Welcome to Leprechaun Academy
by In Need of a New Name
Summary: Boarding school is not always just hard work and studying. Leprechaun Academy may be one of the best, most qualified schools in the country, but it doesn't mean students don't know how to have some fun there. Crime partners and the best of friends, Jack Frost and Hiccup live to reinforce that statement. Crossover with other movies! [JackxElsa] [HiccupxAstrid]
1. Chapter 1

Leprechaun Academy is a high level, one of the most – if not the most - qualified boarding schools in the entire country, ran by the globally known historian, sociologist and psychologist, Headmaster Nicholas St. North. Accommodating students of Elementary, Middle and High School, it shows success in forming great leaders and remarkable citizens since its foundation in the seventeenth century.

We are proud to announce that our campus provides all facilities needed to make student's school life as comfortable and pleasant as possible. Several sports courts, football and baseball fields and pool for PE classes and extra activities; gym; a two hundred seats auditorium; a library with access to a large collection of books and printed files; gardens and green areas well preserved for leisure and rest; stable; cleaned and structured classrooms; well equipped laboratories; high-speed wifi connection in the entire school; common rooms with the most technologically advanced electronics, such as wide screen televisions, sound system, computers and so on; outdoor café; three main daily meals prepared aiming for the best health-productivity result possible and dormitories divided in Elementary, Middle and High Division according to school year, with separate sectors for boys and girls. Each room has also a private balcony and is shared between three same age students, with separate beds, studying desks and medium sized wardrobes for each of them.

In addition, school also has a team with the most capable and devoted professionals thoroughly chosen for every and each post. Teachers are extremely qualified on their own fields and highly experienced in boarding school's system. Our own students are just as worthy of compliments as the institution and employees themselves. A school would be nothing without its students. Attending here are the most promissory young minds of the century; children with a brilliant future reserved for them. Students will graduate with rich extent of knowledge in the most important fields of human science and culture, and will also develop valuable virtues such as friendship, loyalty, honesty and courage.

Our Academy is not only a school, it's a home, ready to give comfort and support for those in need; it's a place for experiences not only academic, but also personal ones; it's a place for creating bonds for life; it's a place for growth and maturation. It's a place to live life the fullest.

And it's with great pleasure that I introduce you to our school. Be very welcome to Leprechaun Academy and may your stay here be both enlightening and entertaining. May you enjoy all our school has to provide, but most important, please, have fun, because smiles and laughter are the best rewards we could receive from you all.

Without further ado, may the Academy gates be open and may the show start.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A sixteen year old girl with long black hair and tired eyes was sitting on the window still, staring at the infinite white view that was the campus at that winter day. It had snowed during the night and the white blanked that covered every square centimeter of the school property made the place look quiet and calm. She was at the Leprechaun Academy's Student Council Room, after the end of that day's classes.

"Damn, it's freaking snowing again," the girl, Violet Parr, complained as she watched the first snowflakes falling from the sky and curled her body to protect herself from the cold. "You boys are lucky bastards."

"Why is that, Vi?" Andy Davis, her fellow classmate asked curious from his seat on the too long dark wooden table, as he ran his eyes through the report of the last month's expenses. The boy the same age as her with brown hair, bangs almost over his left eye and a serious and focused look also happened to be the Academy Student Council's vice-president.

"You don't have to wear skirts in this cold!" Violet let out irritated looking down at the skirt she was wearing that ended above her knees.

Leprechaun Academy's uniform basically consisted of white long sleeve collared shirt, navy blue blazer, green and blue bow tie and khaki plaid pleated skirt for girls, or green and blue tie and khaki pants for boys. It was required for students to wear their uniforms until lights off time on weekdays while inside the school grounds.

Violet was also wearing thick wool tights, but they didn't seem of any help in that weather. "I'm making a requirement." She stood up decided with her shoulders back and chin up. "I demand skirts to be annihilated from the school's uniform immediately," she said firmly and stared at the president of the Student Council as she spoke.

The president, a platinum-blonde girl with impeccable appearance sitting at the end of the table let down her pen slowly and looked at the other girl half serious.

"Unfortunately, Violet," the president said calmly. "you're not a member of the Student Council, but if you are that serious about it, you can always use the suggestion box." The girl gestured to the black box on the entrance of the room. "We'll vote and if it is a viable proposal, it will go to the principal's desk so he can examine it himself," she finished with a sarcastic smirk.

"I mean it, Elsa." Violet crossed her arms over her chest getting irritated. "How can we even think about sexual equality when only girls have to suffer and freeze in this stupid weather, huh?"

Andy and Elsa exchanged glares before bursting into laughter. They just couldn't take Violet's indignation seriously any longer.

"Yeah, laugh all you want." Violet shook her head disappointed at her friends and started walking to the door. "Have fun dying of hypothermia here. I'm getting back to my room," she shouted over her back to the left two.

As she opened the door, a blonde girl a little smaller than her entered in a rush. The girl used the Academy's uniform and her hair was tied in a French braid on the back of her head, with a simple headband over her forehead and bangs falling over the left side of her face. "Elsa, you're not gonna believe what's going on outside," the girl spat a little breathless from the run. Her cheeks were red and her bangs stuck to her forehead thanks to the sweat. "It's a complete chaos."

"Worse than your wardrobe, Astrid?" Violet asked the new comer, with a brow arched and a small smirk on the corner of her lips.

"Worse than your face when I'm done with you, tooth pick." Astrid, the Student Council treasurer shot back with a mortal glare at her friend.

"What happened, Astrid?" Elsa intervened before those two could actually get into a fight. The last thing she needed was Astrid exploding again, God knows how much reparations would cost them.

"I just heard it on my way here, there are a few guys planning this huge snowball fight involving the whole Academy student body."

Violet rolled her eyes bored and mumbled she'd be going to bed early and to call her for dinner.

"They're planning _what_?" Elsa asked in disbelief as Violet left. "Certainly, it was another stupid idea of someone from the Middle Division. Not much to worry about." She got back to her papers.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Pres." Andy held a smirk, thinking that the snowball fight idea was totally like someone he knew very well.

"You know something, Andy?" Elsa asked looking at him curious.

"Not a thing, I just have a really strong guess." He shrugged and leaned back on his chair flipping his pen through his fingers.

Elsa sighed as her brain ran through all scenarios she could think of. It didn't matter whether it was something irrelevant or not, she couldn't just close her eyes at it. Student Council's duties called.

"Come on, Astrid. Let's see what this fuss is all about." She stood up nonchalantly. "Andy, you coming too, I suppose?"

"Of course." Andy said in a good mood and stood up as well.

Elsa left the room with Astrid and Andy right behind her. Inside her mind, she wondered why students couldn't behave when it was so cold outside.

* * *

"Dude, this is bad," Hiccup said as he looked around to the amount of faces gathered for the snowball fight. Things apparently had gotten a little bit bigger than they expected, as at least half of the student body was there at the east external area. The auburn haired teenage was sitting on a tree branch and rubbed his hands on his left leg- well, actually on the end of his leg and start of his prosthesis ( a sweet memento from a childhood accident). It got really painful on cold days like that. He shook his head to get a lock of hair out of his eyes.

His silver haired best friend was leaning his back on the same tree and looked at the sea of students with amusement. His tie fell loosen around his neck. He was all fired up with excitement. "What are you talking about?" Jack Frost shrugged and glared back at Hiccup. "Party starts now."

"Frost, you're sick. North is totally gonna expel us this time." Hiccup jumped from the tree and landed right next to Jack a little unstably because of the snow. Evidences of his own enthusiasm were not entirely hidden on his face.

"Scared much, are we?" Jack rolled his eyes with contempt. "Relax, I have everything under control."

"Surprisingly, I can not believe you." Hiccup's mind was flooded with many memories of times when Jack also had total control of situation. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"You're free to believe in whatever you want, Haddock."

"Jack! Jack!" A nine year old little boy with spiky black hair came running to their direction.

"Sup, Russel!" Jack fist bumped the kid. "Ready for the battle?"

"I think so," Russel said shyly after fist bumping the other guy. The edge of his nose was red from the cold. "Jack?" he called in a low voice.

Jack bent his back so he was almost the same height as the boy. "Hm?" He encouraged Russel to continue.

"Can I be on your team?" Russel asked with big begging childish bright eyes.

"Sure, big guy." The teenage messed the boy's hair with his right hand. "Let's go kick some butts..."

"I should've known you were the head of this." The three guys heard a sharp female voice saying from behind them. Oh, that was a familiar voice for sure.

"Well, well." Jack turned on his feet and straightened up, looking at the group coming their direction with contempt. "Look who came to play with us, Your Highness." Jack made a reverence at the blonde girl, aka Student Council's president, aka Elsa 'Devil' Arendelle, one of the most boring people he's ever met. Behind her was the rest of the Council, her loyal servants.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the guy's childish attitudes as Andy let out a contained smile as he silently greeted his two best friends-and the culprits behind all that mess.

"Can I ask you what on Earth are you doing here, Frost?" Elsa asked him with unreadable face and cold voice as she looked around at the gathering. She could see many familiar faces.

Jack absently kicked some snow with his foot. His empty eyes stared the far horizon. "It's not always that we have this much snow accumulated so we thought we could have some fun, you know?" Jack turned his head at Elsa's direction and winked at her flirty. "Oh, wait." Jack's hand ran to his forehead as he remembered something important. "You don't really know, right?" he asked nonchalantly.

Elsa stared at him, a confused frown starting to form on her face as a curious part of her silently questioned what he meant with his words.

Jack grinned and cleared his throat to explain it. "I mean, 'fun' isn't a word that consists in your vocabulary, right, Arendelle?" He used his fingers as quotation marks.

"Excuse-me?" An indignant Astrid stepped up ready to punch the guy on the nose if he kept insulting her friend.

Elsa put out an arm to stop her. She gave Astrid a quick look to assure her friend everything was fine. "A comedian as always, Frost." Elsa gave him a dignified smile and wrapped her coat tighter around her body.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, milady." Jack bowed again with a smirk on his face.

"Jack, enough…" Hiccup tried to intervene and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but was completely ignored. Jack didn't even look like he'd felt something.

"I'd appreciate if you stopped this ridiculous gathering right now," Elsa said firmly, getting right away to the reason she was there at first place.

"Sorry, sweetie. Not gonna happen." Jack turned on his back and looked around at the crowd conglomerated just waiting tense and wide opened as President Elsa and Jack Frost discussed. Wouldn't be a lie to say that a few of them- most little kids, but not only- expected those two to get on a real fight at any moment.

Jack lifted his fists over his head as a victory sign and the crowd went wild. "You see, Pres: we're not doing anything wrong, we're just playing outside," his words came out calculatedly calm. He turned his head to face Elsa again. "Or are you saying that the Student Council doesn't allow students to take some fresh air outside the buildings?" Frost raised an eyebrow daring her. _He knew he'd got her._

Elsa narrowed her eyes intently looking at the silver haired boy. Jack Frost was a lot of things: a troublemaker, a bad example, an irresponsible and immature guy… _but he was also damn smart_. Bad thing that all his smartness was used for unnecessary things. "You are leading all these students"-she gestured the group with her hands.-"To a few days trip to the infirmary. And you're very aware of that." Elsa glared at him accusatory.

The silver-haired guy stretched his arms over his head lazily with his eyes shut.

"I'm not doing anything. They are all here by their own choice… Or you really think I'm forcing them to stay?" Jack laughed out loud like he'd said the funniest thing in the world. He stared at Elsa, serious like she'd never seen him as before. His eyes were cold like ice and his voice was dark as a moonless night. "Even I am not that low."

"Now if you excuse us," Jack said with his normal voice and smile on the face again. "We have a battle to finish. Or is there anything else you wanna discuss with me?" Jack teased.

A moment of silence followed until Elsa spoke again.

"No, that would be all," she said calmly and turned away to leave. He'd won this time. It wasn't exactly about winning or losing, she just couldn't do anything there, at that moment. She couldn't just force everyone inside, like Jack had pointed out himself.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, dingass," Astrid said with her arms crossed over her chest before leaving with Elsa.

"Hey, Andy, not joining us?" Jack asked, just to tease Elsa even more.

"Maybe next time, Jack." Andy waved and followed the two girls back inside.

As they walked up the stairs, they could hear the loud screaming on their backs as the game seemed to start.

"You can stay if you want to," Elsa said when she was sure Astrid and Andy were the only ones that could hear. She was a proud kind of person and both her friends knew that.

"Nah, not really my thing going into something like that." Andy shrugged. It honestly wasn't much like him, a snowball fight suited his friends way better. "Besides, it is kinda irresponsible of them."

"Kinda?" Astrid repeated sarcastically and stopped walking for a moment to stare at him angrily. "That's a complete absurd. Jack Frost must be the biggest idiot in the entire universe. Honestly, Andy, try putting some common sense into that friend of yours."

"Come on, don't be so hard on him," Andy tried to defend his friend, which he had to admit, wasn't an easy task.

"Ha!" Astrid let out a dry laughter. "What goes on in that big head of his? Is he really trying to kill all those kids?" she asked accusatory.

"I hardly think so," Andy said gentle as he opened the door to the council's room to let the girls in first. "I just think he was trying to give them all a rest, you know, we're all exhausted from all the exams and all. This is just his way of doing stuff."

"Well, his way of having stuff done sucks," Astrid pointed before collapsing on her chair tiredly, and Andy had to laugh at it.

The whole time the two of them talked, Elsa kept in silence, lost in her own thoughts. "Yeah, I have to agree on that," she finally said catching the end of the conversation and let out a tired sigh. "Astrid, can you bring Violet, please?"

"Sure, but why?" Astrid asked curious, not even nearly following Elsa's thoughts.

Elsa smiled at her and with a decided voice gave her answer.

"We just have a lot of work to do and a pair of extra hands could be useful."


	2. Chapter 2

"So who won the snowball fight?" Andy asked as he jumped on his bed that night. He was with a towel around his neck and used it to dry his messed hair after taking a shower at that floor's communal boys bathroom.

The bedroom he shared with his friends was a total mess and yet, a typical teenage boy's room; there were empty packages of snacks all over the floor, dirty clothes piled up in random places, sports and car magazines were left here and there and a small TV attached to the wall between Andy's and Jack's beds was forgotten playing the same game intro over and over again. Heater was on and temperature inside the room was warm and nice.

"Need to ask? No one can beat me and Hiccup," Jack said from his own bed, moving his feet on the rhythm of the music flowing from his large black headphones.

"Said it, bro." Hiccup gestured to Jack with his pointing finger acknowledgeable as he flipped the pages on the magazine he read. He was sitting on his bed and his prosthesis rested on the nightstand on his right side. "Too bad you weren't there, Andy."

"Yeah, had a lot of work to do after that."

"Oh, yeah. You work for that Arendelle Devil," Jack Frost said as he crossed his hands behind his head and leaned on his bed. "Gotta say, I feel sorry for you."

"It's not as bad as you paint it as." Andy rolled his eyes playful. Despite the fact that Jack and Elsa had known each other for several years, their rivalry seemed to remain as strong as in the day they first met, when Jack got into the Academy, back when they were eight. "And to be honest, I'm with her this time. You crossed the limits, Jack."

"Oh, come on! You too?" Jack jumped off his bed irritated. "Quit the lecture, okay? I've already had enough of that," he finished staring at Hiccup, who noticed his look and made a fake hurt expression before rolling his eyes bored.

"I'm not lecturing you, calm down." Andy threw his wet towel on Jack's direction, which the other boy caught before it could hit his face. "Just saying this: you're playing with fire, Frost."

"Don't you mean 'ice', Davis?" Jack threw the towel back to Andy with a brow raised and a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Ha-ha." Andy grabbed the towel and threw it over his chair. "I mean it, Jack. You could get all those kids sick."

"Told you," Hiccup sang not looking away from his magazine.

"Don't be so dramatic, you two." Jack rolled his eyes and let himself fall on bed again. "As if there was the slightest chance of that happening," He mumbled on his pillow.

"You're right, situation was probably controlled by Elsa and the Student Council," Andy said dryly, making the other two boys stop in confusion. Both of them stared at Andy for a while, neither had any idea of what their friend was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked interested.

"Oh, you know." Andy looked from one guy to the other serious. "After it was clear that you wouldn't give up on your stupid game, Elsa made all preparations to make sure school kitchen would prepare some tea for Elementary and Middle students to drink before going to bed. Something like damage control, I believe." He checked his fingernails bored.

"Whole Elementary and Middle? You serious?" Hiccup asked incredulous. Just Elementary itself would be enough students, adding Middle to the math, he just couldn't see how that was logistically possible. He couldn't even believe someone would go through so much trouble for something she wasn't nearly responsible for.

"She wanted the whole school to have some, but because it wouldn't be viable for the four of us to do it, we had to limit our radius of action and cut High School," Andy said. "We had to run through the dorms distributing peppermint tea for all the little ones after dinner."

"That's why you were back so late tonight," Hiccup concluded and Andy gave him a slight smile.

"That's bullshit," Jack said stubborn. Elsa had given some tea for the students. So what? It wasn't like anybody had asked her to do it. In fact, she was just sticking her nose into stuff that was totally not of her business. Was he supposed to be thankful to her because of that? _Hell no_. "She didn't have to do it," he continued with a frown.

"And you stop acting like she's way a better person than us," he spit in Andy's direction.

"Uh, she actually is, Jack," Hiccup remembered his friend. "Unquestionably", he said just to reinforce his point.

"Yeah, whatever." The silver haired rolled his eyes again as an attempt to act nonchalant from losing the argument. "Like I'm even aiming for good person," he mocked crossing his arms. "She can have that title if she wants to. I couldn't care less about it."

"Dude, that's kind of a disturbing statement," Andy said holding a laugh.

"It's not that unexpected, though," Hiccup added. "Considering that those smart words came out of Frost's brilliant mouth."

"Shut up," Jack said half joking, but still a little pissed with all that 'Oh Elsa Arendelle Is Such An Angel And You Are Nothing But A Complete Jerk, Jack' talk. "I'm starving, who wants to go grab something from the kitchen?" He stood up and grabbed the dark blue zipper jacked left on the back of his chair.

"You just had dinner," Hiccup reminded him. "Not so long ago, I must add."

"And your point is?" He gave him an interrogative and sincere look.

"Nah, screw it." Hiccup put back his fake leg and stood up as well. "Coming too, Andster?"

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble, right?" he asked playful as he took his own coat.

"Like you actually could do so." Jack snorted and grabbed his friends from their necks with both his arms. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

"Damn, I'm so tired." Violet buried her face on her pillow. It smelled like her strawberry shampoo. "Just for the records: slavery. Sucks," she said from it as she increased the room's temperature using the heater's remote control.

She and her roommates had just gotten back from a long and well deserved bath.

"Thanks for your help today, Vi." Elsa smiled at Violet's reflection at the shared dressing table's mirror as she combed her hair before going to bed. "We couldn't do it without you."

"Yeah, all that dick's fault," Astrid said irritated from her own bed, holding a green turtle shaped pillow. She was with her head upside down and stared straight at the dark and cold night through the balcony's glass door. "Who the hell he thinks he is, really?"

Violet rumbled something on her pillow but neither of her roommates could get it.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked taking a quick look at her.

"I said he's kinda cute," Violet said now raising her head before talking.

"Are you freaking out of your mind?" Astrid asked indignant. "Jack Frost, cute?"

"What?" Violet asked defensively. "Don't tell me you don't think that too."

"I don't, actually," Astrid just said curt. Yes, she Jack Frost was the kind of guy that could take girls of different ranges' breath away, considering reactions he would get while walking through the school's corridors. And yes, the three of them were very aware of that fact. She just couldn't believe Violet would think of him as 'cute', considering they all knew the big headed conceited asshole he was behind his cool and handsome façade. "That's fraternizing with the enemy."

"No, it's not. It's called taking note of the facts," Violet said with a frown. "What do you think, El?"

"Me?" Elsa was caught by surprise. It was true that they had know each other for a few years now, but it was also true that she'd never thought about him that way. "The only image I have of him is of 'trouble'. Oh, and 'idiot'. Only two images I have of him," she corrected herself.

"You two are so boring." Violet let her face fall on her pillow again, disappointed. Sometimes, she wished she had girlier friends. Not that she herself was the girly type of person, it just looked like it would be funnier that way.

"Besides, I thought you were into that Tony Rydinger guy." Astrid rolled over and leaned on her elbows resting her chin on her right hand.

"Just because I like someone it doesn't mean I can't find other guys attractive. It's not like I wanna go out with Frost or anything like that," she said shaking her head negatively. "Maybe one or two making out sessions and that's all."

Elsa laughed at the logic of her unpredictable friend. "Come on, girls, let's get some sleep," she said smiling at her roommates. "We have classes early in the morning," she reminded them.

"Hey, Vi?" Astrid called after wrapping herself on her extra fluffy light blue blanket.

"Yeah?" violet asked lifting the eye mask she'd just finished putting from her right eye and looked at the blonde.

"Just one last thing: your taste in men is terrible," she stated and turned off the lights switch.

Violet fought the need of throwing something heavy at Astrid because of the lack of light (she didn't want to end up breaking something aside from Astrid's nose). She just had to satisfy herself by throwing a pillow instead.

"Missed it," Astrid sang as she heard the sound of something hitting the wall next to her bed as she assumed Violet had done that.

"One day, you'll fall in love with some ridiculous and pitiful guy and we'll see who will be laughing then." Violet's voice flew in the darkness along with Elsa's laughter. "Just you wait, Hofferson. Just you wait..."

* * *

A few days had passed after the 'snowball fight' event and even though it hadn't snowed anymore, cold remained during those few last weeks of classes before winter break. Violet, Elsa and Astrid were walking through one of the many corridors heading to the cafeteria for lunch when they heard a male voice calling through the crowd of students.

"Astrid!"

"Oh God…" Astrid cried, recognizing that voice.

"Astrid!" they heard the guy again.

"Uh, As… Someone is calling you, just in case you haven't noticed yet." Violet smiled looking back over her shoulder to see who it was, but the crowd of students around them was too dense for her to determine where the voice was coming from.

"Just keep walking. And don't make eye contact," she let out through her clenched teeth and sped up, dragging the two other girls with her.

"Astrid," the voice now came unmistakably right from behind them.

Astrid shut her eyes closed and counted to three slowly before turning on her feet to face the owner of that voice. "Hiccup," she said curt looking up at the guy a few inched higher than her.

"Hey, Astrid..." Hiccup said obviously nervous. "Hey, Astrid. Hey Astrid," he said again and ran a hand through his brown hair trying to look cool.

"Smooth," Violet fake sneezed. She and Elsa had given the two some space to talk and were now waiting for their friend at a certain distance, a few steps away. Elsa wanted to give them some privacy, but Violet argued that Astrid could need their help-truth be told, she just had a feeling it was going to be something worth watching.

The distance between them was not sufficient for Violet to be clearly heard by the other blonde, though. Astrid rolled her eyes annoyed. In her head, she made a note for herself: to put poison on Violet's dessert next time. No one would have to know, she could even act sad when it happened, so nobody would suspect of her. Maybe also let out a few tears. _Yeah, that could totally work._

"Bless you, Violet," Hiccup said with a gentle smile, since to him, it sounded like the girl had truly sneezed.

"Thank you, Hiccup. What a gentleman you are." Violet smiled with fake kindness, as she knew her behavior would piss Astrid the most.

Astrid looked back and shot her a death glare demanding her to stop, which made Violet send her an innocent and bright smile back.

"Anyway, Astrid…" Hiccup started uncomfortable. A part of him wanted to give up already and just let the girl alone. "Are you going to the next city visit?" he asked gathering all the courage he had.

Leprechaun Academy found necessary to give students a break from the hard work from time to time, meaning that the school allowed its students to go outside the campus every once in a while. Elementary division had its visits supervised by the teachers, but the rest of the students were allowed to go by themselves, with different curfews for Medium and High students, though. A visit was scheduled for the next weekend. The last weekend before winter break, more precisely.

"I suppose…" Astrid said not liking where that was going.

"Cool, I was thinking, we could have a drink together, what do you-"

Hiccup was cut off by the girl before he could finish. "Sorry, already have plans," Astrid said with no hesitation and turned to leave, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Okay, so maybe…" he tried again.

"Not gonna happen," she said over her left shoulder as she walked to her friends, who were smiling at her. _And God, how she hated those smiles._ "Let's go grab some lunch," she said not giving a second look at the guy behind her.

The three of them started walking, with Elsa and Violet on both Astrid's sides.

"You could try being nicer next time," Elsa said a little low, just in case Hiccup could hear her. She felt a little sorry for him, he was such a sweet guy, and he really cared about Astrid. Sometimes, more than she actually deserved, considering her behavior towards him.

"I'm not nice to people," she replied bored. _Of course her friends just couldn't let that alone, could they?_

"You'd think he'd have given up already." Violet shrugged. "I mean, it's been like this since, what? Wait… how long has it been like this?" she asked not really remembering when all that had started.

"Middle school, eighth grade, I guess. We had to do a stupid report together and he got all weird, doing what I believe he thought was flirting. Got worse and worse ever since."

Astrid sighed remembering when all that began. They were alone at the library, working in silence for a while when out of nowhere, he started acting like a peacock, saying weird and irrelevant stuff, moving his thirteen years old body all awkwardly, smiling at her and waving his hair from one side to the other… She thought it would eventually end someday. Sweet fantasy, she couldn't be more mistaken. Every time they were alone-not that there actually were that many opportunities to begin with-it was suffocating and if that wasn't enough, he would come talk to her, inviting her for whatever plans he had.

"Come on, As. Give him a chance." Violet shouldered her with a mischievous smirk on her face. "He is way hotter now than he was at eighth grade."

"What is his deal anyway?"Astrid ignored the other girl's statement. "He can't really think I would go out with him willingly."

"I can't see why you wouldn't," Elsa said. "He's adorable, Astrid." She smiled at her friend, encouraging her.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Like she could _think_ of being so pathetic. "Yeah, right. You can keep him if you really think that way," she said with no second thoughts.

Elsa just laughed and shook her head negatively. What a stubborn girl Astrid was.

"Come to think of it, he's The Third, right?" Violet asked. "Hiccup Haddock III. Which means, there were other two men named Hiccup in his family." She laughed loudly. "Dude, I always thought it was really stupid naming your son like that, but there were at least three different parents who wanted to name three different children with his name!"

Elsa smiled and even Astrid felt the corner of her lips raising a little. "Don't you have anything else to think about, Violet?" Astrid asked unbelievable.

"I do, actually." Violet crossed her arms and stared firmly at Astrid. Both her eyebrows were raised in a innocent expression. "Recently, I found pretty entertaining trying to imagine how they would look like," she said with a brow raised.

"How _who_ would look like?" Astrid asked suspicious with narrowed eyes.

"You and Hiccup's children," Violet finished with a loud laugh as she took a few steps back to get away from the violent blonde. "Personally, I think they would be cute with his looks and your adorable personality-"

"Come back in here, you Eiffel Tower imitation!" Astrid yelled angrily with her face on fire. Lots of kids stared at her shocked. A few of them were also giggling.

"Enough, As," Elsa tried to hold her blonde friend. Of the three friends, Elsa was the most controlled one. "And you"-She looked at Violet.-"Please, behave."

Elsa was also the most authoritarian one as well.

"Come on," Elsa continued, pulling Astrid through the cafeteria's doors. "I thought you said you were hungry."

* * *

"That was subtle," Jack said to his friend coming out of his hiding spot as he looked the three girls walk away.

He and Andy had followed Hiccup when he said in a hurry that he had something else to do and that the two other guys could go have lunch without waiting for him.

"Shut up," Hiccup said annoyed, not in the mood for Jack's jokes.

"Come on, is that how you treat a friend?" Jack asked with a hand on his chest, trying to look hurt, but failing miserably because of the smirk he held on his face.

Andy started laughing but then stopped when Hiccup shot him a death glare. "No sweat, bro." He put a friendly a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You'll get over her in no time."

"That's exactly the point!" Hiccup let out frustrated. "I don't want to get over her."

Jack stared unbelievably at Hiccup with a frown on his face, like his friend was mental, which could actually be true, at some point or another. "You gotta be kidding," he said after a while.

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Hiccup asked serious.

"DUDE!" Jack yelled and lots of faces turned to look at him, not that he had noticed any of them. "Come on, Haddock. What the hell are you talking about?" he asked impatiently. "You're sixteen, so act like you're fucking sixteen!"

A dry laugh came out from the deepest of Hiccup's throat. He was so sick of Jack's know-it-all attitude the whole fucking time. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "Should I start putting farting bags on Fredericksen's chair? Or maybe should I ditch classes because I'm in the mood for a hot dog? Play video games the whole night until my brain explodes? Break every single school rule just because I'm bored? Be more like you?" he barked the words in a spree of anger.

Jack buried his hands deep on his pockets and faced the floor uncomfortable. He kept in silence for a moment taking in Hiccup's words. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but…" He looked down coyly, then raised his head suddenly and determined. "Yeah! That's exactly what you should do!"

"What?" Both Andy and Hiccup asked at the same time.

"You over think too much, Third." Jack wrapped an arm around Hiccup's neck and started walking on the opposite direction of the cafeteria. "Forget about her, we are having a men's day today."

"Can I ask where the hell are you going?" Andy asked, arms crossed and a brow arched. He, as the responsible one, hadn't moved a single inch yet.

"We're going out," Jack just said and stopped to look at him. The silver head looked deep into Andy's eyes. "And you are going too, cause we gotta cheer our dumped friend up."

"She didn't… She didn't _dump_ me," Hiccup said defensively. Inside, he felt his heart sinking a bit.

"Yeah, she didn't have to go that far," Jack confided to his sensitive friend calmly.

"The point is…" Jack cleared his throat. "She didn't agree on going out with you either. And this must be _killing_ you right now," Jack pointed dramatically. "I mean, the girl you had a crush on forever just don't see you as anything other than a complete loser."

"Gee, you really know how to cheer somebody up, don't you?" Hiccup said, his voice filled with sarcasm. He was not that kind of person, but harming himself wasn't looking so bad anymore. Using something sharp to cause eardrums ruptures didn't look so bad... At least he wouldn't have to listen to Jack for any longer.

"Anyway." If Jack got the sarcasm, he decided to ignore it. "We have a lot of things to do today, so we gotta get going."

"Should I remind you that we still have classes in the afternoon?" Andy asked, even knowing it was useless. Once those guys had something settled in their heads, no one could make them stop. At some point, Andy was just the same as them, though. Could be considered one of the reasons for them being such close friends...

"I could not care less about stupid classes right now."

This said, Jack started walking again, taking Hiccup with him, despite his refusals-"I just wanna bury my face on disgusting pasta from the cafeteria", "Let me go, Jack".

"I suppose you're coming with us, right, Andy?"

"Do I have a choice?" Andy asked with a sigh.

"Of course you have, humans always have choices, Andrew. You could stay here for the extremely educational and nothing boring Mode-gnome-garden's math class. Or you could go with us, to have one of the best afternoons of your life." Jack smirked. "Plus, you'll be making Hiccup a big favor, not letting him kill the pitiful and sad himself because he will never get the girl of his life. Not even in his dirtiest dreams."

"Thank you, Jack. You just make me feel better and better," Hiccup said in a mix of tiredness, anger, frustration and sadness.

Jack ignored him and stared at Andy, waiting for his answer.

Andy looked straight at Jack's eyes for a long moment, analyzing him. At the same time, he pondered the consequences of his choice. If he was caught, he would totally be in trouble. If he didn't go, who knows what could happen to those two. Although he was the reasonable part of the trio, he wouldn't deny that he had his share of fun when participating on the plots the two would come up with... He sighed a whole minute later. He was a good student, he probably would be able to catch up with the class real quick on the topics he'd miss that afternoon. "I'm already regretting this," he out.

"You're not the only one," Hiccup confided, they both shared similar emotions. Blame it on terrible past experiences with that guy. In fact, simply blame it on Jack Frost himself.

"Stop crying, you ladies. When did I ever make you regret anything?" Jack asked excited.

Hiccup stared at him, wondering whether he was serious or just joking about it. Considering Jack and how he was completely unpredictable, both answers could be equally correct. Maybe both were in fact partially correct.

"You want the full list, or maybe just last week's?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here I am with a new chap for you! This story was added on 'Elsa Froze My Homework' community, check them up if you haven't yet, pretty cool stuff they have there :)**

**I hope you like it, please enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm not sure about this…" Hiccup kept staring at his reflection in the large mirror of the boys bathroom, not that he could really go back at that point anymore.

He and his friends were back from their little afternoon in the city. No need to say that neither he nor Andy had any idea of what Jack had planned to do. And so there they were (Andy wasn't with those two anymore, he'd left saying that he had some work left to do at the Student Council), a few hours later, after a day of goofing off, but more precisely, after an urgent and complete image transformation, locked in the bathroom.

Victim: no one other than Hiccup.

"You look fine, Hics." Jack was sitting on the sink leaned on the wall behind him and rolled his eyes with contempt at the worried guy. He was very proud of his accomplishment.

For Jack, all Hiccup really needed was a little bit more of confidence, and the easiest way of getting that, Jack thought, was going through a makeover. If he looked confident, he would eventually feel confident. And then not even a beauty, popular girl like Astrid could turn his friend down ever again.

Jack looked straight at his auburn haired friend. Hiccup was trying to hide the two small dreads behind his right ear Jack made him get. According to Jack, he would look so much cooler with the new hairstyle, and the dreads would give him a modern rocking look. And let's say that Jack was a very persuasive person; otherwise, Hiccup wouldn't be dragged into so many terrible ideas.

Besides getting a haircut, Hiccup also got an ear pierced; he now wore a small silver earring on his left earlobe. Jack wanted to make him get a tattoo too but Andy thankfully intervened against it. A dog tag kept loosen around his neck; he was using a new cologne and for the past thirty minutes, Jack had been helping him with his 'confident new posture'.

"Why did I agree on this?" Hiccup cried. He looked pathetic. And being seen like that would be too embarrassing - especially being seen by Astrid.

Jack rolled his eyes tired. How could that guy be so ungrateful? After all the hard work Jack had gone through for him!

"Because Astrid wouldn't give you a damn second look before." Jack said with contempt. "Now, maybe you'd be able to have a conversation that lasts longer than two freaking minutes with her."

It was now Hiccup's time to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Because _this_," He gestured to all him. "is totally gonna work."

"I know what girls like, okay, Third?" Jack jumped off of his spot. "I'm The King. And you know that." He took a look at himself on the mirror and fixed his silver hair.

"Now straighten up and get your ass out of this stupid bathroom." He ordered with a stiff look and his arms crossed. "I'm starting to get claustrophobic locked in here."

Hiccup sighed and took a last look on the mirror before turning around and following Jack to the outside.

* * *

"Where were you and your stupid friends this afternoon, Andrew?" Astrid asked a while after Andy finally had gotten to the Council's room. They all knew Andy hadn't watched the afternoon classes, just like they all knew who was behind that - as usual.

"Uh…" Elsa had asked Andy to type a document and he was now trying to focus on the screen of the notebook he was using for the task. "Hiccup wasn't feeling well, so Jack and I decided to make him some company."

That wasn't a lie at all, he thought, a little _proud_ of himself.

Like Jack would always say, they weren't in trouble as long as nobody got them breaking the rules.

"Really?" Violet asked with a brow raised questioningly. She was lying on the gray two seater couch leaned on one of the wall and looked at the table in the center of the room, where her friends worked. "He didn't look so bad when Astrid dumped him. Again."

"Don't you have anything else to do, _Violet_?" Astrid asked irritated. "Why are you here anyway? You're not even part of the Student Council."

It was always like that, though. Violet could frequently be found doing absolutely nothing at the Student Council's room. As the three of the members did actually work, she'd be there… well, being herself. However, every once in a blue moon, she'd help them and do something useful. That wasn't one of those days, it seemed.

"Elsa, tell her." Violet said calmly not moving from her comfortable position on the couch.

"Just because this is the Student Council's room, it doesn't mean it is for our use only. So, anyone can stay here when at least one of us is inside." Elsa stated for no one in particular. She was reading the same line on that text for the fifth time.

"See?" Violet teased Astrid, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Anyone can stay here as long as it doesn't interrupt our work, though, I must say." Elsa added tired and rubbed her temples closing her eyes.

"Come on," Violet stared at the ceiling bored. "It's almost winter break, there can't be so much work left for you all to be so serious."

"Actually, Vi," Andy looked at her and smiled. "we sort of have a few things to get done before winter break."

Violet returned his look and rolled her eyes. She silently asked him whose side he was. Then, she remembered something interesting.

"Come to think, you didn't answer us, Andy." She said with a triumphant smirk. He was so gonna regret for choosing their side instead of hers. "Where were you?"

Andy froze for a second. He really hoped that with the flow of the conversation, they'd forget about that first question. Well, thank you, Violet.

"What do you mean? I was in my room." Andy said trying to sound honest.

He didn't dare to raise his eyes see to whether those three girls were buying that or not.

"Uh-huh…" Astrid said staring at her friend. Andy couldn't really think they'd fall for that. He wasn't even looking them in the eyes. "And you want us to believe that you three spent the whole afternoon locked in your room, doing what, exactly?"

"Playing video games?" Andy suggested scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, right." Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "You're an idiot."

Elsa put all the papers in front of her together and stood up.

"Okay, As, that's enough." She said. "It's not like they were causing others trouble by not watching the classes. The only loosing ones are themselves."

"I'm gonna hand over these documents to the headmaster." Elsa walked to the door as she checked if she had taken everything she needed. "It's almost dinner time, you guys can go ahead without me, we can finish the rest of the paperwork tomorrow."

She stopped by the open door, with a hand on the doorknob.

"And Andy," Elsa turned her head to face the boy. "we all know you three were out of campus today."

Was that a threat? A warning? Should he be worried? Or was she just teasing him? Andy didn't know what to think and before he could even reply, Elsa had already shut the door behind her.

"Dude, you are so in trouble." Violet mocked finally standing up.

* * *

Having waited for Elsa to return from Headmaster North's office, the three Student Council's members plus Violet were now heading to the dining hall for the last meal of the day.

"Oh God, what the hell is that?" An incredibly shocked Astrid asked when she first saw it.

Right across to them, a few meters away, there were two boys of the same age as the rest of group. One was sitting on one of the many benches spread throughout the school area and the other was leaning against the wall and stared at the wall on the other side, in front of him. The one sitting had silver color hair and the other one had only one foot.

"Video games, huh?" Violet nudged Andy on his ribs. She let out a loud laugh taking a good look at The New Hiccup. "It's more like you three spent the day playing 'beauty salon', morons."

Andy didn't say anything; he just occupied himself by rubbing the hurt, probably red, area where the brunette girl had hit him.

Jack Frost was the first one to notice the group coming to their direction. They were waiting for what it looked like hours now. He gestured to Hiccup with his head indicating the approaching friends and stood up lazily.

"What could possibly take you so long to come, huh?" Jack asked a little harsh - it wasn't his fault, he was freaking starving. And hunger was one of the many things that made him huff.

"Something called work, Frost." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Not really talking to you, Hofferson." Jack rolled his eyes back. He looked from the blonde girl to the only guy in the group. "So, Andy, what take you so long?"

"Jack…" Andy warned him. There was always this weird competitive unfriendly atmosphere whenever the six of them were all united. Deep, deep, very deep inside - so deep that you almost couldn't see it even with an ultra potent microscope -, they were kind of something close to friends… almost - not that they'd openly admit it, though.

"Fine," Jack said bored. "I'm not here to fight today." He said, not really meaning it. Oh, the sacrifices he would make for his friends. And they still had the guts of calling him selfish.

"We were waiting for you to have dinner." Hiccup said with his hands on his pockets.

"Together." Jack said just to make sure they all understood it correctly.

"That's a brilliant idea." Violet said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Both Elsa and Astrid turned to look at her. They moved so fast that their necks cracked loudly.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Come on, you two." Violet looked at them disappointed. "Don't be so close minded." She said with a judgmental voice tone and a frown of disbelief.

The two blonde girls just looked at her somewhat shocked.

"Anyways, I suppose we should give these two," she gestured to Astrid and then to Hiccup. "a few minutes alone."

"Why would I want a few minutes alone with him?" Astrid asked with contempt but didn't seem to be heard.

"You totally read my mind, Vi." Jack's face illuminated for a moment as he found himself an ally. A whole new world of possibilities opened right in front of his eyes. That friendship could totally work.

"Oh no…" Elsa muttered under a heavy sigh.

"Jesus…" Andy let out at the same time.

They both were having similar thoughts inside their heads. There was no doubt that Violet and Frost would come up with dangerous schemes in the future. And all the mess would end up in their hands.

"Sweet," Violet grabbed Elsa by the arm and dragged her to the refectory's doors. "Come on, El."

"You too, Andrew." Jack pulled Andy with him. "We'll save you two love birds your seats." Jack winked at a terribly blushing Hiccup.

Before any of them could complain, Astrid and Hiccup were left alone in the empty corridor.

"What the hell just happened?" Astrid stared at the teenagers taking distance, not really getting why things would end up how they did.

"Just for you to know, I didn't plan this." Hiccup said defensively staring at his shoes.

"Nah, Violet was a big part of it too." Astrid shook her head negatively. She wondered if things were always gonna be that way from now on.

Hiccup took a deep breath trying to think of something interesting to say._ Confidence, Hiccup. _He tried to remind himself.

"You look different." Astrid's voice cut his thoughts.

"What?" He asked lost. "Oh, yeah… uh…"

"Did you get your nose done?" Astrid asked sarcastically and got closer to him a few steps. She looked directly at his face, carefully observing the little changes in his appearance. Now he looked even more like a peacock.

"What? No!" Hiccup's hands instinctively ran to cover his nose. "Why, do you think I need it?"

"It was a joke, Hiccup." She narrowed her eyes. How could he be so dumb to the point of not getting her sarcasm when it was so obvious? "What are those things?" She put out a hand to touch one of those new dreads Hiccup now had on his hair.

"Are those real?" she asked and pulled it.

"Ow!" Hiccup cried and he tried to hide the tear that formed on the corner of his eye. "Yes, these are real." He put a hand over Astrid's and moved it away from his hair. "And it hurts. A lot, just for the record." He said half serious.

"Sorry." She apologized and then looked down at their hands. "And why are you touching me?" she asked with a brow arched.

Hiccup let out of her hand like he was electrified or something. "Sorry." It was his time to say it. "But in my defense, you started it. You touched me first!"

"Whatever." Astrid rolled her eyes. "And then, you cried." She laughed.

"No, I didn't." Hiccup denied defensively. "I got dust in my eye. I was tearing, which is completely different, miss. "

"Yeah, of course, Hiccup." Astrid said like she was talking to a little baby. "You keep telling yourself that."

"It's true!" he unsuccessfully tried to convince her.

"And I have a dragon as a pet hidden under my bed." She teased.

"Really?" he looked at her with bright eyes. "I always wanted to know how it was to ride a dragon."

She kept looking straight at him back.

"You're an idiot." She said and started walking away from him. She was enjoying talking to him at some point of the whole thing.

"So, what's with this sudden image change?" Astrid asked as Hiccup followed her from few steps behind her.

"Nothing really," Hiccup shrugged. He had some pride to protect and couldn't just say that it was because of her. He didn't want to look like a pitiful stray puppy.

"Did you like it?" He asked trying to sound cool and indifferent, but inside he was just too nervous to breath.

Of course, the girl noticed Hiccup's real feelings and his sad attempt of hiding them.

"You look ridiculous." She said without looking at him. Honestly, Hiccup should avoid the 'peacock image' at any costs.

_Ridiculous. You look ridiculous._ The girl's words echoed in his head. Yeah, he'd looked at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked ridiculous too. But Jack had convinced him that he looked good and though Hiccup didn't really believe his friend, a little piece of him wanted it to be true. And he wanted to make Astrid look at him. And he wanted her to like what she looked at.

Childish dream it was.

Jack Frost was dead.

Yes, Hiccup would kill him, and then kill himself, so he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment anymore.

"You okay?" Astrid took a look at the guy who suddenly became quiet and now looked lost in thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup mumbled not looking her in the eyes.

Astrid felt a little guilty. He sure didn't look fine.

"Look," Astrid sighed. "maybe I was too hard on you. If this," she gestured him from up to down. "is who you really are, then… it's alright. You shouldn't worry about what other people say as long as you are satisfied with it." She gave him a soft smile.

"The truth is… I don't know who I am." He said in a low deep voice. "I don't know if _this_" he gestured to himself "is who I wanna be."

How deplorable he was. How could he want Astrid to like him when he was… _that?_

"Hey," Astrid unconsciously put a hand on Hiccup's cheek trying to make him look at her. "it's okay to feel insecure sometimes, it's part of what it means to be a human being. Just remember that…" she wasn't good with that kind of talk. "Whatever it is that you're searching for is already in here."

She finished pointing at his chest with her free hand, right at his heart.

And their sudden approach made that moment unbelievably awkward as time quickly flew by. There was a fresh new weird tension in the atmosphere around them and they both had noticed it.

Hiccup couldn't breathe at her touch. He knew it was ridiculous (and he'd never tell anyone about it, especially his best friends) but he did feel electricity running through his body starting from the small places where her warm and soft skin would touch his body. And he loved that feeling. So much.

"And… what _I'm _searching for is in here." Astrid said recovering from whatever just happened between them and pointed to the tall closed refectory double doors. "So hurry up already, all this talking made me hungry."

Hiccup just kept froze, letting out the air he'd been holding during the whole thing very slowly. The happenings of the last few minutes ran inside his head like a short movie repeating over and over again. The more he thought about it, the more lost he got. He tried hard to put his thoughts together.

Okay, first… he was a useless man. He was insecure and clearly even Astrid knew that. And then, he let her see his vulnerable side but for his surprise, she didn't really turn him down. She was supportive, her words cheered him up just by the simple fact that she was the one saying them. It was an Astrid he didn't know about and God, he liked her even more now because of that. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to see more 'Astrids' he wasn't used to, he wanted to get closer to her but most important, he wanted _her _to know more about himself as well.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Astrid asked looking over her shoulder to the guy petrified behind her. "You coming or not?" she asked opening the doors with both hands.

"Right behind you." Hiccup smiled and followed her inside. For now, dinner was a good enough start, he thought.

* * *

**Haha, some touchy stuff. ****Yeah, some kind of How To Train Your Dragon 2 struggles and let me say it, I Love it. With capital 'L'.**

****Who is your fav character? I like writing the guys (Jack, Hiccup and Andy) the most.****

**Trivia Corner! (Yaay!)**

**Let's profile...**

**Carl Fredricksen**** (from the movie Up) there was a little reference of Mr Fredricksen on the last chap (2). He's the history teacher of Leprechaun Academy. He's currently the school's oldest docent. There actually is a bet going on between students on when is he gonna retire (Jack is the only student who appeared in the story so far that is part of the bet). His wife, Ellie passed away three years ago and he's still mourning her. Grumpy and strict teacher, hates the likes of Jack Frost and company.****  
**

**Okay, so this is it.**

**Wait for my next chap, folks!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**The gang is back in a new chap! And we have a little Jelsa scene here.**

* * *

Three teenage girls were looking through the shelves of 'Blue Macaw Books' bookstore on their last city trip of the year. It was a cold afternoon and they were just killing time here and there.

"You sure you don't have to be with your boyfriend?" Violet asked as she ran her eyes through an old looking not remotely interesting book.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Astrid shout-whispered from a few shelves away looking through the book titles not really finding anything of her interest. "And you stop saying that or I'll make sure that's the last thing you'll ever say."

"Gee, somebody woke up in a bad mood." Violet commented flipping the pages bored.

"You are the one responsible for my bad mood." Astrid gave back with her eyes dangerously narrowed, but Violet ignored her completely.

"Does Hiccup like this violent side of yours?" Violet teased putting the book down and walking to the small bench on the corner of the store. "I'm bored." She said to no one in particular.

"You can wait outside, Vi." Astrid rolled her eyes. She was done with all Violet's insinuations for the past two days of her and Hiccup and their potential relationship. Why couldn't that brainless brunette girl see that she didn't want any kind of relationship, especially with him?

"Yeah, between dying frozen by the cold outside and dying of boredom right here in this lovely and warm store, I'd choose the second one, thank you very much."

"Why don't we go eat something then?" Elsa asked with a small paper bag in hands.

"Found anything good?" Astrid asked as she saw her friend had bought something and walked to the other girls' direction.

"Just something to read on my way back home next week." Elsa said and held out a hand to Violet. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

Violet took her hand and used it to stand up from the bench.

"About time." She yawned. "Damn, can't believe we're not gonna see each other for two weeks."

"It's not that much." Astrid rolled her eyes and opened the entry door. "Could really take this time away from you and your stupidity."

"You say that, but you are totally gonna miss me." Violet nudged her and zippered her jacket up to her neck as she felt the cold breeze outside. "Admit it, As. Deep inside you're a cute fragile girl hiding behind this badass image." She finished gesturing to Astrid from up to down.

"You wish." Astrid rolled her eyes and covered her head with the warm hood of her coat.

"No need to hide it, babe." Violet winked at her. "I'm sure Hiccup would still love you even if he knew the truth, little Bambi."

Violet laughed loudly because of her own joke.

She was the only one laughing though. And a lot of people were staring at the teenage girl hysterically laughing with no reasonable explanations for it. Elsa let out a deep sigh and looked up at the cloudy gray sky as she guesses it wouldn't end well.

"That's it." Astrid said from between her teeth and clenched her fists with all her strength.

"You're dead." She said and tried to grab Violet from her neck, but the brunette girl already was expecting that kind of reaction and was able to avoid her just in time.

"Elsa, a little help here." Violet begged running away from a mad looking Astrid. (_"Get back in here and fight, you coward-…") _"Astrid is trying to kill me."

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna get in the middle of this." Elsa ignored them and kept waking. "It's your fault anyway, Vi."

"My fault?" Violet let out indignant. She luckily grabbed one of Astrid's hands before it could hit her. "How is Astrid's explosive personality possibly _my fault?_"

"Do I have to remind you _who_ made her explode like this? _Again?_" Elsa rolled her eyes playful.

"Okay, so maybe I'm off the line_ a little." _Violet said looking genuine straight at Astrid's furious eyes.

"_A little?"_ Astrid shouted sarcastically and moved her hand quickly so that she was the one grabbing Violet now. "You were _a little_ off the line three years ago." Following the intonation of her speech, with a precise twist, she made Violet's hand bend, its back to the wrist's direction, making the injured girl scream in a high tone.

"What the heck? You almost broke my hand." Violet shouted irritated as she rubbed the hurt area and shot cold glares at the violent girl. "Did you really have to do this?"

"And you still ask?" Astrid's voice came out dry.

"Okay, As, you already had your revenge, you can let her go now." Elsa put a hand on Astrid's shoulder trying to calm her down. She noticed where they were now and gestured to the coffee shop across the street. "Violet is paying you desert, so that's okay, right?"

"What? I don't recall saying that at all, El-..." Violet stared at her with her eyes narrowed, but then Elsa gave her a hard look and she shut up immediately. "Fine, anything you want." She rolled her eyes and started walking to the shop's direction mumbling to herself about ungrateful friends and unfair world.

"And you" Elsa said softly to Astrid. "have to control yourself. It's not good if you keep using violence towards innocent people, or towards Violet, in this case."

Astrid took a deep long breath and let it out slowly as she tried to calm down a little. For some odd reason, Elsa had this effect on her (the total opposite of Violet). Perhaps, because Astrid admired the kind of person Elsa was.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right." Elsa said with a quick wink at her friend.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh a little and Elsa joined her as they both followed a crossed arms mad looking Violet to the coffee shop entrance.

* * *

Three guys were walking on the streets randomly looking through the shop windows waiting for inspiration to come down and present them with some brilliant idea on how to spend their last city visit of the year, each one with his own large cup of hot steamy coffee in hands.

"Dude, can't wait till winter break starts." Jack said excited walking in the middle of his friends.

"Need I remind you that your life is an endless winter break already?" Andy laughed.

"Not as much as I wanted it to be." The silver haired boy sang as he took the last few swigs of his black coffee. "I swear, if we didn't have Christmas break to recharge batteries, I'd totally die suffocated in that nest full of vipers just waiting for the right moment to sulk all the strength off your body."

"You just miss your little sister." Hiccup rolled his eyes at his paranoid slightly overly dramatic friend.

"Yeah, that too." Jack rolled his eyes. When it came to Jack, both Andy and Hiccup knew that behind the bad boy image, there was a protective and doting brother who would do anything for the cute little young Frost girl.

"What would your fans think about you if they found out that Jack 'Only Cares For Himself' Frost was a goofy brother drooling all over his sister?" Andy mocked.

"What, are you blackmailing me?"

"Not at all, bro." Andy raised both hands in a protective way. "I just can't understand why you would want to hide this side of yours so much."

"I have an image to protect, okay, Davis?" Jack stared at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Since when do you care about your image, Frost?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack tried to find a smart comeback to give him, but could find none.

"Forget it, Andy." Hiccup said before drinking more of his beverage. "He's never gonna admit how carry and lovable he is inside."

"Stop it, Hiccup." Jack pushed him away with a fake annoying voice. "You're making me blush."

They couldn't avoid laughing at that.

Jack threw his head back looking at the far buildings so small at that distance, under the sad gray sky. He noticed some interesting familiar faces right ahead.

"Hey, look who's there." Jack pointed at three teenage girls walking off from the bookstore at a certain distance from them.

Hiccup gulped hard when his eyes followed the direction his friend pointed and finally saw who he was talking about. More precisely, when he saw a blonde girl with her silky hair tied in a French braid almost all hidden by the fur hood from the long coat that covered her petite body.

"Wanna go talk to them?" Andy asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Uh…" Hiccup was hesitant. He didn't know how to act around her. He had made a fool of himself - well, more than the usual fool he was used to - and he just didn't have the courage to look at her straight in the face anymore. At least, not yet.

"Come on!" Jack smacked him at the top of his head. "Go talk to her, you know you want to."

"I guess you're right." Hiccup sighed. As always, Jack had the power of persuading people to his crazy ideas.

"I'm always right-..." Jack shut up as he noticed some movement starting. His eyes wide opened in shock as, from what looked like out of nowhere, Astrid started running after Violet in a very scary way…

"I'm kinda curious to know what did start all that…" Andy wandered with a little smile on the corner of his lips as he saw his friends 'having a little fun'. Spending substantial amount of time with them (they've known each other for several years, plus a few classes together and the hours spent at Student Council's room every week), he had quite a good idea of how Astrid and Violet's friendship worked.

"Can't really say the same about me…" Hiccup commented. He saw the face Astrid was making. Whatever were the reasons behind her anger, he didn't want to get involved in the middle of that, not at all.

Jack just nodded still mouth opened. Girls could be extremely violent when you least expected.

Hiccup cleared his throat getting out of his shock state.

"You know what? We don't really have to go talk to them." He said evasively. "I mean, there's this new game I really wanna buy… and we should go before the shop closes…" he found a random excuse to walk away from his mad looking crush. Hell yeah he would risk getting closer to her at that moment. Not even Jack could convince him this time.

"Yeah," Jack agreed trying to look not so relieved with his friend's suggestion, but failing lamentably. "if you're saying that, I suppose we can't force you to go talk to her... It's up to you anyway."

Andy laughed at his friends reactions. They acted all tuff and yet…

"What are you laughing at, Andrew?" Jack stared at him suspicious.

"Nothing," Andy shrugged indifferent. "just thinking about how Astrid have an interesting effect on you two. I mean, Hiccup was obvious but it's kinda unexpected from you, Frost."

"What?!" Jack let out a dry laughter. "What is that supposed to mean? If you're insinuating that Astrid Hofferson makes me feel like wetting my pants when she's making that Daughter of Satan's face, then… yeah, maybe you're right. I feel nothing like getting punched for free, dude."

"I…" Hiccup tried to scold his silver haired friend. "Can't say I'm not with you..."

Hiccup felt ashamed of himself as a man. _Ridiculous, Hiccup. That's what you are._

"So, game store, huh?" Jack asked with renovated humor.

"Sounds good to me." Andy agreed throwing the empty paper cup on a near trash can.

They all turned away and left, letting three girls arguing behind them.

* * *

Last day of school finally arrived. God, how Jack waited for this day. He had finished packing and now was leaving, for a two weeks break, free from rules, free from teachers, free from studying, free from the boredom that Leprechaun Academy represented and back to his beloved little sister.

He carried a backpack on one of his shoulders and the hood of his trademark dark blue jacket was over his head. He opened the front doors and took a deep breath on the cold winter air. It smelled like freedom.

He started walking down the few stairs as he saw a familiar face waiting there on the outside, on a long coat as white as the snow down under her feet.

"My day was just too good to be true." Jack groaned when he got closer enough to be heard.

"Good morning, Jack." Elsa greeted him nonchalantly.

"Your Highness." He bowed taking his hands off his pockets in a mocked way.

"I see you're in a good mood." Elsa commented looking straight at the entrance closed doors.

"Are there reasons not to be? Except from running into you this lovely morning?" Jack mocked with a sexy smirk on his lips.

Astrid gave him a contained smile and rolled her eyes, avoiding falling on his provocations.

"Not going home yet, Frost?" She decided to say instead.

"Just on my way to the train station." He crouched down to take some snow on the bare hands. "Waiting for Hiccup to finish packing. He's slower than girls when it comes to this kind of stuff." He rolled his eyes as he shaped a perfect snowball.

"What about you, can't leave the school for this long?" Jack asked and threw the ball on his hands as far as he could. He watched as the snowball flew over the frozen bushes and small trees.

"I'm waiting for my sister." Elsa ignored Jack playing in the snow. Apparently, that guy couldn't stay still for a second eve if his life depended on it.

"Oh, yeah. You do have a sister, huh?" Even though he knew about Elsa's sister, he'd never really talked to her, nor had any interaction with her either. "Is she like you? A mini Elsa?"

"No, Jack." Elsa rolled her eyes. "She's nothing like me at all. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank God." Jack sounded relieved. "I'd be sorry for her if she was like you."

"I see." Elsa said curt.

"Look, Arendelle…" Jack was in an extremely good mood that day. "You gotta let your hair down a little."

"Uh-huh…" Elsa agreed not really interested on what Jack Frost had to say about her.

"Try this:" He stopped right next to her and looked straight ahead gesturing with his hands to an invisible scenario. "When you're reading your Latin dictionary for the fiftieth time during these two short weeks of break we have, or whatever you usually do to entertain yourself," Elsa felt her eyes closing of tiredness for the idiocy of his statement "Think to yourself: _what would Jack do?_ And then, bang! Just do it."

He winked at her seductively. It had no effects on her, though - as usual.

"Gee, thanks for the precious advice, Frost." Elsa couldn't deny it, she felt amused by his so conceited self centered way of thinking.

"Anytime you need, sweetie." Jack didn't get the disdain under her words.

"Yo, Frost!" Hiccup finally came out of the building with a huge bag's strap loosen on one of his shoulders.

"Finally." Jack thanked the skies as Hiccup walked to their direction.

"Hey, Els." He greeted the girl with a smile and she greeted him back gently. "You two weren't fighting again, were you?" he asked unsure.

"Nope, just having an innocent talk." Jack answered a little mysterious.

"Okay…" Hiccup wasn't entirely convinced. He looked at Elsa asking for indications of what stupid things his friend could have said to her. She just smiled softly assuring him nothing really happened.

"Ready to go?" he asked still looking at the blonde girl.

"You bet I am." Jack arranged his backpack over his shoulder to leave. "See you in two weeks, Arendelle." He said before turning on his back.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa." Hiccup early wished before going with his friend.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hiccup."

"Hey, sweetie, don't forget what I said." Jack looked at her from over his shoulder as he stopped for a minute.

"Wouldn't even dream about it, Frost." Elsa sang looking away from him.

"Okay, what the hell did you two talk about?" Hiccup asked curious as he and his friend walked to the gates direction.

* * *

**Yaay! Another chapter done!**

**I'm doing some math here and I guess this story is gonna end up way longer than I expected... Which means character's (emotional) development is gonna be subtle, so pacience there, fellow readers!**

**I'll be back with a new chap soon, so wait for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Yaay new chap! Winter break!**

**The gang is apart and I hate it.**

**Oh, I have a request for you at other A/N. Check it out, per favore.**

**Well, have fun...**

* * *

"You're friends with that Jack Frost guy, aren't you?" Anna Arendelle, Elsa's thirteen years old little sister asked as her fingers quickly typed on her cellphone screen.

"I wouldn't say we're friends." Elsa said not looking away from the book she was reading (The same book she'd bought the week before with Astrid and Violet).

They were at the back seat of one of the many cars their father had. The driver had picked them up from the Academy, since the girls' father was too busy with work, and they were now heading home.

Agdar Arendelle, Elsa and Anna's father and single parent ever since his wife died when Anna was six and Elsa nine years old, was the CEO of Arendelle Corporation, a ridiculously enormous conglomerate of companies at least significantly influent in every single legal area ever imagined. Rumors had it that Arendelles had their own army, an S-class skilled international spying agency and a medium size self sufficient village in Europe. Rumors…

"Why?" The older sister asked the younger one.

"Nothing, it's just that my friends had been talking about him ever since that big snowball fight." She curled a lock of her strawberry blonde hair with her finger.

Elsa moved her head to face Anna right at her bright naïve blue eyes.

"Please, don't tell me you were in the middle of that." Elsa begged.

"I wish." Anna commented unconsciously with her eyes still on the light emitting small screen. She then noticed her sister's eyes uncomfortably on her and realized what she'd just said.

"I-I mean…" she cleared her throat. She hated when Elsa scolded her or gave her a disappointed look. "I had choir practice that day, so I wasn't relatively any close to the battle field, I swear. Rapunzel can testify it if you want. I don't even like snow. I _hate_ snow. Why would I join a snowball battle? I'm a pacifist. No violence-…"

"Relax, Anna." Elsa cut her sister's rambling with a soft voice. "I believe in you and I sincerely hope you never get involved into that kind of thing." she said getting back to her book. "There are limits to what you can and what you can't do, and Jack Frost is way off the can't limits."

"He's really popular because of the crazy things he does." Anna said with a little bit of admiration. She liked how radical Jack lived his school life, so carefree, so wild, so exciting… not that she could ever mention those things to Elsa.

"And I have headaches every single day because of that." Elsa sighed tired remembering the countless hours she'd spent fixing whatever mess Jack had created.

Ever since she had been nominated as Student Council's president, there were close to none moments when she wasn't involved in troubles caused directly or indirectly by him. Leprechaun Academy's students felt encouraged by his acts and someone always ended up thinking that toilet-papering the gardens was cool, or that drawing a mustache on the principal's bust at the main hall was the most cleaver thing to do in the entire world.

Anna couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Looks like you don't get along with him very well, do you?"

"Why, you really think I have anything against him?" Elsa asked faking a confused and innocent look. "Is there anything I could possibly not like about Jack Frost? You know, except from his cockiness, his lack of responsibilities, his immature behavior, his absurdly dangerous conception of fun, his natural talent for getting in trouble and basically his personality in general?" The entire sarcasm jar of the world was used in less than two minutes. She spilled everything on a nonstop process and for a moment, Anna thought that because of all the stress and hard work, her sister had finally lost it and that she wouldn't stop talking until her brain exploded.

"Wow," Anna smiled surprised at that. She'd never heard her sister using that kind of colorful language to refer to anyone during her whole life. "Impressive…" she just said. Her interest in that guy just increased a little.

"Just don't get any closer to him," Elsa sighed and rested her head on the back of her seat. "he's a total bad influence for you."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna smiled hiding her thoughts for herself.

Outside, the surroundings changed quickly, buildings and people being left behind as the car advanced in high speed.

* * *

"Family, I'm home!" Jack shouted as he opened the door of his home, sweet home for the first time in long months.

He heard a childish voice squealing from the kitchen and then light quick steps coming to his direction. He dropped his bag down on the floor just in time to catch the little girl who had jumped at him in a tight hug.

"Jack!" The girl giggled hugging Jack by his neck so strongly that it could hurt.

"Hey, Cassie." He pecked a kiss on his little sister's cheek.

Slowly, he let Cassie down and took a long look at her. Her light brown hair was now over-shoulder length and she'd grown up so much since the last time he'd seen her. His nine years old cute sister looked at him with her bright brown eyes and big pure smile. Man, how he missed her. She was the person he loved the most in the entire world.

"Jack, you're not gonna believe! My tooth came out and then, the Fairy Tooth came and she gave me a dollar and I swear, I saw her and-…" An excited little girl was cut off by a woman coming out of the kitchen.

"Slow down, honey." Their mother said with a sweet only-mothers-can-make-this smile. "You'll have plenty of time to tell everything to your brother later, but now, what about I heat up something for you to eat? I'm sure you're hungry, my son."

Jack walked to his mother with Cassie glued to him by his waist.

"Hey, mom." He hugged her and received a kiss on the side of his head. "I could definitely use some food right now." He said. His mother was the best cook he'd ever known. Academy's food was like garbage compared to her food. Okay, maybe that was too harsh on the school's kitchen staff, but that only emphasized how good her cooking abilities were. "Look at me, don't I look thinner to you? I'm totally losing weight locked at that prison you so call a school." He dramatically said.

"Please, Jack." His mother roller her eyes playful. "You sound like they're not feeding you at the Academy."

"Exactly my point!" Jack exclaimed. "How can you call yourself a mother if you let your favorite son left to starvation?"

"My, how could I?" The woman got into the play as well. "My favorite and only son, suffering from a chronic case of hunger!" she cried dramatically, which made the little girl laugh.

Mother laughed as well and Jack tried hard to keep the serious look on his face.

"Take your stuff upstairs and you can eat all you want." Their mom said back with her normal voice tone. "Why don't you go help him, Cassie? Keep an eye on your brother just to make sure he doesn't break anything." She pinched the edge of Cassie's nose gently.

The girl giggled again before running to her brother, jumping around him, yelling for him to give her a piggyback. Jack couldn't deny anything to that little girl. Brother and sister left laughing loudly, filling the house with noise and happiness.

* * *

"Welcome home, Miss Elsa, Miss Anna." A middle aged semi bald butler (yes, they had a butler and a lot of other servants responsible for the housework of their mansion) happily greeted the two young ladies when the driver opened the car's door to them.

"Hi, Kai!" Anna jumped into the arms of the man who had taken care of her and her sister since they were little.

"You two must be tired." Kai hugged Anna back with a naturally gentle smile on his face. He loved those two like they were his own daughters. "I'll tell the cook to prepare your meal right away."

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa also hugged the man, in a more contained way, when compared to her sister. "What about dad?" she asked a little anxious.

Anna's eyes sparkled in expectation as she waited the butler to answer.

"I'm sorry, Miss Elsa, but your father is away on a short business trip." Kai informed with true apprehension in his words.

"Oh…" Anna let out unconsciously with a few drops of resent remaining in her voice.

The butler felt his heart being pierced by thousands of needles as he saw the sisters' expressions fall into disappointment and sadness. They tried to hide it, but he knew them well enough to see through it. Oh, for the love of God, no matter how grown they seemed now, they were still children and they missed their father!

Maybe Kai was the one who took care of the girls ever since Mrs. Idun had passed away, maybe he was the one who taught them to ride a bike and to play chess, maybe he told them bedtime stories and sang lullabies when they couldn't sleep, but there was a thing he couldn't do for them: he couldn't be their father and that was what hurt him the most.

"But he is supposed to be back in a few days for the Corporation's Christmas party. Should I notify him you two will be able to attend it this year as well?" He added trying to sound positive.

"Not like we have any other plans…" Anna mumbled between her teeth. _Christmas was supposed to be a family holiday_, she thought inside.

"Well, we understand, dad is a busy man." Elsa said to comfort her sister, but she also did it for herself. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah," Anna agreed trying to sound like the perky usual herself. "It's not like we're not already used to it." She rolled her eyes in an awkward way.

After the sisters' mother had died, his father got even more distant. Dedicating himself to his 'kingdom', sometimes the girls felt like Arendelle Corporation was way more important for him than his two only daughters. For sure, they tried to assure themselves that the reason he worked so much was to provide them the good life they had now; that he was doing what was best for their family, but sometimes, the feelings were stronger than the reason.

"We get to see him in a couple of days; we'll just have to stay by ourselves until he comes back." Elsa stretched her arms above her head tiredly.

"I am so sorry, my dears." Kai sighed sadly.

"Why are you apologizing, Kai?" Anna cupped both his cheeks with her hands. "There's nothing to be so sad about." She cheered him up. "Let's get inside, I'm cold." She linked her arms on his right one and pulled him to the front door.

"I wished I could do something for you…" The man mumbled more to himself in a deep way.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something, right, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister with a smirk on the corners of her lips. "What about we start with your special hot chocolate?"

"Oh, and then, your homemade apple pie…" Anna started daydreaming. "And blueberry muffins…" her list of favorite foods just went on and on.

Kai laughed at his cute little girls. Sister sure knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

"And then, we had this ginormours snowball fight and it was awesome!" Jack told his wide open eyed sister making huge movements with his hands. "And of course, your awesome brother beat all those suckers." He finished with an 'I could do it blindfolded' shrug.

"Wow, it looks so cool." Cassie said with her sparkly brown eyes. "But you know, your skin can get seriously damaged because of intense cold and then when your tissues are totally frozen, your fingers and toes end up amputated".

"What?" Jack laughed at his sister's knowledge and put another forkful of food in his mouth. Despite the age difference, Cassie was way smarter than Jack already. "Where did you learn that?"

"In a book mom lent from the library…" Because of some health issues, Cassie was homeschooled and rarely left their house. "There were these photos of frostbites - that's how they're called – of people with members super swelled like they used those balloon pumps to fill them up and with funny coloration and-…"

"Cassie!" Jack shouted. "I'm eating here." He reminded her with a frown. "And mom, what are you making her read, you disturbed mother?"

"It's not my fault." The woman shrugged tossing the responsibility away to the sky. "What can I do if she finds that kind of think interesting?"

"I also read a book saying that scientists found evidences of the Big Foot…" Cassie commented excited.

"Okay, I don't wanna hear about any disgusting fact about the Big Foot or about any other thing while I'm still with food in my mouth." Jack glared down at his sister and she stared back at him finding it fun.

"Come to think," their mother interrupted their staring game. "It surprises me that we didn't hear about your snowball fight 'almost anarchic commotion' earlier. Usually, we get notifications whenever you get in trouble." She let out a deep sigh.

"Precisely, mother." The son said arrogant. "That's because I didn't do anything wrong. I had Hiccup to check on the rules book twice before putting my plan in action."

Jack laughed loudly.

"Oh, you should have seen Little Miss Perfect's face. That was priceless."

"My, why can't you use all this energy on productive things, like studying, for instance?"

"Because I believe society overvalues academic knowledge too much." He rolled his eyes putting more food on his mouth. "I believe creativity can take me way higher instead."

"I see." It was now his mother's turn to roll her eyes as she checked inside her purse. "Can you take care of Cassie while I go to the grocery? I don't think we have enough food to feed you for two entire weeks." She stood up and stared at the third plate full of food he was having.

"No prob." Jack said while he chewed slowly.

"And Cass, be a good girl and look out not to end up like your brother." Her mother kissed her on the top of her head. "You could learn something from her, Jack."

Jack just narrowed his eyes playful as Cassie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack waved his mom away. "I'll take that in consideration. Now go away, you're interrupting my meal."

The woman shook her head at his son's manners but held a smile on her lips. She left the two siblings by themselves not before she shouted from over her shoulder.

"Behave."

"We will." The older brother sang back.

* * *

**I miss the gang :(**

**So, little sisters showed up. Both of them are gonna have kind of important roles in the future. Anna is showing up a lot more when she gets in high school (I guess...).**

*******Trivia Corner!*******

**Kai is one of Elsa's servants from Frozen. He is probably not gonna appear in the story anymore but I needed to write him so the sisters relationship with their father would be clearer for the readers. (And that's kinda important.)**

**I had to pick a name for Cassie because I didn't find her real name (if she has one)... Yeah, I did a lot of research before start the story, for names and stuff.**

**I wonder what's the average age group of my readers, it could help me writing, so if you feel like it, please leave me a review, or a PM with your age.**

**That's it for now.**

**I believe I'll have a new update for you at the end of the week, so cross your fingers!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews and PMs on the last chap! You're all awesome people.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The thing is, my classes FINALLY started (we were in the middle of some sort of paralyzation...) and life is just in a hurry now. Plus, I forgot how addicting photoshop was. **

**I still plan on publishing new chaps every week but if I don't, uh... Yeah. Don't give up on me for that.**

***Trivia corner!* (oh, no, not again! Nobody wants to read this shit!)**

**Yeah, whatever.**

**So, a few of you have been asking and I feel the need of clarifying things. Let's profile!**

**Violet Parr: (from The Incredibles) I think most of you already knew the movie she was from. Is The Incredibles too old? It was one of my fav movies when I was younger... Dang, I'm rambling. ANYWAY, Violet was a emo, kind of dark-depressed character in the movie. I kept a little part of that and changed it to laziness. She's a sarcastic girl and because she has two little brothers, she has the 'picking on' genes, which she constantly uses with Astrid (who's like the little sister she never had). Tony Ridinger, aka Violet's crush is her crush from the movie. When I was brainstorming this story, I considered using Rapunzel or Merida, but I felt like Rapunzel would fall for Jack at first sight ( and I don't like ****Tangled) ****and Merida (from Brave) was too tomboyish and *****ahem, spoiler alert* ****I had already set her as Anna's classmate...**

**Andy Davis:**** (it's Andy from Toy Story, guys!) Andy was less recognized from the readers than Vi. He's the responsible guy from the trio. I had a lot of trouble finding a third guy for Leprechaun Academy until he came into my mind. Because he took so much care of his toys and he was leaving for college on te third movie, he was the perfect smart, creative, reasonable and caring character. Now I love writing him and can't think of anyone better to take his place.**

**These two are the minor parts of the gang but I still cherish them very much. And I think the six of them get along so well.**

**Trivia is over, have fun reading!**

* * *

"Look at you, so grown up!" A woman wearing a long dark green ball dress and with her hair tied on a complex hairstyle commented.

"What a beautiful young woman you turned into!" another woman said. She wore a black long dress and her lips were painted with a tomato red lipstick. There was lipstick on her teeth.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." A bold man with weird coke bottle glasses winked at her in a way she wished was anything other than flirtatious.

Elsa smiled nonchalantly. That wasn't the first social event she had to attend to.

It was the night of the day 24 and she was at her father's company Christmas party. Around her were some of Arendelle Corporation's most important business partners and Anna, her little sister, was nowhere around. She used to run away from those crowded rooms filled with sycophants and Elsa couldn't entirely blame her for her behavior.

When your father owns half of the world and is planning on buying the other half, people act like they know you better than anyone else. They act like you're their best friend, an important member of their own families… In simple words, they try the hardest to show you how much they like you. But of course, when you are as used as Elsa was with that kind of people, you just see through all of it and get the real thing. The way they look at you; the way that inside, they're all judging you; criticizing you, just waiting for a single slip to make less of you. That's the kind of people Elsa and Anna grew up around.

Elsa had learnt early in her life that it was easier to get through that flock of superficial, snobby, pretentious vultures if you acted the way they expected you to be. If it's a smart, polite, elegant and sophisticate girl they want, give her to them.

It was all part of the acting: pretending to care; smiling; showing the best manners; ignoring the tiredness; looking interested in whatever they were telling you; laughing even when the joke wasn't funny; hiding your true feelings; faking your emotions… playing the 'perfect girl' role.

Scared her though, the fact that the more time she spent building that character, the more closer to the real her it got. It was getting harder and harder to sort out what she was and what she pretended to be. From some point, the girl she always had to show in front of strangers was becoming the one she actually was, and it suffocated her thinking that way.

"I can't find your sister." A short man with a heavy mustache said looking around the large room. "Where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling very well, so she went outside to get some air." Elsa said to cover for Anna. She wasn't completely lying; Anna probably _was_ outside getting some air… for the past one and a half hour.

"Oh Lord, I hope she is fine." A _slightly_ overweight woman in a purple eggplant-like dress said with a hand over her large chest in a concerned way. Look, there it was: the falsity.

"I'm sure she's fine." Elsa assured the woman and all the other adults around. "She's probably just a little tired."

"My, I can see why. The Academy requires a lot from its students. I attended there as well." A man said proudly. Leprechaun Academy represented status; it was a sign of superiority for that kind of shallow beings.

Elsa just smiled slightly. Comments were always risky. If she agreed with the man, she'd be considered an arrogant girl who liked to play the victim whining about her life. If she disagreed, she'd be a cocky prepotent little princess.

"Also, I heard both you and your sister have some artistic talents, am I right, Elsa?" the man continued in an intimate way. Sometimes, when you were a graduate from the Academy, you acted superior and only saw other attendees as 'equals'.

"They're just hobbies." Elsa laughed and waved her hand away in a small contained movement.

"You are so modest!" Another woman shook her head like she was reprehending the girl and all the other adults laughed.

After that, they all got into some kind of a disguised competition to find out who the most talented person was. They commented about what they could do and how well they could do it with absurdly false modesty. They all seemed interested in whatever the others had to say but never started a sentence with words other than 'I'.

Elsa then felt safe enough to switch to automatic mode, hearing what people were saying, but not entirely listening; having little notion of what happened around her but not really caring about it. She smiled and nodded and laughed and looked surprised all by instinct. Her mind just thanked the small and so needed break relieved.

At some point, as the competition continued, a familiar voice popped in her head. She remembered a short conversation she'd had a few days ago. _Ask yourself: what would Jack do._

She couldn't even think of Jack Frost in that kind of setting she was at the moment. He sure would have some fun and interesting comments about all those adults' accomplishments. And that was just the beginning. Knowing how he was, Elsa was sure he couldn't stay quiet for too long. He'd start goofing around the room.

Hmm… What would he do next? Climb the five meters tall ice sculpture in the middle of the ball room? Slide from the handrail of the colossal double stairs? Starting a food fight by throwing a piece of pie on one of the guests?

Countless and countless ideas came to her mind, absurd ideas but at the same time, not impossible ones when it came to that guy.

The memories Elsa had from Jack Frost surprisingly accompanied her the rest of the night and she would deny it if anyone asked, but a small part of her really enjoyed it.

* * *

"Elsa? Are you awake?" Anna knocked no her sister's door after they were back from that horrendous party.

"Come in." her sister beckoned from behind the door.

She opened it a little reluctant. In her hands was the gift she'd bought for Elsa.

They didn't have a Christmas tree this year. In fact, it's been a long time since they had one, since they were kids, Anna thought. With no tree, the only other way possible was to give the present directly in person. And it frightened her because she and Elsa were so different; she didn't know whether Elsa would like the present or not.

"Hi…" Anna looked around discreetly. Elsa's room was impeccable as always. Everything in place, everything clean and sparkly. Well, the servants did clean their rooms three times a week and all, but Anna's room was kind of a mess even though…

She found Elsa sitting on the large window still with lots of pillows around her, a thin blanket over her stretched legs and a book resting on her side.

"Hi." Elsa greeted her with a sweet smile.

"I didn't know if you were still awake." Anna said and sat on the corner of Elsa's bed. "Am I interrupting you? Cause I can totally come back later… you know, in the morning, after we sleep and the sun rises…"

"Don't worry, I was just reading a little." Elsa laughed and cut her sister's rambling. "So?"

She asked curious.

"Oh, right." Anna slapped her forehead. She almost forgot why she'd gone there in first place. "I just wanted to give you this. I mean, it is technically Christmas already…" She walked to Elsa and gave her the small box she'd been holding.

"Really?" Elsa asked and opened the box. Inside, there was a delicate silver watch with a simple and elegant bracelet. There was a little crystal snowman in the corner of the dial. "Wow, Anna." Elsa said breathless. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She hugged her sister.

"You really like it?" Anna asked excited and a little relieved. "I thought a watch would suit you well, you know, because you're always so busy. And this," she pointed to the present on Elsa's hands "was so adorable…"

"I loved it." Elsa smiled genuinely. "Actually, I have something for you too. Wait a second." She said and walked to her nightstand and grabbed a little black velvet necklace box.

"Merry Christmas." Elsa wished and gave Anna her present.

Anna opened the black box to find a small white gold diamond snowflake pendant and white gold thin chain setting. _Would look better on someone like Elsa_, was Anna's thought.

"Are you sure I can have it?" Anna asked nervously. "Because it would be perfect on you…"

"You didn't like it?" Anna could feel the disappointment in her voice.

"No, that's not it!" Anna added quickly. "It's amazing." She said not having a better word to describe it. "I just thought that… it was too beautiful for someone like me to wear…" Anna laughed uncomfortably.

"Anna, what are you talking about?"Elsa put a hand on Anna's chin and lifted it up so she could look at her sister straight in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, both inside and outside."

_Apparently, you haven't looked at yourself in the mirror yet_, Anna thought, not with bitterness, just a little unbelievable and somehow jealous.

"And I can't think of anyone better to wear it other than you." Elsa finished giving Anna a quick wink.

"Thank, Elsa." Anna said shyly. "Will you put it on me?" she offered the jewel to the older girl.

"Of course." Elsa took the necklace and Anna turned her back to Elsa.

She adjusted the chain on Anna's neck and smiled satisfied as she could take a look at her sister.

"Looks great on you." She sincerely said and Anna couldn't avoid smiling at her honest words.

* * *

"Jack! Wake up! Wake up!" Cassie yelled from the bottom of her lungs and jumped up and down over Jack's asleep body.

"Where's the fire?" the silver haired boy muttered groggy with his face buried down on his pillow.

"It's Christmas morning!" Cassie kept yelling excited. "Presents, Jack!" She explained trying to persuade her older brother.

"They're not gonna run away, Cass." Jack still refused to open his eyes. "Can't you wait until a decent hour, on my terms, to wake me up?"

"I can't, Jack." Cassie shook his body impatiently. "Come on! Mom said I can't open my presents unless the family is all together downstairs! And you're family!" she finished beating him with a pillow.

For a girl so small, she sure had some strength in the arms, Jack thought surprised.

"Fine, fine." He breathed out a heavy loud sigh and rubbed his still sleepy eyes. "Just give me a minute to wake up and you can go open your so beloved presents."

Cassie squealed and quickly disappeared from his sight, but he could hear her steps running down the stairs and telling their parents that she had woken him, Jack, up already.

Jack got out of his bed and stretched his arms over his head. He opened the window next to his bed and peeked outside. It looked like a good Christmas morning.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Cassie squealed as she took her last present out of the box. It was a gray and white little bunny (Jack had bought it a few days early and they had left the pet with their next door neighbors. The kids' father had picked it that morning and had put in the cardboard box as the mother had made Cassie go upstairs to wake her brother. OF COURSE, there were holes all over the cardboard.) and it was certainly the most fluffy and cute thing the girl had ever seen, no need to say that it was love at first sight. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…." She hugged her older brother repeating those words non stopping.

"Hey," Jack but down his mug of coffee and brought her to his lap and hugged her back lovely. "I guess you liked it?" he asked expectant.

"I LOVED it!" she fondled the little animal huddled between her hands.

"Honey, don't forget that a pet means a lot of responsibilities." The siblings father said from where he was sitting, the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"I know, dad." Cassie rolled her eyes and silently questioned herself how old do her parents think she was. She was nine already! And they still treated her like a baby. "I promise I'll take care of him."

"Your bunny looks grumpy." Jack said petting the grumpy green eyed bunny under its chin. "Of all bunny community, you had to have the grumpiest bunny of the entire world!"

"He's not _grumpy_." Cassie argued with a frown. "Don't listen to him, bunny. He's an insensitive mean boy." She whispered to the little ball of fur.

Jack leaned back on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"What are you gonna name it, Cass?" he asked.

Cassie narrowed her eyes in a extremely focused expression. She rambled about it for a few seconds before turning to look at her brother's face.

"Bunnymund?" she asked looking proud of herself.

Jack bit his lower lips trying to hold his laugh at that adorable girl in front of him.

"Well, it suits the grumpy look he has." He said in a mocking way.

"He's not grumpy!" Cassie punched Jack in the arm half serious. "Hi, Bunnymund." She pampered over her new little friend.

"Hi, Grumpymund." Jack mirrored his sister and caressed the little bunny, which bit him in response with its sharp little teeth, like the pet knew that guy was making fun of it.

"Hey!" Jack immediately pushed his hand away from the little wanna-be-carnivore one.

"You so deserved that." Cassie laughed and kissed Bunnymund's head between his ears. "It's what you get for being mean."

"It's what you get for being mean." The older brother mimicked the younger one with an annoyed voice as the rest of his family laughed.

* * *

**I think a good part of the readers must be dying to see more from Jelsa and all... And I guess I made a HUGE mistake when I started writing this, because there are TOO MANY characters. There's so much to explain and to develop between Jack and Elsa, and then Astrid and Hiccup, then Cassie, Anna... so it's gonna take a while for them to finally get together. This said though I'm already cutting a lot of 'fluffy unnecessary stuff'.**

**Changing topics, I've been reading some fics that feel... _robotic. _Dialogues don't flow naturaly, for some reason. And it made me question if mine are good the way they are... When I read/think/write them, I can give a fun, spontaneous, _most of the time_ sarcastic intonation to the characters but what about you guys? Do you get the vibes I try to send you?**

**The gang will be back next chap, folks! Yaay! I'm so happy!**

**See you next time, my beloved readers. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. **

**I think this chap is pretty nice and I'm kinda proud of it so I hope you like it as well.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Elsa's pen ran precisely through the paper she was writing on.

It was the first day at the Academy back from winter break. She was with her friend Astrid at the Student Council's room already deep into work. Classes had ended early that day but it didn't mean they didn't have a lot to do.

"Did you hear that?" Astrid asked looking up at Elsa with an attentive look on her face.

"What?" the president asked curious as she had no idea of what her friend was talking about.

Astrid just heard careful for a single moment more before shaking her head negatively.

"Nah, probably was nothing."

"Okay then…" Elsa got back to what she was doing still a little uncertain about the other girl's previous commotion.

"Come to thing, where's Andy?" Astrid asked, wondering where their friend vice-president and only male representative of the Council was.

"Probably goofing around with his friends…" Elsa suggested in a vague way, not bothering to give much thought to it.

Astrid emitted a snort of contempt.

"Most definitely." She muttered and got back to her files.

They worked in silence for a while until inevitably they both heard it.

It was some kind of rhythmic pumping accompanied by loud chaotic yelling.

"What the hell is going on?" Astrid stared at the closed doors, the direction from where the noise was no doubtfully coming.

"I have a feeling that this isn't just a fire exercise." Elsa stood up unwillingly.

"Pretty sure things would be way easier for us even if it was an actual fire instead of just an exercise." Astrid sighed.

"Yeah, and when are things ever easy for us?" Elsa asked her with an eyebrow arched.

Astrid just nodded beaten and followed Elsa outside their comfortable and quiet room.

As the two girls followed the noise direction, they guessed the place from where it was coming right away. The more they got closer to the main hall, the more distinct all the pumping sounded.

What at first they thought was something extremely heavy hitting on the walls and reverberating a thousand times louder was actually music - if you were the kind of person to consider that heavy beat and instruments scratching music. Someone was throwing a rock'n roll concert at the Academy so loud that aliens light-years away could definitely hear it.

Astrid put her hands on the doorknobs of the main hall, but she was not ready for what she got.

Behind those doors was The Pandemonium. The heavy wooden doors isolated big part of the sounds, which meant the cacophony was way louder inside, up to the point that Elsa and Astrid weren't able to communicate with words anymore.

Despite the cool breeze outside, the room was warm in the most uncomfortable way possible, air was heavy, stuffy and in simple words, disgusting and the large windows were all blurred for the steam of intensive heavy breathing. Students, boys and girls aged from six to seventeen were jumping, yelling and singing loudly at the rhythm of the song, led by high levels of adrenaline. They had panting breaths and sweat sticking hair and clothes to their bodies. It was chaotic.

People were gathered at the ground floor and around the steps of the hall's colossal double stairs, at the top of which was settled an improvised stage where performing, were three very familiar and partially handsome guys.

"Of course." Astrid rolled her eyes. She obviously wasn't heard in the middle of all that disturbing noise.

She patted Elsa on the shoulder and pointed up to the stage. Elsa nodded in response.

Because the guys up there were no others than the Trouble Trio: Jack, Hiccup and Andy.

Jack was in the middle playing the guitar and singing on the microphone in front of him; Hiccup on his left beating on the drums and Andy, on the right playing the bass.

The two girls tried to go upstairs through the crowd, unsuccessfully. For the students there, it didn't matter who they were or why they wanted to advance, they'd have to respect the arrival order, like everyone else.

Good thing they couldn't be heard, because the other way around, Astrid could end up in a lot of trouble if any teacher heard the pleasant things she had to say to Jack Go-Suck-Your-Balls Frost.

She was about to kick buts her way to those three wannabe rock stars when she felt a hand holding her arm. She turned around and her friend was pointing at one of the first floor's corners, where there was another entrance.

Elsa waved to the crowd in front of her with her hand and Astrid understood. They clearly wouldn't be able to get any closer to the stage from there.

Astrid huffed and stomped back to the doors. Going around the hall to the upstairs side entries would mean wasting almost fifteen minutes if they hurried (No running on the corridors rule).

Elsa followed the girl with her arms folded. She looked back at the stage one last time before leaving the hall. And she knew she couldn't see very clearly because of the distance and the poor lightning and all the rest, but she could have sworn she saw Jack winking at her…

* * *

Like Astrid had guessed, even though the hallways were completely empty, it took them twelve minutes and forty two seconds to reach the closest entrance to the higher floor of the main hall.

When they got closer enough, they saw a guy standing in front of the door with a strong posture and a trying-to-be intimidating look on his face. He was a few inches taller than then girls and his messed up electrified-looking spiky ginger hair made him seem way taller- and mentally disturbed, in some ways.

"Let us through, Johnny." Astrid said with her usual lovable and warm voice to the teenage boy staring at them with contempt.

"Names?" Johnny asked looking superiorly at the two girls.

"Let-us-through-or-I-will-kick-your-balls-so-hard-that-you're-gonna-have-to-change-your-name-to-Johnniella?" Astrid raised an eyebrow in an intimidating way as she spilled the sentence in one controlled breath.

"Nice name," Johnny played cool but discreetly gulped hard as he ran his eyes through the clipboard he had in hands. "But sorry, your name isn't on the list and only VIPs can get in."

"Jonathan, open the door." Elsa stepped up calmly. "I'm the Student Council's president."

"Do you have anything there to prove it?" he arched a brow looking serious.

"What?!" Astrid shouted.

"Johnny," Elsa sighed. "You know me. We have chemistry class together."

"Sorry, no special treatment." He said emotionless. "Now if you two could leave, you're interrupting my work here." Johnny shooed them away with his hands.

"Okay, let me say this in a different way." Elsa gestured with all her authority for him to stop and listen to her. "You let us in right now or I'll make sure you'll take responsibility for all this crazy mess as well. And trust me, two hours of detention can easily turn into twenty, for the rest of the semester." She spilled in one single breath.

"And you know I can do it." She finished with her eyes narrowed, daring him.

Johnny considered her words for exact five seconds (Astrid counted), then turned his back to the girls. He took a black walkie-talkie – like those real security guards used and pressed a button on it.

"Where did you get that?" Astrid asked incredulous, but Johnny ignored her.

"Black Wildebeest for Green Raccoon." He said on the equipment and a muffled reply came from the other side. "What do you mean, _who?_"

Astrid stared at Elsa and whispered, "Is he _serious_?"

Elsa put her index finger over her mouth and shushed her, smiling slightly.

"It's Johnny!" Johnny yelled to the person on the other side of the line. Then, he remembered he had company. "Anyway," he cleared his throat. "I have a girl here saying that she's the Student Council's president," he got a roll of eyes from Astrid there. "She wants to get in and she has pretty convincing arguments, I must add."

A muffled question.

"No, her name is not on the list, I already checked-…"

The door Johnny was guarding clicked open, interrupting his conversation to whoever he was talking to.

"_Violet_?!" Both Astrid and Elsa asked as they saw the girl behind the open doors.

"Hey," The brunette girl greeted them casually. "Heard you were outside." She beckoned them with one hand.

"Don't worry, Johnny, I got it from here." Violet dragged her two still shocked friends inside.

"Vi," Astrid called when the doors were closed and they found themselves at the side area of the stage. Sound was covered up because of the inclination of the sound boxes. "Explain. Now."

"Scientists affirm that universe was a hot, hyper-condensed gases ball that exploded giving origin to the universe-..."

"Not the big bang theory, smartass." Astrid clenched her fist firmly at the side of her body not to punch the girl right there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Violet gave Astrid the 'stop-being-silly' look.

"I'm watching the show."

"You're saying you knew about this?" Elsa stared at her feeling somehow betrayed.

"Of course I knew," Violet shrugged. "I helped organizing it."

"You did what?!" it was now Astrid's turn to ask.

"Who do you think spread the news about the show?" She said fishing her cellphone from her uniform blazer pocket. "Amazing thing Twitter is."

"I can't believe you." Astrid shook her head, too incredulous to blink.

"Now if you ladies excuse me," Violet walked to the stage's direction. "I have some work to do."

Astrid and Elsa watched as Violet gave a hand sign to the three guys on the stage and they nodded slightly in return.

"Why couldn't we have a first day quiet at once?" Astrid asked as her eyes squinted looking at the ceiling's direction in a defeated way.

"And you still ask?" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as the guys played the last chords from their music and Jack told on the mic that they'd be taking a ten minutes break.

He placed his guitar on its holder as the audience shouted protests and jumped off the stage.

"Arendelle!" Jack exclaimed as he walked to her direction. "I was wondering where you had gone." (So it wasn't Elsa's imagination after all: he had seen them downstairs.)

Hiccup followed right behind him with Andy and Violet talking to each other in last.

"You made me worried, leaving in the middle of our gig." He winked at Elsa in that way that would make 95% of the school females fight for a single strand of his silver hair.

Student Council's president Elsa Arendelle was obviously part of the minority.

"Where did you get all this stuff from?" Astrid asked narrowing her eyes.

"Linguini." Jack said like that was already self-explanatory.

The girls raised their eyebrows in a questioning way, staring at the boy like he had the intelligence of an ameba. Linguini was the Academy's gardener. But how could his name be an answer to their question? Elsa and Astrid couldn't see the connection between the two things.

"Linguini had a band when he was young." Andy explained when Jack didn't continue himself.

"We asked him to lend us the equipment. And he prepared everything during the break." Hiccup added.

"You don't think I'm gonna keep quiet about this, do you?" Elsa asked with no humor in her voice.

"You're not?" Jack cried obviously having fun. "And you're also gonna say that the Easter Bunny isn't real, huh?"

"What makes you think you can turn the main hall into a live house so you and your friends can play rock band?" Elsa folded her arms across her chest and stared at Jack like he had just said that his life ambition was to build a ladder long enough to reach the moon from his bedroom window.

"_His friends_ are right here, in front of you, Els, and they'd appreciate if you didn't talk about them using the third person." Hiccup stated half indignant and half mocking, kinda trying to break the ice.

"And _his friends_," Astrid copied Hiccup's intonation "Should shut up before _his friends_ have the honors of finding out what it feels like to have every bone of their bodies broken one by one." She threatened increasing her voice after each word.

Hiccup shrunk like a kid caught having ice cream before dinner.

"I'm not included in_ 'his friends'_, am I?" Violet nudged Andy and whispered to him feeling a little scared. Andy shrugged clearly amused while holding his laugh.

Astrid just straightened her eyes at her, refusing to waste energy answering that.

"What makes you think I can't?" Jack ignored the others discussion and raised an eyebrow at his unspoken rival.

Elsa narrowed her eyes dangerously and stared deep inside his blue eyes.

"Well, considering that you're using school facilities, you need permission for _that_, whatever you like to call it." she gestured to the improvised stage and the thrilled crowd of students standing at the other side. "Which means your little _gig_ should be approved first and even if Andy helped with it," Elsa looked at the vice-president to what he gave her a silent, not so genuine apology. "You still would need one more vote in your favor."

"You're right," Jack raised his hands beaten. "I would never get approval from the Student Council. So I had to get it using other methods, which means..." he gestured with his hands for her to complete the blank.

"You had a teacher to give you approval." The part of Elsa's brain that was always trying to solve puzzles and find answers to problems finished his sentence before she could even realize it.

"A teacher?" Astrid asked, a brow arched in disbelief. "You wanna get us to believe that a teacher approved this?"

"Absolutely, my dear Astrid." Jack clapped congratulating the girl on her fast reasoning.

"She's here, actually." Hiccup smiled at her. "Miss Tooth?" he called cupping his mouth with one hand.

A perky short woman wearing a rainbow-colored maxi skirt popped up from behind the black curtains of the improvised stage.

Miss Toothiana, or Tooth, as all the students called her; their bright and eccentric physics teacher.

"Yes?" she smiled and swung-walked to the group. "Guys, you were so great out there! I'm so proud-… Oh, hey girls!" she noticed Elsa and Astrid hidden behind the boys.

"Miss T, can you tell these two lovely girls that you were the one who gave us permission for our performance?" Jack was smiling as his eyes watched Elsa's reaction.

"Oh, yeah, I did." Tooth nodded and smiled proudly at Elsa. "Weren't they great? This is all so exciting that I feel like a teenager again." She finished with her hands clenched in ecstasy.

"What are you talking about, miss T? If I didn't know you, I would totally take you as one of the students. I mean, you don't look older than any of us." Jack's voice was seductively pleasant as he gestured to their group with his hand.

"Stop it, Jack." She pushed him from the shoulder and giggled. Yes, giggled, they all noticed.

Elsa cleared her throat as she shot death glares at the silver haired boy for using such a nice and innocent teacher for his mischievous and selfish schemes.

"With all the respect, Miss Tooth, but what were you thinking, allowing a thing like this?"

"Well," the teacher seemed lost at Elsa's serious and accusatory tone. "I thought it was a good idea. Jack said it would be a perfect back to school celebration and that the students would love it."

"Of course he said that." Elsa muttered under her breath. "But Miss Tooth, you have to understand, this rock show is too much, all the noise can disturb the other students."

"Those few who aren't already here…" Hiccup mumbled.

"C'mon," Jack rolled his eyes. "Classes are way done for the day."

"What about the clubs, genius? And all the extra activities, huh?" Astrid shot at him.

"Mere technicalities." He shrugged.

"Miss Tooth?" Elsa begged, trying to put some sense into her teacher.

Tooth met Elsa's eyes and for an instance, she saw it.

"Yes." She nodded. Tooth knew she had duties as a responsible professional and the girl had just opened her eyes to them. "Yes, you're absolutely right." She turned from the blonde girl to the guys. "I'm sorry boys, but I think it's better if we end the show now."

"What?" All Jack's cocky image went down the drain as he stared perplexed at the teacher.

"Miss T, the document you signed before break clearly says that we still have half an hour to go." Hiccup pointed putting all his efforts on convincing the teacher.

"I know, I know." Tooth's guilt was clear in her voice. "But you heard her!" she gestured to Elsa, trying to defend herself.

"Miss T! You can't just cave." Jack shouted indignant.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but Elsa is right." The teacher sighed heartbroken. Pain was crystal clear on her voice.

"Please, Miss T, there's gotta be something we can do to change your mind." Jack begged seriously considering lying on his knees right there in front of everyone.

Then, something clicked inside Tooth's head and she had the most brilliant idea of the universe. Her idea was brighter that the sun, she thought.

"Well, since you seem resolute about it, there actually is something you could do…" she said mysteriously. Well, she wasn't really nominated year's teacher anyway...

"Anything." Jack saw a light of hope and he was millimeters close from reaching it.

"I'm short of people for the next school play, and you and your friends proved to be so talented…" Oh, Jack was no longer liking where things were going. He tried to run away from that little light, but it followed him like a crazy wolf behind its prey. "So, if you three promise to audition for the play, I'll take full responsibility for today's performance and you can play the next thirty minutes."

All the three guys shared similar reactions. Jaws dropped; eyes wide opened; inability of pronouncing coherent words…

Tooth wanted them to _act?_ On a _play? _In front of _the entire school_?!

"Well, if you're willing to go that far, Miss Tooth, I believe the Student Council has nothing left to do here, right, Astrid?" Elsa smiled, surprisingly liking how the table had turned in their favor.

"Yeah," Astrid let out a contained laugh. "I mean, they did prepare all the paperwork. It's not like they're breaking the rules or anything…" she had an eyebrow raised and obviously was enjoying that as much as her friend.

"It's settled then!" Tooth exclaimed deciding for the three still shocked boys.

"Miss T, I don't think we are the most suitable living beings for a play…" Andy tried to convince her.

"Don't be modest, Andy." Tooth waved it away with a frown. "You're gonna be great."

"Yeah, Andy." Violet decided to change sides now. "You're gonna be great!" she mimicked her teacher.

"Fuck." Jack mumbled between his teeth. His brain started to – unenthusiastically - accept what was going on. That was so not going the way he planned... "Hey, Miss T, I have some good friends who would love to participate on the play as well." He said out of sudden with renovated energy.

"Really? Who?" the teacher asked excited.

"You're looking right at them." He gestured to the three girls, his _good friends. _Hell was already waiting for him anyway, why not drag all the ones he could with him?

"What?" Astrid, Elsa and Violet asked in unison.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you three were into theater!"

"Neither did we." Violet shot daggers at the silver haired boy. He winked at her in response, with a new smirk on his lips.

"Now, ladies, if you excuse us, we already wasted a lot of our precious limited time." Jack bowed and ran back to the stage with a smiling Andy and a still half shocked Hiccup.

"Oh, this is gonna be the best play our school has ever seen!" they heard Tooth's high pitched voice squealing.

* * *

**So, did you guys miss the gang as much as I did?**

**Yeah, Tooth is up! So, where is Johnny from? Wins a golden star if you get that, haha.**

**So, share with me suggestions of crazy things the Trio should do next.**

**I believe next chap will be coming up soon, next week probably.**

**Wait for it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Awn... Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys just make my day with your kind words.**

**YES, Johnny is from Hotel Transylvania. Cudos to Queen Isabelle, mariemarc44 and the anonymous guest who guessed it right!**

**So, someone said that I am making too much JackxViolet moments... Is that so? I read the thing again and... they don't even interact that much... If I had to put something out, I'd say there are plenty of JacxAstrid moments, cause they are always bickering... but Astrid belongs to Hiccup and Jelsa till the end, guys.**

**Anyways, Hiccstrid and Jelsa fans, I don't know when things are heating up... BUT I can tell you this: Hiccstrid is probably happening before Jelsa.**

* * *

"You are so dead." Astrid groaned at the silver haired boy sitting at the top of the few steps stair to the stage, a few meters away from her.

It was the Saturday afternoon passed the rock show in the main hall and the gang was gathered in one of the corners of the auditorium, asked by their physics teacher for the drama Club play's auditions. Aside from the six of them sitting next to the stage, there were very few other students there.

"Well, you seemed to be having a lot of fun at the cost of our suffering." Jack gave back to the girl sitting at the edge of the stage, throwing the hood of his jacket over his head and leaning on the wall.

(Saturdays were off days, which meant they could wear normal clothes within school area.)

"Didn't mean you had to turn us to Tooth." Violet shot narrowing her eyes from her own seat, at the first row, next to Elsa.

"Details." Jack shrugged. "For better or for worse, until death do us apart, right?"

"And since when we're all married?" Violet narrowed her eyes at him, who winked seductively at her.

"Come to think, why our physics teacher is in charge of the drama club?" Hiccup asked curious. He was sitting on the lower step of the stair with his elbows resting on his legs.

"It looks like students were out of other choices a few years ago." It was Andy who answered him from his spot leaning on the wall. "Then, because Tooth was… You know, Tooth, she couldn't decline it and now, as it seems, she keeps the club even thought those students all graduated and the club itself is almost being shut down."

"Shut down? Why?" Violet questioned.

"Lack of members." Elsa told her. The Student Council kept track of all clubs of the academy and the falling reputation of the drama club was no secret.

"That's why Tooth was so happy when we _'agreed'_ on help her." Andy used his fingers as quotation marks. 'Agreed' was not exactly the right word to describe their situation. More like 'dragged' or 'emotionally blackmailed'. "Looking at the number of students who are here right now, it's almost certain that they didn't have enough people for a play. I can't even imagine how she felt about it…"

"Dude," Jack narrowed his eyes and stared at Andy. Astrid, Violet and Hiccup couldn't take their eyes off of him as well. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what?" Andy asked looking from one of his friends to the rest of them.

"Making us feel guilty." Hiccup explained.

"Not my intention at first…" Andy said slowly realizing the effect of his words. "But now that you mentioned…"

"The point is that once we… _agreed_," Elsa used the same word as Andy. "On helping her, we can't go back and just abandon it, whatever it is that she prepared for us."

"Damn!" Jack cried. "I _hate _having to do the right thing."

"It means you will _actually_ do the right thing, doesn't it?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him, not entirely certain.

"Yes, Your Highness." Jack sighed and held his right hand up with its palm turned to the girl's direction. "I promise. I'll behave until this play is over. For Tooth."

"Aw, Jack, look at you, being a good boy!" Hiccup patronized over his friend. "I'm so proud!" he stretched a hand to ruffle his silver hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack pushed Hiccup's hand away in an annoyed gesture. "Don't make me regret it and go back with my word."

"Looks like we're all in the same boat." Astrid concluded and they all looked at each other sharing mixed feelings. They were gonna have to work together for someone they cared about, no matter how they felt about it. And luckily, they'd all be alive at the end of the process.

"Dash, what the hell are you doing here?" Violet yelled and interrupted the rest of the group's inner thoughts.

She stared straight at her eleven years old little brother.

The boy froze shocked looking at her. Oh, why did he have to meet his sister? It was already embarrassing enough having to be there! Who of their age liked drama club? No one who mattered. Wait, then why…?

"What are _you_ doing here?" the blonde boy shot back walking to the group of adolescents. He choked when he saw who was there as well. "Hi…" he murmured shyly with admiration in his eyes, looking straight at a certain silver haired guy.

"Hey," Jack greeted the kid with a nod of his head. He was really popular with children. And girls. And dogs. "Vi, not gonna introduce him to us?"

Violet stared at him like he was mental. Why did she have to go through so much work? Well, Dash was her brother…

"My brother Dash, everyone." Violet gestured to her brother "Dash, these are my… _friends_…" she said pounding whether it was really okay calling (all the five of) them friends. "Elsa, Andy, Hiccup, Jack and Astrid." She pointed to each of them as she spoke and they all waved and smiled back at the new boy. "And I asked you first, moron." She narrowed her eyes suspicious.

Dash scratched the back of his head clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, I may or may not be in trouble in science…" Dash said like it was nothing.

"Let me guess, Tooth is your teacher and she said she would give you extra credits if you joined the drama club?"

"Gee, sis, I'm surprised by your deductive skills." Dash rolled his eyes at her and Jack had to hold his laugh by faking a cough.

Violet stared so fiercely at the older guy that he thought she was close to explode his brain with her mind.

"Trouble?" Violet focused on Dash again. "We just got back from break, how much in trouble can you be?"

Dash shrugged.

"I'd rather not answer that."

"Dude," Jack straightened up on his seat. "Even I am not in trouble yet." ("Surprisingly," Andy mumbled) He laughed loudly. "He's one of us!"

"Oh, please," Elsa sighed heavy. "You're not planning on taking him to the dark side, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack innocently looked at her. "Come sit with us, young Anakin. I'll teach you everything I know." He patted the space in front of where he was sitting.

"Cool." Dash smiled excited. "What did you just call me?" he asked with a confused frown.

"You didn't get the reference?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. Dash looked even more lost.

"He's eleven." Violet said, not really defending him.

"So what? Star Wars is a classic." Jack stated perplexed. "Okay, first thing, Dash: I'm gonna make you watch the original trilogy of Star Wars. Someone who doesn't know Darth Vader doesn't deserve a single ounce of my respect."

Dash carefully listened to all his new mentor had to say.

"Violet!" Elsa called indignant. "You can't just stay quiet about this. You have to step up and protect your brother."

"Yeah, right. If he wants to become a Sith lord, I'm not gonna be the one to stop him." Dash getting busted meant their parents would be too focused on him to keep meddling in her life.

"Okay, enough with the geek references, they're giving me a headache." Astrid rolled her eyes. "And I thought you said you would behave, Frost."

"Only when it's about something related to the play." Jack explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And this is about my legacy." He said too serious for the others like.

"You can't be serious." Astrid stared at him considering what kind of mental disease he had.

"Oh, I'm very serious about it, sweetheart. Just as serious as Hiccup's feeling for you."

"Hey!" A beet red blushing Hiccup shouted at the sudden mention of his name (and his not so secret feelings towards his crush since forever).

Astrid's witty comeback to the silver haired guy was cut when the auditorium doors opened loudly and a grinning woman came inside.

"Oh, isn't this just a perfect day for our auditions?" Toothiana asked no one in particular. "And look how many sparkly eyes and passionate souls we have gathered!" she moved her arms and body dramatically as she spoke.

"Now, now," Tooth walked to the first line of chairs. "I want you all to write down your names in this paper," she took a sheet of paper from her purple file folder. "So we can start the auditions."

"Miss T, we didn't prepare anything for today…" Violet said, hoping that the teacher would reconsider and put them in charge of costumes or scenario or something less lame than acting per se.

"Oh, don't worry, dear." Tooth tranquilizer her. "You all will read a few lines of… drums, please," Hiccup started beating rhythmically at the stage wooden floor. "A Midsummer Night's Dream! By one of my platonic loves, Mr. William Shakespeare!"

…

The silence that followed Tooth's announcement was extreme to the point that you could hear the skeletons decomposing buried kilometers under the school.

* * *

"I take it back." Jack muttered as he and his friends were now gathered behind the stage curtains waiting for the teacher to call their names. They were the last ones to audition. "I'm not gonna do this."

"Yeah, no way I'm embarrassing myself like that in public." Hiccup agreed with his friend. (He did not seem to remember that he had done worse things in Jack's company, though…)

"Guys," Elsa, the most reasonable one tried to speak. "None of us want to do that but come on! We know how much this means to Tooth."

"El, I feel sorry for Tooth, I really do." Violet looked at her serious. "But no. Not gonna happen. Nuh-uh." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"I never thought I would say this, but they're right, Elsa." Astrid gestured to Jack, Hiccup and Violet. "I mean, Shakespeare? Couldn't she pick anything more… from this century?"

"At least it's not a musical." Andy muttered as an unsuccessful attempt of being positive about it.

"Shh!" Jack's hand quickly ran to cover his mouth. "You want her to hear you?!" he shout-whispered.

"Anyway," Elsa said in a low voice, "You can't just quit, not now that she already saw us."

They heard Tooth calling Jack.

"Just watch me." Jack had a confident look in his eyes. He straightened up, took a deep breath and walked to the center of the stage.

"Hey, Miss T," Jack called friendly.

"Anytime you're ready, Jack." Tooth encouraged him smiling.

"Listen, we were talking," Jack gestured to the backstage, to his friends' direction. "And…" Jack scratched the back of his head. Damn, that was harder than he thought it would be. Letting people down wasn't new for him; he had lied a lot in his short life; he had hurt and made fun of people countless times and even though, looking straight at Tooth's bright eyes was hard.

The rest of the gang took Jack's hesitation as a cue to step up as well. Following Hiccup's lead, they all walked to the stage, even Elsa.

"We're not actors, Miss T." Hiccup said standing next to Jack.

"Yeah, I don't think we can do it." Violet added standing next to the other guy.

"And maybe it was a mistake to show up today." Astrid stared at the wooden floor as she spoke.

An eternity of silence followed Astrid's words as a static woman tried to assimilate what her students were telling her.

"Oh," a quiet whisper came out. It carried all the disappointment and hurt a person could feel. The glances the gang shared between them showed that they all had noticed it. And God, how they wished they didn't. "I understand." Tooth smiled but it was empty, sad and nothing convincing.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she laughed and it echoed through the silent auditorium. A dry and humorless laugh. "forcing you guys into this. I'm sorry."

"Miss Tooth," Elsa started but didn't know the words to say.

Atmosphere was heavy, so heavy they could be smashed as pancakes any minute soon.

"No, it's okay, Elsa." The teacher cut the girl's inner dilemma. A weak but genuine smile colored her lips. "You guys are very special kids. I'm really proud of you all."

"I won't hold you here any longer." Tooth sat back on her seat. She occupied herself pretending to write on her clipboard.

Suddenly, Jack busted out laughing. And all eyes turned to look at him.

Astrid was about to punch him for being an insensitive jerk, or a retarded ass, or maybe both, when he spoke.

"I have to admit, that was really good." Jack walked a few steps to the front of the group and tuned on his feet o stare at them. He mouthed 'Follow me' and then turned at his physics teacher direction. "So, Miss T, what did you think?"

"What did I think about what?" A shocked and confused Tooth asked blankly.

"Our staging?" Jack asked making a wide gesture to the whole group with his arms.

Bewilderment. The word matched with the situation perfectly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tooth asked for all of them (not that she knew about the rest of the gang's confusion).

"Well," Elsa was the first one to recover and to get where Jack was going with that. "The part of us not being actors wasn't a lie." Taking a few steps ahead just like Jack did before.

At the same time, she exchanged looks with the one leading the plan as they shared a secret non verbal conversation.

_'Are you sure about this?'_ she silently asked him with a quick furrow of her eyebrows.

_'It's the right thing to do.'_ He tried to tell her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So we thought it would be easier for us if we auditioned all together." Elsa said and it finally clicked for the rest of them.

_Oh,_ that's what Jack was aiming for.

"You didn't really believe what we just said, did you?" Andy asked with a light laughter as he got into the plan as well.

"You were all acting?" Tooth refused to blink as her brain worked incessantly.

"Of course," Astrid smiled at her. "It was all a Frost's plan."

"So, Miss T, you think we have future?" Violet asked folding her arms.

"Wow," Tooth sighed relieved. "You really had me going there." She laughed and her students followed her lead. "And yes, Violet, I do believe you all have talent enough for being movie stars someday. And I would love to have you all participating in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"Nothing could make us any happier, Miss T." Hiccup said ant the rest of them all nodded agreeing.

* * *

"I did not see that coming." Violet said as they were finally safe from curious ears (Tooth's).

After they double tricked their teacher, she had accompanied them almost all the way to the wreck room, talking non-stop about all her ideas for the play. And they pretended to hear just as excited as her.

And the auditions took them so long that when they got there, the place was filled with bored students enjoying the fullest the free weekend before they got overloaded with homework.

And so they ended up sharing a single bench on an outside corridor. The girls plus Hiccup fought for more space on the bench as Jack and Andy sat on its back, backward to the girls (and Hiccup).

"No kidding," Hiccup gave up when Violet nudged him on the ribs for the third time and sat on the floor. "For a moment, I thought we were really gonna ditch it."

"And to think that Frost was the one to do the right thing." Astrid looked up at the guy.

"I don't look that bad now, huh?" Jack looked down and winked.

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched his back.

"What surprised me the most was that Elsa was the first one to get it." Andy said and the rest of them agreed silently turning to look at the girl.

"Blame it on all these years trying to understand the messed up brain of your friend." Elsa said as she felt the uncomfortable eyes of her friends at her.

"So you wanted to understand me." Jack smirked flattered. "You know, you could just have asked, I could take you for a date if that's what you were aiming for."

"I'm not one of your groupies, Frost." The girl couldn't stand his inflated ego. "I thought I would predict – and avoid your stupid ideas if I could understand your thinking." She sighed. "But you had to be the most unreasonable human in the entire world. Honestly, I don't think your ideas ever go through your brain before you start messing around."

"Not true at all, Arendelle." Jack frowned indignant. "Of course I use my brain. Or you really think anyone could do what I do without being expelled – or killed?"

"Fact." Hiccup said from the cold floor he was sitting at. He knew better than anyone else how brilliant Jack was. It didn't mean he could understand how his brain worked, though.

"It's an art." Jack arrogantly said.

Astrid snorted loudly.

"But I feel honored to be such an important subject to you." He ignored Astrid's not lady-alike reactions and winked at Elsa.

"Don't." Elsa rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at the garden. "It wasn't a compliment."

"I'll take what I can get." Jack smiled.

"You two are so adorable." Violet leaned forward and rested her elbows on her legs bored. The sarcasm in her voice was as obvious as Jack's talent for trouble.

"Don't worry, Vi." Jack leaned on the bench to get closer to her head. "There's plenty of Jack for all of you." He whispered.

"Lucky us." Violet gave him her best fake smile and pulled his face away from her. He was hot (like, so hot he could make the sun feel cold) and all, but she had no interest in him, she just said she had to pick on her best friends.

"Okay, we're totally missing the point." Astrid got tired of flirtatious Jack.

"Which was?" Jack asked, seriously lost.

"Definitely not how every single female in the planet can't resist your charm, Frost." Hiccup laughed.

"Bitter much, huh?" Jack teases with a brow arched feeling satisfied as he saw Hiccup's face turn red.

"Jack, take your claws back, will ya?" Andy intervened before things got out of control. "We were talking about the play."

"Right," Jack snapped his fingers. "What about it?"

"Basically, we're gonna have to work together as a team. The six of us." Elsa pointed.

"Sounds good to me." Violet murmured. "Wait, we should make a contract."

"Really?" Andy asked looking down at her unbelievable.

"Yeah, something to stop us from killing each other." Violet shrugged. "I don't know about you guys, but I fear for my life."

"Why don't you watch your mouth then, brainiac?" Astrid fiercely glared at her.

"See what I'm talking about?" Violet pointed at her looking at the rest of the gang. "Anyone have paper and a pen?"

"Yeah, what kind of teenager carries paper and pen in the jeans pocket?" Hiccup asked. "We have cellphones." He sang.

"So we're gonna write a contract on our cellphones?" Andy joked.

"Nice," Violet took her own device and started typing. "We're gonna write it together and then I'll send it to you guys. Okay, start suggesting the rules."

...

_We, Andrew Davis; Astrid Hofferson; Elsa Arendelle; Hiccup Haddock III; Jack Frost and Violet Parr, swear to respect the following rules until the play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', directed by our beloved teacher Toothiana, is over and we can delete all the shameful memories from our brains._

_J/N: The contract is only valid when the situation refers to the play and the play only!_

_1\. __No ditching work.__2\. __Provide mutual help.__3\. __Take things seriously.__4\. __Not forget to have breaks sometimes.__5\. __Avoid violent actions at any costs.__6\. __Not act like a total jerk.__7\. __Not make other's life a living hell.__8\. __No one is left behind.__9\. __Not blame others for personal mistakes.__10\. __No giving up._

_We also promise not to kill our companions and to take this opportunity to better know (and understand) each other. And maybe, in the future, when we look back, we can be able to call ourselves friends or, at least, colleagues._

...

"Okay, that's it then." Violet pressed 'send' on her cellphone.

Five different ring tones played as the rest of them got their texts.

"This looks even stupider now." Astrid ran her eyes through the message.

"Stop being a party pooper, Hofferson." Jack rolled his eyes. "We're gonna make this the best, most incredible play this school has ever seen." He said vaguely and not really meaning it.

"Hell yeah we are." Hiccup agreed just as excited and stood up. "Food?" he suggested.

"Best thing you said the entire day." Violet followed the boy and so did the rest of them.

"Funny," Elsa commented more to herself.

"What?" Astrid asked form her side.

"It's like most of our conversations end up with eating." They all got lost in their personal memories and nodded agreeing.

"That's what our marriage is based on." Jack added.

"You know, I want a huge proposal first, handsome." Hiccup snapped his fingers three times in a zigzag movement staring at his friend.

"Anything for you, babe." Jack winked his girls melting special wink.

Only guys very confident about themselves could do jokes about their sexuality.

"Excuse me?" Violet raised an eyebrow at them obviously holding herself from bursting into laughter. Astrid stared at the two boys with similar reaction.

Hiccup cleared his throat uncomfortable.

"It was a joke." He said with a deep forced voice.

"No worries, Haddock, we're not judging you." Violet laughed.

"It was a joke!" He assured them again with more emphasis this time.

"I always thought there was something going on between you two." Elsa smiled and played along too.

"Please," Jack elongated the word with contempt "Like Hiccup could have eyes for anyone other than Astrid." He reminded them of the most obvious fact of mankind.

"Could you stop that?!" Hiccup shot annoyed. He wished his friends didn't realize he was blushing. Oh, poor kid.

"C'mon," Violet rolld her eyes. "It's not like it's a secret or anything so why don't you two just get together already?"

"Why don't you put your head inside a pre-heated oven to see what it feels like?" Astrid threatened dangerously. She was blushing slightly as well (not as much as Hiccup, though).

Violet threw her hair over her shoulder and blew her a kiss.

"Okay, wait," Hiccup remembered it and grabbed his phone. "_Rule number 7:_ _Not make other's life a living hell_." he recited.

"Uh, not talking about the play right now?" Jack reminded him.

"And we're just trying to help you," Violet added. "What do you want us to believe in? That you have a crush on Astrid, or on Frost?" she mischievously asked.

"I-" Hiccup indignantly started and then sighed beaten. "Never mind, whatever I say, you two aren't gonna let it alone anyway." He stared down at his sneakers, avoiding Astrid's eyes.

"He's starting to understand!" Violet patronized over him. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"Aww…" Jack followed her lead. "The cutest thing in the entire world!"

"Gee, I can totally see future in this…" Andy rolled his eyes smiling at their group of friends.

"What? Astrid and Hiccup?" Violet laughed loudly.

"I swear, Violet, you better shut up right now, or you're gonna start thinking that jumping off an airplane 40,000 feet high from the ground without a parachute is a pleasant idea after I'm done with you." Astrid cracked her fingers one by one as the words came out of her mouth slowly and scarily controlled.

"I was talking about this." He gestured to the six of them.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." Hiccup added sarcastically. "Best friends forever."

* * *

**So, question for you readers... Have you read A Midsummer's Night Dream?**

**I read it like, a lot of time ago... when I was in middle school. And I thought it could fit well, with the main couples story and all... So I was thinking, the play scene would be they... performing.**

**Uh, duh?**

**It would be just me copying the lines from the book and adding their actions and stuff, so I'm probably cutting the play scene per se. What do you think?**

**If you haven't read it, don't worry, I'm probably adding some stuff in the next chap to give a general idea about the whole thing.**

**Hm... I guess that's it for now. Review, cause I love knowing what you readers are thinking.**

**See ya!**

**P.S. - Do you have a good cake recipe to share with me? Haha :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I know, I've been away for too long. And I have so much to tell you.**

**Okay, first of all, this is totally Jelsa. I know it doesn't really look like it right now, but that's because I wanna develop the characters before going into... fluffy stuff. I feel kinda proud of what I do with the stories I create, putting meaning into every detail. So it's gonna be a roller coaster till the happy ending.**

**And you will know when you're reading a Jelsa moment for miles away. It's so not gonna be the 'flirting Jack does with every single walking skirt he finds' kind of thing. It's gonna be awesome (or so I hope), with emotions and meaning and not just sexual attraction.**

**I'm sorry it took so long for an update.**

**But I am back... I guess. So here's the new chap, have fun.**

**[EDIT: I changed some minor details so it would fit better future chapters.]**

* * *

"Good Afternoon, kids!" Tooth greeted her beloved students and received not as excited replies in return. Not that the teacher had noticed anything, though.

It was Monday after classes period was over and she had made the drama club (plus recent very, _very_ special additions) meet at the auditorium for some quick information about the play.

"I've spent the whole weekend trying to choose the perfect role for each of you after your performances on Saturday." The teacher walked to the stage radiant with a pile of papers on her arms. "Gather around, please." She called them with an arm gesture.

"These are the scripts. I took the liberty of rewriting some things, Shakespeare, forgive me." she passed the papers to two girls to hand them on to the rest of the students. "I also had to cut the villagers' scenes because we don't have that much members. Besides, I don't think that's important for the main part of the story anyway (sorry, Shakespeare)," she took one in her hands and held it up so they all could see it. "And if you open it on the first page, you'll find the cast list and your roles in the play. Now, if your name is not on the list, do not worry, I made sure that all of you will have an essential part on the play."

Jack grabbed one of the brochures and passed the rest to his friends. He flipped the page and ran his eyes quickly through the page half listening to the teacher.

It didn't take so long to find his own name, followed by the rest of the gang's.

_(…)_

_Titania (Queen of the Fairies): Violet Parr_

_Oberon (King of the Fairies): Andrew Davis_

_Hermia: Elsa Arendelle_

_Lysander: Jack Frost_

_Demetrius: Hiccup Haddock III_

_Helena: Astrid Hofferson_

_Puck: Dashiell Parr_

_(…)_

[A/N: The list goes on, but the rest of the cast is not important for us, hence the suspension points. Over.]

"You gotta be kidding me," Astrid muttered under her breath as she saw the casting herself. Oh the Theater Gods seemed to hate her. She used to think that having _any _role in the play was already bad as it was. Well, that was before she saw who she was playing.

"Okay," Jack looked up from the list on his hands. "I have no idea of who are these people. Anyone wants to clarify things for me? Who am I playing? He better be important."

"Lysander is one of the main characters," Andy assured him as he ran his eyes through the script pages. "He's also Hermia's love interest."

"What?" Jack asked emotionless. He was sure he didn't hear that right, because according to Andy, he was gonna play Elsa's boyfriend. And that could not be right. At all.

"Haven't you ever read 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'?" Elsa asked not looking at him. She was reading the script. She had a lot of lines to memorize. Surprisingly, she was taking the news reasonably well. She had a duty to fulfill and had no room for personal dissatisfaction to get in the way. It was just business after all.

"Do I look like I read it?" Jack asked her with a brow arched.

She raised her face at him and stared at his eyes for a moment. Then, rolled her eyes and got back to her reading.

"Never mind," she answered defeated.

"Anyone want to switch?" Jack asked looking around.

"I'll do it." Astrid raised her hand.

"You're playing a girl, right?" The guy asked too lazy to check it himself.

"Not only a girl," Violet confided him with a mischievous smirk. "She's paired with Hiccup."

"No way!" Jack's eyes opened wide at the new information.

Hiccup blushed.

"Like I'll just let things like that." Astrid stood up irritated. "Miss Tooth," she called.

"Yes, Astrid?" Tooth walked to her curious and happy.

"About the roles choices…" the girl tried to be nice. "I don't think they are quite… _right."_ _They suck, _she thought but held her tongue before she could spill the word.

"Don't be silly, Astrid." Tooth put a hand over the girl's shoulder to assure her in a comforting way. "You're gonna be a great Helena. Plus," she leaned closer to her student and whispered like a teenage girl sharing a dirty secret with her best friend, "Hiccup is gonna be your stage partner!" she squealed.

"Awesome." Astrid mumbled as she heard her friends chuckling around her.

She shot a death glare at a still Hiccup. She narrowed her eyes at him like it was somehow all his fault before getting back to her seat.

He raised both his hands in defeat, trying to prove her he was as a victim as she was and that he had absolutely nothing to do with that. (Okay, so maybe a part of him approved Tooth's choices, but it didn't mean Astrid had to know about it...)

Tooth announced that rehearsals would be three times a week (Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays) and that even though they were all busy students, she wished for all of them to show up. She may have exclaimed that it was going to be the best play the school had ever seen about ten thousand times during her speech.

"Okay, so if Astrid is gonna play perky lovely Hiccup's girlfriend, I can totally deal with Arendelle." Jack mocked as they were out of the auditorium.

He got many different replies for that: roll of eyes and fake smile from Elsa; narrow of eyes and death threat from Astrid; light laughter from Violet; heavy sigh from Andy and a slap at the top of the head from Hiccup…

"It could be worse," Elsa murmured to Astrid, who looked back at her. Friends shared a moment of comprehension. They sympathized with each other's situation: Astrid felt uncomfortable around Hiccup just as much as Elsa didn't enjoy Jack Frost's company.

Hard times colored their future.

"I'd love to stay and enforce our friendship bonds and all that cheesy stuff…" Jack waved with his hand "But Hiccup and I have a lot to do."

"Since when you two bums have things to do?" Astrid asked suspicious.

"Well, we're already losing a whole lifetime because of this play, so we have a lot of catching up to do."

"What he said," Hiccup gestured to the silver haired with his head.

"You two have too much free time in your hands already," Andy reminded them.

"Yeah, you will know when we do have too much free time," Jack said in a mysterious way.

"Just stay out of problems and don't do anything that would make Astrid want to kill you more than the usual." Elsa's expression as empty as she knew her words would mean nothing to the boys.

"Can't promise that, Your Highness," Jack apologized, not really meaning it. "Astrid's desire of killing us is as natural as the sun, or our need for adrenaline, or your enviable beauty," he bowed elegantly.

Astrid snorted loudly.

"Flattering," Elsa scorned him.

"Glad you liked it," Jack winked. Amazing how he didn't get bored of all his games.

"Just keep walking, Frost." Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed his friend away from the rest of the group. "See you guys later," He waved quickly.

"Enjoy your afternoon of work," Jack sang before both of them disappeared through a corner.

"Guess that's my cue to leave as well," Violet waked to the front of the group.

"Where are _you _going?" Astrid asked even more suspicious this time.

"Relax, I'm not doing anything illegal," She pouted. "I'm just going for a walk."

There was a funny spark on her eyes. And the girls had a guess on what it could mean.

"Really?" Astrid asked. Violet hated exercises and avoided anything that could tire her (unless she could take advantage of it) at any costs.

"Yes, mom," Violet rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't do anything you disapprove."

"I thought you were gonna help us at the Student Council today," Andy joked.

"Yeah, right," Violet and Astrid groaned together, making Elsa and Andy chuckle.

"Well, have fun on your walk," Elsa smiled at the brunette.

"Thank you, Elsa," Violet's voice was nonchalant and it irritated Astrid (the way she knew it would irritate). "See you at dinner," She parted ways with the group as well.

"Say hi to Tony for us," Astrid shouted before the other girl was gone.

"Will do." Violet sang back to them.

* * *

After dinner, a few hours before lights out time, Astrid was lying on her back, her head falling from the edge of the bed and with her arms stretched holding the scrip as she read.

"Oh, Hermia! You're so much better that I will ever be! I envy your beauty and your pure soul. No wonder all men can't help falling for you. I would kill to be anything like you!" she freestyled from the piece she'd just read and groaned. "Dude, what a resentful bitch Helena is."

"And you're gonna bring her to life," Violet laughed from the balcony where she was sitting on a puff with her own script in hands.

"And I'm gonna kill myself after that," Astrid stated dryly.

"Come on, As, it's not _that _bad," Elsa assured her from the desk. "At least you don't have to run away with Jack Frost because you are so in love with him and couldn't imagine a life without him."

"No, I only turn in my only best friend so maybe the stupid guy I'd die for would notice me. Seriously, what's wrong with these people?"

"It's just a play, ladies," Violet rolled her eyes.

"You're taking pretty well the whole 'is tricked to fall in love with a man turned into a donkey' thing," Astrid raised an eyebrow and stared at her friend with her head upside down.

"I guess," Violet shrugged. "It's not like I have to suck up my pride and submit myself to the one person I would never ask to hold my books for a second as I lace my shoes, not to say declare my pretended love on stage," She secretly thanked for not being on her friends shoes right now. "It is kinda embarrassing, though," She added to show some empathy to them.

"It's not just the 'declaring your pretended love on stage' thing that bothers me," Astrid used her fingers as quotation marks as she used the same expression as the brunette girl. "It's how they are gonna use it later. And by 'they', I mean you too, Violet," She narrowed her eyes at the mentioned girl.

Violet frowned pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Baiting?" Elsa asked understandable.

"To say the least," Astrid sighed.

"I don't know what you're so worried about," Violet shook her head lightly. "It's not like this isn't the perfect opportunity to finally hit things with your boyfriend-..."

"Keep talking and I'll spread your most embarrassing secrets to the entire school faster than you can say 'Tony Rydinger', donkey lover," Astrid shared with the girl the usual lovely and cheerful encouragements of the day.

"Sheesh, calm down," Violet furrowed her eyebrows indignant. "If you don't know how to play, just don't do it. No need for the attitude."

"Just promise us you're gonna let us forget all about the play when it's done," Elsa asked the friend smiling.

"Yeah, I promise, whatever," Violet grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Surprisingly, I cannot believe you." Astrid shot fiercely.

"That's not _my_ problem," Violet gave back with her now-it-all attitude.

"Just get back to your lines or you're not gonna memorize all of them in time," Elsa brought them back to reality.

"Are you trying to jinx us, El?" Violet faked a perplexed look.

"Not at all, Violet, I'm just giving you a friendly advice," Elsa smiled at her nonchalantly.

The smile was so cold that Violet felt shivers run up down her spine.

"Friendly advice my ass," She muttered under her breath.

Astrid watched the quick scene quiet and sighed feeling exhausted. She got her attention back to the piece of hell in her hands, the clue to the nightmare her life was going to be for the upcoming months.

* * *

"Did people really talk this way when this thing was written?" Jack was flipping through his script copy pages, boredom written all over his face.

He was lying on the floor over a mountain of pillows in front of the switched off TV.

"I don't know, let me take my portable time machine so we can go to the sixteenth century to check it out," Hiccup mocked with zero amusement from his desk where he was doing homework.

"Gee, someone is in that time of the month again," Jack rolled his eyes annoyed. "What's with the jerk attitude?"

"I don't have a jerk attitude," Hiccup rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I just want you to shut up so I can concentrate on my homework."

"Homework is for losers," Jack stated and put the book aside on his bed.

"Call me a loser then," Hiccup wasn't in the mood for his friend at the moment.

"No need to ask twice, loser."

Hiccup sighed frustrated. He thought about ignoring Jack, but he knew it would be worse if he did it. He was about to give the silver haired boy a comeback when the door opened and Andy came in.

"You two seem o be getting along well…" Andy commented as he saw Hiccup's face (Jack's was conceited and oblivious to the other boy's anger, nothing unusual there…).

Hiccup grumbled something under his breath and got back to his textbook.

"Careful, Andrew, Third is in the bitch mode today," Jack warned from the floor.

"Really?" Andy asked suspicious. "What's wrong, Hiccup?" he asked jumping on his bed.

"Nothing, Andy. I'm just trying to make my chemistry homework but _someone,_" he glared at the guy lying on the floor. Jack turned away pretending he wasn't listening "won't shut his fucking mouth up for mere five minutes."

"Jack, wanna say something about that?" Andy, always the mediator asked.

"In my defense, Hiccup is a cranky jerk that is taking his stupid _chemistry homework_ too serious."

"I'm sorry if I want to graduate and go to a college in the future," Hiccup spilled holding his pencil so tight it was close to cracking.

"Yeah, because it's a chemistry homework that will decide it for you," A skeptical Frost shot just as irritated.

"No, maybe not _one _chemistry homework," The pencil hiccup had in hands ran directly to the wall the opposite side of the room. "But you really should watch out, I'm sure you can count with one hand the assignments you actually did. In your entire life."

"Thanks for your concern," Jack's words came out slowly as he kept staring at his soon to be ex-best friend. "But before you start meddling in my life, why don't you try to help yourself, huh? You can be doing just fine on the academic sector but what about the rest, huh? You're so ridiculous you can't even step up for what you want in your life."

"Okay, that's it!" Andy interrupted the arguing, himself getting mad for being caught up in the middle of the fight. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Oh, ask Mr. Asshole over there," Jack waved his arm at Hiccup's direction.

"Me, an asshole? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently?"

"Of course," Jack scorned standing up. "I check this piece of pure handsomeness in the mirror every morning. And I gotta say, I'm pretty satisfied with what I see. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" He gestured with his right hand to his body from up to down.

"Unbelievable," Hiccup was shaking his head stunned at Jack's poise. "You're just unbelievable."

"What's that supposed to mean, you fucken nerd?" Jack ran the small distance to grab Hiccup by his shirt.

"Too hard for your underdeveloped brain to figure it out, you retarded piece of garbage?" Hiccup's hands clutched on Jack's shirt collar as well.

"Guys!" Andy tried to step between the two guys. "Enough already!" he tried to push them away from each other with no such a thing as success. "You keep arguing and soon someone is gonna come here to check on all this yelling. And then, it's a free pass to North's office. Is that what you really want?"

Hiccup and Jack kept static staring at each other, each waiting for the other to move or say something first. Andy silently prayed for them not to start punching each other.

Jack snorted and loosened his grip on Hiccup's shirt.

"Fine," He snorted and turned on his feet to drag himself back to his spot on the floor. He fell on the pillows with a dull bump mumbling curses under his breath.

Andy put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and whispered with a concerned tone "What happened?"

Hiccup looked at him in the eyes and let part of his frustration leave him slowly. Something about Andy's nature snapped some sense back into him, thankfully.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just stressed with all the studying, and the piles of homework, and now the play and… everything else…" he added the final part vaguely, not wanting to name other specific things bugging him at the moment. Hiccup sighed and let his body fall on his chair exhausted. "Plus, Jack is always such a pain in my ass that seeing him there all carefree and reckless finally made me explode," He pressed an arm over his eyes to shut the lights off of them. His brain was slowly acknowledging the jerk he was acting like for the past few minutes.

"Let me say this again," Jack shouted from the other side of the room, anger still remaining in his voice. He had been listening to his friend carefully. "You . Over think. Too much." He said slowly.

Okay, so maybe Jack _was _a self-centered ass and all, but he really cared about his friends. And there had to be something very wrong for Hiccup to get to the point of almost punching him. Or maybe Jack had done something really bad this time. _Nah, probably the first option._

"I hate to admit it, Hics." Andy sat at the edge of Hiccup's bed. "But Frost is right. You're pushing too hard on all this stuff."

"I suppose," Hiccup sighed defeated and got his attention back to the pile of papers on of his desk. Where was his pencil? Oh, right… he stood up and started searching the floor for the object.

"You need to rest, bro," Andy felt sorry for his friend's state. "Take a five minutes break."

"Can't. Too much work to do," Hiccup was on his knees still trying to find his pencil.

"Dude," Jack rolled his eyes. "You're like one of the smartest kids in the entire school. I'm sure a simple round of video games won't lower your grades," He picked a joystick and held it in Hiccup's direction.

Hiccup stopped his search for a second, staring at the black control. He pounded his options for a moment.

"Sorry, not gonna happen," He tiredly got his eyes back to the dusty floor.

"Video games are actually not a bad idea," Andy sat on the floor next to Jack grabbing a control.

"Not a bad idea?" Jack echoed. "It's a brilliant idea, just like all my other ones."

"If you think so…" Andy rolled his eyes playful.

"I know so," Jack finished setting the game on the TV and stared back at Hiccup with a brow arched. "Third, we're waiting for you."

Hiccup met the silver haired guy's eyes again. Lots of emotions were shared in a non verbal conversation.

Hiccup sighed tired.

"Five minutes and that's all," He said and jumped over Jack's bed.

"That's all I need to kick your butt," Jack threw a control to him grinning.

* * *

**So this was something to fill the gap before the real action. The cool stuff is coming, I swear.**

**Happy announcement! **

**I'm looking for beta people for Lep Academy. You'll get to read the story before everyone else, you just have to help me with grammar, or story, or whatever. Maybe tell me a joke when I'm down, who knows...**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about adding Hiro (from Big Hero 6) to the story. I LOVE Hiro so much. The reason he isn't in the story yet is because I hadn't watched the movie when I first brainstormed Lep Academy (blame it on Baymax, that weird marshmallow). So, I don't know what kind of character Hiro is gonna be and I'm letting you guys decide. What do you think? A love rival? Just a passing character? New additon to the gang? It's up to you.**

**What do you expect Jack and Hiccup to do next? They had a snowball battle, a rock concert... What's next?**

**Hmm... I have no idea of what kind of trouble to write for them.**

**Well, this is it for now, see you all soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**I wasn't supposed to update until I had the chapter I'm working on done, but I really wanted you to read this. This is already chapter 10, dude! **

**So yeah, have fun.**

* * *

Jack yawned sleepy as he guided himself down the stairs running his hands blindly through the walls. His stomach growled unsatisfied. It felt like months since the last time he ate. He was freaking starving.

Quietly, he opened the kitchen's door, which he knew from many previous illegal trips, was never locked. Lights out time was long passed and he had to be careful not to be caught. None of his roommates wanted to follow him on his late night snack, like a thing like that could possibly get in the middle of Jack and food, especially when he was hungry. Too bad for them.

But something was weird that night…

Lights were on inside the kitchen. He peeked inside suspicious. Maybe someone had forgotten the lights on after dinner...

Nope, definitely not that.

Because the kitchen was a mess huge enough to make a troublemaker like Jack envy.

"What the hell happened here?" Jack yelled to the room in shock.

And a metal bowl suddenly fell with a loud bang splashing its content all over the floor. Jack turned his head to the direction of the sound. Oh, he sure wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa Arendelle asked looking directly at him and ignoring the bowl that had slipped through her hands to the floor just a few seconds ago.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jack returned the question even more surprised than before. "It's like someone wrestled a bear in here!" He gestured with his hands to the post-apocalyptic scenario.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now, Frost." Elsa kneeled on the floor and started picking the disgusting batter with her hands.

"So there actually _is_ a time when you are in the mood for my jokes?" Jack mocked walking to the refrigerator.

Elsa shot daggers at the guy's back but refused to answer him.

"But seriously, what are you doing here?" He asked when Elsa didn't say anything as he looked through the refrigerator's shelves for ingredients for a sandwich. "You're disrespecting the 'do not get out of your room after lights off' rule and all that blah blah blah…" he waved away with his free hand.

"For your information, I have permission to be here," The girl shot from behind him. "Which I'm sure I can't say the same about you."

"It's gonna be our little secret then, sweetheart," Jack shut the refrigerator's door with his foot and turned to her with his hands loaded with various fillings.

Elsa sighed heavily.

"Just eat and leave."

"Got it," Jack took two pieces of bread and started mounting his art piece. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked for the third time, genuinely curious.

"None of your business," Elsa answered curt.

"Hey, no need for the animosity," the silver haired guy said defensively. "Despite what you may think of me, I can keep a secret."

Elsa stood up and threw the bowl on the sink turning on the tap and ignoring him.

"Plus, if you don't tell me, I'll just have to stay here making you company for the entire night."

The blonde girl turned on her feet to face him. He was grinning and his eyes said he was serious about it.

Elsa sighed and leaned her lower back on the sink.

"Next week is my mother's birthday," She said staring at the floor.

"Okay…" Jack kept focused on the girl in front of him, his brain working really hard to find the connection between that information and the state of that kitchen.

"And I thought I could bake her a cake," Elsa's voice was low and her words came out slowly. And there was a bit of melancholy on her eyes that Jack couldn't understand where it was coming from.

"Oh, so she's coming here?"

"She… died seven years ago," Elsa tried to sound confident, like it wasn't a big deal at all. The last thing she needed at the moment was to show weakness in front of no one other than Jack Frost. But her voice came out a little shaky. And both of them noticed that.

"Oh…" Jack froze. _Fuck_. _Nice going, Jack, _he thought.

"Uh…" Jack murmured. He had to say something. He didn't know why, but he had to. He saw how affected Elsa was. And thanks to something he had said. He had to change the mood of that conversation. Immediately. "So that's what you were doing? Baking a cake? No way," Jack laughed. "I'm gonna go with the 'wrestling a bear' theory."

"Oh, shut up," Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to close the tap. "Like you could do any better," She didn't mind turning to face him this time.

"Arendelle, there's nothing in the world I can't do," Jack said, relieved inside. Anger at him was way better than that other thing she had on her face before. He chewed his sandwich slowly and still with food on his mouth, he added, "I can help you if you kindly ask me to."

"No, thanks," Her tone was sharp.

"Come on," Jack stood up from his seat and walked to the sink, leaving his half eaten sandwich behind. "I'll help you."

"I don't want your help, Frost," Elsa kept washing the dirty kitchen utensils.

"Uh… Elsa?" The guy leaned his back on the counter and ran his eyes through the completely destroyed room. "Considering the state of this kitchen, you'll need all the help you can get. I wouldn't be too picky right now if I were you."

Elsa stopped for a moment. The kitchen sure _was _a mess and she certainly had no idea of what she was doing. That proposal was attempting… But no, that guy was Jack Frost, she couldn't owe him a favor. God knows what he would make her do later.

"So you can use this as an advantage on your next brilliant scheme? As much as it breaks my heart to do it, Jack, I'm afraid I'll have to decline it," Elsa smiled nonchalantly at him.

"Wow," Jack laughed amused. "Slow down, I'm really just trying to help you. Part of Violet's contract, remember?" he winked.

"This has nothing to do with the play," the blonde folded her arms over her chest staring at him.

"Of course it has," the silver haired guy shrugged. "We're gonna be in real trouble if you end up eaten by that bear," he leaned closer to her and whispered, "We don't know when it will show up again," their eyes locked, blue attracting blue like magnet. Neither of them dared to look away. Neither of them could look away anyway.

Even though she was supposed to be mad at him, Elsa couldn't help but let out a contained smile at that. She saw her own amusement reflected on him.

"No second intentions?" she asked beaten.

"You have my word," Jack raised his hand to her.

"Your word means zero to me…" Elsa mumbled grabbing a clean bowl, and a wooden spoon.

"Here's a thing, Your Highness," Jack turned his head to stare at her feigning indignation. "Maybe there are a few things about me you disapprove and all (Elsa snorted at that but Jack continued his speech like he hadn't heard her) but just remember this: I always keep my promises."

There was a little something of a serious tone in his voice Elsa had never heard before. And it felt weird seeing that new side of the 'Troublemaker/Chicks-Magnet/Idiot' Jack Frost she had known for so long.

"Okay…" Elsa said unsure, still a little perplexed.

"Now, get ready, sweetheart 'cause your special cooking lesson with the hottest, most amazing, talented guy of the universe is about to start," Jack took the bowl from Elsa's hands and walked to the center island giving his back to her.

…And he was back to the usual jerk before Elsa could give further thoughts to the glimpse on the reliable side of the Jack she believed she had just seen.

"Don't forget modest," she rolled her eyes going after him.

* * *

"Where did you learn to do that?" Elsa was mouth opened as she stared at him.

Jack was mixing the soft and smooth looking light brown batter with a whisk, quick and professionally, like he had done that his entire life.

"I cook with my sister sometimes," Jack shrugged, not getting why Elsa was so surprised about that. It wasn't that impressive at all; he was just whisking. Anyone could do that, right? On the other hand, the girl _had _almost destroyed the kitchen baking a simple cake, so…

"You have a sister?" The blonde asked interested. "How old is she?"

All those years studying together and she never knew… Well, it wasn't like they were close friends or anything… Actually, she wouldn't call them friends at all- until this year. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' somehow managed to get the six friends to spend a lot of time together. And it wasn't as bad as some of them thought it would be. Well, considering the picture as a whole, there was a positive balance to the situation. Or so Elsa wanted to believe.

"She's nine."

"I don't remember meeting her," Elsa tried to imagine Jack's sibling. "Does she attend here too?"

"No, she… is homeschooled." A shadow passed Jack's eyes but the girl didn't notice it. "I think we're done mixing," he said as an attempt of discretely changing the subject. "You pour this into the pan while I check the oven's temperature, you think you can do it?" he teased her.

"I guess…" Even though she got the pinch of sarcasm, Elsa couldn't stop her from felling a little insecure about it. Pouring was supposed to be an easy task but again, her cooking skills weren't something she could be proud of…

"Relax, not even you can mess up that much," Jack assured her looking back from over his shoulder.

"Gee, thanks," Elsa rolled her eyes but kept focused on the pan in front of her.

"The oven is ready whenever you're done," he said leaning on the wall and crossing his hands behind his head having fun observing the concentrated looking girl. How much effort could a person put on transferring a half liquid, half solid mixture from a recipient to another?

"Done," Elsa finally said satisfied a few minutes later, wiping away inexistent sweat from her forehead.

"If you would like to, please, do the honors," Jack gestured exaggeratedly to the oven door.

Elsa shoved him off playful and carefully placed the pan inside the oven.

"Now what?" the girl asked his teacher.

"We wait," Jack walked back to the island and sat on a tall stool. "I guess about forty five minutes and we go check it up."

"Okay," Elsa said a little disappointed. She was enjoying cooking. It was the first time she had ever done a thing like that. They had a cook and Kai at home, so she didn't have any opportunities to try it until that moment. Besides, most of her time was spent on studying and all the other curricular activities she normally dedicated her time to. She sat on a stool on the other side of the island, across from the boy.

"Now, comes the best part," Jack said mysterious with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him waiting. She felt a little apprehensive, as if sensing that some terrible idea would come out of his mouth.

Jack Frost couldn't behave for too long and that was, as Elsa knew so well, a proven fact.

"Cleaning up the leftover batter." Jack clarified and slid his index finger over the used bowl taking a considerable amount of chocolate cake batter from it.

"What?" A light laugh escaped from her lips. She did not expect that. Definitely, she was preparing herself for several degrees worse scenarios.

"Please, don't tell me you've never done that," Jack stared at her like she had just admitted she came from another planet.

The girl just shrugged as an answer.

"What kind of childhood did you have?!" He shouted baffled.

"A healthy one?" Elsa mocked.

"Childhoods aren't supposed to be healthy," Jack stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you're having a piece of what it would be a decent childhood right now," He pushed the bowl to her.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at him, seriously pondering her choices. At the moment, the safest one would be do whatever her 'teacher' asked her to do.

Elsa took the tiniest bit of batter with her index finger still a little hesitant. Jack kept staring at her closely, just waiting. She sighed and put the sweet mixture inside her mouth.

"So…?" Jack smiled at her with a brow raised.

"It's cake batter," Elsa said matter-of-factly.

"That's it?" Jack asked skeptical. "I try to show you one of the biggest childhood wonders and that boring reaction is all I get?" he ruffled. "How considerate of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa faked regret with an annoying voice tone. "You just opened my eyes to a whole new world!" her voice was pure excitement- feigned excitement, though. "Honestly, I don't know how I could live sixteen years of my life without trying leftover cake batter before!"

"Better now?" the girl asked back with her usual voice. There was fun on her eyes.

"Much," Jack smirked. "But maybe you could let the falsity aside, not really a fan of that," he joked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'll think about it," Elsa smiled returning his gaze as she took more batter with her finger.

"Who knew, huh?" Jack asked having more batter from the bowl himself. "Elsa Arendelle does know how to joke."

"Thank you," Elsa said feeling any remotely flattered.

"Are you sure you're really you? Weren't you, perhaps, abducted by aliens? Or maybe you're being possessed? What's your real name and do you know who I am?" he spilled the questions one after the other in a mocking way.

"My name is Elsa Arendelle and you are Jack Frost, also known as the stupidest person of the universe," Elsa said humorless.

"Universe scale, huh?" Jack leaned on his elbows getting imperceptible centimeters closer to her. "Sometimes, it's hard being so popular."

"You're such a conceited idiot," Elsa laughed narrowing her eyes on a bemused frown.

"And you just can't take your eyes off me for that, right, gorgeous?" Jack winked his sexy trademark 'all girls go wild when I do this' wink.

What was her shock when she realized he had made her blush slightly? It felt like she was trapped inside somebody else's body, with her cheeks heating up and her heart beating a little faster. Elsa must've been more tired than she imagined she was, as no one other than _Jack Frost_ flirting with her had made the girl blush like one of his groupies.

Elsa covered her slightly red face with her hair and occupied herself with taking some more of the batter, praying that he wouldn't notice.

Lucky for her, he was too busy eating to see a thing.

* * *

"My mom used to bake cakes when my sister and I were little," Elsa said after a while. Her chin rested on her left hand and her right hand played with the whisk.

"Really?" Jack was now licking the bowl and spoons, appreciating every bit of sugar he could get.

"Yeah," the girl continued sleepy. It was late, she was extremely tired- physically and emotionally, and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She kept talking so she wouldn't fall asleep. "That's why I wanted to try cooking. I thought it could get me closer to her…"

Jack stopped and looked at Elsa after that. Her calm blue eyes kept staring at the object between her fingers, and a soft smile colored her lips. She looked comfortable there, tired and all but still, very relaxed. And the fact that she was sharing a piece of her past with him made her look… vulnerable. It made him realize that behind the perfect evil president, there was a girl, just a simple girl with weaknesses and insecurities.

"Do you miss her?" the question came out without Jack thinking the words.

Elsa frowned lightly staring blankly at nowhere.

"I'm sorry," Jack realized what a stupid thing he had said a little too late.

"I don't remember that much about her," Elsa's voice came out close to a whisper. "All I have are these pieces of memories here and there, like of her baking cakes and her singing for us…" she seemed to get lost in her memories.

Jack tried to imagine how it would be if he was on her shoes. Elsa was younger than his sister when it happened and she also had a little sister to take care of… And even though it had been so many years ago, her mother's death still affected her. Yet, she never showed it.

He now saw Elsa with other eyes. Was that a good thing? He wasn't very sure about it yet.

"But I still miss her anyway," she gave voice to her intimate thoughts, her head too blurry to realize what she was saying. "And don't you even start," the girl rolled her eyes slowly.

"Start what?" Jack asked genuinely confused, looking at her.

"Telling me how sorry you are, or how she must be proud of me, or whatever it is that you think will make me feel better," Elsa grumbled with her heavy voice, making it hard for Jack to understand.

"Because I've been told all of those things millions of times. And I'm tired of hearing them."

Jack kept in silence, looking down. The girl had just read his mind! He was thinking about saying one of those cliché things to cheer Elsa up when she warned (right before the damage could be done) him not to, and now he had no idea of what to tell her instead.

The timer over the table rang saving him from the uncomfortable moment and he took it as a cue to stand up.

Jack peeked inside and smiled satisfied. He opened the oven's door and took a very airy beautiful cake out using kitchen thermal gloves in both hands.

He turned back to Elsa who was sitting straight, looking more awake than a few minutes ago.

"Ready to the final test?" the guy asked with a grin as he walked towards her.

Elsa placed a pan rest for Jack and he put down the hot cake in front of her.

"Let's do this," Elsa smiled determined.

After the cake cooled a little, Jack helped Elsa to unmold it on a platter. The cake came out easily and for her relief, without breaking.

The girl cut a piece for Jack and another one for her. She waited apprehensive as Jack took his first bite of it.

"So?" she asked as he hadn't spoken after swallowing the food inside his mouth.

"It's good," Jack nodded looking at her, giving his approval.

"Really?" Elsa's face brightened up, her eyes became sparkly and a childish grin appeared on her lips.

_She looks cute_, Jack thought.

Wait. Cute? Did he really think that? And about _her?_ Elsa Arendelle?

Jack Frost really, for a small fraction of time, _really_ thought Elsa looked cute? What was going on with him? It was all because of the hours they spent together. Alone. And she just had to tell so much about her, didn't she? Yeah, it was all her fault, for being so… not like her usual self.

He cleared his throat forcefully and straightened up on his seat.

"I mean, for an amateur," he stated arrogantly. All the tiredness of the long night left him as his heart started racing and blood ran to his suddenly reddening face. He turned his face away from her so she couldn't see him blushing. "It was edible."

"Is that so?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, a slight bit of anger clear on her voice.

"Yeah, now if you excuse me, I am going to bed right now," Jack grabbed the piece of cake from his plate and stood up.

"You're gonna make me clean all this up by myself?" Elsa stared at him getting more and more annoyed after every second.

"You were already gonna have to do it alone if I didn't show up," Jack shrugged giving his back to her. "Plus, my good deeds quotation for the month reached its limits already."

"You're unbelievable," Elsa groaned staring at him with her cold blue eyes. When she finally thought maybe he wasn't as bad as she believed he was, he suddenly returned to the arrogant bastard she got so used to expect him to be.

"So I'm told, babe," he winked at her from over his shoulder before walking out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Elsa kept staring at the closed the door with a mess of simultaneous feelings. Then, she shook her head waving her thoughts away and turned to face the messy kitchen she would have to clean alone.

She sighed deeply. Her bed was gonna have to wait a few hours more for her…

… On the countertop, a half eaten sandwich remained forgotten.

* * *

**Yeah, so that happened. **

**Some trivia for you! When I first timelined this story, it was supposed to be about four characters: Hiccup, Jack, Elsa... and Anna. So here we are, chapter 10, with Violet and Andy... and a very slight appearence of Elsa's little sister. Her role in the story is yet to come.**

**So thank you always for your support and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**How have you been? Good, I hope. This is a light chapter, after the emotional stuff we just had.**

**So yeah, have fun.**

* * *

_"__I am your spaniel, and, Demetrius, the more you beat me I will fawn on you. Use me but as your spaniel: spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me; only give me leave (Unworthy as I am) to follow you. What worse place can I beg in your love (And yet a place of high respect with me) than to be used as you use your dog?"_ was one of Helena's lines directed to her lover, Demetrius from Act II, scene I of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

Astrid took advantage on the fact that she was with her back turned to Tooth to secretly roll her eyes as she finished reciting her line, as emotionless as a rock.

The girl ignored the chuckling people watching at the stage wings, like she got used to do whenever they had to rehearse. She had lost count on how many rehearsals they had up to that moment, considering they were a month and something away from the performance date and a week before spring break's start.

"Astrid, dear," Tooth's always gentle and motherly voice called from behind the girl.

Astrid turned around slowly, mentally preparing herself to what she knew by far she was about to hear. "Helena is trying to convince Demetrius of her deep love towards him in this scene. You have to be more emotional! More passionate! You have to sound desperate to follow him with all your strength! You have to feel like you could die if you don't have him with you!" Tooth exclaimed eagerly and her so called friends finally cracked, bursting into laughter.

Yeah, _friends._

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde girl muttered staring at the rest of the cast with a fierce glare that said something close to 'keep laughing and you will all find out whether there is an afterlife or not'. It made them all shut up immediately. For the time being.

"Let's take a break and get back later from where we stopped, okay?" Tooth smiled at the girl in a concerned way. "Twenty minutes, guys." She shouted to the rest of the students with her hands cupped around her mouth.

They all thanked tiredly and started walking out of the auditorium.

Astrid groaned frustrated digging her nails deep into her palms as she stared at the ceiling, silently asking what she had done so wrong to suffer a punishment like that. And then, when the heavens didn't care to answer the girl, Astrid let her eyes fall back down, her gaze landing at her stage partner.

He was grinning widely with his hands resting behind his head in a relaxed posture. Few first rehearsals Hiccup couldn't even look at her in the face but now, as time flew by and he became used to their roles on the play, he started acting more and more confident towards her. _The exact opposite of herself_, she thought with exhaustion. The more time they spent together, the more frustrated Astrid got.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" the girl narrowed her eyes at him judgmental.

Hiccup shrugged, "I'd be lying if I said I'm not."

"Idiot," she rolled her eyes before turning her back and leaving the stage to the direction the rest of their pack of friends was already waiting at.

The guy followed behind her in silence, the contained smile never leaving his face.

* * *

During the rehearsal break Tooth had given them, they luckily found an almost empty corner at the wreck room and the gang (with the exception of Astrid and Elsa), plus the addiction of a mini honorary member, was now divided into two small couches and a few puff chairs, gathered around a glass top coffee table.

"Dash, can you do me a favor and go buy me a coke from the vending machine?" Jack asked already handing the blond young boy a five dollars bill.

"Sure," the boy grinned excited to do something for his idol, master and inspiration. "Be back in thirty seconds, you can count!" he added before running to find the closest beverages selling machine.

Jack watched satisfied his pupil taking distance with a proud look on his eyes. He didn't notice the scrutinizing looks his friends were throwing at him.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing to my brother?" Violet glared at him with her eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, darling," Jack played dumb with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's like you're using Dash as a servant or something," Andy pointed, always the reasonable one.

"Bullshit," Jack snorted loudly. "That is a complete lie," he said slowly. "I gently asked him to do it, you all heard it. And Dash as the good person he is, very different from the suspicious sister of his, volunteered himself to do me a _favor._ Plus, I gave him the money."

"How come that little brat does whatever you ask him to do like some kind of obedient puppy while I, on the other hand can't get him to tell me the time even if my life depended on his answer? And I'm supposed to have sister's privileges."

"Why are people so willing to serve me, my dear Violet?" Jack laughed. "Hm… Let's see…" he made a contemplative face, tapping his index finger on his chin. "Maybe because of my noble soul?" he wondered with a brow raised and faking ingenuity. "Or probably because of my charisma? And don't forget my good looks."

"Yeah," Hiccup snorted. "Definitely not because of your modesty."

At that moment, Dash came back with his hero's drink and change, his eyes shining excited and a bright smile appearing on his face.

"Here's your coke, Jack."

Jack thanked him and fist bumped the little kid in a relaxed way.

"What can I do?" Jack shrugged ignoring Hiccup's previous comment and turning to face Violet. "I'm kind of a role model for lots of people."

"The only way to put 'Jack Frost' and 'role model' in the same sentence and keep it equally true and coherent is if you put a big 'is not' between them." Astrid walked to the group carrying a bottle of soda and plastic cups.

Elsa came right behind her with a big tray of chocolate cake in hands.

"Thank you, Astrid, my appreciation for you just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Jack leaned back and stared at the blonde girl with a fake smile on the lips. The girl's smile back to him was dry and humorless. Well, at least she smiled. Some would call that a progress.

"What's all that?" Andy asked as he stood up to help the girls place the food on the coffee table.

"Just a treat to power up for the next hours of rehearsals," Elsa said casually. "Thought we could use some food."

"You bet, El." Violet moaned helping herself to a piece of cake. "Need sugar to keep up with 'Midsummer Nightmare' like I never needed before."

"Totally," Hiccup agreed as he helped Andy to serve the soda.

"To making a blasting success out of this shit." Jack held up his can and looked around.

"Cheers," Hiccup smirked as he was the only one to raise his cup to the toast after a moment of awkward silence.

"Man, this is bomb," Dash said as he attacked his piece of cake.

"You two did this?" Andy asked surprised, not just because it tasted good but also because the girls had gone through the trouble of preparing anything for them.

"All credits go to Elsa," Astrid shrugged looking at her friend who looked a little uncomfortable for the unwanted attention. "I just helped her shopping and carrying stuff."

"I didn't know you could cook, Arendelle," Jack Frost commented discretely giving the blonde girl a knowing look, his trademark smirk on the corner of his lips.

"Well, let's say that I had some guidance," Elsa shrugged, playing along and not being able to hold a contained smile at him.

"Dude," Violet looked from Elsa to Jack and then back to Elsa, her brain fighting against what her eyes were sure they had seen between them. "Why are you two flirting with each other?"

Multiple shocked expressions came after that. Eyes opened as wide as the legs of a ballerina during a jump; hearts skipped beats multiply; gasp sounds were heard from the deepest parts of people's throats…

Hiccup chocked with his cake and his coughs echoed through the room loudly, drawing unwanted attention to the group. Astrid cracked out laughing on the absurd of that idea. Andy, too shocked just stared at Violet pondering which was the least awkward, most probable scenery for that situation: Violet being mistaken… or not.

Elsa's neck clicked painfully when she suddenly turned her head to face Violet. "Why on Earth would I even consider flirting with a lowlife ameba like him?" she gestured to the silver haired boy with contempt.

"Yeah, Violet. You gotta be on really hardcore drugs to think that could happen," Astrid agreed.

"Thanks," Jack said dryly to both girls for the flattering and oh-so-kind words.

'Uh… Vi," Hiccup called the black haired girl, his voice gentle and slow, "I don't want to make less of you or anything and I know these few weeks have been like hell and all, but I really, _really_ think you should get some rest. Maybe take a quick nap?"

"Don't baby talk to me, Haddock," Violet glared at the boy with a fierce look that made him shiver. "And you can call me crazy all you want but I know what I saw. It was freaking disturbing, I admit, but I'm one hundred percent sure of it."

Jack looked at Elsa at the same time as Elsa looked at him. And there was no flirtation in those eyes. Just confusion, strong denial, a bit of embarrassment and awkwardness. They both looked away as soon as their eyes met.

It wasn't like they were _trying_ to be flirtatious or anything, and if Violet hadn't pointed that out, neither of them would have thought about that possibility. They were just doing what they assumed was innocent talking, but now that it was in the air, they couldn't ignore the awkwardness of it. Or maybe they could just blame it on Violet's questionable level of sanity. _Yeah, that could work too._

"Okay, I guess it's time to get back," Elsa checked the time on her watch and stood up with revitalized energies.

People around her groaned and mumbled.

Andy started helping Elsa cleaning up the leftovers as Hiccup collected the used cups.

"I don't wanna go back," Violet cried leaning her had back on the puff chair.

"Look on the good side, Vi," Jack held out a hand for the girl to help her stand. "We'll have the pleasure of watching another round of Astrid's breathtaking-Oscar-winning acting skills," he mocked throwing a wink at the blonde girl narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, you better shut up before I rip your beautiful silver hair off your head strand by strand," Astrid threatened with her usual aggressiveness.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked Violet with a fake surprised expression as they walked side by side. "I think Astrid just complimented my hair!"

"What a memorable incident! First Elsa, now Astrid…" Violet played along with theatrical movements. "There must be some kind of cosmic alignment going on."

"Ever heard of sarcasm, you two morons?" Astrid rolled her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm not really familiar with the term," Jack's voice was low and had a hint of an innocence everyone in the room knew he didn't have inside him. "But I heard it's a thing people use to protect themselves from complete embarrassment when they can't come up with a good enough comeback," Jack turned to the blonde and winked at her.

"Okay," Hiccup hurried himself in between Jack and Astrid before they could get into a fight and someone got hurt. He had both hands up in opposite directions, like he was holding invisible walls between himself and his two friends, trying to separate them. "You already showed how much you care about each other. But I think your bonding should stop here if we want you two to keep intact."

"Yeah, pretty sure Tooth wouldn't be very happy to know that two of her main actors were missing out of some teeth… or fingers." Andy pushed Jack with his free hand. (The other hand held the cake tray)

"Don't worry," Jack looked at Astrid from over his shoulder with a brow arched. "I don't hit girls."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about me." Astrid gave back with her own brow raised.

Before Jack could say anything _(which, FYI, was something related to reassuring his masculinity to the blondie), _Andy pushed him harder, forcing him to continue moving.

"Keep walking, Frost," he said authoritarian.

Elsa sighed as she was the last person on the group.

"Well, isn't it just the perfect atmosphere for more three hours of script reading?" she let her thoughts out of her mouth as she rolled her eyes playfully.

Too much for having a quiet, peaceful afternoon.

* * *

Spring break came to give short relieve to the tired student body of Leprechaun Academy. Boys and girls went home to enjoy the little time they had with their families and friends before they had to head back to _prison_, as one certain Jack Frost liked to call it.

Because their acting was nothing close to perfected, the main cast from Leprechaun Academy Drama Club's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ play decided to meet up, dedicating some of their valuable time to a few hours of most needed rehearsal.

And so, Astrid Hofferson, Jackson Frost, Hiccup Haddock III, Violet Parr and Elsa Arendelle could be found that afternoon at Andy Davis's home, despite all the odds against it ever happening. They were reaching the last stop on the Davis residence tour: Andy's room.

"Dude, that's a Mr Potato Head!" Jack yelled grabbing the toy from a shelf on the wall.

"Wow," Hiccup got closer to his friend. "I used to have one too."

"Hey!" Andy stormed inside his room, grabbing the toy from Jack's hands. "Hands off the shelves," he carefully put the Potato Head back to his place, beside Mrs Potato Head.

"Gee, what got you so uptight, Davis," Jack rolled his eyes, changing his attention to the rest of the room.

"You got a pretty big collection of toys, Andrew," Astrid commented, her eyes running through the many shelves with carefully placed toys, all kept in mint condition.

"They are my treasure," Andy said, an eye glued to Jack, in case he tried to take any other toy from its place.

"Pretty amazing how you took care of them," Hiccup whistled softly as he examined a collection of plastic soldiers, every one of them perfectly aligned.

"Yeah, no kidding," Violet sat on his bed tiredly. "My brothers can't have a toy without breaking it for more than a few weeks."

Andy shrugged, "They're just special toys."

And his friends could see the warm glow on Andy's eyes. It made them smile.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat," Andy clapped his hands once. "We got a lot of work to do."

Astrid and Violet whined.

"Come on, ladies," Elsa smiled holding out a hand to help Violet stand up. "Isn't that what we came here for?"

"Actually, I came here because I was sick of babysitting my brothers," Violet pointed out.

"So where should we start from?" Hiccup asked taking his script out of his bag.

"How about where Titania falls in love with donkey-face?" Astrid asked sitting on Andy's office chair.

"Considering that my stage partner is not here, I see no reason for going through that scene, Astrid," Violet replied shortly. "Besides, it's not my acting that's dragging us down."

"What's that supposed to mean, Violet?" Astrid narrowed her eyes at the brunette girl.

"Well, you know," Violet shrugged checking on her nails. "Just how you can't demonstrate any sort of affection towards Hiccup onstage, despite it being a play and it being _fake_ and all…" she raised an eyebrow at the blonde daring. The special emphasis on the word 'fake' not going unnoticed by the other room occupants.

"Maybe we should start with another scene," Andy suggested, trying to cool thing out between the girls.

"Whatever," Astrid huffed rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we start at the first scene, when the three of us enter together?" Hiccup asked Elsa and Jack.

"Works for me," Jack walked to the center of the room and held out a hand for Elsa. "Come on, Your Highness. It's show time."

"Sure," Elsa rolled her eyes and walked to his side, though ignoring his hand.

(…)

"Andy, darling?" Mrs Davis knocked on her son's door.

"Yeah?" Andy asked as the door opened slightly and his mother's head appeared on the doorframe. They were in the middle of the third round of rehearsal.

"Sorry for interrupting," she apologized looking at the rest of the teenagers, to what they replied in slightly different levels of politeness.

"I'll have to go out for a while, you think you can take care of Molly for me?" she asked, a hint of a plea on her voice.

"Uh, yeah," he looked back at his friends to make sure they were okay with it. "We can do that."

"I know you guys are busy. It will only be for an hour, the most," she assured them.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. D," Hiccup said respectfully.

"Molly!" the mother called and the little girl answered from her room. "I'm leaving now. Listen to your brother and don't interrupt him and his friends!" the girl replied with what came out as muffled sounds to them.

"I'll make it up to you," she told her son.

"It's fine, mom," Andy reassured the woman before she walked away towards the stairs.

"So, how about a break?" Violet asked hopeful.

"I could use a break," Hiccup stretched his tired body.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Astrid agreed.

"We could go grab some ice cream," Jack suggested letting himself fall on the bed.

"How much of a child are you?" Elsa laughed looking at the silver haired boy.

"Not as much as Mr 'I still keep my toys in my room' over there," Jack shot back with a brow raised at Andy, making him blush slightly.

"I'm sorry if I take care of my stuff, Frost," Andy replied half serious. He expected Jack to take it as a joke.

"What, because my room doesn't look like a twelve years old kid's room, I don't know how to take care of my things? It that what you're saying?" Jack crossed the few steps space between Andy and him preparing his first for contact. If he got the joking part of Andy's comment, Jack decided to ignore it.

"Okay," Hiccup stepped between them, pushing each of his friends a few steps back. "That's definitely not what he meant, and I'm sure you didn't mean to insult him either. Now break it up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Astrid nearly yelled at the duo. "I don't know what's up with the stupid testosterone display you decided to have, and honestly, I don't care. Snap out of it before I show you how manly you two morons are," she threated with glacial ice cold voice, a pointing finger dangerously traveling from one boy to the other.

Both guys kept their eyes locked at each other, tension growing between them.

"So... Ice cream or what?" Violet broke the awkward moment.

"Yeah, sure," Andy agreed, stepping back slowly and walking out of his room. "Mols!" he called his sister, a hint of anger remaining in his voice. "We're going out for ice cream."

"You seriously need to cool down," Elsa told Jack as they followed Andy through the corridor.

"Why don't you help me out with that, beautiful?"

"And hurry up!" he added to his sister.

* * *

**I recently realized that I kinda changed a few small things on the characters' behaviour over the story, and it's not just on the developing process, some accidental changes that I no longer can get rid of… Yeah, that's what happens when you spend too much time away from a story.**

**So I have a few chapters done (I like to have some spare chaps ahead, because I usually change sequence of scenes a lot between writing them and uploading to the readers…) and I have some pretty nice scenes I really want you guys to read. I already wrote the play scene, some hurt, some fluffy and cheesy stuff, it's been fun. I can't wait to post them!**

**Now, a little trivia! Hiccup is the only one who calls Elsa "Els". Why? I don't know, it just happened. You can check if you want. That's completely irrelevant, but it's something I always have in mind when I'm writing. Oh, and the Lep Academy Word file on my computer has over 100 pages already, just on the story. Pretty sure this is the longest thing I've done so far. Kudos to me!**

**Anyway, let's cut this short. This is it for now, I'll see you guys soon.**

**Byee~**


	12. Chapter 12

Break went without many major incidents. A week passed in the blink of an eye; time flew and before students could even realize it, they were heading back to the Academy. And it was like teachers were trying to compensate the time students spent away from the school by giving them piles and more piles of homework. Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't just the first week since they'd come back…

Jab, right cross, left hook, right cross.

Jab, jab, rolling, right hook.

Uppercut, left hook, jab.

Astrid's fists ran quickly and punched hard the red worn out sandbag according to the sequences her body was already so used to. There was a mirror wall on her back; a few running machines, bicycles, gymnastic balls, shelves and more shelves of different types of weights, and every other sort of equipment a modern gym would have to provide.

She used the Academy gym at least three times a week, trying to get there the least crowded hours possible. She chose to go there on Sunday mornings because she knew it would be completely empty – as it was at the moment. Few were the students already up in an off day after a busy week of studying like the one they just had, even fewer were the ones willing to practice exercises so early in the morning.

The girl shook her head to clear her mind, focusing on the sandbag in front of her, and the sandbag only.

Astrid liked exercising; it was a good way of using her body. Plus, she really enjoyed those alone times she got there.

Being alone in such a big room with her heavy pants as her only company somehow gave Astrid an unexplainable feeling of freedom. The sound of fist meeting leather and the occasional swinging of the chains made a pleasant and soothing melody to her ears as sweat formed and dripped from her flaming skin, taking away with them all the stress and tension accumulated in the past few days.

She gave the sandbag a few last punches and breathing hard from the always welcome workout, walked back to her water bottle and towel resting on a bench a few feet away. She started taking off her boxing gloves.

"Had a good training?" Astrid heard a familiar male voice ask from the gym's entrance.

She groaned before turning on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes narrowing at a tall brunette guy with baggy clothes, dreads on his hair… and one prosthetic leg. She threw her gloves on the bench harder than she wanted to.

"What, can't a guy come to the gym without fearing the threat of accusations?" Hiccup asked stretching his arms awkwardly.

"So you came here, to the gym, on a Sunday morning because you are so fond of exercises?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm _fond of _anything," he walked to a weight-lifting equipment trying to understand how it worked. "But," he figured how he was supposed to sit on the machine. "You know, gotta work to keep all _this_," he sheepishly gestured to his body.

Astrid was dead silent at that. She pronounced no word, let alone any other kind of sound.

Hiccup cleared his throat uncomfortably and leaned on his back wrapping his hands around the metal bar with the weights. He waited still, trying to find out how exactly he should proceed.

"Stop that before you hurt yourself," the girl put her hands on either sides of her waist stared.

"Please," Hiccup laughed it off, drops of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to lift the weight. "This is just warm up."

"Hiccup," the girl called, her weight shifting from one foot to the other. "Spill it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he dared not to look at her. Could also be for the fact that he was on his back, his eyes at the ceiling's direction and had twice his weight hanging on a stick over his chest, ready to crush his lungs. So maybe he _couldn't _look at her at the moment, even if he wanted to.

He heard her walking slowly, her steps sounding louder as she got closer. His heart started racing, and it was just not for the physical struggle he was having with the whole weight-lifting.

Astrid stopped by his head, blocking the ceiling light and creating shadows on his face.

And man, he froze.

Because she looked like perfection there. He felt the world spinning in slow motion. Light reflected on her blonde hair, making it look like there was a divine aura around the girl. Damn, she was so close to him he could see every little detail of her features. The sweat sticking strands of hair to her forehead, the tint blush from the heavy exercise, a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, small freckles over her cheeks and noise, the clear turquoise shade of her blue eyes, the delicate curves of her face… And yet, at the same time she also looked just as frightening, with her tightly clenched jaws, hands securely placed on her hips, and the way her icy glare made him shiver.

Hiccup felt like she could kill her just by looking at him. He felt vulnerable, a little scared even. Chills ran down his spine and he couldn't stop thinking that there was something very exciting in it as well.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. He better say something before Astrid decides to get her answers by force. "Violet texted me last night, she said I would find you here."

"Of course she did," Astrid rolled her eyes and walked away from the boy. The girl made a note to herself to make Violet suffer the consequences of trying to play cupid.

Hiccup raised his body to a sitting position and watched as Astrid let herself fall back on the bench. He was thinking about anything to say to start conversation, when he heard her voice.

"So what's your deal?" she asked between sips of water.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked genuinely confused.

"You clearly are not the gym type of person," she made a wave with her hand gesturing to his whole self. "Yet, you're considerably in shape for a nerd," Hiccup started blushing there, but Astrid decided to ignore it. "So what's your big secret?"

"Were you checking me out?" he asked, a smirk forming on the corner of his lips, his cheeks still pink.

"Don't push it, Hiccup."

Despite the girl's sharp tone, Hiccup chuckled softly to himself.

"So…?" Astrid asked, as the guy didn't say anything for a while.

"Well, I do have a secret working out routine, I suppose…" he stated vaguely, daring to raise his eyes to her level.

She had an eyebrow raised and stared at him growing impatient.

"But I can't tell you about it just yet," he said standing up.

"What?" Astrid asked slowly narrowing her eyes at him.

"I mean, now that I know where to find you, I don't see any reasons for not meeting you again," he shrugged.

"_What?"_ Astrid choked and this time one could see the incredulity written all over her face.

"Then I can show you all my secrets," the guy continued like she hadn't interrupted him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"See you next week, Astrid," Hiccup laughed as he turned to the exit. He waved her goodbye by the door before leaving.

Astrid just kept staring jaw dropped at the closed door Hiccup had just disappeared from.

_What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

Students were lined up in front of a wall, some of them sitting, others lying on the floor lazily. A rude intimidating six feet tall man in lose gray jerseys walked back and forth the line of teenagers.

"Listen up lads," Gobber, Academy's PE teacher yelled at his junior high class, his voice echoing through the gymnasium. "Today, we're doing something I like to call… Dodgeball," He scarily passed a rubber ball from one hand to the other.

"Rules are simple," he stopped in the center of the line and stared at the silent students. "If you're hit, you're out. If you catch, you eliminate the thrower and can bring one of yours back," Gobber was grinning delighted. "Now, Astrid, Jack, you're team captains," he threw the ball to the girl, who caught it with no efforts. "I want a clean fight," he finished and walked away in the bleachers' direction.

"Nice," Astrid walked to the front of the class. "Jut the perfect way to end a horrible week: kicking butts," she said over her back to the guy behind her.

"You wish, darling," Jack rolled his eyes. He walked with his fingers intertwined behind his neck boredly, until he was by the blonde's side. "I won't hold myself back just because you're a girl, Astrid."

"Still hiding behind the 'fragile, weak female figure', aren't we?" the girl laughed. "Makes me sick," Astrid tossed the ball to him with unnecessary excess of strength. "You're going down pretty boy, and you know why?" Astrid walked the five steps distance between them, narrowing her eyes at the silent boy. "Because for the last months, I've been under more stress than it's humanly possible to handle, thanks to you, and now I finally have a healthy way to de-stress _and _an excuse to hurt you. So brace yourself, 'cause you're about to be crushed so violently, your own logical reaction after that will be to cry like a newborn baby."

Jack let out a long whistle with an amused expression.

"Show me what you got, Hofferson," Jack gently gave the ball back to the girl. "Let's see if your dodgeball skills are as sharp as your mouth," he winked flirtatiously. "You can pick first, sweetheart."

Astrid held herself from snorting on his face and turned back to the line of students to start building her team.

(…)

The game was brutal. Both sides were aiming for total enemy annihilation. Two main violence sources: Jack Frost and Astrid hofferson, the team captains.

Those too weak were quickly eliminated, remaining only few survivors. Rubber balls flew through the air like war projectiles: precise and lethal. And their teacher, the supposed to be responsible adult? Watched the carnage with a proud grin on the face, boiling blood running through his veins.

Astrid managed to avoid a close ball directed to her right shoulder. She grabbed a ball from the ground and threw it with all her strength in the direction of a distracted silver haired guy.

He was out of breath, his legs were like trembling jelly and he felt like fainting anytime soon but adrenaline moved his body without the need of thinking. Astrid's ball was fast but Jack luckily dodged just in time. He instinctively stooped down and the red object passed right above his head ticking his hair.

Jack wanted to laugh and yell at Astrid that she would have to try harder if she really wanted to hit him, but his relief was short. Because a ridiculously loud bang followed by a high pitched cry of pain inundated his ears coming from behind him.

And the game stopped. The players froze in place. And the gymnasium fell into terrible silence.

"Oh, crap…" Jack cursed from under his breath when he turned on his feet to find one of his best friends sitting on his knees, leaning forward with his face turned down, held tightly by both his hands. "Hiccup, you okay?" Jack asked walking slowly to him.

"Do I look okay, genius?" Hiccup's voice came out muffled from under his hands.

"Oh, my God…" Elsa cried worried and ran to the guy from the other side of the court. "Hiccup, you're bleeding," she said pointing at the blood dripping through his fingers. "Astrid, you exaggerated this time," the girl scolded her friend.

"What?" Astrid gasped shocked. "It wasn't my fault…" Astrid approached the hurt boy too, feeling half guilty and half irritated. "Why didn't you dodge it? It's the objective of the game!" she shouted like the whole scene was _actually _caused thanks to Hiccup's idiocy. Thanks to Hiccup being… _Hiccup_, as usual.

"You really think I was hit_ on purpose?_" it- his injury, not really her harsh words- hurt so much that he couldn't even look up at the girl as he talked.

"Wouldn't be the first time you do some stupid thing to get her attention," Violet muttered from a small distance.

"_Oh my God!_ I don't even have replies to you people," Hiccup groaned.

"Brain damage much?" Andy joked.

Jack shrugged, "Nah, I think it's just our usual Haddock," he grinned.

"I'm so lucky to have such supportive friends…" Hiccup mumbled under his clenched teeth.

"Move your sweaty nasty bodies out of my way, you lousy sacks of hormones," Gobber pushed a few students away to get to the sad figure of the boy lying on the floor. "My, don't you look stunning, Hiccup."

"I think I broke my nose, sir," Hiccup told the teacher.

"Not on my watch, you didn't," Gobber huffed. "Can you stand? I'll take you to the infirmary."

The PE teacher grabbed Hiccup from the arm and lifted him like he was lighter than a pillow before Hiccup could even think of reacting.

"Gobber, I can walk. It's my nose I hurt, not my legs," Hiccup complained.

"Okay," Gobber released him abruptly making Hiccup lose balance. "And the rest of you… You're dismissed. Go finish your homework, or something…" they left the gymnasium side by side, leaving a bunch of teenagers partying behind them.

* * *

"How are you, Hiccup?" Elsa asked concerned as the boy joined the rest of them for dinner.

"Fine," he sat down beside Andy. The boy carried a bag of ice over his nose that covered most of his face. "The nurse said it's not broken but I should keep some ice because of the swelling."

"Is it bad?" Violet tried to get a glimpse of his nose from behind the ice bag.

Hiccup put down the bag to look at her. There was a dark reddish bruise going from his nose to a small area under his right eye. The injury wasn't that big, but because it was in the middle of his face, was considerably perceptible. In a few days period, the thing would be a nasty shade of yellow.

"So?" Hiccup asked for their opinion.

"Uh…" Jack struggled to find the right procedure in that situation. "I wouldn't even know there was a bruise in your nose if I hadn't seen it happening," he decided to go with comedy.

"Yeah, right," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Where's Astrid?" he asked, finding it odd that the blonde wasn't down to the refectory yet.

"She said she had an essay to finish for tomorrow morning," Elsa said a little uncomfortable. She did not agree with Astrid's behavior. The least the girl could do was to apologize.

"That so?" Hiccup started munching on his food.

"Too bad you got beaten up, Haddock," Jack commented. "We didn't get to know which team won."

"I didn't get beaten up," he tried to protest but the ice on his nose made that a kind of lame statement.

"You can't be seriously concerned about who won a stupid dodgeball match," Elsa stared at the silver haired boy in disbelief. "Your friend could've gotten seriously injured."

Jack shrugged.

"Hiccup is a tough cookie," he said raising his drink at his friend.

"Aww," Hiccup sweet talked with a roll of his eyes. "That is probably the nicest thing you said to me ever since we came back to school."

"Yeah, just don't get used to that."

"Oh, bromance," Violet groaned. "What's not to love about that?"

* * *

**Greetings, people.**

**So, I'm shorting my A/Ns to this little thing by the end of the chap for the next ones. Where're gonna have a lot of Hiccstrid happening. I said somewhere a few chaps ago that I'd try to add Hiro to the story, as a recurrent part of the gang. Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I'm having trouble writing the six of them as it is, I don't think I'll be able to develop Hiro _and _give enough focus to the main four. And I'm pretty sure you guys are dying to see Jelsa happening already, so...**

**A guest reader suggessted that I pair Violet with Wilbur. I was aware of the pairing, but I had never given it a thought. And again, we fall back into the 'new character' problem... IF I come up with a not-so-bad idea, who knows? It can happen, sky is the limit.**

**This weekend I was rewatching some movies for references, and I just wanted to say: I hate Rapunzel. Oh, but Flynn is not so bad.**

**Up next, we're gonna have Hiccup's big secret. It's gonna be all about HHTYD... Wait for it.**

**I'll see you people later,**

**Byee**


	13. Chapter 13

Astrid finished her usual Sunday boxing practice and grabbed her bottle of water. She took a long sip, lazily spinning her body, kicking invisible dust off the floor…

She chocked on the liquid as she saw a brunette guy standing beside the door, leaning comfortably against the wall behind him and staring straight at her. She was so focused on the exercises she didn't even notice him coming inside, let alone watching her like a creep.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, looking for a towel to clean herself. Water had come up her nose with the little accident.

"A while." Hiccup shrugged. "Didn't want to interrupt you."

Astrid groaned. She drank from the bottle again, slowly this time.

"So, are you done?"

"For what?" She stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed. Astrid hoped that if she put sufficient pressure on him, he would retreat and leave her alone. It was already bad enough the constant reminder of the injury she had caused him a few days back. She didn't need him poking his nose into her life. _No pun intended._

"I thought we had made plans for today." Hiccup smiled at her, though she wasn't looking at him.

"I never agreed on that."

"Okay, got it." Hiccup straightened up pushing himself off the wall. "I… am leaving then… to do my working out routine," he did what he believed was called being subtle. "You're free to join me if you want," he suggested walking out of the room.

The blonde girl watched him leave with her eyes narrowed. Then groaned, as she shoved her stuff inside her back.

Her steps echoed through the gym as she fast walked toward the door.

And she almost bumped into Hiccup, who was waiting for her right outside the gym, with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Hey," he smiled and she hated that voice tone. "I was almost leaving without you."

"Let's just get over with it." She pushed him out of the way and started walking.

(…)

"Where are you taking me?" Astrid avoided looking at the guy walking next to her, instead, she focused on the way they were going. She had a vague idea of what there was in that side of campus, like the farm, the crops and greenhouses… But she had no idea of what kind of business Hiccup could have there.

"You'll see, oh, suspicious one," Hiccup teased. He was in a good mood. Oh, why would _that_ be?

They stopped in front of the stable, a simple wooden, tall building. Sounds of animals could be heard from inside.

"What the-…" Astrid mumbled eyeing the thing up and down.

"Ladies first," Hiccup offered, holding the gate open for her.

She dragged her feet inside, eyes still narrowed at the guy. Astrid watched as Hiccup walked to a stall where a huge all black, pure blood horse rested.

"Hey bud," he greeted the animal patting it on the neck. The animal whipped its tail happily tilting its big head in the boy's direction. "Yeah, I missed you too."

Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"Astrid, meet Toothless," he said looking from one to the other.

"A _horse_?" She eyed him like he was crazy or something.

"Yes, a horse." Hiccup smirked at her shocked expression. He scratched Toothless behind its ears getting a pleased warm huff of air in the face.

"That's the big damn secret? Your pet horse?"

Astrid was still shocked by the huge animal. Sure, she had gone to a zoo before, but there were fences separating her from huge monstrosities like that.

"Technically," Hiccup had grabbed the horse's saddle and was fastening the girths around its body. "It's the Academy's horse. But yeah," He placed his leg on the saddle and pushed himself up. "Toothless here helps me keep in shape. Right, bud?" Toothless got a nice pat on the side of the neck.

"How about a ride?"

"Yeah, right," Astrid snapped at him taking a few steps back as Toothless walked out of his stall.

"What? Why not?" he questioned smiling.

"You're nuts if you think I'm getting any closer to that thing."

"Okay, now you just offended him." Hiccup pretended to cover the horse's big ears.

Astrid glared at him and if she could blow his head with her mind, she would've done that.

"Ooh, I see…" Hiccup snapped his fingers. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"_What_?" Astrid really regretted not being able to blow his head off. How dared that nerd?

"The badass Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup let Toothless walk a little closer to Astrid and felt the thrill on watching the girl pale. "Afraid of little horsies."

"That thing is nothing little."-Her back hit the wall as she tried to put some distance between the dark nightmare and herself.-"And it does not scare me."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not scared of anything!" she shouted.

"Prove me," Hiccup held out a hand to her.

She felt like Hiccup had just asked challenged her to jump off a cliff.

She sighed heavily and pushed his hand away when he offered to help her climb on Toothless. Astrid refused to pronounce any words after that…

(…)

She refused to touch him.

As much… _uncomfortable_-NOT scared-as she was at the moment, Astrid refused to get as close to him as strictly necessary. She refused to have any kind of physical contact with him, even if it meant she would face a nasty fall from the horse.

"You know you can hold on me, right?" Hiccup asked. His head was turned forward but Astrid just knew that he was smiling, as he had been doing the whole morning.

She threw a punch straight to his right shoulder.

"Ow," he cried. "What was that for?"

She refused to answer.

He sighed rubbing his shoulder.

"Everything alright there?"

Still no answer.

Toothless trotted following a path that went through the small wood area inside the campus. The ground was uneven, making the horse ride kind of rough. On a specific part of the path, Toothless stepped on the wrong spot, making Astrid's body slide on the saddle slightly.

She quickly grabbed Hiccup's shoulders for support.

"Hey," He turned and held her by the waist. Hiccup realized shocked that she had almost fallen from Toothless. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She straightened herself up the best she could. Her heart was racing like crazy and she felt her hands getting sweaty. She kept a hand gripping on Hiccup's shoulder just in case.

"Sorry, the path is a little tricky around here." He focused his attention on the ground to prevent any other abrupt jolts.

Astrid clenched her teeth and closed her eyes shut. She hissed.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called her concerned, when he felt the grip on his shoulder getting painfully tighter.

"Distract me," she said still with her eyes shut. There was a hint of plea in her voice.

"Uh, okay…" Hiccup struggled trying to find a conversation topic. "Nice weather we're having today, right?"

"_Seriously_?" Astrid groaned.

"Sorry," the guy apologized quickly. He gulped nervously.

"Tell me a story or something," her tone was aggressive.

Story. Okay, he could do that. _Come on, Hiccup, you're one of the smartest kids in school. Put your damn brain to work!_ He was yelling at himself inside his head.

"Alright." He cleared his throat and breathed deep.

_"There once was a boy who lived with his father, just the two of them on a big house with too many empty rooms. He was nine years old. He was such a scrawny kid, weak, small and a total nerd. No wonder his dad was never home, he probably was ashamed of being called the father of someone as lame as the little boy."_

_"Most of the time, when he wasn't at school, the boy played alone, imagining fantastic worlds with dragons and monsters, and giving life to his toys. One day, the babysitter got sick, so the kid was left alone at home. His dad was supposed to be back in a few hours anyway, so it wasn't that much of a big deal. He was playing in his room, like any other day. At one point, in the middle of sword battles and falling spaceships, he fell asleep."_

_"What the boy didn't know was that something went wrong and a fire started downstairs. The firemen said something about a short circuit on the old power board, but that kind of thing is totally irrelevant, especially in the head of a nine years old kid. The thing is, the boy didn't notice the fire at first. He kept sleeping and the fire spread."_

_"He opened his eyes when the smoke started filling his lungs and the room temperature had increased several degrees. He tried to get out of there but the window didn't open and the doorknob was too hot for him to hold. He started panicking. He punched the door, he screamed hoping that anyone could hear him. That his father would get him out of there."_

_"The smell of the dark smoke that slowly suffocated him and the taste of ashes in his mouth is something the boy would never forget. He felt his body loosing strength, he couldn't keep himself on his feet, his head was getting foggy, his throat was dry and his voice was little more than whispers in the middle of the wild cracking fire. He really believed he was going to die that day. And then, part of the ceiling fell over him."_

_"He woke up in the hospital a few days later, with bruises and burns all over his body and an agonizing headache, like someone had crushed some nails into his skull while he was sleeping. His dad was beside his bed, tear tracks mark starting on his eyes and getting lost in the full beard the man had. The father told the boy that it was a miracle he had survived. A neighbor had called the firemen and they had found the boy just before it was too late…"_

_"The boy felt his body numb and he told his dad he wanted to stand up a little, stretch his sore muscles. And he had a weird sensation. A kind of pain he had never felt starting from the middle of his left leg. He looked down. And it was when he realized he was missing a foot. In the place where his foot should have been, he only found the hospital sheets tangled in an empty mess of fabrics."_

_"They got him a prosthesis, sent him to rehab, to therapy, gave him a lot of black label drugs… The boy went through some bad moments… But he survived."_

_"One of his neighbors came to visit him at the hospital. A nice old woman who had a son in college. Anyone could see the pity in her eyes. It was clear that she felt uncomfortable around the boy. She avoided looking at that space in the bed where his foot was supposed to be. The old lady brought a basket of cookies with her every time she visited the boy."_

Hiccup let out a dry laugh at that.

"It was like she was saying something like: _Too bad your house burned down, and you losing your foot was really unfortunate, but hey, look! I brought some chocolate chip cookies to cheer you up!" _he thinned his voice to sound a little like a woman. His voice was filled with angst, pain and scorn.

Astrid was silent. She kept silent the whole time. It felt like she was lost in some kind of spell, and if she dared to make the least of sounds, she could break it. She could break him.

"This is an awful thing to say," Hiccup laughed with no joy. He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I mean, she was the best person in the world and she was just trying to be nice…"

He shut his eyes exhausted and huffed.

An arm wrapped around his waist, a small hand resting very slightly against his stomach. He felt Astrid's body closer to his. He could feel her warmth against his back, though there was no real contact beside the places where her arm touched him.

"I'm sure they were pretty good cookies," her voice was low, near to a hoarse whisper. Her breath on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine.

He placed a hand over the one holding on him and gave it a quick squeeze.

"They were the best."

(...)

"I guess I owe you an apology…" Astrid started awkwardly as they walked out of the stable after feeding Toothless and putting him back on his stall.

"For what?" Hiccup asked genuinely confused. He shut the gates and followed by her side.

"For…" The blonde struggled. "Your nose."

They were walking side by side. She was close enough to see the yellow-green-ish bruise in the middle of his face. It was very noticeable. And ugly. And that color kinda made her wanna puke.

"Don't worry, it wasn't that bad."

A little glint of hope sparkled and his eyes shone with it.

"Were you concerned about it?" he asked turning to look at her.

Good thing he did that, because he saw the moment when her cheeks started turning a light shade of pink, which obviously made him grin.

"You wish," Astrid groaned and punched him hard on the upper arm.

"Ouch," he cried taking a step away from her. "Is that how you apologize for injuring me? By injuring me _again_?" he questioned rubbing his arm where the girl had hit him.

"On second thought"-Astrid stared at him, the hand she didn't use to punch him laying on her hips-"I owe you nothing. I take my apology back."

Astrid turned back to the direction they were heading and sped up.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup ran a few steps to keep up with her.

"I just realized you are not worth it."

"And why would I not be worth it?" he cried but he had a hint of amusement on his voice tone.

"Because thanks to you, I almost fell from that horse."

"I clearly said that you could've just held into me," he shouldered her gently, his face lost on the path in front of them. "Technically speaking, you are the one to blame in this situation."

"Hiccup," she sighed frustrated. "Don't go there."

"Don't go where?" he asked with a grin as he peeked at her with the corner of his eyes.

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows then gave him a roll of eyes as an answer.

"Come on, was it really that bad?" Hiccup's voice came out a little shaky with worry. Things didn't go as he had planned but he wished that the little moment with Toothless had won him a few points with Astrid.

"Not as much as I wanted it to be," Astrid mumbled under her breath so he wouldn't catch it.

"What was that?" he leaned closer to her so he could listen this time.

Her cheeks returned to the blushing color they were before as she shoved him out of the way and stormed off in the direction of the main building.

"I said we're missing lunch and it's your fault for dragging us for so long," she yelled from over her shoulder at the boy behind her.

"Was that really what you said before?" Hiccup quickened his pace trying to follow suit.

She didn't give him another word until they were inside the building.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Long A/N today...**

**First, WADDUP MOVIE REFERENCES?**

**Tell me you didn't see that coming. Obviously I HAD to use a ride on Toothless to spark things up between them. This is my fav chapter so far. So many feelings. I'm sorry Astrid and Hiccup's little moment took so long, it wasn't supposed to extend itself for two chapters... Oh, well, what's done is done.**

**So, let's talk a little bit about Jack Frost. He's a troublemaker, impulsive, impatient, driven by empotions, a little self-centered... and a jerk. Don't get me wrong, I totally love him, he's loyal, an amazing friend and a very sweet person... but he has flaws (just like in RotG). And you're gonna see a lot of them as the story develops. I know he sounds a little contradictory, and I ask you guys to bear with it. Things will make sense in the future, I guess...**

**I believe most of you know about the Big Four? Or the most recent Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons (or whatever their name is). I recently found out about the Futuristic Big Four, with Hiro (Big Hero 6), Wilbur (Meet the Robinsons), Violet (The Incredibles) and Penny (Bolt)... It kinda blew my mind. Made me wanna put them in the story... Lol.**

**Have you seen the movie Grease? I knew what it was about, but I only watched it recently. It kinda have common points with this story, it would be fun to make the gang perform Grease in the future...**

**Speaking about movies, I have a recomendation for you guys. It's called 'Naomi and Ely's no kiss list'. It's very sweet and adorable, and it's my new 'go to when I'm feeling down' movie. And the soundtrack is sooo good. Just watch the trailer if you feel like it. It's a nice movie, though it has nothing to do with Lep Academy.**

**Thank you for stopping by and I'll see you people soon.**

**Byee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, before we start, here's the thing: it's the play chapter. And my knowledge about theatre is pretty much zero. I know theaters have a special body language actors usually follow, but I ignored all of that.I ask you to plese, just go with it. Oh, and imagine that they are using microphones, or something...**

**Thanks a lot.**

* * *

"Okay, guys, gather around," Tooth clapped her hands twice as she called her students. "This is our big night," she sang.

That was their big night indeed. They were performing in front of the whole Academy plus family guests that night. All the rehearsals and costume fitting and scenario building… all their preparations had brought them to that night.

Students, most of them wearing their costumes, all formed a circle around their teacher.

"I am so proud of you all." She had bright tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "And I have one last advice I'd like to share with you… I want you to forget all the lines you memorized until this point."

The teacher met silence. You could hear a hummingbird flapping its wings all the way from across the town in that quietude.

"Uh… _what?_" Hiccup put into words what most of them were thinking.

"The beauty in Shakespeare is not in the complex words he chooses to use," she twirled in delight putting a passionate musicality to her speech. "It's in the emotions he is capable of transmitting with them."

"I don't want you to go out there worried about something as insignificant as your lines. I want you to live your characters and put your spirits and souls into them, just like you did when you first auditioned to me."

People just stared at her like she just told them they should go on stage completely naked.

"Places, everyone," she continued, her excitement not lessening a single ounce despite the scrutinizing looks she was getting. "Break a leg!" she sang as she moved to the front of the curtains to greet the public.

"That was unexpected," Hiccup blew heavily.

"_What_ are we gonna do?" Astrid snarled as the six friends formed a small circle.

"You heard the woman." Jack shrugged. "We're gonna impro."

"You can't be serious." Violet narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I am serious, my dear Violet."

"We're not actors, Frost," Andy reminded him. "I don't think it's gonna be that easy."

"Come on, it will be fun," Jack cried. "Look on the bright side: there's no risk of someone blanking out, cause everybody knows what the story is about by now and we don't have to remember good ol' Shakespeare's exact words."

"How can you be so calm about?"

"Improvising is my motto." the silver haired boy walked to the side of the stage wing and peeked through the curtains.

"I thought 'idiot' was your motto," he heard Astrid groaning from over his shoulder.

"Tooth is done," he said as applauses started. "Alright, people."

"Let's bring the house down."

* * *

(…)

"A guy like him is not worthy of you!" Hiccup pointed dramatically at the guy in light blue Greek garment and laurel wreath over his silver hair. "He fools you with pretty words, and seduces you with his looks."

"Now, Demetrius"-Jack waked closer to the guy wearing a green toga and patted him on the shoulder.-"Don't be such a sore loser. Hermia's heart is mine whether her father approves our love or not. There's nothing you can do to change her feelings for me."

"You're crazy!" Hiccup shoved Jack's hand away from him. "Arrogance shall be your end, Lysander. Soon Hermia too will realize that you're not as perfect as you made her believe you are."

"That's a lot of pronouns you used there."

Hiccup stumbled in his words unable to come with a comeback fast enough.

Theseus called everyone out of the stage, except from Lysander and Hermia.

Jack looked at Elsa deeply walking the distance that separated the lovers.

"You pale, my dear." He reaches her, one of his hands cupping her cheek.

Elsa turned her eyes down, getting away from his touch. She turned her back to him, the strip of golden satin tied around her waist waving like it danced in the air.

"Oh, Lysander," Elsa cried with her fist clenched over her heart. "Why can't my father see that you alone own my heart? What are we to do? Athenian laws force me to leave you."

"I won't let old rules decide my future for me,"-he rushed to her, both his hands running through her upper arms with feather-light touch. Elsa turned slowly, her sad eyes still on the ground.-"Our destiny is in our hands," Jack's hands slid down to hers, their fingers intertwining together.

Elsa took her time raising her head, coming to a stop as her eyes locked on his. Her pink lips parted slightly and her chest raised and lowered slowly.

"Let's run away," he said in a hoarse voice. He smiled. "We can go somewhere distant so your father won't find us, and we no longer will be haunted by the laws of Athens."

"We can get married and no one will get in our way."-Jack placed both his hands on the side of Elsa's neck, careful not to cover her face from the audience. He leaned closer, resting his forehead on hers.

Her eyes instinctively closed as she felt his skin on hers.

"Yes. Let's run away."

(…)

"You said Hermia and Lysander would be here." Hiccup walked to the middle of the stage, seeking through the fake trees and bushes. "Where are they?"

"Why are you going after her anyway?" Astrid followed behind him. "Hermia clearly nourish no feelings for you. Chasing after her is a complete waste of time."

"You don't understand love, Helena." Hiccup turned on his feet, giving the girl a sad smile.

(…)

Dash walked through the trees in a costume decorated with green leaves and lianas. He sighted Jack and Elsa sleeping on the floor a few feet away from each other.

"These Athenians must be the ones my great King informed me about"-he jumped closer to where Elsa slept-"And look at this young lady, lying in the dust cold and alone. I shall drop some of this nectar on the eyelids of this man who not knows love." Dash inclined the flower he had in his hands to Jack's eyes. "So when day comes, he falls for the first his eyes lay on."

(…)

"Oh, Helena"-Jack kneeled in front of Astrid-"What a fool I was for not noticing your beauty before."

"Did you fall on your head?" Astrid shoved his hand away. "What are you talking about? Where's Hermia?"

Jack laughed. "Whatever I felt for Hermia was consequence of heat of the moment. She comes no close to you, my dearest Helena"-he bowed solemnly-"Where is Demetrius? I must make him pay for putting you through so much angst and hurt!"

"Are you insane?" she yelled.

"Yes, fair Helena! You drive me crazy!" Jack shouted with wild arms to the auditorium.

"You think your jokes are funny, don't you? Lysander, you are, by far, the worst comedian in all Greece!"

Astrid stomped off by the side of the stage.

"What can I do to prove you that I don't joke, Helena? My heart has only your name on it, believe me." Jack ran after her.

(…)

"What have you done?" Andy yells at Dash. "You charmed the wrong Athenian! You managed to get in between true lovers and for that, we are now responsible for making amends."

"I apologize, my king." Dash lowers his head reprimanded.

"Hurry to the forest, little elf, and bring me here the girl Helena."

(…)

"Helena!" Hiccup stands up from where he was asleep. "Divine perfection came to my sight to brighten my world."

"Back off, Demetrius," Jack pushed Hiccup by his chest. "Helena is mine!"

"Yours?" Hiccup laughed. "In your dreams, you bohemian excuse of a poet. Helena would rather have a real man beside her"-he shoved Jack back, applying even more strength than the silver haired had used.

"Oh, really?" Jack grabbed Hiccup's costume. "You're not talking about yourself, are you?"

"That is enough!" Helena pushed both guys away from each other. "I don't know what kind of scheme you two are plotting, but I am done!"

"No plot on my side," Jack said. "Demetrius, your deep love for Hermia is no secret to anyone, which is why I feel like the right thing to do would be to stand back and let you have her. As for me, I gladly take Helena, as I love her more than any other man does, or ever will."

"How real can your feelings be if your love interest change in the blink of an eye? You are shallow and disrespectful to both Helena and Hermia!"

Elsa walks in.

"Lysander!" She falls into Jack's arms. "I woke up and you weren't around. Why did you leave me?"

"Wasn't leaving you behind clear enough prove of my hatred for you?"-he pushed the girl away.

"That's not what really is inside your heart," Elsa cried.

"Now I see that even my best friend was dragged into this prank," Astrid glared at the others. "You three play me as a fool! How could you, Hermia, of all people, agree on being a part of this? How could you deceive me this way?"

"I deceived you not!" Elsa faced Astrid. "I'm the fool in this story, as it seems."

"Have you not seen the way Lysander is acting? He clearly makes fun of me. I refuse to take more of this offence. I shall leave."

"Stay, Helena"-Jack held her by the hand-"I still have to prove my love for you."

"Lysander, it's not funny what you're doing to my friend"-Elsa put a pleading hand on his upper arm.

"Don't you dare touch me, evil!" Jack retreated as the girl's touch was poisonous.

"Worry not, Hermia," Hiccup comforted Elsa. "Soon enough he should come to his senses, as soon as he stops acting like a thick headed moron."

"You better not be talking about me, you brainless loser." Jack stepped in Hiccup's direction.

"Lysander, why are you acting like this?" Elsa tried to stop him.

"Stay away from me, Hermia, before I hurt you," Jack threatened.

"How could you hurt me worse than the way you're hurting me now? This is all your fault, Helena!" Elsa grabbed Astrid's wrist. "You blinded Lysander so you would be the only one he sees!"

"Me? Hermia, who am I if not your best friend? Your confidant? The only person who was always by your side? What could've possessed me to go after Lysander?"

"She'll have to go over my dead body to hurt you, Helena"-Jack pushed Astrid away from Elsa, putting himself in between the girls.

"As if"-Hiccup pulled Astrid to his side. "Let a gentleman protect you, Helena."

"I don't need your protection." Astrid twisted Hiccup's hand in a painful way, making Hiccup cry. "Much less yours," she pointed at Jack's direction before leaving the stage. "Go to hell, all of you!"

(…)

Dash dances in between the four asleep ones.

"Take some shelter under this beautiful starlit night, children of Athens. By the time sun rises in the horizon, today's happenings shall be just a foggy dream in your memories," he sings going from one body on the floor to the other.

They boy stops by Jack's side, lowering a flower to his closed eyes.

"As your eyes open, it shall be shown to you who you truly are fated to be with. You shall find your way back home and well things will finally be."

(…)

Andy and Violet are pushed to the stage, even though they weren't supposed to be in the scene yet.

"Look at that, my dear Queen." Andy straightened up and held an arm to Violet. "See those Athenians who there awaken?"-he pointed to the four on the other side of the stage-"Tricky path have they taken, though Love persevered, as it seems."

"We shall bless them, my gentle King." Violet placed her hand in Andy's arm. "May the couples true in love remain, and may their lives with each other full of good and wealth be."

"What in these woods they lived may not mean more than a dream to them, but the lessons they've learnt with their hearts shall never be forgotten whilst they breathe."

(…)

Dash walked to the stage as all the other actors left. Under the single spotlight, he articulated, his voice was deep, clear and carrying the hint of a child's joy,

_"What was this if not a dream?_

_Just a breeze of summer night?_

_We must put it to an end_

_As we turn off all the lights._

_So farewell, my fellow friends,_

_Do not lose love out of sight,_

_As much fun as this has been,_

_I shall leave and say goodnight."_

As he finished with a bowl, lights were off and the room met darkness. In a moment shorter than a breath, applauses resonated through the auditorium, cheers and whistles vibrating at the enormous success of A Midsummer Night's Dream.

* * *

**If you look close enough, you'll see a little bit of their own struggles mixed with their lines... **

**So, I kinda believe in those things Tooth said, about emotion and pretty words, I read the translation of A Midsummer Night's Dream before going to the original stuff (Yep, English is not my first language). But the musicality on the originals is amazing. And this was a very, _very_ lame adaptation, sorry Shakespeare.**

**Did you see, there's a new princess coming up in 2016. Cross your fingers! Who's your favorite disney princess? And prince? Mine are Mulan and Kuzco (okay, she's not a princess and he's not a prince, but you get the point, right? RIGHT?).**

**Story is developing so slowly it makes me hate myself. Small scenes are popping up here and there, and we have close to none action. It sucks, doesn't it? I don't really know how to fix this...**

**Anyway, bear with the lame chapters, and things will get better, I promise.**

**See you guys soon.**

**Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

"Yo, Frost!" Wilbur Robinson, a guy with cocky attitude and a slick quiff on his black hair called from a corner when he saw Jack and his friends coming out of the stage. "What's with the dress?" he laughed.

"It's called a _toga_, Robinson." Jack rolled his eyes at the teenager, if anything, a close friend. "And it's an ancient garment wore by men and women back in the ancient Greece, okay?" They shared a hand clasp followed by a quick one-arm man hug. "Long time no see, dude."

"Yeah," Wilbur laughed, patting Jack on the shoulder. "You know my folks, always dragging the family to their invention tours around the globe. Sup, Haddock, Davis," he greeted the other boys, just like he did with Jack.

"You're back for good?" Andy asked the classmate they hadn't seen in a period longer than a year.

"You could say that." Wilbur shrugged. "But my official return is due to after summer. Tonight, I'm just a passer, making a quick stop here to watch a good spectacle, give some support to a few dear friends, the sappy stuff…"

"How did _you_ know about the play? Weren't you on the other side of the world?" Jack asked, partially serious.

"Goddamn blessing that thing called internet, don't you think? Gossip spreads faster than cat videos on the social medias." Then, he thinned his voice with a frown, "Which shouldn't be a surprise, considering the weird cast combination you got there. Since when are you all friends with The Queen?"

"I'm working with her in the Student Council now," Andy said.

"Yeah, I get your connection with her, but what about these lost cases here?" Wilbur asked, pointing at Jack and Hiccup with his thumb.

"Hey!" Jack frowned offended.

Hiccup smirked, taking the other guy's words light-heartedly, "A lot happened since you left, bro."

"You could say that one again," Wilbur grumbled.

"So, enjoyed the play?" Jack asked.

"You know," Wilbur confided in a whispered tone, "it was rather pleasant being able to see your 'I'm fucking in love with this girl' act, and wasn't one of those girls Astrid Hofferson?" he laughed, the other shrugged. "Oh, and the _toga_ really did wonders to highlight your sculptural bod, dude. You looked good, for a _man in a dress."_

"_Please_, Robinson"-Jack rolled his eyes dramatically.-"You and me both know that you're just jealous cause chicks dig me," he finished throwing his arms around a familiar girl passing by, pushing her close to his body.

"Ew," Violet, who had heard what he'd just said before the kidnapping, complained. "Get your hands away from me, creep." She elbowed him painfully in the ribs, making the guy flinch away from her by reaction. She then noticed the familiar face accompanying her stage partners. "What are you doing here?" She eyed Wilbur suspiciously. "I thought you were dead, or something," she joked in a half-serious tone.

"Ouch, Violet"-the boy put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.-"Is that how you greet a friend after his long and dreadful absence?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh my God," she cried annoyed at his attitude. "Get out of here, _cowlick_."

"Come on, Vi," He opened his arms in a peace-offering gesture. "We can do better than that," he encouraged, sounding a little patronizing.

"Seriously, _why are you here_?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to see you guys again?" Wilbur walked the small distance separating them, smirking. "Come here."

He pulled the girl to his embrace, only the tip of his fingers touching her with feather-light pressure. Violet raised her eyebrows slightly surprised, but her arms ended up wrapping around his shoulders anyway, feeling comfort in the familiarity of his body. It was supposed to be a quick, friendly hug, but their proximity ignited long forgotten feelings. He looked down at her, and she looked up in return, eyes locking in a silent, wordless conversation. Memories of the past surfaced in a rush, sending shivers down their bodies and neither seemed able to pull back.

It's uncertain who closed the gap between them, or whose grip around the other tightened first. They don't know who started it, either why it started. What is for sure, is that soon enough, their lips met in a soft reencounter, place and time forgotten as old sensations carved into each other's bodies took charge of the situation.

"Okay," Hiccup cleared his throat uncomfortable at the sudden, and surprisingly quickly heating up making out session. "That's our cue to leave." He pushed Jack and Andy with him, trying to give the lovebirds a little privacy.

"Nice seeing you again, Wilbuster," Jack laughed at how subtle they were behaving. "And I guess we'll see you later, Violet," he shouted from over his shoulder, though he doubted they could hear, considering how _fast_ those two's reunion was developing in such a small fraction of time.

(…)

"Jack Frost!" a girl with big pink glasses over her green eyes and golden colored hair squealed when she spotted Jack, jumping to where he was. "Can I take a picture of you?"

"Uh… sure," Jack let himself be dragged away from his friends by the hyper girl, who happened to be some good inches taller than him.

"Honey Lemon, by the way." She changed his position a few times until she found the perfect light. "From the school website."

"Cool, nice to meet you." He smirked at the camera, and the flash blinded him.

"You are an amazing actor,"-she took a few more pics, just in case. "Your Lysander was so dreamy. And I heard you guys had to make your own lines, which is incredible."

"You think? Most of the things felt like something we would say to each other… You know, in a much more elaborated way."

"You're a natural." Something caught Honey's attention on her peripheral vision. "Elsa!" she screamed.

The girl with platinum blonde hair turned on her heels as she heard her named being called.

"Hi, Honey," the girl greeted the photographer, walking to their direction. "I didn't know you were here tonight."

"Oh, you know how work is." She smiled pointing at the camera in her hands. "Can I take a picture of you two together?"

"Is it really necessary?"

"Pleeease?" Honey cried, extending the word in a pleading voice. "Just one and I will never disturb you again."

Elsa sighed, "You have to promise me you won't upload it to the website." She walked to Jack's right side. "Or your blog!" she added as a side note.

"You have my word," Honey agreed on the terms as she adjusted the focus on the camera. "Alright, Lysander, put your hands around Hermia," she coordinated.

Jack did as he was told, wrapping his arm around Elsa's tiny frame. He felt her body tense on the contact and he noticed she was biting her lower lip very lightly- so lightly he was only able to see it because of their physical proximity.

"Don't worry, fair Hermia, this is just business," he whispered, as he discreetly inclined his face closer to her ear.

Elsa flinched as she felt his breath tickling the side of her head. Blood threated to rise up her cheeks but she refused to let it happen. She breathed in slowly and smiled nonchalantly to the camera.

"I wouldn't dare to think any other way, my beloved Lysander," she barely moved her lips on her quiet reply to him.

"You two make the perfect couple," Honey stated, oblivious to the low voiced conversation happening in front of her.

Jack and Elsa's breaths got caught on their throats. Was she talking about the play? About Hermia and Lysander? Was she implying that they…? _Oh, she better not._ Neither of the posing teenagers knew for sure. Neither of them were sure whether they wanted to know or not, anyway.

"Say Shakespeare!" Honey sang.

"Shakespeare!"

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna called her as she pushed away some strangers to get to her sister.

"Hey," Elsa had spent, along with Astrid, the last half an hour talking to Tooth, as the teacher had mountains of praising and thanks to give the girls, as she had done to pretty much all the cast members before it was their time. They had finally been able to change from their costumes and were released from all the congratulating committee waiting down the stage. She gestured for Astrid to go ahead without her, as she waited for Anna to get closer.

"You were so great!" Anna hugged her tightly. "I didn't know you were such a great actress."

"Please"-Elsa blushed, hiding her face behind a hand-"Don't say that. It was so embarrassing."

They walked out of the auditorium to a large corridor, where a few students and family members talked happily and said their goodbyes.

"What are you talking about? The play was a total success. Everybody is talking about it."

"Which makes me wanna forget about it even more," Elsa mumbled, making the younger girl laugh. Anna loved how modest her sister could be sometimes.

"If you say so…" Anna struggled with what she was going to say next. Her eyes looked down, analyzing the impeccable dark wooden floor. "Sorry dad didn't make it tonight."

"It's fine," Elsa shrugged it off, because it was really fine. After all those years, she was getting used to their father's absence, bit by bit. Besides, she had been so nervous the entire night, a part of her was truly glad she didn't have to add Agdar Arendelle to her stress pile. "He's probably busy with work."

An awkward silence followed their conversation, as neither of the sisters knew how to proceed after that. Their parents was always a tricky subject for both girls.

"So, you got any special plans for tomorrow's city visit?" Elsa asked to break the ice.

"Hmm… I don't know, probably hang out with Punz and Mer, maybe watch a movie, the usual," Anna shrugged.

"If you have some spare time, why don't we do something together?" Elsa suggested, holding a door for Anna to pass.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked a little uncertain. "Don't you have plans with your friends? I mean-…" Anna's heart started beating faster as she got herself trapped in her own words. "Sorry, I didn't want to sound judgmental. It's just that this is the last weekend before summer break, so I though you should have a busy day and all…" she shut her mouth embarrassed when she noticed Elsa's smirk.

"Come on, Anna," she hooked her arms around her baby sister's arm. "I'm the one who invited you. I'm free. Besides, it feels like ages since we last spent some time together."

Well, one could blame that one on Elsa being busy all the time. If not with some class related stuff, with some student council duty, or, like these past few months, rehearsing with the drama club. Sometimes, Anna seriously questioned herself about how in the world Elsa could find time to do everything she did and still look amazing and perfect all the time. Anna probably had the triple of Elsa's free time and it felt like she was always late for something, and most of the time, her clothes were wrinkled or her hair was a total mess.

Anna sighed. Yet, it was true, she missed her sister, and it sure looked more interesting than spending three hours watching some stupid action flick and being caught in the crossfire of a popcorn fight- consequence of being surrounded by Academy's students in a public place, relatively free from teachers and rules, during a weekend- the last weekend before break.

"Alright." She smiled. "How about at ten, by the main gate?"

"Sounds good to me." Elsa let go of Anna's arm, as they were headed to different directions.

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Because they had some last minute arrangements to take care of, many people participating on the play had to skip dinner that night. In order not to let her precious disciples starve to death, Tooth had gently asked the kitchen staff to set aside some celebration food to her incredible actors and actresses. What she didn't expect was that the little group that lost a meal wasn't going to be the only ones stopping by the kitchen before curfew time.

"Attention, please!" Jack was standing over a table, around thirty students from twelve to seventeen years old around him. "I'd like to propose a toast"-he raised his coke-"To surviving the challenging and unique experience of A Midsummer Night's Dream, and to having a blast out of the best play this place has ever seen."

"And to never doing anything like that again," Hiccup followed Jack's toast, raising his own cup. "No offence, drama club," A few people grunted but they all raised their cups and cheered, getting back to chatting and laughing loudly in a blink of an eye.

When Elsa walked in the refectory, the not so little gathering was having fun in full power-not to say they were partying, because parties were not allowed without previous approval.

"Hey." She walked to Astrid and Andy, who were sitting at a table at the corner of the refectory with piles of food placed in front of them. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Andy shrugged offering the girl a cup and filling it up for her. "Some morons fighting over food… They found a stack of sweets not so long ago, so I wouldn't go near those sugar stimulated hyperactive idiots any time soon if I were you... Oh, and a few toasts."

Elsa thanked Andy and sat on the chair next to Astrid. "I thought we were going to the kitchen," she said.

"Yeah." Violet, seeing Elsa sitting with the others, came to their table and sat beside Andy grabbing a few fries from the big plate in front of him. "We were kicked out of there, because our little Astrid said 'it was not safe to let those meatheads playing around sharp objects and ovens'," the girl said the last part using her fingers as quotation marks, imitating a not so flattering version of Astrid's voice.

"Good point," Elsa agreed with the other blonde. "Which brings me to my next question: where did all these people come from? I thought it was just us and the drama club. That was the deal with Tooth."

"Ask that to Misters Popularity over there." Andy gestured with his head to the direction where Jack and Hiccup were fighting to get with their mouths food people were throwing at them.

"You know we're gonna have to end this soon, right?" Elsa turned her eyes from the troublemaker duo back to the ones sitting on the table.

"We figured," Astrid snorted. She had her left elbow on the table and her hand holding her head as she played with some kind of mashed food on her plate. She looked exhausted and five seconds from falling face down on her dinner.

"As"—Elsa put a hand on her shoulder worriedly—"You okay?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes, stretching her sore neck. "Just tired, I guess."

"You really should get some rest, you look like shit," Violet pointed.

"Thanks." Astrid glared at the brunette.

"Any time."

Elsa laughed, though her concern over the other blonde girl remained. Then, as she looked at Violet, something came back to her mind. "So, Wilbur was here tonight," she threw the information in the air, waiting.

"Yeah, I saw him." Violet shrugged, shoving more food into her mouth.

"Oh, so that really was him?" Astrid remembered seeing that ridiculous quiff in the middle of the crowd. William Robinson wasn't a friend of hers or anything, but it wasn't like she didn't know who he was. _Oh, she knew him alright_. Blackmail was such a sweet thing... "Is he back?"

"Not yet," Andy explained. "He said he'll be back for the new semester, and that he just stopped by to watch the play."

Astrid groaned, "He left already?" _Too much for having some fun._

"I'm sure he took the most of his short visit, though," Andy smirked, eyeing the girl sitting beside him with the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, looking from Andy to Violet curious.

"Just that when Jack, Hiccup and I left them, they were pretty much eating each other alive," Andy said, not feeling the need of specifying the ones involved in the happening. Clear enough, all the girls understood what he was talking about. Better yet, _who_ he was talking about.

"You were doing _what_?" Astrid snapped, in the name of Elsa and herself, as the other girl was too busy chocking on her drink.

"Dick move, Davis." Violet slapped him in the forearm. "You just couldn't keep quiet about it, could you?" she threw her arms to the air annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Andy was feeling amused, more than anything, "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret, considering you weren't so _discrete_ about it."

"Why were you making out with your ex-boyfriend?" Elsa asked after cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"It was just a quick kiss," Violet defended herself offended by the tones her friends were using against her. She was about to continue, when someone interrupter her.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GOOD LORD IS HAPPENING HERE?" An angry voice came from the entry, echoing through the entire room. Students froze in mid-action, as if time had stopped at the sound of that so familiar, intimidating voice.

Ever so slowly, heads started turning around, people got down off tables and chairs, whatever incriminating things they had in hands were set aside, as they stared at Leprechaun Academy's headmaster. Nicholas St North was fuming, a tattoo covered arm still holding one of the doors and a dark purple vein jumping on his forehead.

"Oh, perfect." Astrid rolled her eyes and thumped her head on the table.

"Hey, North." Jack walked over to where the man was standing. "How's it going?" he asked casually, like he wasn't the one throwing an illegal, killer extravaganza on a Saturday night, on Mr. Nicholas St. North's so esteemed first class, stuck-up boarding school.

"You will call me Headmaster North, or sir, when you direct to me, Mr. Frost." North had his piercing icy blue eyes dangerously narrowed at the boy.

Jack, however, was one of the few kids at Leprechaun Academy who didn't feel that much intimidated by the Russian Mob-alike man. Jack blamed that on the countless times he was sent to North's office thanks to some trouble the boy managed to get himself into. It built up some intimacy in their relationship.

"As you wish, _sir_," Jack's voice was full of mockery.

"Headmaster North,"-Hiccup pushed Jack back before he could say anything else-"Sir, we were just having dinner, and things got a little out of control."

"Out of control, you say," the man chuckled sarcastically, one of his thick eyebrows rising in a perfect arc.

"Come on, sir, it's not even that bad. We both know you've seen worse."

North's face started turning red in the most legitimate demonstration of human anger, the color spreading through his cheeks and forehead, his muscles shaking as he clenched his hands into fists. He eyed Jack like a predator ready to jump on his throat. And if he didn't have an image to maintain, he might as well do so. As the two teenage troubles conversation with the headmaster progressed, the whispering buzz finally burst out.

"Man, if Frost keeps the attitude, North is totally gonna feed them to the animals," Violet leaned over the table to whisper to the other three.

"Should we go there?" Andy asked the girls sitting across the table. He felt nervous about his friends. The gathering itself wasn't that disastrous, Jack and Hiccup had caused bigger trouble before, but as Violet had pointed out, if Jack kept pushing the man's buttons, things could explode in a very bad way.

"Hell no," Astrid snorted, her face still lying on the wooden surface. She did not want to move, especially not to save those two idiots' asses. "If we're lucky, North is not even gonna notice us here."

"I don't know, Astrid,"-Elsa eyed nervously the silver haired guy talking to the headmaster-"Doesn't look like it's going to end well."

Astrid huffed, standing up.

"Fine. But don't say that I've never done anything for them."

The four walked from their table to the entrance, students walking out of their way, like the Red Sea splitting up in Moses' presence. No one was crazy enough to face Mr. headmaster's wrath. The Academy's students knew better than to get on North's Naughty List.

"So, did you watch the play?" Jack asked casually, burying his hands inside his hoodie pockets.

"Yes," North sighed tiredly. "And as I felt the need of congratulating you and your fellow actors for tonight's great success, the same need is now being overshadowed by a strong desire of giving all students present detention for the rest of the year," North crossed his arms over his bulky chest.

"Sir, I apologize for letting this come to such extents." Elsa stepped up, speaking as the student council's president, and interrupting whatever Jack had to say. "It wasn't our intention for this to grow so out of control. We were planning on eating and leaving, but as more and more people came in, the harder it got for it to end."

"Miss Arendelle." North looked deeply at the girl. "Words cannot describe how disappointed I am at you at the moment."

"We are well aware that as the student council, we had the obligation of putting a period in this, sir…"Astrid stopped beside Elsa.

"But we were all exhausted, and we felt like the drama club could use some rest, and a little commemoration." Andy followed the girls' lead. Just like they always did, they complemented each other perfectly, like well-oiled gears working together on a clock.

"What are you guys doing?" Hiccup whispered shocked at the student council pretty much taking responsibility for the mess, though they were just passers dragged into it by the sequence of events.

"They're saving your asses," Violet whispered back.

North narrowed his eyes, looking from one teenager to the other, without a single word. Tension was dragged for several minutes as they all waited for the headmaster's verdict.

"You will clean this place spotless," he announced to the entire room, clearly speaking to all students, who groaned in protest but dared not to talk directly to him. He then lowered his voice so only those six closer to him could listen, "And I expect apology letters for Miss Toothiana, who trusted her students to behave properly and respect school rules. As for the student council's members, I will see you three in my office tomorrow morning."

"Hold on." Jack raised his hands gesturing him to stop. "Why are you punishing them?"

"Jack, stand back," Andy whispered, putting a hand on the guy's shoulder. Things were settling down, they didn't need the discussions to start again.

Jack shrugged it off with unnecessary strength. He didn't even waste a look at Andy.

"_You_ stand back. I don't need anyone sacrificing themselves over me, okay?"

"You got it all wrong, Jack." North raised an eyebrow at the surprising act of nobility and friendship the boy demonstrated. "We are just having a little talk, that's all."

"Well, if your little talk has something to do with tonight's events, you might as well talk to all of us." Violet put her hands on her hips, daring him.

"Very well." The headmaster straightened up, his eyes traveling through the six again and a smirk trying to show up through his thick beard. "I will be waiting for you six tomorrow, then."

North left the refectory, the door shutting loudly behind him. Sighs of relieve could be heard from all the room, as well as cries of indignation over the punishments.

The six friends looked at each other with a strange mix of emotions. They had stood up for each other, having each other's backs even though it meant they'd be in trouble for that. Things had changed between them, and it felt… different.

"We sink together, wasn't that our deal?"

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**So, this is a little late. Last week was just kinda busy and I had zero strenght for writing. **

**Let's talk about that kiss. It was sooo out of nowhere, right? Yep, I know. So we're gonna have a different development on Violet and Wilbur's relationship. At the same time as Astrid and Elsa still have to realize they have feelings for their 'matches', Violet has a past with him, but it didn't work out, so they'll have to solve things from there. Maybe it'll work, maybe not. Who knows for sure?**

**I'm not writing the North's office scene, nor the Anna and Elsa's moment. It'll just keep floating in the air.**

**I wanted to get to Christmas (in the story) for Chrirstmas (in real life), but I don't think it's gonna work. I'm sketching chapter twenty-something, and I'm not even on Halloween yet... I wanted you guys to read it sooo badly.**

**I guess that's it for the rambling for now.**

**Thank you always for the support,**

**See you guys later~**

**[EDIT] I wrote something about my theory on Andy being gay in this story. And some readers helped me realize that the reason I gave was kinda offensive. And that is so not what I wanted. Me saying that Andy was gay was just a random idea that came to my mind one day, and I could not get rid of so far. There's no evidence of it in the story, considering I had the idea way after writing the chapters. It's just a minimal detail that I'd like to use, or at least leave it in the open. Again, it was completely random. I am not saying that a guy that gets along with his girl friends is automatically gay (that's what my old statement sounded like. And I'm sorry, I didn't express myself very well-which sucks for someone who's writing a fucking story...), just that a friendship with a gay best friend is different from a relationship with a straight best friend.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sunlight invaded the room through the gap in the curtains, being just enough for shapes covered in a grayish coat of color to be discernable in the room. Elsa woke up without her alarm clock, as she usually did on Sundays. She stretched her body, moaning quietly. She stood up and crossed the room to the door, running her hands through her tangled hair.

It surprised her that when she passed by Astrid's bed, the girl was still there. Usually, Astrid was the first out of the three to wake up and by that time, she would be already at the gym. What surprised Elsa even more was that Astrid was already awake, her eyes were open but she was just lying on the bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Astrid?" Elsa's voice came out a little raspy. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're not in the gym, for starters." Elsa sat on the girl's bed, by the region her thighs were lying. She put a hand on the Astrid's leg over the comforter.

"I can't go there," Astrid groaned, pulling a pillow to her face. "Hiccup is gonna be there again!" she grumbled from under the stuffed bag.

Elsa frowned not sure whether she understood the friend correctly, "Hiccup?"

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" Violet complained shifting in her bed to hide under the blankets.

"How about we change and go down for breakfast?" Elsa asked Astrid, patting her on the leg. "So you can explain everything to me," she got on her feet, headed to the bathroom.

Astrid mumbled something Elsa couldn't understand, but soon enough, her heavy footsteps could be heard being dragged across the floor.

(…)

They were sitting one across the other at the refectory, Astrid attacking a pile of bacon and eggs, while Elsa ate bites of a buttered slice of bread and mixed her tea. Elsa hadn't asked anything yet, she was giving Astrid some time to sort out her ideas. Time was up.

"As?" Elsa called softly. Astrid groaned in response, shoving more bacon inside her mouth. "Wanna tell me why you're avoiding Hiccup? Or before that, why would he be at the gym waiting for you?"

"Because Violet is a fucking pain in my ass, that's why."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the colorful language so early in the morning. She waited quietly for Astrid to elaborate her statement.

"She told Hiccup he could find me there, which he did, the last two weeks," Astrid grumbled with half chewed food on her mouth.

"Okay," Elsa sighed, resting the spoon she was using to mix her tea on the porcelain saucer. "I know how important that alone time at the gym is for you, so I can see why you would be… _distressed_ about it, but does it really mean you have to keep running from him?"

"I'm not running from him." Astrid narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "I just don't wanna be alone with him again, okay?"

"And why would that be?"

"Some… things happened."-Astrid's eyes shifted to her plate, carefully inspecting her eggs, like a gobbling could jump out of there at any moment.

"What kind of things?" Elsa encouraged the girl to keep talking. After the long years of friendship, Elsa had learnt that Astrid was the kind of girl who kept everything for herself, which was a common aspect they shared. She also knew that if you pushed the girl in the right direction, she would open up, eventually… with some luck. "Hiccup is a good guy, As. Even a blind person could see how much he cares about you."

Astrid groaned, "I never asked him to."

"I'm not saying you did, I just think that maybe you don't have to push him away."

Surprised, Astrid raised her eyes o look at Elsa. She met calm, sincere, caring blue eyes looking at her. Ever so slowly, the panic that started creeping inside her heart faded, her breath became steadier, and the anger she carried opened space to reasoning. She found in Elsa understanding, absent of judgment or mockery. She found a person truly concerned about her being. She found a confidant.

"He said some crappy stuff…" She started slowly. Even Astrid knew she was being evasive about it, but she couldn't help it. "Personal things that made me realize that behind all the attitude and dorkiness… there's an actual human being, with feelings, and struggles, and pain," Astrid's hands curled into fists, and she closed her eyes shut. She wished she was at the gym and could punch her old fellow sandbag until it exploded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is,"-Astrid's fist bumped heavily on the tabletop-"It is when you don't want to understand him. It is when you don't want to know him more than you already do. It is when you're trying to distance yourself from an idiot like him. It is when you don't want to _feel _the way he makes you feel anymore_," _she listed, her voice getting higher on each sentence, and the words coming out with longer pauses between them as she spoke.

Elsa put a hand over Astrid's clenched fist, trying to calm her down. "You're starting to like him, aren't you?" she asked in a kind voice tone, and she felt her friend flinch. She smiled softly. "And it scares you."

"Gee." Astrid leaned back on her chair crossing her arms over her chest. "Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious," she rolled her eyes annoyed.

_Did Astrid realize she had just admitted it?_ "I'm just saying," Elsa laughed, interlacing her fingers and resting her hands on the table. "You're facing a lot of emotions right now, just go easy there, and take your time to put everything in the right places. Besides, Hiccup waited all these years, I'm sure he can wait a little longer."

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Astrid narrowed her eyes. Deep down, she knew that was Elsa's way of saying they were having a break on the heart-to-heart talk, that the girl was giving Astrid some time to let everything sink in. That it was something the girl had to do alone, despite all the help Elsa wanted to provide her.

"Come on,"-Elsa stood up, taking her dirty dishes with her. "Let's go to the lake feed the ducks, or something."

"Why ducks?" Astrid whined, throwing whatever was left on her plate inside her mouth.

"Why not?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other girl.

"Fine." Astrid got on her feet, still chewing on her breakfast.

"And Astrid?" Elsa wrapped an arm around the other girl's arm. Astrid turned to face her, a questioning look on her eyes. "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

It was the afternoon of the last day of classes. They were supposed to leave for summer break the next day. One would think the Student Council's work would be finished by then. Yeah, life wasn't so easy.

"Where is this music coming from?" Astrid asked as she walked into the SC room. Indeed, a loud pumping beat could be heard coming from somewhere outside of the building, but still close enough for being inside campus grounds. They knew, by past experiences that loud music was never a good sign, especially when there were some specific students involved.

"Don't look at me"-Andy raised both his hands up, claiming innocence-"I know as much as you two this time."

"We better go check it out." Elsa sighed, standing up from her seat.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, I still gotta finish a few things." Andy gestured to some papers in front of him.

Astrid and Elsa exchanges glances, debating whether Andy was again an accomplice in the probable crime or not.

"You sure you don't know what's going on outside?" Astrid eyed him suspiciously.

"I swear! Those two looked kinda excited these past few days, but I thought it was just because classes were ending. Whatever they are doing, if that really is their doing, I have no part in it," he tried to defend himself.

"Uh-huh, sure." Astrid rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"So we're gonna be out for a while." Elsa followed Astrid to the entry of the room. "We'll be back as soon as everything is settled," she said before stepping out of the room.

"Have fun," Andy shouted behind them, to what he heard Astrid snorting very lady-unlikely.

(…)

"Why am I not surprised that they're causing trouble on the last day of school?" Astrid asked as they got closer and closer to the origin of the music, and as they could hear now, the loud laughing and screaming. Her eyes twitched a little as they walked on open field and sunlight hit them directly.

The girls had long agreed that those responsible for the mess they were about to find were none other than the famous duo, Hiccup and Jack, with a most certain help of Violet and the rest of the pack.

"Because you're starting to accept that they are pretty much lost causes and there's not much we can do to stop them?" Elsa smiled.

"You seem fine with that statement."

"If that's how they want to waste their free time, who am I to argue with them? And it kinda kills me to say that, but they are pretty brilliant when it comes to their pranks," Elsa sighed, but she had a bit of amusement on her voice. She had to give Jack and Hiccup some credit, they were underestimated geniuses, with a natural talent for dodging rules. Her money was on them getting away unscratched today as well. "Besides,"-she shrugged-"Our lives would be too boring if things were any different. Imagine just how much free time we would have if we didn't have to fix all the problems they caused."

"Wow, you really changed," Astrid whistled low, which made the other girl laugh.

"I didn't change, I'm just a little more benevolent about it..." they were close enough to the music to know exactly where it was coming from.

A big party happened by the outdoor pool area, with a gigantic set of speakers carefully placed away from the water playing big hits on maximum volume. The entire place was stylized in the summer theme: there were beach umbrellas and chairs spread through the lawn; the L shaped pool was filled with all colors swim rings and beach balls; kids run to all directions dressed in swimsuits…

"Let's see how much more benevolent you became," Astrid said as they walked closer to the pool, spotting an unmistakable silver head sitting with a few other students by the improvised DJ booth.

Hiccup was the first to spot them. He nudged Jack on the ribs and gestured to the girls with his head. Jack looked at them over his shoulder, his eyes hidden behind his ray-ban and smiled. He stood to his feet, both his hands rising up welcoming the special guests.

"Look who decided to show!" he said as someone turned down the music. He made his way to the girls, walking beside the pool.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Elsa met him halfway, a brow arched and arms crossing in front of her body.

"Come on, Arendelle, it would be a shame to waste such beautiful day like the one we are blessed with." he pulled his sunglasses to his hair, lazily eyeing the girls.

"So, where's Andy?" Hiccup stopped by his friend's side.

"You're saying you didn't invite him for the party?" Astrid asked, faking a shocked expression.

"Well, dear Astrid,"-Jack shrugged, his hands rising in defeat-"We know how hard our esteemed Student Council have been working, so what better way to show our appreciation on your dedication, than to prepare a surprise commemoration for you guys?"

"Gee, what an honor." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Put this to an end before someone gets hurt."

"Can't do that, Els," Hiccup showed the girl an apologetic smile, as he took a few steps back slowly. "And I'm _really_ sorry."

"Yeah, party is just starting,"-Jack turned his back to the girls, walking away with his hands interlaced in the back of his neck.-"Why don't you ladies just sit back and relax, take a dip in the pool…" he nodded at Hiccup once.

Hiccup, in response, whistled a long note, and soon enough kids of all ages came running, trapping the two blonde girls in a circle. A group of at least fifty boys and girls eyed them as predators eyeing their prey, evil smiles forming in the face of most of them. They had possession of an unbelievable water arsenal, weapons going from balloons, buckets and pistols to two-hands guns and even a garden hose.

"What the-" Astrid's words were lost as someone yelled '_fire'_ and the girls were bombarded by an amount of water enough to make a small country envy. _Talk about irony._

To say that they were soaked when the attack ended would be a euphemism. Their drenched clothes, painted some shades darker by the water, heavily stuck to their bodies, dripping incessantly. Astrid tried to blow off the hair stuck to her face with little success. If it wasn't already bad enough, the water wasn't just Arctic cold, it was also hard, leaving red bruised on their skin, especially where the hose hit them.

"Oh, wow!" Jack got closer to the poor girls as the crowd around them dissipated. "What an unfortunate happening!" he was clearly holding himself from bursting into frenetic laughter. "Are you okay?" Jack asked the girls, offering each one of them a white towel.

"You put some big preparation into this, didn't you?" Elsa's voice tone was cold as she accepted the towel from the boy.

"Anything for you, beautiful."

"_You_"-Astrid stomped in his direction when the shock cleared up, preparing her right fist to hit him straight in the nose. She was two seconds from feeling his bones crushing under her flesh when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her away from the walking target. "LET ME GO!" she yelled trying to get rid of the restraining arms around her. "_HICCUP!"_

"Sorry, Astrid." Hiccup curved his head as far as he could in an attempt of protection against the girl's anger. He felt her nails digging on the skin of his bare chest and it took all of his willpower not to let out a high pitched girly cry. "Violet and I have a bet, if you punch him within the next twenty seconds, I lose."

"Hey!" Violet showed up complaining and pointed a water gun at Hiccup. "You can't hold her."

"All fair in war, Vi."

"You keep holding that girlfriend of yours, Third." Jack took a step away from Astrid just in case. "In my defense, Astrid, I didn't throw a single drop of water on you, which means I shouldn't be the one you want to injure here. I'm pretty much innocent." He smirked covering his eyes with his glasses again.

"Innocent MY ASS," Astrid snorted, jumping in his direction again, but having her actions limited by Hiccup's grip. Jack smiled at her from over his shoulder as he moved his attention to the other blonde girl.

"You better get changed before you catch a cold," he suggested faking some motherly concern.

"My, what a kind gentleman!" Elsa rolled her eyes, throwing the towel she was holding on his face. "Come on, Astrid, you can murder him later, when there are no witnesses around."

"No worries, I got your clothes ready in the changing room," Violet said as Elsa walked past her.

"Great," Astrid exclaimed sarcastically when Hiccup finally decided it was safe enough to loose his hold on her. She followed Elsa to the changing room direction, walking past Jack on the way. He stepped aside to let her pass, gesturing solemnly with his hands.

With a roll of eyes, she shoved him to the bottom of the pool.

(…)

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a wide opened eyes, completely shocked Andy Davis yelled from the deepest of his lungs as he walked to the center of the pool/beach party.

"Andrew!" Hiccup pushed his body out of the pool, water dripping down his dark green shorts. "We were wondering when you would come grace us with your presence."

"Elsa and Astrid were supposed to take care of this." Andy eyes him suspiciously. "They never came back."

"Yeah, about that…" Hiccup fidgeted a little and stopped by his side, hooking an arm around the other guy's shoulders, wetting his shirt in the process, which made him shriek, but Hiccup kept holding him anyway.

"Sup, Davis,"-Jack appeared on Andy's other side-"You're late."

"Where are Elsa and Astrid?" Andy asked, his eyes darting from one guy to the other. He was seriously worried something had happened to the girls. Probably not something that would injury them that badly, but still, he had a bad feeling about it.

"Being held hostage," Jack shrugged before shoving his arm over Andy's neck as well. "Last time I saw Astrid, she was being dragged by some girls for a volleyball match, and Elsa was watching over some kids in the middle of a foam noodle battle to prevent them from drowning."

"_What_?!" Andy gasped. "What did you do to them?"

"Technically, we didn't do anything to them." Hiccup shrugged, leading Andy to walk with them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andy narrowed his eyes.

"Look, Davis, we apologize for kidnapping your fellow co-workers," Jack sounded not even the least sorry. He looked at Hiccup from behind Andy's head and smirked when the other nodded once at him. "Now, because you lost the little surprise that was specially prepared for you, Breathe deep."

"Wha-…" Andy lost track of what he was saying when he felt his body being lifted off the ground by both sides, where his friends held him. Jack and Hiccup had their hands on the back of Andy's knees and on his back, and Andy's arms instinctively wrapped around their necks. Andy screamed when they started running, and soon enough, the three of them were diving in the pool splashing water everywhere.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked with his eyebrows raised at the scene happening in front of him.

He went to the stable to spend some time with Toothless before break took them apart. What he didn't expect was to find Astrid Hofferson petting the black horse's neck like they were best friends their entire lives.

"Nothing"-Astrid retreated her hands from the horse, like she was busted doing something illegal-"I was just passing by and stopped to check on Toothless," she tried to sound casual as she ran her hand through her hair, pushing her bangs away from her eye.

"Passing by?" the guy asked smirking. The stable wasn't exactly in the middle of campus, it was also far from being the hot spot for cool kids to hang out. It wasn't the kind of place you just happened to stop by on your way to… anywhere, let alone when you so happened to be The Astrid Hofferson. And they both were aware of that.

He walked slowly to Toothless, and he noticed that as he moved closer, Astrid stepped away from the horse, and consequently, away from him. It was like he had a contagious disease and she didn't want to get infected or something. He wondered if he had done something to make her act that way…

"Yes, passing by." Astrid narrowed her eyes at him, arms instinctively crossing across her chest. She dared him to say more. "And because I had some free time, I thought I could say Toothless goodbye, considering I won't be able to see him for a while."

"That so?" Hiccup couldn't hide the smile on his face as he rubbed behind Toothless' ears fondly.

Astrid hated his voice tone. The hint of mockery follower by the insinuation of knowing more than he let his words show… He was totally making fun of her- or the situation, _whatever_. She turned on her feet to glare at the idiot.

"This has nothing to do with you, okay?" she grunted pointing an arm at his direction threateningly, before disappearing through the stable's open gates.

Hiccup laughed shaking his head amused, as he kept playing with the black horse.

"Have a great summer, Astrid!" he shouted loud enough for her to be able to hear even from outside.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Long time no see, huh? I'm sorry. Damn classes and stuff... 2015, go to hell. I'm so done with you.**

**This was a nice chapter, very fun to write. Oooh, I love maiden-in-love-Astrid. And Hiccup is my favorite character o write, so you're having more of them in the next chap.**

**I'm working on this little scene, if I finish it today, you'll have another chapter by tomorrow or the day after... Just in time for Christmas!**

**Thank you always for your support, it's cool knowing people are liking this story. And hopefully you're having just as much fun with the gang as I am.**

**Love you guys and see you tomorrow, I guess.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" Violet snapped, done pretending she couldn't see Astrid fidgeting on every corner they turned, on every voice they heard, on every person that stopped to greet them back from summer break.

"Nothing is wrong, brainiac." Astrid shrugged it off, but her feet deceived her, as her pace sped up slightly.

"You've been acting weird ever since you got here." Violet stopped, grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and made the girl look at her in the eyes. "What. Happened?" she asked, slowly articulating each word.

"Get off of me." Astrid frowned, pushing the girl's arms away from her. She groaned and stomped down the hall.

"Fine"-Violet ran after her-"You don't wanna tell, then don't," she huffed. Astrid didn't bite it and kept walking in silence.

"I thought we were friends." Violet glared at the girl next to her. Astrid still didn't fall for it.

"Did you get yourself into some kind of trouble?" the brunette tried again, a hint of serious concern on her voice.

Astrid sighed. "it's nothing like that. I just have some crappy things in my head, that's all."

Violet's eyes grew wide in curiosity.

"What kind of things?"

"Yeah, it's not worthy telling you." Astrid rolled her eyes, ready to end the conversation there.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" an indignant Violet shot.

"It means I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" the blonde replied, trying to keep her voice stable. Sure enough, she had a terrible week. She didn't sleep well, she couldn't focus on anything, she was a total mess, and the prospect of coming back to school and meeting a certain _someone_ again made her wanna vomit. One week had passed after _that_ and she still didn't know what she was going to do about it. "Can we change the subject?"

"Astrid," Violet pushed again, her friend being so evasive about it just helped making her even more bugged about whatever was going on with Astrid. Interrupting whatever Violet had to say to the blonde, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling herself to a familiar boy's body.

But that didn't surprise her at all. What did shocked her, however, was Astrid's reaction as she saw who was approaching them. If one didn't know Astrid well enough, the way she flinched and her heart jumped on her chest would be hardly noticeable. Because it was Violet, one of Astrid's two closest friends, of course she saw everything.

"Greetings, ladies." Jack Frost smiled at the two girls, his crime partner and best friend awkwardly tagging along with him. "What a pleasure to run into such beautiful girls to brighten up our day."

"Yeah, whatever." Violet narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her, sparing less than on ounce of her attention to the newcomers.

"Ouch, Vi." Jack took a step away from the girl, both of his hands running to clench over his heart in a dramatic gesture. "So much for manners, huh?"

No one said anything. Violet was still busy silently interrogating Astrid about her behavior. Astrid occupied herself by ignoring all of them and Hiccup was putting all his efforts into becoming one with the scenery... And so the uncomfortable silence proceeded.

"Okay…" Jack sighed. Oh, he had to do everything himself, didn't he? "Violet, why don't we go for a walk, just the two of us?" he asked, already hooking his arm on hers and dragging her away with him. Jack patted Hiccup on the shoulder when he passed by the boy, silently encouraging him to suck it up and do whatever he had to do next.

"But I'm not done yet—" Violet fought back, trying to get away from his grip, but being very little successful on the task. Her eyes told the blonde girl they were getting back to that conversation later, as Astrid and Hiccup were left alone.

"Hey." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck nervously with a sheepish grin on the lips, his eyes looking at anywhere but her.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read the guy in front of her. Why was he acting all shy after what he'd done? Wasn't he already done messing with her head? She snapped._ Oh, that was it._

She ran a right punch straight to his chest.

"Ow!" Hiccup cried. "_Why would you do that_?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TEXT?" she yelled.

"Yeah, about that…" he hesitated, his back hit the wall behind him. Too much for rehearsing a speech for the time they met again…

"Did Frost tell you to do that?" Astrid narrowed her eyes, preparing herself to hit him again. It was so like them, to make fun of her like that.

"What?! No, Jack didn't know about it." Hiccup carefully watched Astrid's movements. He noticed her fist clenching on the side of her body, the purple veins on her wrist jumping, and he got mentally ready for the imminent attack.

"Look,"—he raised his head and their eyes met for the first time, forest green locking on sky blue, like opposites forces attracting each other, and Astrid could see that he was serious. Which shouldn't surprise her at that point, considering he was always serious when it came to her, in his weirdo, nerd kinda way. "I'm sorry if I sounded presumptuous or if I offended you in any way, it wasn't my intention. And I realized that as much as I wanted that to happen, I'm not gonna force anything into you, it wouldn't be right and that's not how I want things to happen between us."

Astrid rolled her eyes. It was so like him, so mushy, so… sweet it made her sick. Everything _screamed_ Hiccup and it made her wanna bang her head on a wall hard enough for losing consciousness, or yell till her lungs exploded, whichever was faster.

Her fingers wrapped around his shirt's collar threateningly and she felt him gulp hard. "Done?" she asked, her lips forming little more than a thin line. Her hand was shaking and her heartbeat had increased surprisingly fast.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hiccup pressed his back on the wall, his muscles tensing on the scary girl's proximity.

Her voice was hoarse, close to a whisper when she spoke, "Good." Astrid's hold tightened on his shirt and he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.

What Hiccup didn't expect, though, was that instead of meeting her fist again, he felt her lips on his own. His eyes snapped open in shock. Her surprisingly soft lips were pressed hard against his and he seemed to have lost the ability to move. Her inebriant scent—a mixture of peppermint and lemon—filled his nostrils nearly driving him insane. He felt shivers running down his spine and a rush of adrenaline pumping through his blood veins. The kiss was slow, yet harsh. And as soon as it stated, it ended. She moved away from him and _man,_ did he want to feel her again.

He blinked, still a little confused about what had just happened. He wondered if that was a dream, and if it was, he didn't mind not waking up… He breathed deeply, the air coming out of his mouth was unsteady, like he was trying to say something, but gave up half way through.

"This is definitely not how I planned things," he finally said with a weak voice, and his attempt of a chuckle came out shaky and awkward.

"Is it bad?" Astrid slowly slid her hand away from his collar, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk forming on the corner of her lips.

Hiccup felt tickles where her fingers played with the fabric of his shirt. He lost himself looking at her bright blue eyes so closely. It was like he was getting addicted to them or something…

A part of him was still confused about Astrid kissing him. He just couldn't believe she would do such a thing… with someone like him. But another part of him also yelled to screw everything, because for a small fraction of time, on a crazy spin of the universe, she wanted him, and he just wanted her back, period.

That part won and made him believe that it was okay to do what he did next.

"I can live with it." His arms wrapped around her lower back casually, pulling her body closer, and he lowered his head in her direction.

And the last thing he saw was her smile before he met her lips with his.

If any of the teenagers were paying enough attention, they would be able to hear a girl cursing some distance away from where they were. A girl they pretty much knew as the one and only Violet Parr.

* * *

_A few days back…_

Andy and Hiccup had planned on staying at the Frost residence for the last few days of summer break because the three friends hadn't seen each other in a while, but mostly because they had planning to do on the new school year that was to come.

Hiccup couldn't wait to get to Jack's house, and not because he missed his best friend that much. Not that he didn't miss the guy, he just had more important things to take care of first. He really could use a brilliant insight on one specific stupid thing he had done a few days earlier. And so he found himself, his thoughts running in his head at a suicidal speed, ringing the doorbell on his friend's house, waiting.

"Hiccup!" a little girl greeted him when she opened the door.

"Hey, Cass." He messed Jack's little sister's hair fondly. It's been a while since he had last seen the girl, she was a lot bigger than he remembered. "How are you?" he asked politely.

"Good." Cassie smiled, stepping back to let the guy enter the house. "It's been fun having Jack around."

"I can imagine." He laughed walking inside the familiar house. "Is your brother home?"

"Yeah, in the living room." Hiccup heard the girl locking the door behind him, as he headed to the living room direction. He spotted the older brother lying on his back on the couch, watching TV as he played on his phone.

"Sup, Jackson."

"Heeey," Jack greeted with a half-hearted excitement, his eyes still locked on the cellphone screen. "Take your stuff upstairs, you know where my room is."

"Technically, I'm a guest." Hiccup rolled his eyes, but headed upstairs to the other boy's room anyway.

"Technically, I don't care!" he heard Jack's voice shouting from the other room, which made him laugh to himself.

When he got back to the room, Jack was in the same position as he was when Hiccup left. Cassie was on the rug, playing with her rabbit pet and a few other toys. Jack had told him about the Christmas gift he had given his little sister the year before, she looked happy with it.

"Mother is out," Jack notified when he saw Hiccup making his way to the other couch. "She said you can eat whatever you find in the fridge."

"Cool." Hiccup nodded, vainly trying to put his attention on the movie on the TV. "What about Andy?"

"Had some problems, looks like grandma Davis hurt her back, the whole family will stay at her place for a few more days."

"Is it bad?" Hiccup turned to look at him as he asked concerned.

"Nah, Andster said they just wanna make sure she doesn't overdo while she recovers"—Jack waved his worries off with a one hand movement—"He said he was sorry, and that we'll see him back in prison."

"Good." Hiccup nodded, shifting his position on the couch. His fingers started tapping on his thigh in a rhythmical repetitive sequence. He frowned at the TV screen, dedicating too much brain effort on a mere comedy movie. _It was forcefully made to make people laugh, how much complex could it be?_

"Okay." Jack sighed, putting his cellphone down. He sat back and faced the other guy, dead serious this time. "Spill it."

"What?" Hiccup flinched uncomfortable. He tried to play it cool, _very poorly for someone with acting experience._

"You clearly have something bugging you." Jack rolled his eyes at the lame attempts of faking innocence. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" Hiccup's eyes unconsciously darted to Cassie's direction.

Jack narrowed his eyes, carefully watching the other guy's behavior. "Cass, can you go to your room for a while?"

"Why?" she asked, too busy with her toys to look at him.

"Because Hiccup and I need to have a serious talk. Now get out of here," jack finished throwing a cushion straight to her face.

"Why can't I stay?" Cassie whined throwing the cushion back at her brother. Unfortunately, he caught it before it could hit him. "What are you talking about?"

"Guys stuff, Cassie." Jack rolled his eyes. The girl was way smarter than him, no doubt about that, but sometimes, she was just too stubborn. "Give us half an hour and you can play hair and makeup with Hiccup later."

"Wait, what?" Hiccup stared at Jack, like he wasn't sure he heard things right. Jack shrugged, giving him a 'just follow along and stop being stupid' look.

Cassie frowned, seriously weighting her options, "Okey dokey." she smiled standing up, the little bunny curled up in her hands. "See you later, Hiccup!" she disappeared from the living room, her happy jumps echoing as she walked up the stairs.

"So let me ask again." Jack straightened up, getting his serious game on. "What's up with you?"

"I messed up with something…" he said vaguely, not really sure how to get to the main cause of his struggle.

"Did you murder someone?" Jack mocked, not really liking the imprecise answers. "You know you have to get rid of the evidences, right?"

"Ha-ha." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Very funny. You're hilarious."

"I try." He shrugged, smirking.

Hiccup started tapping his fingers again. It was like he couldn't find the right words to express himself. _Or any words, to be more precise._

"Did you have problems with your dad again?" Jack suggested, noticing the guy's inner struggle.

"Nope, we're relatively cool for the time being."

"I'm done playing guess, Haddock," Jack snorted, growing more and more impatient. "Just spit it out already."

"You gotta promise me you won't laugh, and you can't tell anyone," Hiccup cried a little embarrassed.

"Are you gonna show me your diary?" the silver haired arched an eyebrow. "How much of a girly girl are you?" He accidentally laughed, then cleared his throat, putting himself back together. "Sorry, you have my word," he apologized, making circular gestures with his hand. "Go on."

"I have… been texting… Astrid over the past month or so," Hiccup made a few awkward pauses before sucking it up and throwing all out.

… It all started when he used his father's birthday as an excuse to talk to her during break. He asked her for help on the gift he was buying, whether he should buy the green necktie, or the blue one. She picked the green one, which he really ended up buying for his dad. One thing led to another, and they were texting back and forth, talking about useless topics almost every day. They were always short texts, no flirtation or anything weird, just comments on the latest news, talking about school stuff or simple displays of useless knowledge, but fun, nonetheless.

Things were great, but Hiccup wanted to take a step further, take some risks, even. And that was when he screwed things up…

"_Astrid_?" Jack nearly chocked, bringing the other boy back to present time. "As in Astrid Hofferson? Your crush since… how long has it been? –Don't tell me, I don't care," he cut Hiccup short when the boy opened his mouth to speak. "That's good, right? You're making a move. Is it working?"

"Uh…"

"That doesn't look promising." Jack felt sorry for the boy, he really did. Hiccup was his best friend. He wanted the second most amazing guy on Earth (himself standing in the first position,) to be happy, and if the Hofferson girl was what he wanted, let it be so. He would help him with whatever it took for it to happen. "What did you do?"

"I think it's better if I show you…" Hiccup fished his cellphone from his back pocket, typed a few commands on the screen and threw the object on Jack's direction.

Jack grabbed the device with his both hands and eyed the bright screen. He scrolled down a few messages, holding the need of rolling his eyes on some of the messages Hiccup had sent to Astrid. Then, he saw the big bomb Hiccup was so concerned about. His eyes opened wide as he read again the lines of the message.

"Wow…" was all Jack could say.

"Yeah…" Hiccup agreed burying his face on his hands.

"I can't believe you did that."

Hiccup groaned from behind his hands.

"She didn't text you back?" Jack checked, though, considering he had just read their messages history, he already knew the answer.

Hiccup shook his head negatively. His hands fell from his face to his lap. "Dead silence for over a week."

"And you didn't send her anything else?" Again, Jack already had his answer.

"I couldn't." His head thumped on the backrest of the couch. "Didn't know what to say."

Jack's eyes travelled back to the screen on his friend's phone. A tiny part of him felt like the words splattered there could have changed when he wasn't paying attention to it. "On a brighter note," he tried to sound optimistic. "She didn't insult you or anything."

"And that makes me so relieved." Hiccup stared at Jack, like he was seriously questioning the guy's mental health.

"No, moron." Jack rolled his eyes. "What I'm saying is that you didn't get the usual animosity you would expect from Astrid."

Hiccup kept quiet, a deep frown forming on his face. He tried to understand what that piece of information could mean.

"Maybe you still have a chance."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I know, I'm late. The thing is, I didn't finish the thingy I was working on in time, then I had to go to my grandma's place and I couldn't write there.**

** I felt like it had been a while since the last Violet and Astrid being friends scene... And we had a little bit of Cassie there.**

**Sooo a kiss happened. This is the first kiss I wrote for the story (that Violet and Wilbur kiss came after I had written this scene). And kind of a cliffhanger: what was Hiccup's text for Astrid? It's not really that important, the kiss already happened.**

***Plot change corner* (where you read how the chapter was supposed to go before I started writing it)**

**Hiccup was supposed to be the one starting the kiss. It would make more sense, but in my head I felt like Astrid doing it would be sweeter. I mean, the entire world already knew about Hiccup's feelings, she had to show him that she liked him as well, so... I don't know.**

**FYI, I don't really like writing descriptive scenes, like kisses, or sex, or anything with too much body stuff. I can't add sarcasm on that scenes-not as much as I usually put into dialogues anyway. And I fucking love sarcasm. If you haven't noticed yet.**

**I'm thinking about doing a' truth or dare', or a 'would you rather' game in the far, far future, but I have no questions or dares for the gang so far. If you have anything, let me know. You can write me whenever you come up with something (PM, review, mental waves, hack into the system and find my emal, whatever works for you). It's gonna take a while to happen-if it happens.**

**So anyway, thank you awesome readers for putting up with me. Feel free to tell me how you felt about this last chapter, h****ate me if you want.**

**I love you all and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Byee**


	18. Chapter 18

Violet paced back and forth on the small area of the dorm room she shared with Elsa and Astrid. Some long hours had passed since _that_ happened, and after the momentary shock, she found herself wandering in astonishment through campus, until her feet brought her to the room.

The girl was pretty sure she was close to making a hole on the floor with all the stomping. She was going crazy! She needed her friends, but Astrid was probably busy… doing _whatever, _with _you know who_, which left Elsa as the only available option. She needed Elsa! Where the hell was Elsa? Didn't she get that her presence was being required ASAP? What could possibly be holding her for so long?

If Elsa didn't walk in from that door in the next ten minutes, Violet swore she was going to kill her. She jumped on her bed, screaming on her pillow. Elsa was always so careful with time and schedules, why was she so late?

Ten minutes passed slowly, a moment of complete agony and torment for the girl. And so passed the next ten minutes, fifteen, half an hour… At some point, when Violet was close to cutting her own wrists, Elsa finally decided to show up.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Violet yelled when Elsa opened the door.

"Oh, forgive me." Elsa smirked, a little bit surprised by the warm welcome Violet gave her. "I didn't know we had plans."

Elsa pulled her suitcase to her side of the room, Violet rushing to sit on the blonde's bed. "So, how was your vacation?" she asked politely.

"You're not gonna believe what happened," Violet stated, with her eyes wide, completely ignoring the girl.

"You found out you have super powers and your parents are actually undercover heroes?" Elsa guessed, getting her things out of the suitcase and carefully putting them over her bed.

"Uh-huh, that's _exactly _what happened." Violet frowned, staring at Elsa like she wasn't the _real Elsa_, the adorable, gentle and smart Elsa. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry." The blonde smiled. "So, what got you so excited?"

"Astrid and Hiccup kissed."

_Boom._ Violet expected an explosion to happen, she expected shock, she expected screaming… she expected… _something. Anything. _But nope, Elsa was the biggest party pooper ever. Honestly, Violet was annoyed with herself for thinking things could be any different.

Elsa frowned, and stopped putting her clothes away. She turned to look at Violet surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Violet rolled her eyes, angry at the slow response she got, even after such a juicy gossip. "_Our _Astrid and _that_ Hiccup fucking kissed! In the middle of the hallway. IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE AADEMY."

"Wow, that's surprising." Elsa got back to putting things back in their places. "I was wondering when that would happen…"

"That's it?!" Violet cried. "I've been dying, living a hell of an endless torture waiting for you to get here, and that's all the reaction I get? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Violet threw a pillow at Elsa, hitting her right on the back of the head. "And what do you mean, you knew about it?" she threw a question after the other, not giving enough time for Elsa to answer any of them.

"I didn't know, I had my suspicions about it eventually happening, but that's all." Elsa rolled her eyes, picking the pillow from the floor and throwing it back on the bed. "I'm really surprised about it, Vi. Guess I'm just taking it in better than you are."

"Besides," Elsa pointed, turning to face the girl sitting on her bed. "You are the one who kept hinting about them every chance you got," she reminded the other girl.

"Yeah, but I never thought it could actually happen," Violet whined. "Or that I would be alive to see it, at least…"

Elsa laughed. "So, what are your thoughts on it?"

"I don't know,"-Violet let her body fall back on the mattress-"It's kinda weird, isn't it?" she frowned.

"Are you disappointed?"

"It's not like that," Violet protested. "Hiccup is fine, and Astrid was the one who kissed him, so I guess she's okay with it… I'm happy for them, it's just too _wow…_ It'll take a while to get used to it."

"Yeah, I get the feeling," Elsa agreed, sitting on her bed by the other girl's legs. "So, where is our maiden in love?" Elsa smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably making out with her new boyfriend somewhere, I didn't really stick around after it happened." The brunette shrugged.

As if invocated in a pagan ritual, the door opened slowly, and Astrid came in casually. "Hey, El. You're back," she greeted the girl, trying to act cool. She walked to her desk, going through the drawer in the search for something.

Elsa smiled sympathetic at the girl, as Violet sat back, her arms crossing in front of her. Both girls stared at the newcomer with their eyebrows raised, waiting.

"_What_?" Astrid asked, feeling the stared at the back of her neck. She didn't turn her face, too focused on finding the important thing she was looking for.

"Don't play dumb, Astrid. You're a terrible actress." Violet rolled her eyes.

Astrid shut the drawer with too much strength, making a loud bang of things breaking inside. "I assume you already know…" She sighed, a hint of a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"We know." Violet narrowed her eyes.

"And of course, you told Elsa," Astrid groaned walking to the bed the other two girls were sharing, and sitting across from Elsa, with Violet's legs between them.

"You really think she could keep her mouth shut about it?" Elsa smirked, making Astrid snort.

"Yeah, yeah." Violet rolled her eyes. She looked straight into Astrid's eyes, serious as the others had hardly ever seen on all the years of friendship. "Spit it out."

"What do you want?" Astrid groaned embarrassed. Unable to hold the other girl's gaze for much more time, she leaned on her back, covering her eyes with both arms.

"Hmm… Let's see," Violet pretended to think, using an annoying, sweet girl next door voice tone. "Why don't we start with an easy one? Since when are you two together? And don't," Violet cut Astrid off when the girl opened her mouth to protest, "give me the 'we're not together' thing," she used her fingers as quotation marks and continued, "not when you pretty much sucked his soul out of his mouth in front of everyone."

"I feel like the definition of 'everyone' has changed considerably since the last time I checked," Astrid mumbled and Elsa laughed.

"Cut the chase, Hofferson."

Astrid sighed. She set her arms on the sides of her body, staring at the ceiling without really seeing anything. "I'd have to say… since a couple of hours ago, actually."

"_What_?" Both Violet and Elsa choked surprised.

"Hold on," Violet grabbed Astrid by the legs. She was controlling herself not to freak out again. "You're saying you _literally _just got together? That was the first time you two kissed?"

"Yup," Astrid made a loud popping sound with her mouth. She felt her entire face heating up, but ignored it.

"_How in the world did it happen_?" the brunette nearly yelled.

Astrid shrugged. "You were there, you know how it happened."

Violet frowned, thinking. Then, she understood what Astrid meant. "Ew." Violet flinched disgusted. "I was so not talking about that. Gross."

Elsa rolled her eyes, finding humor in the development of the conversation. She brushed Astrid's hair off of her face with her fingers. "So, you just kissed him when he showed up? Out of the blue? Seriously, what is wrong with you two and kissing boys in public?" the last part made Violet roll her eyes, smile artificially and kick Elsa on the ribs.

Astrid whined. Usually when she didn't like something, she could punch her way through it. And when that didn't work, she would just suck it up and pray for the torture to end soon._ Except _when it came to anything to do with feelings, or girls talk. She couldn't _do _girls talk, not even when it was Elsa and Violet on the other side of the line. It was like walking through the Gates of Valhalla, knowing all the pain and torment you would find when you got inside. It was a total suicidal idea.

"It wasn't… that out of the blue… There were some… _happenings_ before that," she tried to reason. She struggled with her own self. Were her actions so sudden? Did she finally lose it? Yeah, so maybe she was caught up in the heat of the moment, and maybe she was not really being her logical self, but she really wanted to put an end to the _situation _that grew between them. And she just wanted him to stop talking. _Oh, well, she did succeed on that, didn't she?_

"What kind of _happenings_?"

Astrid took her phone from her pocket and held it out in the others direction, "Look through the messages," she suggested. She didn't have to see them to know that they were doing so. She heard when the girls gasped in surprise. She closed her eyes, and when she did that, the words she had grown tired of staring at for something around two weeks now came to haunt her mind, like it was seared with hot iron into her brain.

_Gonna try to kiss you next time we meet. You can stop me if you want._

* * *

"So, is grandma okay?" Jack asked Andy, as he stacked dozens of hand-size packets in different piles over his bed, beside a good amount of three liters bottles all lined up.

"Yup, she's as healthy as ever, not staying still for more than two seconds." Andy sat at Jack's desk, making some weird calculations on a piece of paper. "She and mom argued a little while we were there because the old lady didn't rest like the doc told her to. But she's fine now."

"Good." Jack nodded. He took a step back to inspect the towers of paperboard packages he had so far. He rested his hands on his hips, thinking. "You think we have enough ammunition?"

"I guess." Andy sighed, taking the paper he was scratching in his hands. Front and back were filled with numbers and more numbers. "Honestly, where did you two get this idea from?"

Jack shrugged, taking a glimpse at the piece of paper Andy held. "We wanted to use the pool, but Hics read that risks of drowning were high, so we settled for something less dangerous."

"I don't know, the danger seems a little relative in this matter." Andy may not have been there when the muse blessed Jack and Hiccup with that brilliant idea, but he was far from being out of the plan. He was a vital part of it, as the one in charge of the _logistics_ of the operation.

"Yeah," Jack laughed. "At least no one is drowning this way. Or so I hope." he frowned a little concerned, and disgusted.

They heard the door clicking as someone tried to unlock it from the outside. Jack cursed under his breath, running to hide the goods, throwing a sheet over the bed, with Andy's help. Jack lay uncomfortably on the edge of his bed, trying to look casual, as Andy flipped through the pages of a magazine and pretended to read. The door opened slowly, a familiar face behind it, for both boys relief. They sighed heavily, letting their guards down.

"Atta tiger!" Jack exclaimed when Hiccup walked into the room. He jumped out of his bed and threw his arms around the other boy, holding him on a tight neck lock.

"Damn it, Jack." Hiccup tried to get rid of the guy nearly strangulating him. "Knock it off!"

"Come on, is that how you treat a friend, who rooted for you this whole time? Who am I if not your fairy godfather?" The silver head smirked, loosening his grip a little, but keeping his arm draped around Hiccup's shoulders. "I can't help it, I'm just so happy for you," he patronized grinning widely.

"Dumbass." Hiccup rolled his eyes annoyed, unable to keep the blush from reaching his face.

"Hey, Haddock," Andy greeted him and raised his right hand for a handshake. "Word on the street is that you got the girl." He smiled with a knowing eyebrow raised. Hiccup's blush increased there, spreading through his cheeks and the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and it only took him, like, six years." Jack shoved Hiccup playful before grabbing a bag from the floor and start packing their secret weapon. "That's my boy!"

"So, everything's set?" Hiccup asked, going to help Jack.

"Pretty much." Jack nodded, a glimpse of raw mischief passing by his blue eyes. "We strike tonight."

"Tonight?" Andy asked surprised. "Why the rush?"

"Because"—Jack rolled his eyes at his idiocy—"We're seniors now, we gotta start it with a bang."

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Andy whined. "I'm exhausted from the ride here, and preparations are gonna take some good few hours, even in the best case scenario. A one day delay is not that much," he tried to reason.

"Tomorrow looks fine by me." Hiccup shrugged with his hands on his jeans pockets. "I gotta meet Astrid tonight anyway, so…" he added in a low voice.

"Why?" Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "You were with her until now!" They were together for less than three hours and they were already driving him mad! There should have a law or something to stop couples from acting all lovey-dovey, especially when it meant he and Astrid would have to share Hiccup's custody.

"Was not," Hiccup denied, feeling Jack's anger rising. "Hiro and the robotics club guys were showing me what they had been working on over summer," he tried to explain the best he could, so Jack wouldn't explode. "Their new robot is incredible. Looks kinda lame, but top of the notch technology."

"I don't care about your nerd friends, or their nerd robot!" Jack threw his arms in the air, yelling from the deepest of his throat. "What the hell is your problem?" Jack eyed one boy, then the other. "We've been planning this like crazy, and now you two are acting like total pansies."

"Will you calm down?" Andy pleaded. "It's not like we're abandoning you, we just want to postpone it for a day."

"Do you really need to be so dramatic about it?" Hiccup asked pinching the bridge of his noise, feeling a headache coming.

"Yeah, I do," Jack snapped. He threw the still unzipped bag in anger, letting its content spread through the floor. "Fucking traitors," he grumbled under his breath.

"Where are you going?" Both Andy and Hiccup watched as Jack grabbed his favorite navy blue hoodie and stomped off.

"Away from you two!"

The door slammed behind the silver haired guy. Hiccup sighed tiredly, laying on his knees to start collecting the packages from the floor. Soon enough Andy joined him, helping to put everything back on the bag.

Neither of them said another word after Jack left.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Last chapter of the year! Damn.**

**Thank you people who followed this story so far! Thanks for always talking to me and showling your support. Thanks for simply reading Lep Academy.**

**Enjoy the New Year, party hard, but not too hard. If anything amazing happens to you, let me know. If you prank someone, let me know. If you think about me, let me know-but not if you think about me in a creepy way. Yeah, keep that to yourself.**

**Teaser from some still unwritten chapter:**

**"You wouldn't last a single day on my shoes."**

**"Please, you wouldn't last an hour on mine!"**

**Yeah, random again. Yay.**

**Keep the dares, questions and suggestions coming!**

**All the best to you awesome readers and Happy New Year.**

**See you in 2016.**


	19. Chapter 19

It was past curfew time and he would be screwed so badly if he got caught… But again, what was life without a few risks?

Jack Frost was inside a bathroom cubicle, a small flashlight held between his teeth as he unscrewed a bottle and threw its content in the toilet, the splash sound echoing loudly through the empty darkness. He had done the same steps so many times by then, that his movements were already in autopilot mode. His eyelids were so heavy, he had to resist the urge to let his body lean against the stall door. He knew that if he did so, chances were he'd fall asleep on his feet.

He finished one bottle and was about to open another one when he heard the screeching of the bathroom door being opened slowly. Jack snapped awake in the blink of an eye, his bloodstream being bombarded by a wave of adrenaline. He clicked the flashlight off and prayed not to be found.

A white light beam illuminated part of the room, followed by almost weightless footsteps approaching slowly. The blood running through his ears made it almost impossible to focus on any sound, and panic overtook him. His brain started developing background cover ups. He thought about somnambulism, but that was too much of a cliché. Looking for ghosts? _Nah_. Being too shy to use a bathroom around strangers? _Not really believable_. A bad diarrhea? _Gross…_

The steps were getting closer and closer, until they stopped right in front of the stall Jack was hiding in, the flashlight shadowing his legs from the outside. _Diarrhea it is, _Jack thought when the door opened and clarity nearly blinded him.

What he didn't notice in the middle of his panic attack, was that there were _two_ sets of footsteps, and one of them was followed by a very subtle metallic clanking every now and then.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Shhhh!" Hiccup cupped Jack's mouth with his hand to stop the sudden yelling. "Do you want people to know we're here?" he whispered-shouted.

Jack pushed the guy's hand away from his face. "I almost had a heart attack, you assholes!" he hissed. After the first shock ran off, he clenched his jaws as his eyes darted between the two standing in front of him. "What are the Sleeping Beauties doing here?" he mocked.

"Please,"-Andy rolled his eyes, turning on his feet to check the contents of the bags lying on the floor-"Like we'd let you have all the fun by yourself."

"Yeah, what's with the brilliant idea?" Hiccup frowned, "Sneaking out when we were asleep?"

"You made it pretty clear that I was on my own." Jack got back to throwing the content of the bottle down the toilet.

"For the love of God," Andy begged. "Would you stop being such a drama queen?"

"How did you track me down anyway?" Jack asked ignoring the other boy. He was being careful, but maybe he was letting something slip.

"Do you forget that I'm the one who drew this plan?" Andy smirked from over his shoulder.

Jack cursed inside his head. "I could've changed my route." He shrugged, trying not to sound affected.

"Of course you could've," Hiccup agreed, then grabbed a bottle from a bag and walked to the stall beside Jack's. "But you know Andy here planned the most efficient course for this stupid idea to succeed, and you wouldn't risk that. The rest was just a matter of estimations and checking a few bathrooms 'til we hit the _jackpot_," he emphasized the last word, to what he heard Andy snorting.

"Wow, Haddock,"-Jack rolled his eyes at the lame choice of words, but a part of his brain had to hold back not to let a smirk form on his lips-"Save your stupid puns for your girlfriend, okay?"

"Meh"-Hiccup shrugged, though the others couldn't see him-"Astrid doesn't like them either. She punches me whenever I say anything." Before either of them could comment on the statement, Hiccup added, "and that comes from way before we getting together, despite whatever you two may be thinking right now."

"What, so you can read minds now?" Andy asked from inside another stall.

"Like I need to read anything to know what kind of bullshit goes through your damn brains." Hiccup walked out of his cubicle with an empty bottle. "Are these the last bags?"

"You wish"—Jack handed a new bottle to the boy and got another one for himself—"I was doing all the hard work alone, remember? I hid the rest of the stuff on the fire escapes."

"Good thing you're not flying solo anymore." Andy took one bag from the floor, crossing its strap over his chest.

"How did you carry everything alone all the way from our room?" Hiccup asked surprised.

Jack shrugged. "You know that robot you were talking about earlier? The one Hiro made with his nerd friends?" Hiccup nodded, surprised the silver haired boy had paid attention to that conversation. he was sure Jack was operating in auto-pilot mode. "Turns out it's a good robot for carrying heavy stuff, so I took it for the night."

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Andy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Of course not," Jack sounded offended. "I gave our favorite little genius a quick spoiler on the shebang we were doing, and he almost begged me for taking his master piece."

They imagined the boy from the robotics club with glistening eyes pushing the robot into Jack's hands. The scene vividly developed inside Hiccup and Andy's head like they were in the room to see it happening, making them laugh quietly. Well, Jack Frost could be very persuasive when he wanted to. _Didn't they know that better than anyone?_

"Alright, we don't have time for gossip. Got your phones with you, right?" Jack asked, to what the others nodded in response. "Sweet, we'll text each other if anything comes up, then."

"Gentlemen, let's complete this operation without casualties, shall we?" Hiccup opened the bathroom door. "Proceed cautiously, and don't get caught."

They stopped forming a triangle, each boy facing the other two. Their fists met in the center, the tree guys with matching smirks discretely forming on the corner of the lips.

"Good luck." And so they parted, each one heading to a different direction.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Astrid threw a pillow on the girl lying on the bed, face down on the pillow with a mess of tangled hair all over the place. Violet groaned incoherent words, her body curling up into a ball under the comforter.

"Come on, Violet," Elsa called with one hand holding the door open, and the other one carrying a toiletry bag filled with her morning hygiene routine products. "You're gonna be late for the first day of school."

More grunts.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Just don't blame us later, genius." She left the room after Elsa, shutting the door behind her not so gently.

Sometime close to ten minutes later, Violet opened her eyes lazily, sleep tempting her to fall back into the world of happy dreams. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to get rid of the dryness in her mouth. She noticed a streak of saliva going down her cheek to the white pillow, and groaned standing up. She grabbed her stuff randomly, not entirely awake just yet, and dragged herself out of the room, and down the corridor in the bathroom's direction she went.

The corridor was louder than usual, with lots of girls crowded, trying to get access to the bathroom facilities and yelling about missing breakfast and being late for first period. And it wasn't just the expected 'back-to-school usual mess' Violet expected. It was insanely chaotic. Some girls were pretty close to crying, trying not to pee on their pants, most of them were growing impatient, complaining and huffing, and every single one of them tried to look over the other's heads, wanting to know why the 'line' wasn't moving, and what was holding them up for so long.

Violet frowned at the scene. "What the hell is going on?" she asked no one in particular, allowing crazy girls to push her out of the way with not even a look at their direction, enough was her confusion.

She tried to find Astrid and Elsa in the middle of the ocean of girls still on their PJs.

Unable to find the two blondes, and assuming they would be taking care of whatever problem was stopping the girls from taking their morning piss, she got to the quest of making a straight line to the end of the corridor. She apologized half-heartedly as she proceeded, making excuses and saying that her presence was needed inside. She pushed people out of her way not so gently, which earned her some nasty glares and insults. _Like she cared._

Violet silently thanked the heavens when she got to the entry, she was _really_ close to starting a fight with some of the annoying brats. She let herself in and shut the door fast, to stop a bunch of lunatics from invading the small space. She spotted both her roommates discussing concerned in a rushed tone with Gogo Tomago and their teacher, Tooth. The group was so focused on their conversation- something about flush pressure and unclogging - they didn't even notice Violet walking in.

"What's with the mob outside?" she asked, and if she wasn't so irritated already, she'd laugh at how all the four turned to stare at her in synch, like it was rehearsed or something.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid narrowed her eyes. "The bathroom is supposed to be interdicted."

"I noticed that." Violet shrugged, walking to the nearest stall. "Is this some kind of murder scene?"

"Violet, you can't use that toilet," she heard Elsa's warning tone.

What her shock was when she saw a slime-y, disgusting, translucent toxic green surface inside the toilet, where the water was supposed to be. She frowned, staring at what looked like alien vomit.

"_Is that Jell-O_?"

* * *

As it turned out, the girls' bathroom of the third floor wasn't the only bathroom Jell-O pranked. All toilets from the dorms and main building received its share of multi-colored dessert. So, one thing leading to the other in a domino chain reaction, as confusion spread like wildfire in dry grass, schedules were delayed, and everyone ended up late. Students, teachers, employers… _everyone._

Violet stomped to her first class, feet hitting hard on the floor, making loud clacks as she walked. She opened the door with strength enough to make it hit the wall and ricochet back. The girl ran her eyes through the room quickly, found who she was looking for and darted in his direction. She stopped in the seat in front of a guy, throwing her backpack on the desk loudly, startling the one she stared at, and making him raise his eyes at her.

"Hey, Violet," Jack greeted, yawning lazily. He had his chin resting on his hand and looked too exhausted for the first day back from summer break. "How's it g—Ow," he was interrupted by the girl hitting him in the upper arm with a thick book. "What the hell?! Since when is violence a contagious thing?" he asked rubbing the throbbing area.

"You know how many hours I had to wait to use the bathroom?" She sat on the seat in front of the silver head boy, leaning her body over his desk with her eyes narrowed at him. She was seconds away from digging her beautifully painted in black nails into the soft flesh of his neck.

"I'm assuming by your morning glee that it was a while." Feeling the imminent threat to his life, Jack leaned back on his chair, discretely putting some distance between them.

"It took ages for someone to get rid of that gelatin, because everybody was scared it would clog the old pipes. And guess what? They took care of the Elementary and Middle dorms before ours. You know how many bathrooms had priority over ours?" she spoke fast, her voice increasing in volume as she continued,

"Well, I feel like it was a rhetorical question, considering I was in the same situation as you were. But answering you anyway, I guess they were a lot."

"Damn right they were!" She slapped the guy in the side of his head, hitting him hard on the ear and making him see stars.

"Stop that, you crazy girl!" Jack flinched away, grabbing Violet's arm by the wrist annoyed. "Why are you hitting me?"

"Why do you think I am?" The girl, unable to get her arm off his hold, tried to use the other one to hit him again, but was blocked by the guy this time, which frustrated her even more. "It's obviously your prank. You and your two loyal minions'." she moved her arms frantically, trying to get free.

"Well"—Jack shrugged one shoulder—"I guess I could lie to you and deny everything, but because it's you, it wouldn't be any fun. So yeah, we did it. What do you think?" He smirked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You could've warned me, dingass," she said through gritted teeth, still not getting what the boy found so funny about that. "That would've saved me a lot of trouble."

"Sorry, Vi, but I was kinda short on time this morning." Believing her mortal anger had faded a little and that he was safe, Jack finally let go of her hands. "…Wait a minute…" he frowned looking at the girl, a light bulb going on in his head. "I see what's happening"-he snapped his fingers in front of her-"You're jealous."

Violet's jaw dropped as she let the words hit her. She looked at him in blank confusion.

"You're feeling left out," he thinned his voice as he came to a conclusion.

"WHAT?" Violet yelled making people around them turn to stare at the two and giggle.

"You know I love you, Violet." Jack smiled fondly and a little patronizing. "But this was something we had to do just the three of us. Have some quality guys bonding time together."

"Is that _really_ why you think I'm mad?" She still couldn't believe what he was saying. And the tone he used, the one adults used on little children, annoyed more than the whole thing.

"Don't worry, babe,"-Jack rest his hand over one of her own-"You don't have to hide it."

"Ugh!" Violet groaned and raised her hand quickly. "You. Are. _An. Asshole_!" Every pause was punctuated with the palm of her hand smacking him hard on the arm. "I hope Elsa and Astrid get you and give you hell."

"Seriously, woman!" Jack huffed, barely stopping the girl's angry assault. "You're catching Astrid's bad habits."

* * *

"Look at our heroes!" Hiro Hamada clapped dramatically when he walked in the advanced physics classroom and spotted the pair sitting together at the two person lab workstation, in the back of the room.

"Hiro," Andy yawned, hardly able to keep his eyes open. "Aren't you looking excited this nice morning?"

"Hell yeah I am." Hiro opened his arms in a wide gesture of disbelief. "The question is, why aren't you?" He raised one eyebrow ready to make fun of the boys' new sense of modesty.

"We barely had time to sleep last night," Hiccup muttered and finally let his head fall on the desk with a thunk.

"Really?" The Asian-American boy smirked, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "And why would that be?" he asked innocently.

"Excellent question, Hiro," none of the three boys noticed the girls approaching them, and were startled when they heard Elsa Arendelle asking. "And I'm sure it has an even more interesting answer."

Hiccup sat back on his chair, moving his head so quickly his neck clicked. All his sleep and tiredness vanished, like cats running from the rain. It was like as soon as his brain understood who was the one talking, all the side effects of sleep deprivation no longer existed. And taking by his new posture, it was most certain that a similar reaction had occurred with Andy.

"Morning," Andy uncomfortably greeted Elsa and Astrid sitting straight and looking blankly at the horizon.

"Hey, girls!" Hiro grinned awkwardly when he turned on his feet. "How was your summer?" he tried, very lamely though, to cover for the friends sitting behind him.

"Terrific," Astrid said short. "Now get out of the way, Hamada. We have business with those two idiots."

"And that's my cue to leaving…" Hiro muttered not surprised that his efforts were useless and turned to look at the guys one last time. He silently worded a 'good luck' with his thumbs up at the boys before he walked away.

"Wow, wow, where do you think _you're_ going?" Andy narrowed his eyes at the boy accusingly.

"Back to my seat," Hiro answered, like it was the simplest thing in the world. He so wasn't gonna be stupid to get in the middle of their important talk. He liked the other two, but every friendship had its limits. And that limit was called Astrid's focus of anger. "You're stopping by the club room later, right?" _If you survive_, Hiro dared not to add out loud, but he was almost sure Hiccup and Andy would get the message.

"Yeah, sure," Hiccup mumbled with his teeth clenched. He started tapping his fingers on the marble top, nervously taking some quick glimpses of the girls standing in front of their desk.

"Is there anything you wanna tell us?" Astrid rested her hands on both sides of her hips, waiting with an eyebrow threateningly raised.

"That… you… look beautiful today?" Hiccup asked a little hopeful. He grinned sheepishly when he looked up at Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes at his dorkiness. "Try again, genius."

"Did you do something with you hair?" he asked again, in a useless attempt of postponing the inevitable. "It looks different."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It looks amazing." Hiccup shrugged, leaning back on his chair, although not entirely relaxed.

"You guys are so adorable." Elsa smiled fondly, looking from one friend to the other. Then, her eyes turned ice cold, and her voice came out sharp enough to cut diamonds, "It almost makes me forget about this morning's Jell-O prank."

Hiccup and Andy gulped hard, turning to look at each other, worry mirrored inside their eyes.

"How close did you say we were from making you forget about the prank again?" Hiccup's attempt of innocent question received a snort from Astrid and a soft chuckle from Elsa as simultaneous retorts.

"Should we play innocent?" Andy asked, finding a little bit of fun in the momentary relaxation.

"Don't even dare." The boys met Astrid's fierce glare.

"I'm assuming you're not turning yourselves in," Elsa said.

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably not."

"And nobody can blame you for what is clearly your doing," Astrid huffed.

"Looks like it," Andy yawned.

"Doesn't mean we can't find unofficial ways to make you idiots pay for what you've done, does it?"

"Excuse me?" Hiccup frowned confused and a little scared.

"Gym is closed for the next weeks because they haven't replaced all the new equipment yet. And Astrid is very, _very_ upset about it, aren't you, Astrid?" Elsa rested a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Indeed, _very_ upset." Astrid narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"We were just trying to have some fun," Andy tried to reason.

"_Oh, really_?" Astrid asked with fake amusement. "It's good to know that you would go through so much just to entertain yourselves. And you provided us so much fun today it's only fair that we return the favor, isn't it?" Astrid's tone was calm and controlled and Elsa smirked coldly at them. It was one thing to see Elsa calm, another very different was seeing Astrid acting so. It showed how much she was past the 'violent, punches it all' Astrid to a meaner, more terrible level of sanity. They were pretty much screwed.

"Oh, don't mind us. You don't have to—…" Hiccup lost his track of thought when he met Astrid's eyes and couldn't avoid looking down reprimanded.

"You wouldn't hurt us, would you?" Andy asked hoping that he could change their minds. Astrid shrugged nonchalantly, and Andy felt the cold sweat forming. Because, _well_, it was Astrid Hofferson he was talking about. "Mind if I ask what you two have in mind?"

"Why, Andrew,"-Astrid laughed mischievously-"And ruin the surprise?" she raised an eyebrow, faking innocence.

As the bell rang, Elsa smiled before looking one last time at the duo. "Wait for the details, boys," she said before going with Astrid back to their seats. "And have a wonderful day."

The girls weren't that far yet when they heard Hiccup's next words coming from their backs.

"You think it's too early to pull the boyfriend card yet?"

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I took so long to update. School, fucking school, was taking all my time and even though I wanted to write, it felt like I was wasting time I should be using for studying...**

**So anyway, I had no idea the Jell-O prank already existed. But it's usually done with transparent gelatin. Oh, and they were supposed toJell-O the pool intead of the bathrooms, but I googled it and the internet said it was easy to drown... and we don't want that, right? The bathrooms were the safe choice.**

**Plot change corner! The Jell-O prank was supposed to be Hiro's initiation to the gang, and then Elsa would be out of bed and Jack would let himelf get caught before the operation was ruined. But I tried writing Hiro an he felt like a total idiot. **

**Thank you people who are still reading this... Oh, and did you see the Oscars ceremony? Leo DiCaprio won, dude! I was so happy for him.**

**Well, see you soon, I hope.**

**Byee!**


	20. Chapter 20

She spent the last twenty minutes scratching his name from her belongings: notebooks, textbooks, she even crossed his name from the pages on her diary.

_Anna and Hans 4ever. Anna and Hans Westergaard. Anna Westergaard. Mrs. Anna Westergaard. Mr. and Mrs. Westergaard…_

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

Anna and Hans started dating before summer break. She thought they were pretty serious and that they were meant to be. They were totally in love. _Looked like she was the only one thinking that way._

Yes, maybe they didn't meet, or even talk that much over the summer, but she knew he was busy at home, with all his twelve brothers and everything. She just thought that when they met again, it would be magic, and romantic and perfect. But nope, the universe hated her. After she jumped on him and kissed, and hugged, and almost deafened him with her squeals, he put her down, with his serious face on. Hans told her the phrase no person in a relationship wants to hear, ever: _We need to talk_.

Then, he gave her _the speech, _about how things were going too fast, and that he wasn't ready for commitment. That it was about him, not her. That he really liked her and hoped they could still be friends. Good thing he had such a change of heart, after letting her build high expectations on entering high school with her dreamy and amazing boyfriend over the entire summer… She had spent so much time investing on their relationship. So much time daydreaming about him, and selling Hans as the perfect guy for everyone. And now, after the first shock died and she had cried her guts out, she just wanted to kick his butt all across the state…

Her black pen ran through her notebook, scratching it with so much anger she nearly ripped the paper into pieces.

"Mademoiselle Arendelle!" A book landed loudly in front of Anna. She looked up startled to find Mademoiselle Colette fuming over her with her eyes on fire. She was so focused on her soul cleansing she didn't notice the woman approaching her desk, let alone she noticed the teacher calling her names several times, like she had been doing for the past few minutes.

A quick peek around the room showed that all of her classmates were staring at her. Some of them were also holding their giggles. She saw Rapunzel, one of her roommates, gulping hard and gesturing with her head to the woman in front of Anna.

"…Yes?" Anna's voice was abnormally quiet as she stared deeply into the old carvings on her desk, not daring to raise her head to face the teacher.

"I asked you a question, mademoiselle." Colette grabbed her book from Anna's desk and headed back to the board. "Would you do us the pleasure of answering it?"

Anna's brain tried to remember what the French teacher's class was about, or what in the world that woman had asked her, and the more she thought about it, the more stupid everything seemed. She was starting to have a headache.

No one knows exactly where that came from- not even Anna herself. All they knew was that Anna lost it. She blew up like a balloon meeting a sharp needle. It felt like something inside her finally clicked and she couldn't take it anymore.

"No," she said firmly.

Colette turned on her feet and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Excuse moi?"

"I said I can't answer your question, Mademoiselle Colette!" Anna bumped her hands on the table as she stood up, her chair scratching the floor with a high pitched sound.

"You will not talk back to me during my class, young lady," Colette warned the girl, her face flushing red with anger.

"Why do we always have to do it your way, Ms. Colette? You're not the only person in the room, you know-"

The teacher interrupted her loudly, "Detention, Mademoiselle Arendelle!"

"Have you ever considered my feelings?" Anna continued, like she couldn't hear Colette's voice, or like she couldn't see her friends' shocked expressions. "I'm a human being too! Why can't you see that your decisions affect me? Talk to me, instead of giving me that crappy cliché speech, damn it!"

"Mademoiselle, quiet down, or leave my class immediately!"

By the time being, both women were yelling from the deepest of their throats, their faces getting redder and redder and their breaths coming out in heavy puffs.

Slowly, Anna started to realize what she had done. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the painful glares the teacher and also the entire class were throwing at her. She straightened out, and cleared her throat trying to look confident.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class," Anna deeply apologized. "I'll excuse myself now." She shyly walked to the door.

"Detention starts at three o'clock," Colette said, her faced turned to the board as she tried to recompose herself.

"Yes, ma'am." Anna nodded before closing the door behind her.

She leaned on the closed door, her breath still a little unsteady. She shut her eyes closed as she heard the murmurs inside the classroom start.

Anna sighed heavily.

_Oh, well, that was a great start._

* * *

Felonius Gru was the grumpy, gives a shit about his students kind of teacher. His physical signs screamed to anyone who dared to look at him: _I have a gun. And I won't think twice before I use it on you._ But he was also the most carrying, sweet kind of person, when he believed no one was looking, especially when he was in the company of his three adopted daughters, Margo, Edith and Agnes.

Felonius Gru was also the teacher in charge of the detentions for the next month, thanks to losing a bet on the teacher's room. Not that anyone should know about that. Especially Headmaster North…

"Big party we have today, isn't it?" Mr. Gru, the Spanish teacher, mumbled closing the door of the detention room. He ran his eyes through the space, stopping quickly at every single one of the twelve students present on the first day of detention of the year.

"You're the one to talk about big, _pinocchio_," Jack grumbled from his seat in the back of the room. He was doodling on the back cover of his notebook with his chin resting on his free hand, too bored to notice the teacher slowly turning in his direction.

The quick sound was enough to dart the teacher's attention to the silver haired boy. "Have something you want to share with the rest of your companions, Mr. Frost?"

"Not at all, sir." Jack smirked at him. "How's it going Mr. G? I haven't seen you since you kicked me out of your class last year."

"Without you to make my mornings dreadful, unending nightmares? I've been very good, thank you for asking." Gru smiled politely.

Jack heard a female chuckle coming from a few seats away from him. He turned his face to the girl's direction. She had strawberry blonde hair braided into a bun by her neck, from what Jack could see from his seat, she had a roundy face, a few freckles over her cheek and she had a childish grin. Jack frowned, trying to give a name to that face. The girl looked somehow familiar, and not just the 'passes by every single morning through the halls' kind of familiar. There probably was something more.

"No talking, no noises, no cellphones, or games, or any sort of electronic device, no fun," Gru said from the front of the room, pacing from one side to the other. "Use your time to reflect on why you were sent here in the first day of school." Everyone could feel the judgment on the teacher's voice.

"And have fun writing down a letter for Headmaster North on why he shouldn't notify your parents about your detention," Gru finished with a mischievous grin. One could feel his evil laugh inside his head, when the students started whining and grunting on the assignment. "No talking!"

(…)

Gru had fallen asleep about half an hour after sitting down, and was now snoring loudly with his head falling back on his chair.

Jack rolled his eyes finding amusement on the scene. He wrote down another line on his fabulous, inspiring and tear-jerking essay for North. It was coming out pretty good, surprisingly. Either Mr. Headmaster would have to agree with Jack's reasoning, or he would be called very soon for the big man's office… _Oh, well_…

The silver head notice the girl from before eyeing him with the corner of her eyes, in what she probably believed was _smooth_. He turned his face to look straight at her, smirk on the lips.

When the girl noticed she got caught, she blushed furiously and turned away with a snap of her neck.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?" she asked shyly, when she finally faced him again.

"Indeed I am, sweetheart,"-Jack winked at her-"And you are?"

"My name is Anna." The girl smiled, a hint of a blush spreading through her cheeks. "Anna Arendelle."

Jack leaned over his desk with a new interest on the girl. _So that's why she looked so familiar._ "Arendelle, huh? You're Elsa's little sister."

"Yeah…" Anna nodded shyly looking anywhere but him. Jack noticed a glimpse of something he couldn't define running through her expression, but he chose not to prove deeper.

"Would you look at that." Jack laughed quietly, leaning back on his chair, his hands wrapping around the back of his neck. "What brings you to these sides of the kingdom, princess?"

"I… Uh, had a little argument with Miss Colette during French class," Anna admitted with an embarrassed grimace.

Jack raised his eyebrows surprised. "Really? And what did your sister think about it?"

"Don't remind me," Anna grunted. "I haven't seen her yet, but I'm definitely sure it's not gonna be pretty."

Jack laughed at that, having to bite his lower lip to stop before he woke the teacher up. If the way Elsa admonished Jack's misbehavior was any indication of how she should react with her sister, he assumed Anna was in really bad trouble.

"So, why are you here?" she asked changing the focus of their conversation.

"Fell asleep in the middle of class," Jack shrugged indignant, because, really, it was so not a big deal. He should not be in detention for a thing so small_._ So he dozed off for a _second_, was it really necessary that little troll Edna Mode sent him to detention because of that? No, it wasn't.

What surprised him the most, though, that he _was caught_ sleeping in Mode's class. The woman was so small she barely saw over her own desk when on her feet, how could she spot him in the back of the class, with a sea of students to shelter him? His money was on Violet turning him in. Yep, definitely something Violet would do, considering how pissed she was with him that morning.

"Really?" Anna frowned. She expected something more from _the famous_ Jack Frost. He and his _gang _were kind of well known for the pranks and trouble in general they got into. "I thought you were here because of the bathroom incident this morning, or something around those lines."

Jack smirked, winking knowingly at the girl.

Anna's eyes opened wide. "That _was_ you?" she nearly yelled, then cover her mouth when she realized it. She took a glimpse of Gru's desk. He was still sound asleep. In a low voice, she added, "I heard some boys peed in bottles because of that."

"They did, didn't they?" Jack smiled, remembering the good times.

"I can't believe that was really you."

"What, you think there was anyone else around here who could do it?" Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't know,"-Anna shrugged, feeling she had offended him somehow-"A part of me really believed it was trolls."

Jack said in his sexy, musky voice "Well, sorry to disappoint you." Then, he winked, making Anna blush.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open and a guy came inside in a rush.

"What the-" Gru woke up startled, almost falling from his chair. "Mr. Robinson!" he shouted at the boy invading the room.

"Were you sleeping, sir?" Wilbur asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I was not sleeping, Mr. Robinson," Gru rubbed his eyes quickly.

"Really?" Wilbur frowned, faking confusion. "Because it looked like you were sleeping to me…"

"Do you have any business here, boy?" Gru narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot"-Wilbur slapped his forehead, smiling apologetically at the man-"One of your daughters bit another student. He's bleeding, and they sent me to get you."

"WHAT?" Gru almost chocked. "Which one of them? Was that Edith? It sounds like Edith."

"Uh…" Wilbur thought for a moment. "The middle one."

"That's Edith," Gru groaned as he walked to the door. He turned to the classroom with his hand on the doorknob. "Stay. Here." he shut the door. Then, the door opened again, and he popped his head inside. "And no talking."

And the door was shut close again.

Wilbur smiled to himself, turning slowly with his hands on the pockets of his pants. He opened his arms dramatically and with a deep voice, he said, "You are all free to go, my comrades!"

And so, students grabbed their things as fast as they could and ran to the door, thanking him and talking excitedly.

"Oh, hey, Jackson!" Wilbur greeted when he spotted the friend sitting in the back of the room, and wearing a confused expression. "I didn't know you were here," he said with a fake tone.

"What are you doing, William?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Bursting you out, clearly." Wilbur shrugged. "Let's go." he gestured at him with his arm.

Jack smiled picking his backpack from the floor and ran to the front of the room.

"Wait!" Anna called standing up from her seat. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Wilbur answered, eyeing the girl like she was demented.

"But what if Gru comes back?" Anna asked worried.

"Worry not, pumpkin pie," Wilbur assured the girl. "Gru can only hold you guys in here until six, and he's not coming back before that."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

Wilbur winked. "Called some favors here and there, we're keeping him busy." He disappeared through the door.

"Come on, princess," Jack called holding the door open. "Time to fly."

Anna rushed out behind the boy smiling excited.

"So, what exactly did you losers do?" Jack asked, running to walk side by side with Wilbur, Anna following him suit.

"You know, the usual. Spread some rumors," Wilbur said with a raise of his shoulder. "A few guys are starting fights all over campus to make the teachers busy-"

"Hold on"-Jack put a hand on the other's shoulder frowning-"What do mean, fights?"

"Relax, bro." Wilbur pushed the silver head away, keeping going down the hall. "Not real fights, with violence and injured kids," he explained. "Just people gathered in messy groups, very loudly pretending to argue over pokemon cards, last chip on the package and whatever lame excuses they could think of. And just in case, Hiro and his pack are giving the younger kids a secret show in the robotics room, Gru's daughters included on the VIP list."

"You seriously did all that to bail me out?" Jack asked, mockingly flattered.

"Consider this a present from all of us to you, Frost."

"Man, you rock." Jack laughed patting the friend on the back.

"Thank Hiccup and Andy," Wilbur said. "They said they had some making up to do to you. All that's left is to keep you under the radar for a few hours."

"Aww," Anna chirped. "That's so cool, your friends going through so much trouble to save, like, less than three hours of your life."

Both boys turned to look at her, he presence completely forgotten until then. Wilbur frowned speechless. He opened his mouth to argue, but no word came out. Jack just held his laugh by biting his lower lip. Anna seemed clueless on the reactions she seemed to have caused.

"Who are you again?" he finally asked a little indignant.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Jack said putting a hand over his chest. "Allow me to properly introduce you. William, this is Anna," he said pointing to the girl. "And Anna, this loser right here is William," he did the same thing pointing to Wilbur this time, ignoring the other boy's roll of eyes. "But we just call him Wilbur."

"Nice to meet you." Anna smiled politely.

"Right back at ya." Wilbur motioned with his head once, a little bit of annoyance remaining on his face.

The three of them turned into a corner and almost bumped into another group of students. Wilbur cursed under his breath when he saw Elsa, Andy, Astrid and Violet in front of them.

"Too much for staying under the radar," he murmured staring at the floor.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Violet greeted the other three with too much excitement to be true. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention, Jack?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I am, aren't I?" Jack smiled at her, mirroring her excitement. "Should I thank you for that one, Vi?"

"Why are you here?" Andy whisper-shouted before Violet could say anything else.

"What do you mean?" Wilbur frowned. "You told us to come this way. Why are _you _here?"

"Did not, I told you to go through the library side."

"But Violet said-" Wilbur stopped when his eyes met hers. "Oh, I see…" he narrowed his eyes at her, but the girl just kept smiling unaffected.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked looking directly at her sister, but the other girl refused to look at her in the eyes.

"Well, I'm guessing they're bailing Frost out of detention," Violet answered.

Astrid put her hands on her hips, running her eyes from one boy to the other. "They're doing what now?"

Jack snorted loudly. "Really, Violet? _Really?_"

"You know I love, you, right, Jack?" Violet smiled sweetly, using the same words he had given her that morning.

"Anna," Elsa called, not really paying attention to the discussion going on. "A little word, please? In private."

"Sure…" Anna rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortable as she followed her sister to the other corridor.

"Why are you with those two?" Elsa asked when they were a safe distance away from the rest of the group.

"I kinda…ran into them…" Anna flinched. "And we were just going in the same direction, I guess…"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You ran into them _where _exactly?"

"Uh…" Anna felt like digging a hole and burying herself inside it. "In detention…"

"DETENTION?" Elsa yelled, then took a deep breath, massaging her temples. "Detention?" she asked again, her voice more contained this time. "Why?"

"I lost my temper during class, it wasn't that much of a big deal," Anna tried to explain.

"Not much of a big deal?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "It's the first day of school, Anna. Like it wasn't already bad that you got detention, you also got it on the first day of school."

"I know, I know…" Anna cried flinching away from her sister. "It _is _a big deal. I just-I don't know what happened. I guess I had other things in my head at the moment."

"Anna…" Elsa sighed putting a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Sorry for disappointing you," Anna said staring at her shoes.

"Just be careful from now on, okay?"

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"Hey," Jack called walking to the sisters' direction. "Are you guys done? We're going to the robotics room, wanna come?"

"Really?" Anna's eyes sparkled in excitement. Then, she felt Elsa's eyes on her. "I mean"-she cleared her throat—"I should get back to my room…"

"You sure?" Jack asked. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Yes, I'm positive," Anna said nervously, walking backwards away from the older two. "It was nice meeting you, Jack. See you later, Elsa." The girl pretty much ran when she reached a corner.

"What about you, Your Highness?" Jack asked smirking at Elsa.

"I've got work to do," Elsa answered bluntly, walking back to the direction Jack had just come from. "And Jack?" She turned to look at him.

"Yes?" he had his eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"Stay away from my sister."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Yeaaah, finally Anna. I gotta say, I really like Hans in Frozen. The "You won't get away with this"/ "I already have" scene was the best scene in the movie. I love Hans, he's the best character in the movie, and I wanna be like him when I grow up.**

**So, I haven't really read any _amazing _fics on FrozenxRotG yet. I've read good stuff, but not fucking mind blowing stuff-I'm not saying mine is anything close to that. Very, _very_ far from it... And here's my request: have any stories to recommend? Oh, but I only read already finished stories (very rare exceptions), I get tired of wating. **

**Now, if you want good fanfiction, go read Chasing Thunderstorms and everything in that universe. It's a HTTYD fic and every little piece of it is incredible. I'm reading Braced right now.**** You wasting your time reading this shit? Get out and find Chasing if you haven't read it yet. Seriously, what's wrong with you people?**

**Oh well, I think we're done for now. Thank you guys for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing, I love every single one of you and if I could, I'd send you guys some chocolate. **

**Next chap we have Hiccstrid! Yaaay!**

**See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Manual work is so archaic," Hiro complained sticking the tag on the inside cover of another book. "It's the reason why people invented robots."

"Yeah, no kidding," Wilbur agreed setting a new pile of books on the table next to where the others were working.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, guys," he said. They had been complaining ever since they got into the library, something around two hours ago.

"Why are we doing this again?" Wilbur asked as he turned to another round of weight lifting.

"Uh, because it was either helping to catalog the new books, or face Astrid's wrath," Hiccup stated from somewhere in the middle of the shelves. "And considering we all have to spend a considerable amount of time with her, either on class, on extracurricular activities or… _whatever_"—the other boys wolf-whistled and roared, making him blush—"I'd say we've got the easy road here."

"I don't know what _I_ have to do with that," Hiro mumbled. "I did absolutely nothing to anger her."

Jack snorted from where he was, a few feet away from Hiccup. "I beg to differ, my beautiful boy. Just because you keep yourself on the sidelines, doesn't mean you're not a part of the crew."

"Yeah, you are a vital part on our operations pretty much since you transferred from genius city," Hiccup agreed.

"And you have the courage of playing innocent"—Wilbur huffed—"Sneaky little bastard."

Hiro laughed. "Sorry if I'm not on the spotlight like you wannabe rock stars."

"You're more of a 'dark alleys and illegal meetings' kind of person, aren't you?" Andy teased friendly.

Discussion continued vividly around the table they had chosen to use as their working area, each guy throwing snarky comments one after the other, and then laughing together.

Hiccup put the last book he was carrying in its place and climbed down the small four step ladder he was using. He sat on the last step and turned his face to Jack's direction.

"So…" he started quietly not to be heard from the others. "Is there a reason why you're getting closer to Elsa's sister?"

"Since when do I owe you satisfactions on who I befriend or not, Third? You jealous or something?" Jack teased with an eyebrow raised. But when Hiccup didn't follow along with the joking, he frowned confused. "What do you mean?" he asked still focused on the shelf of books in front of him.

"Please tell me it isn't part of some kind of evil plan to drag Elsa down."

Jack sighed dramatically. "Well, despite what you may believe, not everyone's life circle around a girl, much less a girl like Elsa Arendelle."

"I'm not gonna let you insult her, you know."

"I'm not insulting her, I'm just making a point." Jack said defensively. "Anna is fun, and me talking to her on a frequent basis has nothing to do with her blood ties."

"If you say so…" Hiccup mumbled. "Just watch it, oaky? Try not to screw things up."

"When have I ever screwed things up in my entire existence?"

It was Hiccup's time to let out a heavy sigh. "Elsa is an amazing person and she's a friend. And your sense of humor can be… well, how can I put this in a nice way?"—Hiccup scratched his chin in a thoughtful gesture, then put his hand down and stared at the other guy with dead eyes—"It can be a load of crap sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said as he waved with his hand. "Relax, dude. I'm not a total jerk, you know. Not _all_ the time."

Hiccup was about to reply when they heard the heavy doors opening and precise footsteps going in the direction of the table the rest of the guys were working at. Both of them walked back curious to know who it was.

"Hello boys," they heard a cheerful Violet saying.

"Hey, Vi." Andy smiled. "Care to join us?"

"I would love to do that, Andrew," the girl said and the falsity on her words was touchable. "But I don't wanna disturb your precious guys bonding time."

"You're just gonna keep using my words against me, aren't you?" Jack asked greeting the girl with a quick one arm hug. She pushed him away with a roll of eyes.

"What now, you were so bored out there that you came here to laugh at us?" Wilbur eyed the girl crossing his arms.

"My, I'm surprised you think I would ever be so mean," she said, not sounding the least surprised. Wilbur smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Have any more business here, Brutus?" Hiro asked not so friendly.

"I have, actually." Violet walked to their table, picking the list of books they were supposed to catalog. "I'm here to check on your progress, on behalf of the Student Council."

"I am part of the Student Council. I could do the report part myself," Andy reminded her. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of coming all the way here just for that."

"And miss the opportunity of seeing your exhausted and miserable expressions?" Violet smiled putting the list back on its previous place. "Never."

"You're adorable, Violet," Hiccup said with a smirk. Violet blew him a kiss so very adorably, making him laugh.

"So you have no serious reason to be in here?" Wilbur asked.

"I told you," she said walking to the table next to their workspace. "I'm here to check on you guys. Astrid was worried you'd be goofing around, or you'd have long sneaked out by now."

"Gee, good to know that she trust us so much," Hiro mumbled.

"So anyway," Violet continued, like the other guy hadn't said anything. She cleared her throat loudly and continued, with an authoritarian voice, "President Elsa Arendelle and Treasurer Astrid Hofferson send their appreciation on you gentlemen's noble _volunteer_ act to help this school. Astrid also kindly observed that no harm whatsoever will be done to any of you as long as the library is in order. You're free to go after six, and you're expected back tomorrow to finish whatever you're unable to finish today. They send you their regards and hope you have a great day."

All of the guys groaned at that.

"You know, I liked you more when you were on our side," Hiro said.

"And I liked you more when you actually sounded like a 180 plus IQ prodigy," Violet replied, making all except Hiro have to hold their laughs.

Hiro turned his face to look at Wilbur. "I can't believe you dated her," he grumbled.

"I am right here, and I can hear you, dumbass," Violet informed, as she opened a random book and started flipping through the pages.

A shade of pink started rising on his cheeks. "Hiccup is dating Astrid," he said defensively, as an attempt to escape the spotlight.

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed a little shocked at being pointed out.

Hiro sighed dramatically. "Which makes me wonder what is wrong with you people."

"You and me both, sister," Jack agreed.

"Again, I am standing right here." Violet groaned. "Seriously, am I fucking invisible to you people?"

* * *

Weather outside was chilly, with the occasional breeze to blow leaves off the top of trees, but the warm sunlight made the autumnal atmosphere nice and cozy. In a day of pure laziness, many students found themselves sitting in small groups by the grass enjoying the shy appearance of the sun as they talked and laughed without worries in their heads.

Hiccup was one of said students by the grass, sitting under a tree of a multitude of yelows crown with his _girlfriend_—he loved that word. He had his back leaning against the tree trunk while Astrid leaned her body lightly against his good knee. His right hand rested on her hip while his other one casually played with her hand over his stomach.

"So… I think we need to establish some ground rules," Hiccup said, his free hands running circled patterns at the side of her body.

She raised an eyebrow surprised. "Ground rules?"

"Yep." Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "You know, to make sure this works," he said moving his gaze to their holding hands.

"Does this mean you're having doubts about it?" Astrid provoked him with a smirk.

"What?" Hiccup eyed her a little taken back. Although she was smiling, he couldn't stop thinking that his life was in danger. _Talk about traumatizing experiences. _"No. Of course not. I just thought that maybe… chances you get mad at me may lessen if we have some rules. And maybe I'll live longer that way…"

"Really?" Astrid kept her teasing skeptical look. "Because it sounded like you were having second thoughts about us being together. So not gonna let you dump me, Haddock."

"I swear I'm not having second thoughts," Hiccup said raising their hands to rest over his chest. He looked her deep in the eyes, a loving smile on his face. "And I would _never _dump you." He leaned closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Besides," he confided, his lips brushing lightly against her cheek and making a path to her ear. She closed her eyes leaning to his touch very discreetly. His warm breath tickled her sensitive skin in the most unbearable way possible. She hated when he did that, and he knew it. "I don't have that much of a death wish."

Astrid huffed snapping her eyes open and pushed him away with the hand that still rested on his chest. "Asshole," she mumbled with a roll of eyes.

"Ow." Hiccup laughed, then wrapped his arms around Astrid waist and pulled her closer, despite her fighting. "Sorry," he apologized planting a soft peck on her lips.

And then another one. And another one. And a last one, until they were deeply kissing. His movements were slow as he tasted her, his lips parting hers ever so lightly, and his tongue sliding against her tongue. His delicate ministrations carried the sweetness only Hiccup could have and he took his time with her like they had all the eternity for themselves.

Astrid hated how relaxed she felt. How the simplest of his touches made her body react. She hated how secure he was and how vulnerable he made her feel. She had to make sure he didn't forget who was in command, so she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down harsh to her mouth and took a grip on his nape hair making him moan softly. Her sudden actions caught him off guard, which allowed her to easily take charge of the kiss. She smiled against his lips as she pushed herself away, to his greatest displeasure.

He grunted in protest seeking blindly for her mouth and she _loved_ that sound.

"So," Astrid's voice was a little hoarse, and she was breathing harder than she had calculated she'd be. "What are the so important rules you want to set?"

Hiccup felt dumbstruck at the sudden stop, missing the feeling of her, like an addicted going through the symptoms of withdrawal. He found it hard to concentrate and his brain didn't want to cooperate with him. The only thing he could think of was how close she was and how he wanted to pull her back to his arms.

"What?" he managed to pronounce.

She raised her eyebrows waiting.

"Right…" Hiccup shook his head to get his game together. He concentrated for a moment, then said, "Oh, you can't ask me about stuff I do with the guys."

"What?" it was Astrid's time to ask.

"We're pretty much doing things you don't really approve most of the time. I can't lie to you, so you can't ask me about it either."

Astrid narrowed her eyes pondering his proposition. "Fine,"—she sighed—"I'll let you protect your stupid brotherhood oath."

"Thank you," he said smiling broadly. The worst part was probably done. _Now back to action…_

"I have some rules too," she said placing her hands on his neck and stopping his advance. He looked at her questioningly. "You can't go to the gym while I'm training."

"Why not?"

"It's my 'oblivious to everything and everyone' moment, you included."—she saw him frowning—"Don't get all whiny about it, I just need some time to myself, and that time is when I'm at the gym."

"Okay…" he folded his hands on her lower back. "Can I pick you up when you're finished?"

"Maybe," she tried to play indifferent, but a part of her was already looking forward for him picking her up the next time she went exercising.

Hiccup smiled fondly. "Maybe is fine by me."

He sealed his words with his mouth meeting hers again. The kiss was quick, interrupted by him this time. He pulled her to him, resting his chin at the top of her head.

"We gotta keep this for when it's just the two of us. It's kinda weird when we're all together."

"Agreed," she said with her head buried at the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of his cologne and soap. "No pet names," she added dead serious.

"Really?" Hiccup asked and she felt his chest moving when he laughed silently. "I was kinda looking forward to it."

Astrid hit him hard on the chest with her fist, not bothering to raise her head from her comfy spot.

"Okay"—Hiccup grabbed her by the wrist to stop the assault—"I thought about another rule: no punching me more than once a day."

"Nuh-uh, buddy," Astrid refused laughing. "You totally deserve."

"I better get an armor or something…" he muttered.

"That's not an entirely bad idea," she agreed snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Rule number thirty-seven, paragraph J,"—a guy with silver hair popped beside Hiccup—"Jack has top priority on Hiccup over Astrid."

Astrid groaned and straightened herself starring at the guy casually sitting beside them, like he didn't see the couple was looking for some privacy there.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Jack winked at Astrid.

"_Jackass_," Astrid greeted back.

"Wow, never heard that one before."—Jack rolled his eyes—"You are spending too much time with him." He gestured with his head at Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed amused. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" he asked resting his head on the tree.

"Not really." Jack shrugged. "Just happened to hear your conversation as I was passing by. And I gotta say, you two are lovely together," Jack's voice was pure sticky and sweet honey. "I've been looking for you, Third."

"Yeah, we're kinda busy right now, so if you can come back later…" Hiccup said trailing off with his hand.

"No way, we have plans."

"Get out of here," Astrid roared.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but Hiccup was mine way before he was yours," Jack said with a sexy smirk as he stood up.

"Just give me five minutes…" Hiccup whined laughing as he buried his face on Astrid's shoulder.

"Haddock, NOW!"

"Alright, alright"—he sighed taking his arms away from his girlfriend—"I'm coming. See you later." He kissed Astrid before standing up and following the other guy.

"Seriously," Jack mocked loud enough for Astrid to hear as they walked. "How the hell did you two spend all these years away from each other?"

* * *

"Hurry up, Merida!" Anna cried pushing her roommate down the hall.

"It's not my fault that your choir rehearsal was longer today," Merida, the girl with trademark wild curly red hair, who also happened to be Anna's and Elsa's cousin, murmured under her breath.

"Already apologized for that," Anna smiled hooking her arm on the other girl's. "Come on, we're late."

"I don't see why I have to go in the first place."

"He said it was alright if I brought a friend," Anna said. "Besides, I need moral support, okay? They're all seniors and it's kinda intimidating..."

"So, Jack Frost is your new detention pal, huh?" Merida asked eyeing her friend with the corner of her eye.

"You make it sound like I'm in detention all the time." Anna groaned. "It was a one-time thing and it is so not gonna happen again."

"Doesn't change the fact that you became friends with him after that. Ergo,"—Merida paused dramatically, looking at the blonde girl—"he's your detention pal."

"I feel a little bit of judgment in your voice, Mer."

"No judgment, just curiosity." Merida raised her hands to claim innocence.

Anna sighed. "I told you a million times already, we just talked a little bit, but he was so cool. I mean, he's _Jack Frost._ And everything around him is so exciting and—what?" Anna asked noticing the glares Merida was throwing at her.

"You have that look on your face."

Anna frowned and asked confused, "What look?"

"That look!" Merida shouted pointing her index finger at her. "Do you like him?" she asked in a lower voice.

The blonde girl gasped. "What? No, of course not," she denied indignant. "I mean, he's alright and all, but he's not my type."

"Oh, really?" Merida arched her eyebrows. "And what exactly is your type again? Two-faced jerks? Lying bastards? Narcissistic son of bitches?"

"Shut up, Merida," Anna rolled her eyes. "It's not funny."

"Oh, I wasn't aiming for funny. It was all judgmental this time."

Anna didn't say anything at that. She just kept walking in silence.

"Seriously, Anna. I don't know what was so good about Hans. And how did you not see that one coming?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Anna mumbled.

Merida watched the hurt expression filling Anna's face and sighed.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt again."

Anna smiled feeling comfort on her friend's words." Aw, man," she whined. "You're so cute sometimes." She jumped to hug Merida tightly. "I love you so, so much, Mer."

"Yeah, yeah…" Merida rolled her eyes letting herself be hugged by her cousin. "Now get off. I thought we were late for meeting your new friends."

"Right," Anna agreed letting go of her. "Let's go."

* * *

Violet felt like there was a wrecking ball dancing with her brain. Since she had woken up that morning, she had been suffering a massive headache that apparently wanted to be her new best friend: it didn't leave her side the entire day. So that was helping a lot with her usually so good mood…

And it wasn't like she could go to her room and die under her cozy covers, not just yet.

Violet stomped down the hallway to the room she was supposed to meet Jack and the rest of the guys at.

She heard a girl laughing a bit too loud when she was opening the door. "You guys are like the Breakfast Club." She recognized Elsa's little sister as the owner of that voice.

"Hiccup is the Princess," Violet said coming inside and closing the door.

"And you're the Basket Case," Hiccup replied rolling his eyes.

Violet took a look at the room and its occupants. Jack and Hiccup were there, but no sign of Andy, and there were two girls with them, Anna and the girl with incredible red curl who usually was with her. _Merida, wasn't it?_

Violet raised an eyebrow and turned to Jack's direction.

"When did you open the Frost's royal daycare for princesses?" she asked mockingly. "No offense," she added looking at the other girls.

"Sure, why would we be offended," Merida murmured, receiving an elbow in the ribs by Anna.

"Come on, Vi." Jack smiled. "We're always with arms open for new additions. Wasn't that how we welcomed you, darling?"

"Sure was," Violet said massaging her temples. "Look, I'm not really in the mood for babysitting today, so I'm gonna head out."

Hiccup looked at her frowning. "Don't be like that, Violet. Andy and Wilbur are gonna be here soon, it'll be fun."

"No, really." Violet shook her head and instantly regretted it, as she felt her brain shaking like gelatin. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Do you need anything?" Anna asked preoccupied. "Maybe we can get you some medicines…"

"It's fine, I'll just get back to my room." Violet gave them a weak smile before heading to the door. "Sorry for the awful first impression, girls," she said before leaving.

Violet walked slowly with her eyes shut, trying not to move more than the strictly necessary. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, as she was entirely focused on the hole being dug in her head.

That's when she bumped into someone at the turn of a corner.

"Wow, sorry," a male voice said holding her by the arms when she lost balance. "Violet?"

"Hey," Violet greeted Wilbur. "You're late, they're waiting for you inside."

"And where are you going?" he slid his hands down her arms to the side of his body.

"Back to my room," she mumbled unable to stop herself from noticing how warm his hands felt over the thin layers of her clothes.

Wilbur frowned concerned by her exhausted expression. She had sweat sticking her hair to the sides of her face and her cheeks were a little red. She looked about to pass out. "Should I go with you?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzy," she said leaning on the wall.

"You look hot."

"Thanks," she said trying to put some humor into her voice, very unsuccessfully.

Wilbur smiled softly. He gently placed a hand on her forehead. "I mean you look feverish."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Come on, we're going to the infirmary," Wilbur grabbed her hand, pushing her gently.

"No way…" Violet stopped and got her hand free from his.

"Violet, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's up to you."

"I don't need to go the infirmary, a quick nap and I'll be good as new," Violet whined, feet still rooted to the floor.

Wilbur sighed dramatically. "Hard way it is." He grabbed her by the waist and lifter her, carrying her over his shoulder.

"WILBUR!" Violet felt the world spinning too fast and regretted raising her voice. "Put me down."

"Just shut up and be nice until we get there," he said, going in the direction of the infirmary, ignoring the prying eyes.

"Please, let me walk," she pleaded weakly.

Wilbur stopped surprised by the girl's vulnerability. "Are you willing to cooperate?" he asked as he slowly put her down.

"Yes," Violet murmured staring at the floor.

"Good girl." Wilbur took a strand of her hair of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled before leading the way, sure enough that she'd be following him.

(…)

Wilbur knocked on the infirmary door before peeking inside.

He saw Violet lying on one of the beds with her back turned to his direction. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. The nurse was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you alone?" he asked as he walked to the chair beside the girl.

Violet turned to lie on her back, taking a glimpse of the newcomer.

"Mother Gothel"—as the school's nurse was kindly called by the students—"went to the kitchen. She said she'd prepare me some hazelnut soup."

"Yum," Wilbur said with fake excitement. "Brought you water," he said handing her a bottle. "Gotta keep yourself hydrated."

"Thanks," she said grabbing it and sitting up. She took a sip from the water as she noticed Wilbur's intense eyes on her. "What?"

"Nothing." Wilbur shrugged, leaning back on his chair. "Just making sure you're alright."

"Why do you care?" she asked resting the bottle on the nightstand.

"Because I'm gonna win you back."

If she had been drinking it, she'd have chocked on the water at that. She had momentarily forgotten how cocky the guy could be when he wanted to, coming to a close match with Jack Frost.

"If I wasn't dying," she said with a little bit of annoyance on her voice. "I'd be laughing at you right now."

"Come on, I've wanted to say that one ever since I left," he said crossing his arms behind his head. He had a teasing smirk on his lips. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"It would be if we were in a movie and you weren't a complete idiot," she mumbled, and he chuckled. She lied back on the bed turning her face to the opposite direction from him. She closed her eyes, extremely tired, trying to forget about everything, giving her body a deserved break from the world.

Violet felt when the bed sinking slightly as weight was put over it.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Wilbur had moved his body from the chair and was now sitting beside her. "Get out of here."

"I'll go as soon as you fall asleep." Wilbur smiled as he looked down at her.

"Creepo," she grumbled burying herself under the sheets.

He chucked lightly. "Sweet dreams, Violet."

… And that was the last thing she heard before falling into a dreamless, yet somehow comforting sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to the new readers and I hope you're still out there, older ones. **

**So, somebody asked about my updates. I try to upload new chapters every week, but then life gets in the way and I disappear for a while, then come back with a few more chaps, then AWOL again...**

**And here's a thing: I write fanfiction becase A.) I hate thinking about names and B.) I like adding movie references to the stories. So yeah, Kristoff is coming up, don't worry about it.**

**Lots of little groups in this chapter. But my favorite will always be Jack and Hiccup. Love writing them together.**

**Hm... about Jelsa... I don't know when it's gonna happen, but you probably noticed how their relationship is gradually changing. So quick question: who do you think is gonna fall for the other first? I already know, and you probably know as well. I think. Maybe. I don't know.**

**Any more questions, requests, feel free to ask me :)**

**Thank you for not giving up on me (Big Hero feels!) and I think this is it for now, I'll see you all pretty soon.**

**Byee!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jack was walking through the outside hallways aimlessly. Andy had Student Council duties and Hiccup was helping Snotlout and his jock friends, aka the Vikings, with soccer strategies, leaving Jack completely free and bored. He yawned lazily with his hands buried deep inside his pants pockets when he spotted a very familiar face walking in his direction.

He turned on his feet slowly, trying not to catch her attention. He really thought he could escape unnoticed when he heard her voice, and he froze in mid step.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He frowned before facing the girl, a radiant smile on his face. "Your Highness! I didn't see you there."

"Uh-huh…" Elsa didn't look like she was buying it, _surprisingly._ He waited for her to catch up with him and they walked side by side.

"So…" Jack elongated the word, not sure of what to say. "Don't you have to be at the Council's today?"

"I'm on patrol duty," she said.

"What, you're some kind of justice vigilante?" Jack mocked.

"Yes, exactly." She rolled her eyes. "And it's my job to make sure chaos does not infect innocents."

"I have the feeling you're talking about me."

"Gee, I wonder why." She rolled her eyes.

"Is this about Anna?" he asked and he saw her staring at him by the corner of his eyes. "I know it looks like I'm trying to _infect her_, like you called it, but trust me: I'm not. We just hang out sometimes, very light fun, newbie stuff…"

"I know." Elsa sighed. "Anna is a stubborn girl, I don't think you have more control over her than I do. Doesn't mean I agree with her being around you, though."

"Harsh, Elsa." He put a hand over his chest, hurt. "You make it sound like I'm the worst criminal in the planet."

"Aren't you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Far from it, darling. I never get caught, which kinda makes me the best criminal in the planet."

"And you say that with pride…"

"Of course I do"—he shrugged.—"I told you before, what I do is an art that needs to be appreciated."

Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his attitude.

"You could learn a few things from your sister, you know," Jack lowered his voice, leaning closer to whisper on her ear. "Like, let your hair down a little bit. It could do you wonders."

Elsa sighed putting some distance between them. "Tempting, but I'm good. No need for you to worry about me," she assured him with a light smirk. Soon enough they fell into silence, the girl getting herself lost deeper and deeper in her thoughts.

Jack frowned uncomfortable at the quietude. It wasn't like the atmosphere was heavy or anything, he was just feeling kind of off, like something was missing. "So, should I talk to her?" Jack asked cautiously, still unsure about how to interpret the silence she was giving him. "I mean, tell Anna you're concerned about her?"

"No." Elsa sighed. "Don't do that, I'll try to talk to her myself." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I appreciate the offer, though."

Jack smirked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He winked at her.

"That's hardly reassuring," she said, still completely unaffected by his charm.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

"You have an amazing ability to distort words so they sound like something pleasant to you."

"One of my many treats, beautiful," he said with an elegant bow in front of her.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I'll still take it as one," he replied smirking.

* * *

Anna watched hypnotized the pointer of the clock on the wall in front of her moving, her fingers tapping on the table in the rhythm of the ticking. The door creaked loudly, sending her attention to the doorframe.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." A guy stepped inside with a few books under his arm. He had bulky featured and dirty blonde hair. "You must be Anna."

"Hi…" she straightened up on her seat.

"I'm Kristoff and I was assigned as your tutor for the semester," the guys said holding out his hand to her.

"Really? You're my tutor?" Anna eyed him suspicious.

Kristoff sat in the chair across from Anna's. "Yes, why?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing"—Anna shrugged.—"I just thought that a tutor should be a little more… like—uh… you don't… Never mind!" she said cheerfully before she could say something very offensive to him.

"Okay then." Kristoff rolled his eyes and started flipping through the pages of one of the books. He was somehow used to that kind of reaction already.

"So, I don't need tutoring," Anna said crossing her arms. "I'm totally fine."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows, not bothering looking up from his book. "That's not what your grades are saying."

"You saw my grades?" Anna asked sounding indignant. "What kind of privacy invasion is that?" she shouted.

"Easy there, tiger." He sighed. "When your grades drop to a certain level, you get automatically signed up on the tutoring program," he explained. "I do not get access to personal information, except from your name, year and subjects you're having trouble with." He closed the book and raised his eyes to look at her, a motivating smile forming on his lips. "So, where do you wanna start?"

"I told you, I don't need a tutor. My grades are fine," she assured him. "I'm just… going through a bad phase…"

"What kind of phase?"

"I had a bad breakup, okay?" she snapped unfriendly, trying to put an end to their conversation.

"Hold on just a second," Kristoff made a 'stop' sign with his hands. "You're letting a breakup interfere in your grades? And you're only a freshman…" he tried to confirm, just to make sure he was getting it right.

"Hey! I loved him."

"Yeah, that's not really an excuse," he said smirking.

"It is if you truly loved him and felt like your soul was being ripped apart when he dumped you." Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"How long did you date him again?" Kristoff asked, his voice had a hint of fake interest.

"Almost four months," Anna said crossing her arms. They didn't see each other for most of that time, but that was something Kristoff _did not need to know._

"Interesting…"

She frowned. "What do you know about love anyway?"

"More than you, apparently," Kristoff mocked with a superior laugh. "You're letting a child's play like a breakup of a four moths relationship mess up with your life."

"What, so am I supposed to believe that you're some kind of love expert now?"

"No…"—he looked away from the girl awkwardly—"But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. "I'm not buying it."

He shrugged then cleared his throat to speak, "So anyway, we can keep discussing your love life, or we can do some calculus exercises. Either way, we're gonna have to stick together for a couple of hours, so…" He trailed off with his hand.

"Fine," she huffed picking her backpack from the floor and taking out her things.

* * *

"Hey there," Violet greeted when Astrid got back to the room, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

Astrid frowned as she saw the other girl sprawled on the bed with a pack of chips beside her. "Did you spend the entire day locked up in here?" she asked walking to her wardrobe and pulling out some change clothes.

"It's not like I had anything to do today," the girl said. "So, how was your day, honey?"

The blonde shrugged shutting the wardrobe door closed. "The usual, nothing exciting happened."

Violet laid the book down and looked at the other girl expectant. "And Hiccup?"

"What about him?" she pulled her hair out of her t-shirt, letting the braid fall on her back.

"How are things with him?" she asked impatient.

"Good, I guess," Astrid said uncomfortable. She walked to her study, pulling her textbooks and notebooks out of her bag.

"You're so boring, Astrid." Violet sighed dramatically. "Have any plans together on the next city visit?" she tried to stimulate conversation again.

"I don't know," she said as she looked through the notes of the day. "Considering it's our first visit weekend _together"—_she said the last word like it was a prohibited word,-"he probably has something planned. Besides, it's _Hiccup."_

"Excited about it?" Violet asked grinning.

"More like terrified," Astrid huffed. "I bet his dorkiness is gonna be in full power. Crap, it's gonna be so awkward."

"What, holding hands, and grinning, and being all lovey-dovey?" the brunette asked, to what Astrid groaned annoyed. "Don't worry, you're doing a pretty good job so far." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah… But enough about me," Astrid turned on her chair to stare at the other girl. "What about you?"

"I don't have plans for the weekend yet…" she said checking her nails. "Maybe Elsa and I will do something together, despite you obviously abandoning our threesome."

"Ha-ha." Astrid rolled her eyes. "I was talking about your friend William."

"Wilbur and I have nothing left, As," Violet said understanding where Astrid wanted to get to with that.

Astrid frowned. "But you kissed him."

"Kisses are just lip contact. Purely physical, like exercising or something. No emotional attachment needed."

"You're not serious about it."

"Look." Violet sighted. "We dated. I did feel something for him. Did. Past tense. It's long over."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I already told you—"

"I mean him specifically," Astrid cut her off. "If you wanted lip contact, you could've gone to anyone else. Tony Rydinger, for instance."

"I don't know"—she shrugged—"it was fun when we dated, I guess I just wanted to relive that feeling for a moment… But we are just friends now, okay? Nothing more."

"If you say so..." Astrid nodded, holding her thoughts on the matter for herself. Violet had her reasons for thinking that way, the least Astrid could do for the time being was to respect the girl's decision. "So, why don't we go window shopping together or something in the weekend?"

"No way, dude." Violet laughed shaking her head negatively, because, first, Astrid _never, _in the whole time they've known each other, had ever asked her to hang out together. Second, it was _window shopping. _"You are so not gonna use us as an escape route. Hiccup's booked you for the entire day, babe." She threw a pillow in Astrid's direction.

"Awesome," Astrid grumbled throwing the pillow back at the girl.

The door creaked opened and both girls turned to that direction. They watched as Elsa came in, closed the door and leaned herself against the wooden surface without pronouncing a single word.

"Everything okay, El?" Astrid asked concerned.

"Of all people in the school, why is my sister hanging out with Jack Frost and his pack of troublemakers?"

Violet exchanged glances with Astrid for a moment. "Uh… Honorary member of said 'pack of troublemakers' right here," she sang pointing at herself, to what Elsa smiled apologetically.

"Your sister is friends with Frost?" Astrid asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah"—Violet nodded.—"She's been around a lot lately. She and your cousin, actually. It's like they are our new mascots. So cute."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Astrid narrowed her eyes.

Violet shrugged. "Didn't look like that much of a deal. Come on, is it really that bad? I mean, Andy is a responsible human and he's one of them, I'm me, and I'm frequently with them, even Astrid is dating one of them—"

"Don't look at me."—Astrid raised her arms innocent—"I've long acknowledged that they are all complete idiots, Hiccup obviously included, so don't put me on the same boat as them."

"So anyway," Violet continues like she wasn't so rudely interrupted. "We've had some good times, there's no need to hold a grudge against them, right?"

"The idea of 'good times' is subjective," Astrid mumbled.

Elsa crossed the room sitting on her bed.

"I don't want her getting into trouble. They met in _detention._" She let out a dry laugh. "I don't think a good relationship can come out from that."

"Maybe you'll surprise yourself…" Violet tried to sound optimistic, even though she didn't really believe in what she was saying.

"Have you talked to Anna?" Astrid asked.

"No." Elsa sighed. "I looked for her everywhere and nothing. I feel like she's avoiding me…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll work things out." Violet ran to Elsa's bed, jumping on it and dragging Elsa down with her. The blonde girl's muffled cries mixed with her laughs as she tried to get rid of the body pining her down. "So let's talk about something more fun: let's discuss how fucking perfect for each other Astrid and Hiccup are," she patronized looking at the girl sitting by the desk. The girl was clearly blushing, though she had hid her face from them.

"I know, right?" Elsa followed Violet's lead. "The other day, I saw them by the garden together. They were looking so cute I wanted to take a picture of them, frame it and glue it to her nightstand so it's the first thing she sees every morning."

Violet laughed. "You totally should have done that. And also send a copy to Honey."

"Oh my God!" Astrid shouted. "Shut the hell up, you two!"

To what the other two girls just burst out laughing even harder.

* * *

Elsa had finally managed find Anna by the end of that week—it was like every time she spotted her sister, the younger girl vanished in thin air, and in those rare occasions when Elsa called her, Anna apologized and sneaked out, saying she was late for something and that they would talk later... '_Later'_ never came, up to that specific moment. Anna and her friend Rapunzel were heading to the choir room when Elsa corned her sister, leading her to an empty room nearby where they could talk.

She turned on her feet, a stern scowl adorning her elegant, yet terrifying frame. "Seriously, Anna. What do you think you are doing with your life?"

Anna felt chills running down her spine.

"Having some fun?" Anna smiled sheepishly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Her sister felt nothing amused by the joke, though. If something, her ice-cold glare just intensified a few levels.

"You barely got into High School and you were already sent to the tutoring program. _And_ you got detention, what, at least four times now?"

"Three, actually." Anna sounded a little bit offended by the mistake. "And one of those times wasn't even my fault, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Great, Anna." Elsa clapped slowly. "That really helps a lot."

"Please, Elsa," Anna begged feeling smaller and smaller by the second. "You're overreacting a little bit. I mean, aren't you supposed to enjoy your High School life?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows crossing her arms over her chest. "And how on Earth do you expect to do that when you get yourself expelled?"

"Jack Frost wasn't expelled…" Anna mumbled to the floor, as she carefully inspected her shoes.

Though the older sister had clearly heard what the younger had said, she chose to ignore it. "You're all over the place, Anna! Your grades are dropping, teachers have complains about you and you're _constantly _in detention—."

"Three times!" Anna shouted. "I was in detention three times. Look, so maybe I'm having some struggles at the moment, but I can fix it, trust me. I mean, _Jack _wasn't kicked out yet, so…"

"One of universe's biggest mysteries." Elsa sighed rubbing her eyes. What disconcerted her most was that Anna took Jack as an standard point, like it was alright to compare herself to him… When _no one _should feel fine taking Jack Frost's behavior as reference. There were always better, smarter and more reasonable ways of conducting life. And sure as hell there were better people Anna could take as role models. "Miraculously, he managed to survive all these years. Lucky for him, he turns out to be smart enough to conciliate his academic life and _everything else."_

"So I'm not smart enough?" Anna placed her hands on both sides of her hips, staring at her sister with narrowed eyes.

Elsa closed her eyes and blew out heavily. "That's not what I said—"

"That's _exactly _what you said, Elsa," Anna cut her off, her anger raising some decibels.

"You're putting words into my mouth. What I'm saying is that you shouldn't be following on his footsteps," the older said trying to keep her voice as calm as she could.

Sisters were the opposite image of each other. As Elsa stood straight, hands folded together and almost unreadable facial expression, Anna paced back and forth, throwing her arms in the air and rambling uncontrollably, close to bursting into a cascade of pained tears.

"So what? I should follow on _your footsteps _instead?"—she laughed humorlessly throwing her head back—"Sorry, but I'm not perfect like you. I can't do it, Elsa. I can't live like that!"

It was fast. It was really, _really _fast. For a small fraction of time, it was there, but it hardly would be noticed, even if Anna was paying close attention to her. When Anna spoke, something inside Elsa broke and her expression changed. For a moment, though she tried to cover it, there was hurt. Tears threatened to form in the corner of her eyes, getting her eyelashes slightly humid. Her lips thinned in a neat line and her entire body quivered. But then, when Anna turned in her direction, punctuating her last word, it was all gone, like it never existed.

"Well," she thought her voice was gonna be shaky, but it came out reasonably stable. Looked like her body was too used to the controlled façade she used to show all the time, not that it such a bad thing anyway. "If you tell me that a few years from now, you are gonna be truly satisfied with the choices you're making, then be my guest"—she raised her hands in a wide gesture—"I will personally congratulate you then."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Anna."

The room fell into silence, both sisters taking in what the other had said. Both sisters partly regretting what each had said to the other, not that they would let it show—nor admit it. They were stubborn, and that was a discussion none of them wanted to cave in first to. Both girls wanted the other part to understand, and to accept, their point of view.

Sisters, so different and yet, so much alike.

"Okay, I got your point." Anna muttered to Elsa. "I'm gonna be late for practice, so better get going…" she walked to the door. She stopped for a moment with a hand on the doorknob. She looked at it intently as she said, "And to spare you from more headaches, let's make one thing clear: you don't get to control who I see, or what I do. Like you said, it's my choice, and it's my life. I choose how I live mine, and you do the same with yours."

"Fine."

"See you around," Anna said as she opened the door. If Elsa had any reply to her, she didn't wait long enough to find out.

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you?**

**Some slow development in this chapter. Kristoff is here. And Elsa was supposed to be all claws out with Jack again, but it felt weird to make their relationship go back to zero, so yeah, they're still friends.**

**Anna and Elsa arguing is the light, teenage drama bullshit that has some meaning throughout the story.**

**Trivia corner! Elsa was probably the first female friend Hiccup made when he got in the Academy. Kids can be really mean when they want, and Hics was kinda bullied when he got in, with the leg and all. Jack and Andy quickly became his friends, being stuck with him in the same room and all, but Elsa was the first outsider. So Hiccup has a lot of respect for her and treasures her friendship, though it may not show in the story.**

**So, random thing about me (yeah, like anyone cares)... I got really, really hyped about Once Upon a Time. I don't know why now, because I remember watching the first few episode when they were coming out, and I was like 'This isbullshit. I don't wanna see it anymore.' and then, last month or something, I started watching again and... things changed. The story is still crappy, but there are some cool stuff, like the twists on the fairy tales. I'm watching the 4th season now, and Elsa is finally there, dude. And everything is sooo perfect, they're exactly like in the movies. So yeah, it's pretty lame, but light and kinda fun to watch. Come with me and let's fangirl together over Hook!**

**Thanks again for the support, I love you guys.**

**Have a greak weekend and see you later.**

**Byee!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Ew. My mouth is so dry," Hiccup whined opening and closing his mouth, making sloppy sounds, as an attempt to produce saliva.

"Poor Hics." Andy pouted. "How is he gonna handle his daily making out sessions now?"

Wilbur snorted as Hiccup blushed furiously. The three guys had been in one of the many empty rooms blowing up party balloons for the past hour and something.

"Yeah, yeah. You two are just jealous because you haven't found someone who can put up with you yet," Hiccup said with a roll of his eyes.

Andy smiled. "I'm substantially fine being single, thank you very much."

"Substantially…" Wilbur repeated, a part mocking, a part amused by the guy's choice of words.

"What about you, William?" Hiccup asked as he started inflating another balloon.

"What about me, Hiccup?"

"How are things with Violet?" Hiccup asked casually, but couldn't avoid glancing at him with the corner of his eyes.

Wilbur narrowed his eyes suspicious. "Why?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm just curious to know where exactly you two are standing right now. I mean, you started dating completely out of nowhere. Then, out of nowhere, _the sequel_, you broke up."

"Then you left," Andy added.

"And you came back."

"And you kissed her."

"Then, you left again."

"And now you're back _again_." By the time Andy finished, he and Hiccup were both staring at the other guy waiting for an explanation.

"Man, I'm a jerk, aren't I?" Wilbur grumbled looking down.

"You're not a jerk," Hiccup reassured him with a smirk. "Just a little bit dramatic, I guess."

"But it is kind of a jerk move. So you better, you know, knock it off before someone gets hurt," Andy warned him serious.

"Relax,"—Wilbur sighed—"we're settled for friendship, and friendship only. She doesn't deserve going through more of that crap."

"And here I thought you'd be begging on your knees for her to take you back," Hiccup joked acting disappointed.

"Yeah, I have _some_ pride left, so not gonna happen. Besides, she's moved on. It's not like I have the right to be asking anything else from her." His voice carried a hint of sadness and a little bit of regret. Looked like he had spent a long time sulking on the matter before coming to that conclusion.

"What do you—" Hiccup was interrupted.

"Forget it, it's just stupid." Wilbur shrugged trying to put an end to that conversation. "Speaking of stupid…" he frowned remembering something. "Where's Frost?"

Both guys got the change of subject and took it as a cue to leave it as it was. Andy got back to blowing up another balloon. "He, Anna and Merida went to find Linguini. Looks like he got us helium."

"No way, dude. That's awesome." Wilbur laughed. "Wait. That thing's gotta be heavy. Why are we letting the girls do the hard work again?"

"They wanted to do it," Andy replied.

"And just because blowing up balloons isn't heavy lifting, doesn't mean it isn't hard work too," Hiccup said.

"Oh, baby," Wilbur cried patronizing. "Don't worry, your lips will survive. A little bit of chapstick and you'll be ready for your girlfriend just like that."

"Are the ladies done chit-chatting?" Jack asked as he smashed the door open with his feet. Anna and Merida walked behind him, each of the new comers carrying a small-size helium tank.

"Shut up and come help, you asshole."

* * *

The three girls were walking down the halls on their way to the Student Council's room in the afternoon, after a quick stop by the cafeteria for a snack.

"So where's Andrew?" Violet asked.

"He's got field work today." Astrid said.

"And what the hell is that?"

"He wanders around the campus for a few days making sure everything's alright with the club activities. He's gonna check their records on activities, expenses and other minor issues, and then he has to write down a report to send to the Headmaster," Elsa explained.

"Looks like a lot of pain."

"Hell yeah it is," Astrid agreed.

"Then why is Andy doing everything by himself?" Violet asked confused. The girls weren't the kind of people to push unwanted work to another person.

"He volunteered," Astrid answered, and though it was a reasonable explanation, it wasn't enough as one.

"Looks like most people are scared of Astrid. And every time I go, nobody ever says anything about problems or complains. They just show me the positive things…" Elsa sighed.

"Students tend to act more freely around Andy, which makes him our Public Relations and Communication Affairs guy."

"Huh…" Violet nodded thinking to herself. "Makes sense."

"He says he prefers to go alone anyway, so we just help him with the paperwork later," Elsa said feeling a little bit of guilt.

"Leave it to who's good at it…" Violet agreed.

"What the hell is that?" Astrid asked looking at the Council's door, still a few feet away from where they were. It looked like there was something stuck to the wood.

As they got closer, they found out that there were layers and layers of yellow and black striped warning tape.

"Uh, El…" Violet said pointing to a white envelope attached to the tape. "I think that's for you." In black handwriting, the words 'Your Highness' stood out.

Elsa took the envelope fearful. She opened it slowly, afraid of what she would find inside. A part of her believed something would jump out and bite her. She peeked.

There was a piece of paper inside it. She took it, reading the one-line message written there.

_Thought you may need it._

_—J _

Along with the note, there was a safety pin taped to the bottom.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Astrid asked, having read the note Elsa held.

Elsa sighed putting the envelope on her pocket. "Only one way to find out," she said as she started ripping the tape, to what Astrid and Violet soon followed.

Soon enough they got rid of the tape, ending up with a medium size ball of yellow and black strings.

Elsa held the doorknob tightly, mentally preparing for what was to come. A small crack in the door was enough for a few balloons to swirl out of the room. She closed her eyes as she opened the door all the way. She heard Astrid cursing behind her before she dared to open her eyes. She sighed, counting to three slowly. _One. Two. Three._

Balloons covered _everywhere_, incapacitating anyone from entering the room without being swallowed by a multi-colored ocean of rubber and latex. They went from covering the entire floor to dancing through the ceiling in a disordered spectacle.

"Oh, wow," Violet said, sounding nothing close to surprised. "Would you look at that?"

* * *

Elsa was sitting in a table by the outside café, close to the main building. She had books piled up in front of her as she took care of some homework; a mug of warm tea and a plate of cookies making her company in the chilly day.

"Hey, Els," someone called and she raised her head to look up from her assignment.

She saw Hiccup and Jack standing in front of her table, matching smirks coloring their expressions.

"Mind if we sit?" Jack asked, already pulling out a chair for himself.

She figured it would be better if she played along with them. "Not at all," Elsa mumbled getting back to her notebook.

"So, how was your day?" Jack asked casually.

Elsa let out a dry laugh. "Quite interesting, actually. Had a big surprise waiting for us in the Student Council's room."

Hiccup smiled amused. He couldn't avoid meeting Jack's fist with his own under the table. "That so?"

"Did you get my note?" Jack asked as he leaned back on his chair. He was particularly proud of his final touch. The little pin on the envelope was the cherry on top of the cake, giving the prank a whole new level of personality and dedication.

"You think I would miss it?" she stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "So charming of you to think about me so thoroughly."

"Always a pleasure," Jack said with the comfortable voice he used when trying to impress the opposite sex. "What did you do to all those balloons anyway?" He reached a hand over the table to pick one of the cookies in the girl's plate.

Elsa shook head with narrowed eyes as she watched the guy shoving her food down his throat. "We had to take them outside to pop them up. But you already know that, don't you?"

Jack raised his hands admitting guilt. "Yeah, that was a nice scene to watch." He smiled remembering how hard he had laughed as he watched Elsa and Astrid wrestling all those balloons by the garden.

"Glad to be of your entertainment," she muttered taking a sip of her tea. "So, are you two really here just to gloat?"

"Uh… Not really." Hiccup frowned scratching the back of his head. "The gloating wasn't supposed to come up," he said harshly as his elbow ran to nudge Jack on the arm.

"Yeah," Jack agreed rubbing the injured muscle. "We actually have a favor to ask you."

"Really?" Elsa put her pen down and placed her elbows on the table, laying her chin on her interlaced fingers. "Is that what the oh-so-heartwarming-gift you dropped today was about?"

"Not in the least, Your Highness." Jack rested his folded hands over the table. "Operation Pop-Up was planned weeks ago."

"So anyway"—Hiccup cleared his throat trying to bring the conversation back to the main topic,—"We need your help, Elsa."

"What for?" she asked looking at Hiccup, not liking where the talk was going in the least.

"We wanted to do a scavenger hunt involving the entire school," Hiccup tried to sound reasonable, as if trying to convince not only Elsa, but also himself that it wasn't a stupid idea.

"Okay…" That didn't sound so weird, but it still bugged her that they needed her help. "A hunt for what?"

"Yet to decide," Jack answered smiling smugly.

"When?" Elsa asked feeling more suspicious by the second.

"At midnight of Halloween."

Elsa closed her eyes, stopping momentarily. She took a deep breath and let the air slip through her mouth slowly, then she opened her eyes and stared at the boys in front of her. "You have idea of how many things could go wrong with making kids run around campus in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, we have," Hiccup agreed. "Which is why we need your help. Maybe you can get the teachers to supervise and make sure things don't get out of hand, or something."

"A way of not getting things out of hand is not having a scavengers hunt at all," Elsa remarked.

"Oh, come on, Elsa," Jack cried. "Can you imagine how cool it would be having an event of this magnitude at Halloween night?"

"There's already a party planned for that night."

"Yeah, school's party," Jack mumbled falling back on his chair.

"What he wants to say is that the party doesn't have Frost's seal of approval," Hiccup mocked. "Meaning that chances of things getting on fire at the party are close to none."

Elsa smiled. "Shockingly, I can live with that sin. Can't you do your game during the day, when it's safer?"

"How fun is that gonna be?" Jack pouted on his seat like a little child. "How are we gonna scare the hell out of people during the daylight?"

"How mature of you." Elsa rolled her eyes getting back to her books.

"Look, we're not doing this behind your back," Jack said serious. "Not this time."

"We know it can be dangerous, which is why we are asking for guidance. If there's anything you can do, Elsa, please help us. If not, we'll drop it and pretend this conversation never happened."

Elsa stopped for a moment, pondering. She did not agree with that. And she could not see any reasonable adult agreeing with that. But the fact that they were asking for her help made her wonder how serious they really were about it. She had to give them some credits for that one.

"There's a formulary you have to fill in. Andy can get it for you," she said finally. "If you get the Headmaster's approval, you can go on with whatever you're planning. And to be clear, I am not gonna be a part of it."

Jack and Hiccup fist-bumped victorious before standing up. It wasn't the green card they needed, but it was definitely something. And they'd take 'something' any day.

"Thanks, Elsa. You rock," Hiccup said.

"I'm not moving a single muscle to help your cause," she shouted to the boys' backs before they were out of her range, though she hardly believed they had heard her, as they were deeply immersed in their little bubble of rushed planning.

They were rambling on when Jack took a glimpse back of the girl already buried in books, and remembered something.

"You know what?" Jack stopped, making Hiccup do so as well. "Go ahead without me. I'll catch up later."

Hiccup frowned looking from Jack to where Elsa was sitting, oblivious to them. "Sure," he said suspicious. "Remember: try not to screw things up."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Jack nodded walking back to the seat he was occupying before.

"Forgot something?" Elsa asked when she heard the chair being pulled back and saw Jack sitting down.

"Maybe."

Elsa rolled her eyes when he didn't say anything else. "Why did you need me anyway? Andy could've told you everything I did."

"He did, actually," Jack agreed. "And he said we had to get your thumbs up before moving to next stage. How well did that go?"

"Not much."

Jack laughed because, _well,_ he didn't have hopes things could go any other way. "Besides, you helping us out would be a good excuse to have some time with your sister."

"What?" Elsa frowned confused. She really had no idea of what Jack Frost was implying. Why would he be concerned about the amount of time she spent with Anna? Or _how_ Elsa spent that time with her?

Jack saw she was about to freak out, which didn't really surprise him at that point. Maybe she'd yell at him for meddling into her life, or demand him to get away from her—and her sister. Hell, he even believed she would throw the rest of that hot tea on his face if he pushed it too hard… Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a little bit. Elsa would never be so nasty about _anything_, but it didn't change the fact that he had to choose his words carefully on that matter.

He knew he was stepping on eggshells, so he tried to keep his voice low and soothing, like he usually used with his sister when she was scared. "You two had a fight, didn't you? You looked upset. Both of you, actually."

"It wasn't a fight," Elsa snorted. "She knocked me down on the first blow."

"I don't know about that. Seemed to me like you did some pretty good damage yourself."

The girl sighed burying her face on her hands.

It had been weeks after she and Anna argued. Yes, the sisters had been polite towards each other—greeting in the mornings, small chit-chat about nothing on the hallways, acknowledging each other's presence when in the same room… But that was the farthest it went. They kept their words on giving each other space, as the past weeks had shown. _Too much space, maybe._

"She hates me, doesn't she?" she whispered, more to herself than anything else. What her surprise was when Jack answered her…

"She doesn't hate you," he assured her in a comforting way. Their eyes met and in the deep of the pure blue, he saw the hint of sadness she usually hid so well. "She's just a little confused right now. She'll come around, you'll see."

Elsa smiled weakly.

Then, she realized what just happened. Since when did she need Jack Frost to comfort her? Since when were his words of any reassurance to her? And since when did he get to know her own sister better than herself?

"I gotta go..." She started packing her things, getting up from her seat to speed her exit.

Jack frowned confused at the sudden hush. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Elsa assured him grabbing the pile of books with both arms. "Thanks for the talk. See you later," she said in the middle of her rush.

"Sure…" Jack muttered, though Elsa was already too far to hear him.

Jack looked down at the table, still a little dumbstruck by the turnaround of the events. He saw there were two cookies left on Elsa's plate.

He shrugged and grabbed one of the cookies, not thinking twice before shoving it down his throat.

* * *

"I told you we were gonna be late," Astrid groaned running down the streets with Violet and Elsa by her sides.

"I said I'm sorry," Violet said between short breaths. She carried a few bags on her arms, making it harder for her to dodge all the obstacles on the street. "I needed some stuff for my costume, didn't think it would take so long."

Elsa checked her watch quickly. It was past seven. "They probably closed the gates by now."

"Great. What are we gonna do now?"

"Relax, we can just sneak inside," Violet assured them. "Jack does that all the time."

_"Would you stop using Jack Frost as a reference?"_ Elsa snapped making a sharp turn on a corner. What she didn't expect was that she'd bump into someone when she turned that corner.

A tall man with dark hair pulled back stared at her with golden yellow eyes. He held a disposable cup of coffee in one hand, its content spilled all over the front of his black overcoat.

Elsa's eyes were wide open and her hands ran to cover her mouth.

"You little brat," the man grumbled under his clenched teeth. "Look at what you have done."

"Sir, I'm so sorry…" her voice trembled in astonishment. She didn't know what to do. Should she try to clean his coat? Should she give money to the man? Should she apologize and get out of there as fast as her legs allowed her to?

"You're gonna pay for that, young lady." The man grabbed Elsa by the wrist, his touch cold enough to burn.

"Hey," Astrid pushed the man's hand away from her friend and stepped in between him and Elsa. "It wasn't her fault."

"Of course not"—the man let out an acid laugh.—"I just enjoy having my clothes stained with coffee."

"And now that we got that one settled"—Violet started pushing Elsa and Astrid away,—"We'll just leave you and your stained clothes—"

"You are not going anywhere." The man narrowed his eyes grabbing the blondes' shoulders.

"Get lost, dude." Astrid raised her arm and landed a punch straight to the man's nose. A cracking sound echoed when her fist met the little bones on his face.

He flinched, both of his hands automatically running to cover his broken nose. The cup of coffee he had been holding fell in the process, spilling the rest of the liquid on the floor as well as on the man's shoes.

"Holy shit," Violet cursed ready to laugh at his face when they heard the shouting from somewhere behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Jack Frost yelled grabbing Elsa and Violet.

"GO, GO, GO!" Hiccup did the same with Astrid as the two boys pulled them through random streets as the injured man yelled on their backs.

They ran up and down several streets, turning in some dead ends and changing their direction constantly. They were almost hit by cars twice, but at some point, they no longer heard the man chasing after them. They stopped by an empty alley, all sweating and panting hard.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse from all the running.

"Yeah," Elsa said holding her head with both hands to stop the world from spinning.

"Then WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Hiccup yelled staring at his girlfriend. "That man was twice your size!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the boy. She even forgot to breathe on her astonishment. "I was improvising."

"You could've got yourself injured." Hiccup threw his arms to the air.

Astrid crossed her arms shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "I'm not you, so everything was perfectly under control."

"Hiccup," Elsa tried to intervene calmly. "It was all my fault, Astrid was just trying to get us out of there."

"Yeah, that doesn't solve anything, Elsa." Hiccup turned to look at the other girl. "From what we know that guy could be a serial killer."

"Paranoid much?" Astrid snorted.

"What the hell are you guys doing here anyway? It's past curfew time."

"Last minute shopping," Violet muttered shaking the crumpled bags she carried. "FYI, you're out after curfew time too, asshole."

The brunette boy had no replies for that.

"Come on, dude," Jack laughed. "We all know you're just upset because you didn't get to play the hero."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up, Frost."

"Oh relax, Third," Jack patted Hiccup on the shoulder. "You already had your 'concerned mother' moment, let the girls breathe."

"You're an overprotective boyfriend, we got it," Violet said rolling her eyes. "Just kiss and make up already."

Hiccup groaned loudly throwing his head back.

He turned to Astrid, who was still glaring at him. He walked, slowly shortening the distance between them. He locked his eyes with her threateningly narrowed ones. He was so glad she was alright.

"My heart almost stopped when I saw that guy laying his hands on you," he whispered, wishing they were having that conversation in private.

"I can take care of myself." Astrid allowed him to interlace his fingers with hers.

"I know," he said looking down at their hands. He rested his forehead on hers, feeling comfort on her warmth. "Just promise me you won't do that to me ever again."

"What, so you're the only one who can do stupid things? That's hardly fair." Though her tone was harsh, Hiccup found something comforting hidden in it.

He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Okay, lovebirds." Jack clapped his hands twice, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get out of here before we miss the last bus back to prison."

"Dude, you totally broke the mood." Violet slapped him in the back of the head smirking.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, planting a kiss on Astrid's cheek before letting her go. He walked to Jack's side as she waited for Elsa to catch up with her.

"How did you find us anyway?" Violet asked once they were walking in the direction of the bus stop.

"Hiccup has a five miles range 'Astrid radar' on his hard drive," Jack mocked. "He started beeping when we got close to you guys."

"Shut up, you idiot. You're the one who spotted them!"

Jack shrugged. "Not that it made any difference. Astrid took care of that creep before we could do anything."

"Aww, aren't you looking upset?" Violet mocked pouting.

"You wanted to play hero too, didn't you?" Elsa laughed.

He turned his head back to glare at Elsa. "I am so not that kind of guy."

"Yeah, Elsa," Hiccup agreed, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't be silly. He's a bad boy."

The three girls laughed simultaneously in a mocked manner.

"You know 'bad boys' are overrated, right?" Violet asked.

"Hold on," Jack frowned grabbing Violet's arm and making her turn to face him. "Are you saying"—he narrowed his eyes in a dramatic act,-"that I was misled to an erroneous belief my entire life?"

"Shocking, huh?" Hiccup mocked.

"Don't worry, Jack," Elsa said with a positive reassurance on her voice. "Your groupies seem loyal enough not to discard you so soon."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Jack lowered his head touched with a hand on his heart. "Now I can sleep with no worries."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I got a guest review saying he/she wanted to punch Jack back in chapter 2... I hope you changed your mind?**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Not really sure if I like it...**

**So, I got curious and have a question for you readers: what are your favorite scenes/moments/lines so far? I like the "It's like someone wrestled a bear in here", the play scene when Hiccup tells Astrid "You don't understand love", the pool party and the "Thank you"/"It's not a compliment" things...**

**I know you jelsa fans are all dying to see them together, but, please, be patient.**

**Thank you people for always showing your support. You guys always make me smile!**

**Be safe, guys. The world is dangerous. **

**See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

On Ocober 31st, the last Saturday of the month, Leprechaun Academy held its annual Halloween Party. It was one of the biggest non-academic, entertainment-only events of the year, counting with close to 100% presence of the student body. Due to the elevated number of attendants expected, party usually was divided in two, that year not being any different: from six to nine pm, party was held for first to sixth grade students. Ten to one o'clock, for seventh to twelfth graders.

A little after ten, Hiccup and Andy, fully dressed up, waited at the bottom of the stairs to the girls side of the dorm.

Hiccup played with the lace on his white puffy shirt, lifting his head at the slightest sound of footsteps on the upper floor.

"So what time is your shift at the ghost house?" Andy, sitting at the second stair from the bottom, asked.

"Starts at eleven," Hiccup replied with a sigh.

Not that much of a surprise, the headmaster rejected their suggestion of a scavenger hunt at midnight, despite all Hiccup and Jack's—and even Andy's at some point—efforts on trying to change his mind. _It's a good way of exercising_, they said. _It's a game that will challenge even the brightest of the minds with intelligent puzzles, _they tried to reason_. It will require logical reasoning and creativity from the participants. It will stimulate quick thinking of the students. It will allow everyone to make good memories. It's gonna be fun..._ But nothing they said helped taking their project forward. The man was solid like an iceberg.

After a few days of tinkering and bugging North everywhere the big man went, they finally came to an acceptable agreement. They were allowed to organize a ghost house—inside the building, nothing too scary, no sharp or flammable objects allowed, and with limited number of participants per round. They were supposed to take care of all arrangements and safety measures. Plus the cleaning afterwards.

And if anything the slightest out of the agreed happened, all the students involved would get suspension of duration yet to determine, according to the gravity of the infraction committed.

"You're lucky you're off the hook."

Andy shrugged letting his head fall back. "Vice-president's duties."

As part of the Student Council, Andy was supposed to supervise the party so things didn't get too out of control, and his presence was required for most part of the night. Because Andy had taken care of all the paperwork on their themed room, the rest of the group had agreed on letting him get away without working a shift on the ghost house.

They heard muffled voices followed by heels clicking on the wooden floor. Both boys looked up to find the three girls they were waiting for coming down the stairs.

Andy stood up running his hands through the length of his blue jeans to get rid of the wrinkles on the fabric.

"Sorry for making you wait, boys," the girl wearing a bright red cape with a hood covering her black hair said to the boys. She also carried a small basket in one of her hands.

"Howdy, ma'am," Andy greeted with his hat as he held out a hand for the closest girl, the one in a blue dress and with a bow tied on her blonde hair.

"Aren't you two looking stunning tonight?" Elsa accepted the offered hand with a soft smile as she looked from cowboy Andy to Hiccup, the pirate, who looked mesmerized at his girlfriend.

Astrid rolled her eyes and poked the guy with her fake axe.

"Dude," she said as she stopped close to him. "You're drooling."

"Sorry." Hiccup smiled sheepishly as he ran his hand to wipe the invisible drool that was forming on the corner of his mouth. His eyes travelled up down her body again. "You just look too… _wow."_

_"_I think the word you're looking for is _threatening_," Violet suggested touching one of the scary spikes on Astrid's skirt. They were made of rubber, but looked very, _very _lethal, even from a small distance. "And you kinda disappointed me here, Haddock," she said with a frown as she inspected his costume.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hiccup panicked a little at that, checking down on his clothes as well.

"Where's your wooden leg?"

Usually people would feel uncomfortable bringing up a touchy subject like that. Violet Parr was not one of those people, as it seemed.

Elsa found herself holding her breath at the other girl's bluntness. _How could she be so insensitive?_ She was about to scold Violet but Hiccup spoke first.

"Oh, that?" Hiccup laughed, more amused than anything. He didn't feel offended, or hurt. The prosthetic leg was part of who he was, he could say it now with something close to pride, and joking about it with his friends had become a natural thing for him. "Sorry, couldn't afford a pirate leg for the party."

"Too bad, you would win 'Best Costume' if you had it," Andy joked. Still with Elsa holding on his arm, he led the way to the main hall.

"Meh. Feels like it hurts a lot." Hiccup shrugged. He was the last of the group, walking behind Violet and Astrid. "It's not worth the pain and I am totally fine with my old pal here," he said patting his fake leg.

"So loyal"—Violet rolled her eyes—"Astrid is lucky to have you," she said with gleaming eyes.

"Fuck off, Violet. Before I throw you down the stairs." Astrid kept facing ahead as she walked, but Violet couldn't avoid noticing that the grip on the axe tightened a little. She smiled to herself satisfied.

"How many times did I tell you, Astrid?" Elsa asked the other blonde from over her shoulder. "You can't leave evidences."

"Wow, guys." Andy chuckled readjusting Elsa's hand on his arm. "Little bit early for the murdering jokes, isn't it?"

"Andy's right, night's still young." Hiccup raised his voice a little so he could be heard from the other edge. "Let's go easy on the threats..."

"Speaking of threats... where's Frost?" Elsa changed the subject feeling that his absence was not a good sign.

"On the GH," Andy explained. He turned his head to look at the girl behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be there with him, Vi?"

"Changed shifts with Hiro." She shrugged. "He said his assistance was required in the main hall, so as the good person that I am, I offered my help."

Hiccup and Astrid both laughed at the last part, gaining them a fierce glare from the other girl.

Hiccup coughed a few times, as an attempt to control his impulses. "Why Hiro?" He frowned legitimately confused. "I thought we had it covered-"

"Please, stop talking," Astrid interrupted him, and although she used the magic word, it sounded nothing remotely similar to a request. "Whatever mess you're planning, I don't wanna be part of it."

"Astrid's right." Elsa nodded. "The less we know, the better."

"Boo," Violet hooted. "Don't be like that, you guys."

"We are so not gonna help you idiots when things go south, as you know it eventually will."

Andy shook his head chucking to himself. "So supportive."

"Don't worry," Hiccup said trying to sound positive. "It will be fun, you'll see."

"Highly doubt that," Astrid retorted.

"It will be fun..." Hiccup repeated, with zero hope of actually convincing either of the skeptical girls.

* * *

The main hall had been prepared for the occasion, decorated in the theme with carved pumpkins and fake_ everything—_from spider webs and flying bats to skeletons, sheet ghosts and cemetery stones. Snacks in the shape of organs and creepy animals had been carefully organized, as well as the deep blood-red punch bowl. The place _screamed_ creepy and someone on the organization clearly had a lot of fun preparing for Halloween…

Electronic beat pumped from the speakers located on the walls and sweaty teenagers danced in the rhythm of the music. Some people talked by the food station, or sat on groups around the few tables displayed. The flux in and out of the room was big, people probably going to check on the highly advertised ghost house at the end of the hall.

"Hello beautiful," Snotlout Jorgenson, the athlete star of the Academy called leaning himself against the punch table as he eyes the two girls getting themselves some beverage. "You can call me big bad wolf anytime," he winked at the girl in red.

Violet rolled her eyes as she kept pouring the drink into her cup. "Get lost, loser."

"What about you, Elsa?" the guy turned to look at the blonde girl. "How about I take you to Wonderland?"

"How about I take you to the infirmary, Jorgenson?" a threatening voice asked from behind the guy, making a cold shiver run up and down his spine. He turned on his heels ever so slowly to find Astrid ten thousand times scarier than usual with that fur clothes and sharp axe. He gulped hard feeling his entire body start to tremble.

"Sorry, babe," he said trying to keep his voice steady, despite his desire of getting away from there before the Valkyrie decided to turn him into her walking punching bag for the night. "But I don't lay hands on chicks that are taken…" he said as he walked away from the group casually.

Astrid narrowed her eyes as she and the other girls watched him leave. "Taken?" she repeated. "Since when am I an object to be _taken?_"

"It's Snotlout, he's an asshole," Violet said like that fact could justify his use of words, as she handed the blonde a filled cup. "But he's right about you being off the market."

"Again, not an object," Astrid sang.

Elsa smiled softly, wondering if they would ever stop the bantering. _Probably not._ "They just mean you have a boyfriend now."

Astrid flinched at the cursed word. Despite the time they had spent together and the fact that they were an official item, hands down, it was still kinda weird to hear people referring to him as her _boyfriend._ Something about that word made Astrid very uncomfortable.

"Ugh," she cried. "Don't say that word."

"Oh, well, screw you, Astrid," Violet snorted. "You don't want us to be direct about it, and you don't like when we're _indirect_ about it… Do everyone a favor and suck it up already. The whole making you blush thing was entertaining at the beginning but it's getting less and less fun as your act continues."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that the sole purpose of my life is to entertain you, Violet," Astrid groaned emptying her cup with loud gulps.

Violet frowned at the girl drinking like she would never have anything to drink ever again. The punch wasn't even that good. "Why don't you go find your boyfriend, Astrid? You're less cranky when you're with him."

"Is Hiccup that good?" the brunette asked checking her nails and smirked when Astrid chocked and started coughing with a hand on her nose.

"Oh my God, Violet!" Elsa whisper-shouted taken back by the total bluntness of the girl. She offered Astrid a few napkins, which the girl accepted with silent gratitude.

"What?" Violet shot back defensively. "She _is _less cranky."

"Fuck you." Astrid glared at her with a hand still over her nose. The drink had gone through the wrong pipe, burning from the inside and forming tears that threatened leave her eyes. She felt an urge to hurt the dark haired girl very badly, but a fight starting in the middle of the hall was something they did not want to deal with, if they could help. Night was young and there was yet plenty to happen, so Astrid turned to leave before she could do something she would probably regret.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked grinning.

"None of your business," Astrid replied short.

"Meeting Hiccup?"

If the blonde heard the last question, she decided to ignore it, as she didn't even waste a glance at the two girls as she distanced herself from them.

"Nice going, Vi." Elsa rolled her eyes as they watched Astrid storming out of the room. "Now Astrid is gonna spend the entire night avoiding Hiccup, so he's gonna think that he did something wrong and then he'll start sulking."

"I didn't do anything."

"You better fix it," the platinum blonde girl warned.

"Why?" Violet whined, but quickly closed her mouth shut at the stern glare Elsa gave her. "Whatever," she grumbled under her clenched teeth.

"Good." Elsa nodded satisfied and put her cup down on the table. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go on patrol," she said going to the direction Astrid had just left.

"Have fun with that!" Violet shouted before shoving the drink left on her cup down her throat.

* * *

Jack hummed a slow melody as he walked down the hall. His shift on the ghost house had just ended and he was feeling extremely satisfied with the success of their attraction. Kids lined up like crazy in front of the entrance and the terrified cries coming from inside were like sweet music to his ears. It was a good night, and the big event hadn't even started yet.

He spotted a familiar face on another corridor walking at his direction. He waited up for the girl to catch up with him.

"Sup, Hofferson."

"Sucker," Astrid greeted when she saw the guy dressed in black clothes and with a long cape tied around his neck. His silver hair in contradiction to his dark costume made Jack look even paler—not in a sick way, but in a mysterious, scary even, way.

"Ha, ha." Jack rolled his eyes. "Very creative."

Astrid walked past him, continuing in the direction of the main hall. "You should have seen that one coming, dressed up as a vampire and all…"

"Well, I didn't choose my costume because I was looking forward for the puns smart asses like you could come up with," Jack snorted, walking by her side.

"You didn't?" Astrid feigned surprise. There was a hint of anger on her voice that made Jack wonder what had gotten the blonde in such a bad humor. _Not that she usually was in a very good humor when she was around him to begin with._ But he didn't have time to do anything to upset her yet, did he? They didn't even see each other the entire day…

"Nope. I'm a vampire because not only it's a dark and lethal creature, but it's also a chicks magnet." Jack smirked. "In fact, you'll be surprised to know that many girls offered their beautiful necks for a bite."

Astrid frowned feeling the gaging reflexes. "You're disgusting."

"I didn't say I accepted them."

"You're still disgusting."

"Thanks," he said with fake annoyance. "So where's Haddock?" he asked casually.

Astrid groaned throwing her head back slightly and Jack's eyebrows raised a little surprised.

"Why the fuck would I know where he is?" she asked raising her axe in a threateningly way.

"Easy there, tiger," Jack raised his hands in a peace offer. _That was definitely not the reaction he was expecting_. He decided to go on a different approach… "You were patrolling, weren't you? I thought you could have seen him wandering somewhere."

"Well, I didn't." Astrid got back to walking, a subtle pink of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"Okay…" Jack nodded. He wondered if he should ask about what was bothering the girl, trying to be a supportive friend and all… But then again, she could see it as him messing up with her. Maybe he should leave it to Elsa or Violet… or maybe Andy. Yeah, that's what he was gonna do. "Did you visit the ghost house?" he changed the subject.

"Like hell I would," the girl laughed with zero amusement.

"Oh, come on, Astrid," Jack cried dramatically. "We put so much effort in it. As a friend, the least you could do is to be a little supportive."

"Since when are we friends?" she stared at the silver head with an eyebrow raised.

"Ouch," he placed a hand over his heart, closing his eyes in a hurt expression. "Do you heart that?" He placed a hand on his ear with a focused look on his face as he leaned his head closer to hers. "It's the sound of my heart shattering into pieces."

"And you hear that?" Astrid mimicked his actions whispering with mockery. "It's the sound of me giving a damn about it," she finished with a roll of eyes.

Jack laughed shaking his head.

"Face it, Hofferson: you hooked the sexy one legged boy, but got me as a side dish. We're friends whether you like it or not."

They got to the doors to the party hall. Jack opened the door and bowed holding it open for her. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

Astrid huffed loudly as she walked inside, but then she froze when she spotted a guy at a small distance from the entrance. The sudden stop made Jack frown confused. He straightened up to see what was holding her in place, and his eyes widened in comprehension. Hiccup was there…

But he wasn't alone.

Hiccup was talking to Merida, the girl known for her gravity defying red hair, in a very friendly manner, both of them laughing at something she had said. Then Hiccup said something that made the girl laugh even harder, then push on his shoulder a little too hard making him instinctively run a hand on the injured spot.

The interaction reminded Jack a little of Astrid, as she had something about punching her boyfriend as a demonstration of affect—of course, ignoring the fact that Astrid never laughed that hard_ ever_.

And it looked like he wasn't the only one finding similarity between them, if Astrid turning on her heels to leave without pronouncing a single word was any indication of that. An expression of pure anger was painted on every single molecule of her beautiful frame.

"Wait up, Astrid," Jack called grabbing her arm as the door he was no longer holding slammed behind him.

"I'm not in the mood for that." Astrid shook off his hand and resumed to distancing herself from the party.

"Hey." Jack ran a few steps to block her way, stopping in front of her and holding both of her arms this time. "They are just talking."

"Get away from me," Astrid was trembling in frustration, seconds away from exploding.

"Why don't we go back inside? Have some punch…" Jack encouraged, loosening his grip on her very slightly.

When she felt the muscles holding her relax, she took the opportunity to pull her right arm back and it ran directly to Jack's face. The action was so fast that he didn't have time to react. He fell hard on his knees, hands pressing on the throbbing member as he cursed as loud as he could.

"Told you to get away," Astrid mumbled with shaking voice before storming out of there.

Jack cursed again as he felt his eyes watering.

_So much for trying to help._

* * *

Reminiscences of loud music could be heard behind her.

Elsa walked slowly on the grass, the brown leaves that fell from the trees cracking under her every step. She had taken a detour on her patrolling round, finding herself wandering through the dark and empty garden, the little light placed here and there just enough to make sure she wouldn't trip over herself.

She stopped when she felt a cool breeze blowing and making strands of her almost white hair on the black night dance around her face. Her eyes closed lazily as she took in the delicate scent of the night atmosphere. Elsa enjoyed nights ever since she was little, something about the quiet and peaceful scenery engulfed in darkness had a very calming effect on the girl.

She stretched her arms over her head, moaning softly at the feeling of her muscles relaxing. She walked to a nearby bench, flinching slightly at the cold stone under the thin layers of fabric she wore. She looked ahead not really focusing on the surroundings, just losing herself on the blackness in front of her.

"Care if I join you?" A sudden male voice asked, making her jump a little.

She turned her head to look at the speaker and smile at the familiar person.

"Flynn," she moved on the bench to give the guy space to sit. "Not at all."

"Not enjoying the party?" he asked as he sat, arms resting on his knees.

"Just came outside to take some fresh air."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." The tall guy chuckled. "That place was too crowded. But it's kinda chilly here, isn't it?" He turned his face to her, the only thing visible in the dim light were his white teeth.

"A little bit," Elsa agreed just to be polite. In fact, cold weather didn't bother her at all. She rather liked it.

Flynn took it as a chance and stripped off of his jacket, placing it over the blonde's shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks," she said uncomfortable, especially when she noticed his body was touching her side. He was probably just being nice, but being in a relatively dark place with the guy made her a little bit uneasy. Figuring she should be heading back to the party soon, she cleared her throat and stood up, trying not to look too startled. "I better get back inside…"

"Why the rush?" the guy asked holding her arm to keep her in place. "It's such a beautiful night, stay a little longer," he offered a little too forceful.

"I'd love to," Elsa tried to sound honestly sorry. "But someone has to make sure kids don't set the main hall on fire," she chuckled awkwardly, a part of her inner self legitimately concerned about that possibility.

"I'm sure they can survive without you for a few more minutes…" he pushed her down back to the bench with a soothing voice, both gentle and impatient at the same time, making Elsa fall almost on his lap.

"Flynn—"

Elsa was interrupted by a new voice coming from behind them.

"There you are!" a male guy exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Elsa and Flynn turned their heads at the same time to find Jack Frost walking in their direction.

Elsa sighed relieved to see the silver haired boy, her nervousness fading at the presence of a friendly face. If anything, she knew exactly where she stood with Jack, even if she couldn't understand how his brain worked. And at that moment, that simple fact felt so comforting.

"Oops, am I interrupting something?" Although he was smirking, there was a hint of seriousness hidden on his teasing tone. His eyes were intently focused on the blonde girl, as if the universe had stopped altogether and she was all that mattered for that small eternity.

"Walk away, Frost," Flynn huffed rolling his eyes. "Nobody asked for your presence."

"Not talking to you, _goatee_," the silver hair said, still not turning his eyes from Elsa. "Astrid was looking for you, Your Highness. She wanted to borrow some lipstick, or something like that."

Elsa frowned slightly but stood up anyway. "Okay..." She nodded as she threw Flynn's jacket on his hands. "Thanks for making me company," she said, not really giving him enough time for a reply, and walked, rather quickly to where the Jack stood.

"I'll walk you inside," Jack said finally looking at the guy sitting dumbfounded on the bench. It took all his willpower not to laugh right at his face. He was smirking when he turned to follow Elsa, though…

"Didn't need the rescuing," Elsa told him when they were at a safe distance from the other guy.

Jack laughed mockingly. "Sure. You totally had everything under control there. Which is why you were pretty much hyperventilating when I found you."

"Be careful around guys like Ryder, Elsa. He's a total womanizer."

"You're the one to talk," she grumbled feeling ashamed and annoyed at herself for not handling the situation better.

"Hey, that is so unfair"—He did some wide gestures with his hands, genuinely offended by the blonde—"Girls know what I'm like. Flynn Ryder on the other hand, puts his good boy face, says some pretty words and makes them go crazy about him. I can do a lot of things, Elsa, but I'd never hurt anyone on purpose."

"Well, whatever your inclinations are, you have no right to—" She stopped mid-sentence with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my God!"

As they got closer to the building and more lights illuminated their path, the darkening bruise around Jack's eyes became more and more visible.

"What happened to you?" she asked unable to keep her hand from touching his skin to inspect the unnaturally colored area.

"Ow," Jack flinched closing his eye with some struggle as he grabbed her hand to stop her from hurting him even more.

"Sorry," she apologized flinching as well, feeling his pain as if they were connected. "We have put some ice on it." She started pulling him inside, clearly freaking out.

The silver haired guy stopped in his tracks, making her unwillingly stop too. "It's okay."

Elsa snorted shaking her head. "It's clearly not okay. What happened?" she asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "Astrid punched me."

"Why?" she frowned. That one syllable word holding more meaning that any other thing she could've asked the boy in front of her.

"Not important right now." He smiled as an attempt to calm her down. "Which reminds me, you should go talk to her."

"Did you two get into a fight?" she asked crossing her arms.

"On the contrary, actually." Jack laughed at the irony, not bothering to explain the entire situation. "But I wasn't lying before, she could really use your help right now."

"Okay…" Elsa eyed him concerned. He was clearly serious about it, but there was something baffling about his behavior. There was also the suspicious black eye matter in hand.

"She's probably back in your room."

Elsa nodded silently. "Promise me you will put something on your eye before it falls out."

"Will do," he said with a sheepish smile.

She turned to the direction of the dorms. She stopped after a few steps, looking back at the boy from over her shoulders. "You know, maybe there's a nice guy inside you after all."

"Just go already," he groaned throwing his head back. He heard her soft chuckles as she headed down the hallway, making him smile for himself.

He shook his head as he went the opposite way, on his quest to find some ice for his sore eye…

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Wilbur frowned as he saw Violet sitting at the desk in front of the now pretty much empty ghost house.

"Changed shifts with Hiro," Violet explained with her chin resting over his chin in a bored manner. "Didn't he tell you?"

The guy pulled the chair beside hers and sat down. "Halloween became a touchy subject around him. Little Hiro was pretty stressed with all the preparations… Even gave him nightmares." Wilbur laughed remembering one specific night when the genius boy woke up in the middle of the night screaming at invisible enemies to leave him alone and let him pee in peace... _Good times. _"So we didn't really talk about it more than the strictly necessary."

"Shouldn't you be there too?" she asked, knowing that beside Hiro, Wilbur was probably the second most knowledgeable on the nerdy equipment they were using that night.

"Nah, they can handle things without my help." He shrugged leaning back on his chair with his arms behind his head. "Besides, I'd rather be as far as possible from the crime scene when the big event happens."

"Scared?" she teased looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"You wish." Wilbur rolled his eyes. "I just feel that with my luck, I better stay away if I don't want us to get caught."

"Frost would probably get everyone out with the snap of his fingers."

"I'm sure he would," the guy mumbled sinking on his chair a little bit.

Violet frowned. "What was that?"

"Nothing."—He shrugged nonchalantly—"It's just that you became really close to him while I was out."

"I did lots of things while you were out." Violet teased with a smirk, but he didn't play along, keeping the long expression on. She sighed. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like we promised anything to each other," she said getting annoyed at his reaction.

"You're right, we didn't. And I don't." It was Wilbur's turn to sigh. "I shouldn't be surprised though, not even you could resist The Jack Frost's many charms…"

Violet snorted loudly. "Oh my God."—she laughed—"If you think I'd seriously fall for his _many charms_, you know me less than I thought you did. And I'm pretty sure I'm not even a girl on his book."

"Disappointed, aren't we?" Wilbur mocked, but there was some bitterness remaining on his voice tone.

"As much of a bullet to my self-esteem as it is, I'm kinda fine saying that I'm totally not."

Wilbur chuckled nudging her on the arm. "Don't worry, you can do better than him."

"I know that." She rolled her eyes pushing him away. "Anyone can-"

Then, the muffled music they could hear coming from the main hall stopped. Both of them turned in that direction. The little argument they were having just now laid forgotten as they waited, knowing it was time.

"You think it's gonna work?" Violet asked in a low voice, her eyes not leaving the doors to the hall.

"We'll find out soon enough…"

As if the universe was answering her question, the screams started. The doors bust open and people ran desperately away from the main hall. Teenagers stumbled and fell over each other, screaming for their lives as they dragged their bodies out of there as fast as their costumes allowed them to. Lights were going crazy and there was a kind of white fog that started to get out of the room, but for Violet and Wilbur, who couldn't see the state of the room inside, what scared them the most was the weird, phantasmagorical sounds that could be heard louder than all the screaming altogether.

"Aw, man…" Violet started laughing at the scene and wiped away some tears from her eyes. "Did you see their faces?"

"That… was… priceless." Wilbur said between heavy pants with his hands holding tight on his stomach. His insides hurt from laughing so hard.

"Let's go inside." Violet said standing up.

He flinched. "I don't think it's a good idea—"

"Oh, come on, you chicken." Violet rolled her eyes as she grabbed the boy by the arm and started pulling him.

"I really think we shouldn't be doing this." Wilbur mumbled following behind Violet.

The girl sneaked her head inside as she whispered to him, "The place is probably empty by now..."

But soon enough she found herself mistaken, as Headmaster North and a couple of other teachers were standing by the entrance—Violet noticed that Elsa was with them as well—.The sweet smell of the smoke was strong inside the main hall ad if you looked up, the holographic evil spirit Hiro and Wilbur had put together was still visible dancing through the air, the shrieking sounds accompanying its swift movements.

North turned his head slowly at the sound of the girl's voice. He had his arms crossed with his tattoos jumping out from his clenched muscles.

"Ah, Mss. Parr, Mr. Robinson." The headmaster called with a voice too calm contrasting with the purple vein pumping on his forehead. He stepped aside so the students lined up behind him became visible. "So nice of you to join your fellow friends."

_Busted._

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Many scenes this time.**

**I've been wanting to write the Jack/Astrid 'sound of my heart shattering' thingy for a very long time. ****And that Merrida/Hiccup thing was a shout out to those Mericcup fans out there. I don't really mind it, you guys can do whatever you want-mericcup is far from the worst ship in the fanfiction universe... But Merida didn't want a boyfriend (or husband) in the movie. I totally love that part of her, and I don't like not respecting it. It's kinda different from Elsa's situation (at least in my head). Plus, Hiccup already has Astrid. However, I do think Hiccup and Merida could be good friends.**

**I love Flynn Rider, but I needed some hot, badboy-ish guy and he's the only one that came to my mind. Flynn and Mother Gothel are what makes Tangled bearable.**

**Soo, who won the Best Costume Contest? I think Elsa did. I do love Alice in Wonderland.**

**Someone asked for quicker updates... Sorry, but once a week is already me doing my best. It's a good thing I have some chapters ahead, cause I didn't have time to write at all this week.**

**Please, understand.**

**Thank you always for reading and showing your support. You guys rock.**

**See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

Mornings were usually a rush of kids piling in the bathrooms to get ready, emptying trays of food in the blink of an eye and running up and down the hallways to get to class before the bell. During the weekends though, students chose to sleep for a couple hours more, days off being days of rest and laziness for most of them.

Unsurprisingly, the morning started even later in the day after the Halloween party.

Elsa was stirring her tea sitting at a table of the refectory when Astrid came in with a duffle bag over one shoulder and her hair wet, probably from a quick shower at the gym. Elsa waved gesturing for the friend to sit with her. Astrid gestured back quickly in acknowledgement before going to grab some breakfast.

"Hey," she greeted placing her food on the table and letting herself fall on the seat in front of Elsa's.

"Morning." Elsa smiled taking a sip of her tea. "You are early today."

"Felt like punching something," Astrid said between her clenched teeth as she poured a good amount of syrup over her perfectly golden pile of pancakes and crispy bacon.

Elsa nodded, curiously eyeing the girl in front of her.

After the talk with Jack, Elsa had gone straight to her room, but when she got there, she found Astrid sound asleep, or that's what her friend wanted her to believe. And very early that morning, she had woken up with the sound of the door being closed as Astrid left the room. Knowing that something was up, she had waited patiently on the refectory for the girl to show up. And now, there said girl was, pointing out her craving for injuring others… Though, Elsa had to admit, she was glad Astrid had settled for inanimate objects—for the time being.

"Too bad you missed the ultimate Halloween prank," Elsa changed subjects casually, not wanting to corner the not so patient blonde in front of her. She tried to lead the conversation to the cause of Astrid's obvious distress, moving slowly without giving any hints.

"They toilet-papered North's office?" Astrid threw a guess.

"They made a hologram ghost appear on the party and send all the students running to the hills."

Astrid frowned, her fork frozen in the air, the piece of pancake she had on her mouth forgotten for the time being. "How?"

Elsa sighed. "That's what happens when smart boys like Hiro, Wilbur and Hiccup"—Astrid's pancakes were stabbed rather intensely with a fork right there—"have access to expensive toys."

"Please, tell me they were caught." Astrid shoved more pancake in her mouth, setting it down with long gulps of juice.

"They're probably cleaning up the hall by now."

"Serves them right," Astrid mumbled slightly more bitter than the situation required.

Elsa observed her friend silently. Obviously, she had noticed the small reactions Astrid showed during their conversation. There were plenty of questions she wanted to ask. _Are you alright? Did something happen last night? Why did you leave the party? Is something wrong between you and Hiccup? Did you guys get into a fight? What did those pancakes do to you to get such painful ending? Why did you punch Jack Frost?_

"Why did you punch Jack Frost?"

…And she went with the last one.

Astrid flinched like a child who got caught with her hands on the cookie jar right before dinner.

"That was kind of an accident, actually."

"_Accident?_" Elsa repeated, surprise written all over her face. "So what, you tripped over your feet and your hand coincidentally landed right on his eye? I may not know much about fighting but I saw the injury and I feel like that was intentional, Astrid."

Astrid felt shorter and shorter by the second, guilt forming a not on her throat.

"No, that's not it. I-I did punch him… intentionally," she stuttered playing with the food on the corners of her plate. "But he didn't deserve it. He was trying to help, but I wasn't in the best of my moods, you saw Violet being the usual pain she is, so bottled up anger, and then Hiccup was flirting with his new _friend_, and trigger, and time and place, and like, I'm not the most patient person in the world…" She stopped to let some air fill her lungs. "Yeah…" she trailed off and took a bite of bacon.

Elsa nodded, taking the last few sips of her tea silently. Astrid didn't really clarify anything. As a matter of fact, the questions Elsa had just increased as the other spoke, but one thing became clear: Astrid needed to clear her head before sorting things out. She needed some distraction.

"You know what?" Elsa asked with a clear plan in her mind. She checked the time on her phone. They had some spare time… "Come with me today."

Astrid frowned. One moment, Elsa was all peace and serenity drinking her goddamn tea, the other she was the everyday busy Elsa, with a thousand things to do on her schedule before going to bed. "What? Where?"

Elsa picked up her empty tray and stood up, smiling mysteriously. "You'll see. Go change and meet me in the front door in twenty."

* * *

"So…" Astrid rubber her hands together as she eyed the blonde walking beside her with the corner of her eyes. "Care to clue me in on the oh-so-secret plans for today?"

"We're going out of campus for a little bit."

"Dude," Astrid froze, grabbing Elsa by the shoulder. "Tell me we're not having a girls day. I have no interest in getting my nails done. And exfoliation and massage seems like the worst type of torture to me."

Elsa chuckled, gently taking Astrid's hand off her shoulder and getting back to walking.

"Relax, it's not that."

They stopped by the security booth. Elsa leaned on the window and smiled as she recognized the man inside.

"Hi, Sandy," she greeted the tiny security guard, to what the grinning man waved at her with his hat. "Astrid is going with me today if it's okay." She gestured to the girl behind her. Sandy nodded and handed her a small notebook. Elsa wrote down both of the girls names and passed it back to him.

"See you later." She waved the man goodbye as he pushed a button and opened the gate for them.

Astrid silently watched Elsa's casual movements. Her actions were so natural and the security guard looked like he knew Elsa so well that she probably had done the same procedure several times, although Astrid couldn't figure the motive of Elsa sneaking out of campus without telling anyone. She couldn't stop the confusion from coming to her face as she followed Elsa out of school property.

They walked to a white van parked just a few meters from the gate, Astrid munching on her lower lip the entire way there.

"So… You can explain where you're taking me anytime now, Elsa."

Elsa chuckled feeling her friend's anxiety. "Every once in a while, I accompany some students out of school for a couple of hours to do some voluntary work. And I want you to join us today."

Elsa opened the sliding door, greeting the people inside. "This is Astrid, she's in the Student Council as well and she'll be helping us today. Astrid, you probably have seen them before, these are Jessie, Fishlegs, Kari and the one in the front is—"

"My name is Fred. School mascot by day and by night… also school mascot. Pleasure to meet you." Fred held out his hand from over the van seat.

"Likewise." Astrid shook the guy's hand unable to stop the suspicion from showing on her face. She sat beside Elsa in the van as the others got back to their own conversations. "So what exactly do you guys do?"

"Oh, we help at the Local Hospital. And we prepare all sorts of things for the children: we bring them gifts, we play with them, read stories, we even had a magic show one time," Kari, the enthusiastic girl with braces said from the last row of seats.

"Cool"—Astrid nodded leaning back on her seat. She looked around waiting for something to happen, or for them at least star walking.—"What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for the H-man," the answer came from Fred, who had leant over the front seat to speak. He spotted someone from the window and nodded in acknowledgement. "There he is," he said starting the engine of the automobile.

"_H-man?" _Astrid quietly asked the girl beside him.

The girl smiled in response, watching the newcomer climb on the van.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, cleaning took longer than expected. North was brutal making us clean that entire place by ourselves…" Hiro Hamada apologized hurriedly as he shut the door and buckled his seatbelt. As the van started moving, he turned his face to the others, and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Uh, hi… Astrid?"

"Why are _you_ here?" She asked skeptical, then turned her head to Elsa. "Why is he here?"

"He's actually the leader of the team," Elsa informed, watching how Hiro sank on his seat in embarrassment. "It's thanks to him that we got permission to help outside the Academy."

"It's actually because of my brother," Hiro muttered playing with the radio frequency. "Tadashi's working with the Hospital for a college project. And he forced me into helping him." He dramatically rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

"Hiro's brother is one of the Academy alumni," Fishlegs explained popping his head between the girls' seats. "He graduated with enviable records and he's studying robotic engineering at the San Fransokyo Intitute of Technology."

"Yeah, and he built a robot," Fred said.

"Baymax isn't just a robot," Fishlegs protested taking offence on the simplicity of how Fred had referred to such innovative technology. "It's the future of the medical industry, a healthcare companion programmed with over ten thousand medical procedures."

"Thank you, Legs, for the scarily accurate information." Hiro rolled his eyes staring outside the window.

"So Tadashi came with the idea of bringing voluntary work to the Academy in hopes that he'd stimulate proactivity on students, also to gather some data for his project. And Hiro has been the bridge between us and his brother for a while… almost a year, I think…"

"Wow. _A year_? You've been a part of this 'helping kids and all for the world peace squad' and never planned on telling anyone for a whole fucking year?" Astrid was surprised for never hearing a single thing about those outside activities before. "But I gotta admit, the most shocking part is not even that. It's Mr Genius Hiro Hamada being a volunteering guy."

"Yeah," Hiro snorted ignoring the sound of the others chuckling. "You say that to anyone and I'll hack into your computer and make sure your virtual life is never private again!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep your dirty secret."

"You've been warned, Hofferson."

* * *

"Where do you guys get all this stuff?" Astrid asked peeking at the things inside the box she carried. They had parked in the hospital parking lot a while back and started carrying the boxes they brought inside. Most of the things were books and toys for the patients and also to stay at the Hospital's Pediatric Wing.

"Some school's good hearted collaborators," Elsa said not very sure herself. All she knew was that Headmaster North usually asked how he could help them and then tried to get everything they'd need by the week after. It was like magic. "We also go to the city every start of semester or so to get donations."

"Dude, what you do here is amazing," Astrid was overwhelmed. She thought it was impossible for the respect she felt for Elsa to increase any more, but it did. Even Hiro had got himself some points that day. "But seriously, why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it _was_ supposed to be a secret. Doesn't even goes through the Student Council because of that"—she sighed.—"I mean, can you imagine what would happen if the wrong people found out that there's a way of getting out of school when it's not a visit day?"

"Yeah, but you have a legitimate reason for it."

Elsa smiled sadly. "Doesn't change the fact that we're getting special treatment here. Look, I know I should've told you sooner, but I was scared things would get out of control and—"

"Relax, Elsa," Astrid stopped the other girl before she started hyperventilating. "I'm not judging you, I was just curious." Astrid smiled as she gently pushed Elsa with her shoulder which seemed to help her calm down.

"Besides," Elsa chuckled. "Hiro pretty much begged us not to tell anyone."

Astrid emitted a mixture of laugh and grunt. "Yeah, what's with that?"

"I thought you, of all people, would understand him, having that badass image to protect and all…"

"I don't have an image to protect," Astrid protested, knowing how childish she sounded as the words came out of her mouth.

"Sure," Elsa shook her head. "You keep telling yourself that."

Unable to find a way of defending herself without sounding like a five years old annoying little brat, Astrid fell into silence, listening to Elsa's soft chuckle until they got to the Pediatric Wing.

Elsa walked in first and held the door for Astrid to enter. Inside, some of the Academy students were already talking to some children, sitting on the floor with toys around them and making the smaller ones laugh in a natural way that made Astrid feel left out.

A little girl with lots of colorful pins on her hair spotted Elsa in the entry and came running to her direction.

"Elsa, check this out!" she nearly yelled in excitement pointing down to the cast plastered around her right arm. Names were signed, messages were written and _things_ were drawn with crayon in an unbelievable variety of colors for such small surface available.

"Why am I not surprised about that?" She smiled putting the box she carried on an empty table. "What kind of trouble did you get into now, young lady?" Elsa placed her hands on both sides of her waist and looked down to scold at the little girl with a playful smile on her face.

"Had a little accident on the hockey game, but we won!"—she jumped with a fist in the air with her good hand, making her black ponytail shake around her head.—"So it was totally worth it." She grinned a sloppy, childish grin, white teeth showing between parted lips.

Elsa laughed shaking her head in disbelief. "Well, I'm glad you have your priorities sorted out." She met Astrid's eyes and beckoned her to get closer. "Hey, Vanellope? I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"This is Astrid," Elsa said placing an encouraging hand on the blonde's back. "She goes to the same school as the rest of us. And this little trouble here is Vanellope Von Schweetz." She kept her narrowed eyes as she stared at the little girl. Then, she looked at Astrid with a soft lift of the corners of her mouth. "She plays in her school's hockey team."

"Hockey?" Astrid smiled grateful for Elsa's effort in including her in the conversation. She leaned on the counter behind her, resting her hands on both sides of her body. "I played hockey once when I was younger. Got kicked out in the first game after I bit another girl."

"It's good to know that you were that competitive since you were a little kid…" Elsa threw an amused smile to Astrid from over her shoulder.

"Best part? The girl was on my team."

Elsa laughed shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like biting some of the girls on my team too," Vanellope snorted raising an eyebrow at Astrid approvingly.

"A little word of advice: don't do that," Astrid looked at the girl with a serious expression. "You get a bad taste in your mouth."

"Please tell me it's a metaphor," Elsa begged pressing her hands to her temples.

"Sure," she smirked sharing a conspiratorial wink with Vanellope. "Only a metaphor."

"I'm starting to regret bringing you here, Astrid," Elsa reprimanded the other blonde, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Aw, you don't really mean that," Astrid pouted mockingly. "Come on, Kiddo"—she pushed herself from the counter.—"Let's talk strategy."

Astrid stopped by the sound of a classic rock tune coming from just outside the hospital wing.

"Alright, people!" all the ones in the room turned to the closed doors at the clear sound of the male voice.

A blue rubber monster with a huge 'o' shaped mouth jumped through the doors, posing with its arms wide open. All kids inside giggled delighted and the teens cheered and clapped.

"Who's ready for some Freddie?"

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry, late update. I had to go back home, and had a lot of things to do. And I'm kinda facing a writer's block. I know what I have to write, I know where the story is going, but I can't find the words... If this continues, I may have to take longer to get new chaps done... sorry. Please don't give up on me.**

**So we have some developing in this chapter, that Hiro gang was a group I thought would do well with children-canonical or not. Their extracurricular activity is gonna have some minor importance in the future... maybe.**

**Well, thanks for stopping by. We reached the 100 reviews mark. That was awesome. **

**I don't know when I'll be back. Soon, I hope.**

**Byee!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back! Finally! Sorry it took so long... Well, I don't know if you're gonna get the notification for this chap... I don't know how FF works. **

**Well anyway, here it is. The actual chapter 26.**

* * *

"No, seriously, dude," Hiro laughed walking beside Elsa and Astrid from their little trip to the Hospital by the end of the day. "What were you thinking, bringing The Astrid Hofferson with us?"

Elsa shrugged a little defensive. "I thought she might like it."

"Why?" Astrid asked, back to her usual ferocious mode. "I'm not exactly a 'kids person', Elsa."

"But you're the 'secretly cares about the others person'." Elsa smiled fondly eyeing the other girl with the corner of her eyes. Astrid was frowning while biting down on her lower lip, wondering if she was any remotely close to the good person Elsa painted her as.

"Yeah," Hiro cleared his throat uncomfortable, the feeling of being intruding a private, intimate moment between the girls vivid on his brain. "You did alright for a person with no heart."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Thanks, douchebag."

"That's a pretty dirty mouth. You didn't use that kind of language around the little ones today, did you?" Hiro asked accusingly.

Astrid rolled her eyes annoyed at his suggestive tone. Despite what people thought of her, she knew how to behave around children and she did not have to prove him anything. She ignored Hiro's question, opting for talking directly to Elsa instead.

"So that's the kind of thing you're doing when you tell us you spent the day in the library?" she asked.

"When I don't actually spend the day in the library, yeah, pretty much."

"And when are you guys going the hospital again?"

"Does that mean you're tagging along?" Hiro whined pouting dramatically.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "What, scared I'll open my mouth to your friends?"

"A single word, Hofferson, and everyone will know how cute you are around children and how much they adore you," Hiro warned pointing a finger at her.

"I could tell the same thing about you, Hamada," Astrid dared him with her eyebrows raised.

"Just be careful with the things you teach them, okay? Those kids are pretty damn smart, and absorb all kind of useless stuff, but an army of little violent smart-asses is definitely not what we are looking for," Hiro said burying his hands deep on his pockets and staring at the empty hallway in front of them. "Aside that, it'll be _refreshing_ having you around."

His words were the approval Astrid didn't know she needed, and they made her feel accepted. A corner of her lips turned upwards without her realizing.

"Oh, look"—Hiro gestured with his head to a point ahead—"Sexy pirate is coming this way."

Both girls raised their head to follow his eyes. And sure enough, they spotted Hiccup Haddock casually walking in their direction with his hands on his jeans pockets and shoulders leaning back in a relaxed posture.

Astrid frowned, her anger suddenly escalating at the sight of the young man. How dared he be all carefree when less than 24 hours back she was ready to kill anyone that had the misfortune of crossing her path? How could he be so… oblivious to her bad mood? Why did she feel her heart jumping in her chest when their eyes met and he grinned that dorky grin at her? And what was with her desire of ripping those green orbs off of his face with her fingernails?

"Hiro, are you busy right now?" Elsa's voice interrupted the other girl's inner struggles. "I actually have some ideas I'd like to discuss with you."

"Uh…" Hiro bit his lower lip feeling lost. The atmosphere had changed in the blink of an eye and he felt like it was his fault. "Sure, I've got time. How about something to drink?"

"Excellent." Elsa smiled and turned to Astrid. She placed a comforting hand on her upper arm. "I guess we'll talk later, As."

"What the hell are you doing?" Astrid glared at the other girl, the feeling of being cornered making her even more pissed off.

"You should talk to him," Elsa used her authoritarian tone—the same one she used to lecture students—, and even though it was a suggestion, Astrid knew she didn't really have an option.

Astrid snorted crossing her arms firmly across her chest. "I don't wanna talk to him."

"Well"—Elsa nodded walking away from her with a nod at Hiro.—"Then you'll listen."

Astrid groaned, because she had no idea how else to reply. And because as much as she wanted to deny it, Elsa was right.

And she hated that.

Astrid waited, feet stuck on the floor, for Hiccup to get closer to her. As the distance between them shortened, more and more details became clearer. Like the way his too long hair got in the way of his eye, or how the black shirt he wore made his already too green eyes look even greener, or how the little ripped knee area on his jeans drove all of her attention to the skin showing underneath…

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you," Hiccup said when he was in her hearing reach. "Where were you?"

She shrugged, arms still crossed in front of her body. "The library."

"That so?" he frowned not buying it in the very least, considering that the library was nowhere near where they were standing at the present time.

"Yeah," Astrid said, her eyes making painful holes into his skull.

"I missed you at the party yesterday." Hiccup smiled, his hands making his way to wrap around her tiny waist, but grabbing nothing but air as she stepped back and away from his touch.

"You seemed to be handling my absence pretty well, I dare to say." She shifted her weight coldly accusing him with a glare.

"What?" Hiccup frowned confused. His smile didn't fade though, and he reached for her once again. "Is something wrong?"

She slapped his hands away and walked past him, brushing her shoulder hard on his chest as she passed. "You tell me."

"Astrid?"—Hiccup grabbed the girl by the arm, his warm hand too hot for Astrid to feel comfortable.—"What's going on?"

She refused to answer, and she refused to turn. She just stared blankly ahead, as mute as the walls that silently watched the two of them.

"Hey," he lowered his voice to a preoccupied whisper. His hand slid down her arm and wrapped around her clenched hand. He tried to wrap his fingers around hers, but had no success.

Astrid turned to stare at him, her eyes glistening with anger and making Hiccup's heart jump to his throat.

"You were having a lot of fun with that new friend of yours," she said through gritted teeth. "Merida, _wasn't it?"_ She pushed him away with a hand hard on his chest, all too familiar.

Hiccup's eyes widened as pieces of the puzzle started to fit and things finally made some sense. "Oh."

The guilty look he had on his face made something inside her hurt. It made her want to get out of there and never have to look at him ever again.

"Yeah, Hiccup," Astrid mocked rolling her eyes. "_Oh_."

"Astrid, please listen to me." Hiccup grabbed her by the shoulder to make her look at him. "It wasn't like that, I was just—"

"No, I don't wanna know," she cut him off shaking her head negatively. "Now get the fuck out of my way before I kick you on your good leg."

"Will you calm down and listen to me for once?" Hiccup raised his voice tired of being the patient one. His emotions showed through his face as clear as the water from the Alps. He was tired; he was mad; he was confused… and he couldn't understand why his girlfriend had to be so stubborn.

"Oh, trust me. I'm calm." Astrid coldly stared at him, Hiccup's explosion only helping to boost her anger even more. "In fact, I was having a very good day, until you showed up."

"I could say the same thing about me," he coldly stated.

"Really? Then why don't you go find you _friend_? You probably have a lot in common with her."

"Stop sounding like I was interested in her!" Hiccup shouted. "We were talking about horses, for God's sake!"

That took Astrid by surprise. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to find out whether he was speaking the truth or not.

"Horses?"

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, horses." He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Merida is on the horse riding club and they see me around with Toothless a lot, so they wanted me to join them. But I was stupid enough to make a joke about filling their quota of one-legged riders, because I forgot normal people get uncomfortable when dealing with… _disabilities._"

He noticed Astrid's mouth opening to protest, so he continued before she could say anything.

"So yeah, she laughed way harder than the socially required and I think she was just trying to act casual and all, but it was, like, weird."

Astrid just stared with narrowed eyes to an empty spot on the hallway behind Hiccup. She knew she had to say something, but she couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't find the right words to say.

"And we're really just friends," Hiccup said with shaky voice as she continued frozen in place. He gently placed his hand where her neck and jaw met, inclining her face so she would look at him. "You're the only girl I see."

With their eyes still locked, she finally managed to speak, "You clearly have poor eyesight."

Hiccup smiled unable to hold himself anymore and threw his arms around Astrid, holding her tightly against his chest. "I'm trying to be romantic here, smarty pants."

Relief flew through him when he felt the weak grip on the back of his shirt.

"I don't _know_ how to do this… dating thing," Astrid mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Her breath tickled and he had to hold himself not to flinch away. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or how am I supposed to act. And I hate not being in control." Her hands on his shirt tightened to the point her knuckles turned white.

"Do I look like I know what I'm doing?" he asked with his chin resting on top of her head. "I'm as lost as you are. And it freaks me out that any moment you can realize that you don't need a scrawny, nerdy, space-pirate wannabe with some disturbing self-esteem issues around you." He tightened his grip on her, holding her so close he could feel her heartbeat like it was his own.

"I-…" she struggled to say what she was supposed to say. Punching him would be so much _easier_… "I'm sorry for overreacting." She knew attacking him was wrong, and she knew apologizing was the right thing to do, but it made her feel so weak and vulnerable… And Hiccup probably sensed that, if the way he ran his arms in soothing circles up and down her back was of any indication.

"Sorry for making you overreact," he said as he rested his hands on her lower back. He let out a dramatic sigh blowing warm breath on her hair. "My girlfriend is so territorial," he chuckled.

Astrid pushed him away pretending to look mad. "Yeah, remember that the next time you get all friendly with another girl."

He laughed holding her right hand on his left one as they walked together. "Check it out: we just survived our first fight."

"Can't wait to write about it on your diary, huh?" she shouldered Hiccup making him slightly lose balance.

"You're all funny today." He rolled his eyes disapprovingly shaking his head. He shoved his free hand on his pocket and felt a small packet brushing on his fingers. "Oh, right, I have something for you."

"What?" she asked with suspicion when he made her stop.

"Close your eyes," he ordered and after a minute or two of intimidating him, she reluctantly did as she was told.

Hiccup positioned himself in front of her and took her left hand in his. He held her hand with its palm facing down and rubbed a gentle thumb over her knuckles before slowly sliding a ring to her fourth finger.

At the feeling of something being placed on her finger, Astrid's eyes shot open in surprise. "What's this?"

Hiccup grinned at her. "It's a Halloween gift."

"A ring?" she asked rotating her hand to inspect the object carefully. It was a green, simple design with no stone or shiny polish and it hung loosely around her finger.

"Made of candy." He grinned sheepishly.

She raised her head to stare at him with narrowed eyes. "Why do I feel like there's an ulterior motive to this…_ gift_?"

"Uh… no motive, I just wanted to give you a treat. You know, show some devotion, milady." He shrugged. "Also because rings are, like, symbolic things for…" He trailed off with his hands, most definitely certain that Astrid would physically injury him if he finished that sentence. "But I figured you'd throw it out if I gave you actual jewelry."

"What makes you think I'm not throwing this one out?" she asked starting to walk again.

"Because you can eat this one." He smirked sure that she'd have to agree with his reasoning. He matched his pace with hers wrapping their hands together again. "And you wouldn't waste a fine piece of free, colorful, pure sugar, full of carcinogen substances candy."

"Fair point." Astrid nodded popping the ring into her mouth. "So, does this mean that your _devotion_ is gone after I eat the candy?" she asked rolling the candy inside her mouth.

"Okay, didn't think it through very well." He scratched his free hand on the back of his head. "Oh, I got it."—he snapped his fingers.—"Think of it as a metaphor: I'm the piece of candy that sweetens your life."

She rolled her eyes. "So corny."

"Come on, it was good, wasn't it?" Hiccup planted a loud kiss on the hair above her ear. _She wanted corny? She would have corny then._

"It could've been worse." She turned to stare at him, smirk gracing her lips in the most mocking way possible.

He felt the urge of ripping that devious smirk off her face with his own lips. And before she could take any step away from him, that's what he did.

* * *

"So, I'm assuming our 'talk' was just an excuse to leave Astrid and Hiccup alone," Hiro said looking back at the couple one last time to make sure they couldn't hear them. Astrid looked so pissed he felt sorry for Hiccup.

Elsa smiled apologetically. "Sorry for dragging you into it."

"Nah, it's fine." Hiro shrugged. "She seemed like she needed a little push anyway."

"You have no idea…" Elsa muttered.

They walked a little more in a comfortable silence until Hiro spotted someone familiar lying on a table on one of the gazebos spread through campus.

"Yo, Frost!" he called cupping his hands in front of his mouth.

Jack lifted his head and saw the pair walking in his direction. He let his head fall back on the table top and stretched his arms before raising his body to sit.

"Where's the eye patch?" Hiro asked staring very openly at the other boy's bruised eye.

"That thing was hella itchy, dude," Jack grumbled rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. He had been using an eye patch over his black eye as kind of a joke to make people take his embarrassing injury lightheartedly, but the thing was irritating the skin and probably making it even worse. "Had to get rid of it."

"Would you mind getting off the table?" Elsa made her presence felt. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look in her crystal blue eyes.

"Sheesh, Your Highness. Give me a break, will ya?" Jack rolled his eyes as he jumped to sit on the stone bench. "Better now?"

Elsa gave him a fake smile of appreciation. "Much."

"Well, you look disgusting," Hiro said matter-of-factly pointing at his swollen eye. "It looks like you're rotting, like a zombie," he said with a lazy yawn.

"Good thing I've been considering to adhere to the sexy zombie look. Tell me I'm not the hottest zombie you've ever seen." Jack leaned back resting his elbows on the table and winked at the other boy.

Hiro snorted resting his back on one of the columns of the gazebo. "So hot you wouldn't even feel your putrid flesh burning."

"You two share a very weird sense of humor," Elsa mumbled a little bit disgusted.

Jack smirked Looking intently at Elsa. "Don't worry, beautiful, the special something you and I have is still unique."

Elsa smiled politely, completely unaffected by his charm.

"Oh, Prince Charming, what an agony." Hiro bit his lip to stop his laugh as he looked from Elsa's blank expression to Jack's sexy attitude. "I think you're losing your game."

"I'm not losing my game, you asshole. That's just Elsa's way of demonstrating affection." Jack groaned defensively. "And mind your own goddamn business, okay?"

Hiro rubbed his chin analyzing Elsa's expression deeply. "I don't know, she doesn't seem much impressed."

"She isn't," Elsa agreed.

"Oh, she is," Jack stated narrowing his eyes.

"She's probably not." Hiro yawned loudly.

"Trust me: she is." Jack crossed his arms over his chest. He turned to look directly at the blonde. "You are," he said, to what she rolled her eyes in response.

Hiro covered his mouth as another yawn escaped. "Well, this has been fun, and I'd love to stay and chat but I think my bed's calling my name." He yawned again. "Elsa, you sure we don't have nothing else to discuss?"

"Nothing immediate." Elsa smiled. "Go ahead and take some rest."

"Awesome." He stretched his arms over his head and pushed his body off the column. "I guess I'll leave you to each other's company then..." Smirking, he waved the others goodbye. "See you around."

"Sweet dreams," Jack wished as they watched the black haired guy turn a corner and disappear.

Silence grew between the two teenagers left together as none found a subject to keep the conversation going. The awkwardness of the moment made them avoid eye contact and tension thickened the air as the minutes flew by.

"So…" Jack kicked some rocks to keep him busy. "You and Hiro?"

"Yes," Elsa spoke slowly a little taken back. "What about it?"

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?" Jack yelled shocked. Not in a thousand years he would believe Elsa and Hiro could be a thing. That was just plain disturbing.

"What?" Elsa frowned. "No, where did you get that from?"

"You just said—"

"Not like that!" she raised her voice astonished that he would assume… something like _that_. It wasn't like she had anything against Hiro, just the idea of them being together that made no sense at all.

"Then what were you two doing together?" he was having a hard time figuring what he wanted to believe in.

Elsa let out a humorless laugh. "Well, that is none of your business." Hiro wouldn't want anyone knowing about his secret, especially someone like Jack Frost.

"And that is fucking suspicious of you." Her not so direct answer only helped making him even more curious.

"Look." She sighed. "I don't really know where this is coming from, but Hiro and I are just friends." She shook her head with closed eyes. "And honestly, I don't even know why I'm so worried about explaining myself to you when there's absolutely nothing to explain."

"Yeah, you're right." He ran a hand over his forehead. "Whatever you do in your free time does not concern me at all."

She felt a little bit of aggressiveness on his voice. "Thank you..." she mumbled still apprehensive.

"But Hiro is my precious baby," Jack stared at her dead serious. "And I'm not gonna let you have him that easily. You have to deserve him."

"That's…" Elsa frowned completely taken back._ When she thought she was starting to understand him just a little…_ "Good to know."

Jack smirked more relaxed and like his usual self. "Glad we got this settled, Your Highness."

"Sure," she mumbled not sure whether she wanted to keep the conversation going or not. She was about to excuse herself when he spoke again.

"You know you can sit, right?" Jack asked pointing at the space beside him on the bench. A corner of his lips rose up in a mischievous smirk. "I won't bite."

"You better not." She pondered for a moment before walking the few steps and sitting beside him, a reasonable distance forming an invisible wall between them. "I haven't taken my antirabic vaccine yet."

"Oh, wow." Jack stared at her with wide eyes in surprise. "That hurt right here," he said placing his right hand over his heart and closed his eyes in pain.

"Is your eye okay?" Elsa turned to ask Jack, legitimate concern painted on her eyes.

He shrugged. "As good as ever." He stretched his legs staring at his untied sneaker. "And Astrid?"

Elsa sighed rubbing her tired neck. "Probably talking to Hiccup by now. If she hasn't murdered him yet."

Jack snorted amused, well aware that said scenario was disturbingly possible.

The blonde bit the inside of her lower lip with a concentrated expression on her face. "Astrid said you were trying to help when she punched you?" she said with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, got caught up in the middle of Astrid's murderous spree," Jack snorted throwing his head back. "Great help I was."

"You got a black eye for a friend." Elsa gave him a warm smile full of unspoken gratitude. "I think that's good enough for a guy who thinks the universe rotates around himself."

Jack couldn't stop his lips from curving up. When she wasn't condemning his behavior, Elsa was kind of a nice person. No wonder all the kids looked up to her.

"Hiccup is a good guy," he tried to defend his friend. He didn't know for sure how much Elsa knew, but he had a feeling that Astrid's side of the story would be very biased. "He wouldn't risk it all now that he finally got Astrid to notice him."

"I know," she assured him before sighing heavily. "I just hope they can figure things out."

"Yeah," Jack agreed watching some younger students running and laughing some distance ahead of them. "Me too."

* * *

**Hahaha... So another chapter done.**

**There's a little easter egg-ish reference in this chapter. I don't know if you guys are gonna get it. It's about Jack. Let me know if you see it?**

**Can I just talk a little about Finding Dory? It was so nice seeing a childhood movie getting a sequel. And it was so good. THE FEELS. I went with a friend, and we were literally the only two persons left in the movie theater for the extra scene. We laughed so hard leaving the room everybody were staring at us. So if you haven't watched it yet and you intend to watch it, just wait for the extra. It will be worth it. Now I can't wait for The Incredibles.**

**Another thing, somebody added this story to a community called 'Popular Stories on Fanfiction', which is shocking, considering this story is not even that big... I gotta thank you guys for that. You kept giving me support all this time. You guys rock!**

**So thank you all who messaged me and talked to me, you are all so nice. And I love every one of you.**

**I don't know when the next chapter is coming out. Patience.**

**Thanks again and see ya!**

**Byee~**


	27. Chapter 27

"No." Andy walked down the hallway dodging some students that got on his way to his locker.

Jack Frost followed behind him eagerly. "But you—"

"No." Andy cut him off immediately.

"I didn't even say anything."

Andy stopped in front of his locker and started putting the combination on the lock, the anger flowing through his fingertips. "I know what you're gonna ask and the answer is no," he said shortly.

"Yeah, right." Jack stopped beside Andy and leaned his shoulder on the lockers, crossing his hands across his chest. "You couldn't possibly know what I was gonna ask."

"Look, I'm already having a hell of a time having to deal with my homework, vice-president duties are taking pretty much all of my out-of-class time, I'm still on detention for the Halloween fiasco and don't get me started on college stuff!" Andy shuffled through the contents of his locker trying to find everything he needed for the next class. "I spilled coffee on my favorite shirt and it's not coming off, and no matter how awesomely life changing the plan is this time, I don't have time to do whatever dumb task you have for me, Jack. I'm sorry." He piled his books in one hand and shut the locker with the other.

"Oh, come on, Andrew!" Jack threw his arms in the air. "All you have to do is write down the document and get Elsa's stamp on it. Just put it in the middle of her papers, she won't even have to read it."

Andy shook his head. "Which part of _I'm busy_ don't you understand?"

"It'll only take you, like, five minutes," Jack whined.

"Have you ever considered filling in the formulary yourself?"

"I've considered many stupid things before, marrying a princess of some random unknown country to steal her crown, for instance." Jack frowned indignant. "What's your point?"

Andy huffed struggling to keep his face serious.

"You know the time you spent trying to convince me could've been used to write down that form, right?"

"Yeah, and the time _you _spent trying to convince me not to convince you could've been used to write twice as many forms!" Jack yelled loud enough for people around him to throw the duo curious glances.

"Guys…?" Hiccup, having spotted his friends in the crowd approached carefully. "Everything okay here?" he asked looking from one guy to the other.

"Peachy." Jack narrowed his eyes shooting daggers at Andy. "Just trying to get Davis here to understand the concept of multi-tasking."

Andy shrugged. "And I'm trying to show Frost that his brain is not as small as the entire planet thinks it is. It can handle writing down a few words in the right spaces."

"Well, I think you're so used to filling in forms that you should specialize in it and become a professional formulary filler!" Jack raised his voice in anger.

"I think you are not the kind of person that declines a challenge and would not be intimidated by a single sheet of paper!" Andy didn't see reason for keeping the argument reasonable.

"I think you secretly love doing paperwork and you actually do it on your free time when you think no one is looking."

Hiccup rubbed his temple frowning confused. "I'm not sure whether you're complimenting each other, or if it's the other way around—"

"None!" the two boys turned their heads together to shout at Hiccup. Jack rolled his eyes. "Stay out of this, Haddock," he said.

"Okay, got it," Hiccup murmured sinking his shoulders feeling like a reprehended small child.

"I shall be going then." Jack straightened his shoulders as he gave his back to his friends. "Unlike some of us, my time is valuable and I can't afford to waste it with foolish things."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Your next class is that way, genius." He pointed with his thumb to another direction, a smirk on his lips.

"I knew that. I was just stretching my legs a little bit." Jack grumbled turning on his feet and walking to the pointed direction.

Andy snorted walking after the silver haired guy. "Sure you were."

"So what?" Jack looked back at Andy from over his shoulder. "You don't have time to help your friends but you sure as hell have time to mock at me."

"It's not like I'm dozing off in the middle of the wreck room right now, you asshole." Andy justified annoyed. "I'm walking to my next class!"

"All I hear are excuses." Jack laughed humorlessly. "And very lame ones, for that matter." He shook his head negatively. "You used to be better, Davis."

"Apologies, I must be a little bit rusty." Andy's voice was desert dry. "Not everyone can be perfect like you."

"It's okay, it's not like you have the time to do better anyway."

"Thanks for understanding, Jack. You're so comprehensive."

"I do what I can."

"And I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

"Hell yeah you are."

"You're an idiot."

"Well, you are too but I'm not judging you for it…"

"Great talking, guys!" Hiccup interrupted their bickering as he followed the two back to class. He laughed, though he could see the tense shoulders of his friends walking ahead of him. "I can really feel the friendship."

"Shut up, Haddock."

"Shut up, Hiccup."

Hiccup's grin just got a lot bigger after that.

* * *

Anna huffing threw her pencil on her open textbook after struggling with a demonic geometry problem for the past fifteen minutes.

"Why are all guys so stupid?" She narrowed her eyes at the guy in front of him in the library desk.

Said guy frowned slightly but his eyes kept looking at the paper he was working on, pencil scratching neatly at the small blank space.

Anna crossed her arms leaning back on her chair. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow waiting.

Kristoff looked up at his tutee. "Oh, sorry." He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortable. "I thought that was a rhetorical question."

"I'm still waiting for an answer." She tapped her index finger on her arm impatiently.

He checked his watch for the time. He assumed they could use a little break. _Anna didn't seem like focusing on her homework any time soon anyway…_ He sighed heavily messing his already messy hair with a hand. "What made you lose faith in mankind now?"

"Hans texted me the other day," Anna groaned.

Kristoff frowned. "Who's Hans?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, the reason we are graced with each other's presence every week, wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Yes…" She wrinkled her nose not sure if she should take the guy's comment as offensive or not. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So anyway, he texted me, saying how much he missed me and all and that he wanted to give us another chance." She rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you fell for that." Kristoff shook his head in disbelief. "You're back with that guy?"

"Excuse me?" Anna sat straighter staring at him. "Did I tell you I was back with him? No." her eyes were dangerously narrowed as if waiting for the slightest of the movements to bite his head off. "Now shut up and let me finish."

He huffed annoyed and got his eyes back to the papers in front of him.

"Where was I?" She stared blankly at a spot to her right trying to remember. "Oh, yeah, the text. I mean, who does he thinks he is? You don't just text your ex-girlfriend saying that you want to get back with her when you were the jerk who wanted to break up in the first place!" She hit the table with both her hands. "The least you could do is talk to her face to face," she said rather sadly.

"Well, you're better without him," the guy said in a comforting way, having noticed Anna's sudden loss of that warm energy she usually carried.

"Yeah, but…" Anna trailed off struggling to find what exactly she wanted to say.

"What?" Kristoff narrowed his eyes not liking the doubt in her voice in the slightest.

"I obviously still have feelings for him." Anna played with her hair not wanting to look him in the eyes. "It's not like I can just forget about it with magic," she added before Kristoff could interrupt her—and knowing that he would do so if he was given the oportunity. "That's not how love works."

That made Kristoff roll his eyes. "Come on, Anna that guy is bad for you," he said rather harshly, though his intentions were good and he was just trying to open her eyes.

"You never even met him," she said defensively and this time, she took it as an offence.

"Didn't have to." He shrugged. "From what you told me, and yeah, you told me way more than I ever wanted to know, he left you in a wreck, and didn't seem so sorry for doing that."

"Maybe he's trying to change. People can do that, you know, we realize we... were wrong, and we apologize, and we… do better." Anna shook her head furiously. _Now wasn't the time to think about unnecessary things. This is about Hans, not you, Anna._ "Doesn't he deserve a second chance?" she pleaded, and she didn't know who she was talking about.

"A chance for what? Screwing your life up all over again?" He let out a dry laugh lacking amusement. "No, I don't think he should have a second chance." He noticed the girl in front of him was in the verge of tears. He softened his expression, wishing for her cheerful, perky, annoying self to come back. "You deserve someone who treats you right, Anna," he spoke slowly and in a calming voice. "You're an amazing girl. And there's so much more for you out there, you just have to… open your eyes for it."

Anna smiled touched by the unexpected kindness of that unmannered guy. She wiped the tears on her eyes with her sleeve and let out a mixture of chuckle and sob of relief. "Thanks, Kristoff." She reached for his hand over the table. "That was really nice of you."

He looked down at the hand holding his and gave it a quick squeeze. "Anytime." The corner of his lips turned upwards and his bod relaxed. "Okay, break is over." He pulled his hand from hers awkwardly, a hint of pink coloring his heating cheeks. He cleared his throat staring intently at the numbers on his forgotten paper. "I don't know about you, but I feel nothing like having to spend the rest of the day locked in here with you, so get back to work already."

Anna, not understanding the reason behind Kristoff's sudden change of behavior, rolled her eyes and grumbled something he couldn't catch, but he was pretty sure was not a compliment.

"Math doesn't require talking, Anna," he sing-sang.

"Sometimes, manners don't require either," she mumbled this time just loud enough for him to understand.

"What was that?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Sup, North," Jack Frost greeted when he burst inside the headmaster's office. "I heard you wanted to see me."

"That is correct," North said setting his pen down on his desk. He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Have a seat, Jack."

Jack walked to the chair and fell on the leather with a thud. He stared at the man in front of him expectant, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

The headmaster interlaced his fingers and rested his hands on the desk. "I assume you know why you were called here," he spoke slowly and his voice reverberated like a thunderstorm.

"You were feeling lonely and missed our old talking sessions?" Jack smiled innocently.

North didn't bother giving that a reply. Instead, he shifted through some of the papers he had on his desk and picked a specific one. He slid the paper through the wooden surface and rested his hands together on his side of the table again. "This came to me yesterday through the Student Council."

Jack bit down on his lower lip to hold his smirk, knowing exactly what that paper was. He leaned his back and reached for the sheet of paper. He pretended to be reading it and frowned confused, acting like he had no idea what the words written there meant. "Well, I can see the Student Council is very dedicated towards this school." He smiled sheepishly.

"Would you mind explaining your idea to me?" Headmaster North asked.

"What makes you think I know what this is about?" Jack asked innocently. But the stern look that North held sent shivers down his spine and it quickly made him reconsider strategies. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. _It was time to talk business. _"It appears to me," he said pointing at the paper he held. "That someone is requesting your approval for a sleepover in the main hall with all of the seniors…"

North sighed. "Yes, I understood that much by myself, Mr. Frost."

"Well, in my opinion, it seems like a reasonable proposition, sir." Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "It won't kill you to let it happen."

"I can see why you would think that way," North commented with a little bit of amusement. "But there is something that still intrigues me, Jack." He leaned on the rest of his chair scratching his thick beard. "Why would this _someone_ go through the trouble of asking for my authorization?"

Jack frowned. "Isn't it, like, the protocol?"

"Yes." North nodded. "But I figured whoever is behind this scheme wouldn't mind going behind my back to accomplish his goal. Why taking the risk of having their little party ruined?"

Jack intertwined his fingers on the back of his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I'm not saying that it was me or anything, but I guess…" He shrugged. "I guess they just wanted everyone to be able to participate. Like, even the tighty-whitey, stuck up, rules and bla bla bla kind of people. They all deserve a little bit of fun."

While North gave further thought to the teenager's explanation, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Come in," he ordered.

"Excuse-me, sir…" Elsa Arendelle opened the door and walked inside. And her eyes immediately froze on the unexpected guy sitting casually with his back to her. "I'm sorry, I probably should come back later."

"Don't worry, Miss Arendelle, this is actually why you were called here today." He gestured to the chair beside Jack's. "Please, have a seat."

Elsa walked cautiously to her designated seat. She sat perfectly straight with her hands tightly folded together on her lap.

"Miss Arendelle, you are aware of the Pajama Party request, aren't you?" North asked casually looking at Jack with the corner of his eyes.

Elsa took a glimpse of the guy still playing innocent beside her. "Yes, I am."

Jack seemed oblivious to the interest the other two parts had in him.

"And what do you think about it?" North asked.

Elsa sighed. "Honestly, I think it's a complete waste of time," Elsa said firmly. "And whoever is behind it"—she stared directly at the silver haired boy.—"should find better uses for his time."

"I see," the headmaster nodded in comprehension. "But mind if I ask, Miss Arendelle, why didn't you reject the request right away then?"

Elsa turned to look back at the man. Her fingers clenched tighter and the purple veins became more visible on the back of her hands. "Because their formulary was flawless, the party didn't appear to be harmful or that terrible. And even though I don't agree with it, their justification was… impeccable. I had no reason to bar it."

She didn't have to look at it to know that Jack had a cocky grin splattered across his face. She bit her lip waiting for the headmaster to speak.

"Very well." North clapped once. "I agree with you. I also see no reasons to stop it. That is if you, Mr. Frost, and your colleagues agree to follow certain rules."

"Absolutely, sir." Jack was almost jumping in excitement.

North turned to Elsa. "Miss Arendelle, can I count with your help as well?"

"Of course," the girl answered politely.

"Perfect." North stood up from his seat. "We shall meet again to set the details but for now, you are both dismissed." He gestured with his hands to both of the students and they stood up as well. North walked the pair to the door. "I'd like to keep this little party a secret for now if you don't mind." the last part was directly aimed at Jack.

Jack grinned as he opened the door and let Elsa out first. "Whatever you say, sir."

North gave the young man a contained smile as he closed himself inside his office again.

As soon as they were left alone, Elsa started walking without giving him a second look, which only helped to make him intrigued about it.

"You look pissed," Jack said catching up with her.

She glared at him. "Do I?"

He smiled warmly at her. "What's wrong, Your Highness?"

"I don't know." Elsa shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe the fact that you just unnecessarily increased my work amount of the week."

Jack stretched his arms and rested his hands on the back of his head. "I didn't do anything. North asked you and you could totally have said no."

Elsa laughed humorlessly. "You don't decline when the Headmaster asks for a favor."

"Then why did you approve it in the first place?"

She sighed. "I meant every word I said back inside. You guys did some persuasive work on that form."

Jack grinned. "Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment," Elsa replied with a smile of her own.

"Well, I meant every word as well." Jack felt like he should justify himself. "This is our last year together, you know, before we all go our separate ways." He stared ahead focusing on the end of the corridor. "And I really think we should be making some memories and all that cheesy stuff. Those were actually Hiccup's words, but I agree with them with my heart."

"It's really sweet." Elsa let a soft smile show. "But it still means a lot of work," she added serious. "And if I'm gonna keep a close eye on your scheme this time, you better promise me: no surprises."

Jack shrugged. "What's life without one or two surprises?" He winked at her.

Elsa stopped to face him with narrowed eyes. "I mean it, Jack."

Jack stared back at her in silence reading all the emotions she portrayed. He sighed dramatically and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright." He rolled his eyes getting back to walking. "I'll be nice. Maybe."

Her expression softened, her icy-cold gaze melted on the edges and a light smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Another Easter Egg about Chris Pine. The gentleman that voices our beloved Jack Frost :)**

**It felt like a while since the last 'only boys' moment. And we have Jack and Elsa working together... Kinda. Next chap, we're gonna have all the crew united. Yay!**

**Keep talking to me, I love seeing the responses to the story.**

**So thank you always for your support, you guys are amazing.**

**I'll see you all in the next chap! Byee**


	28. Chapter 28

School had provided Exercise mats for the Friday night seniors' sleepover and they were found, at the current moment, spread through the floor of the main hall, students having carried their own blankets and pillows and whatever else they needed to spend the night to the room.

Elsa and Astrid were sitting together, both in their PJs, having already set their makeshift beds close to one of the walls of the hall. Astrid was playing with her phone bored as hell while Elsa finished braiding her hair.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" Astrid asked, her eyes still glued to the small screen on her hand.

"Technically, we're on supervision duty," Elsa said tying her braid with a hair band. She stretched her hand for the book lying beside her on te mat. "So I think we're okay just supervising."

"Awesome," Astrid mumbled.

Elsa smiled taking a glimpse of her friend with the corner of her eyes. "You don't sound very excited."

"Probably because I'm not." Astrid groaned. "Did you finish your physics homework?"

"Not yet. How about study group on Sunday? Andy was also talking about it."

"Sure, why not?" Astrid stared up analyzing the night sky through the window. She narrowed her eyes at the stars like they had offended her somehow. "Their timing was just perfect, wasn't it?"

"We'll just get busier and busier." Elsa sighed closing her book. She was tired and her mind wasn't really focusing on the story that much. "Maybe it's good to get this over with now."

"I don't know." Astrid shrugged. "I feel like they'll have the urge of coming up with another stupid event as soon as this is over. We should've let them wait. Build some expectation and stuff…"

"So we should treat them like kids waiting for Christmas Eve?" Elsa chuckled. "Somehow that sounds dangerous."

"Yeah…" Astrid nodded, her brows furrowing in concern. "You're right."

"Besides, this isn't _that _bad." Elsa laughed. "Can't be worse than the pool party."

Astrid groaned at the memory.

"It's kinda bittersweet, isn't it?" Elsa had a bit of sadness on her voice.

"No, it's not." Astrid stared at the girl skeptical. she could still feel the coldness of the water on her bones.

"Yeah, maybe it isn't."

(…)

"All set," Wilbur sang as he walked to the group gathered in front of the doors to the main hall.

"You sure we're not missing anything? We're not supposed to wander around the hallways in the middle of the night," Jack asked checking the time on his cellphone.

Hiro raised one eyebrow, taking as a joke Jack's concern on following the rules. "Says who?"

"Me." Jack stared at him seriously and dared anyone to argue with him, or mock him. No one dared to do any of those. "I promised we'd behave, so bear with it."

"Promised who?" Violet asked with a frown. Frost wasn't usually the type to be intimidated easily. "North?"

"Yeah, exactly," Jack shot a little too quickly and a bit too harsh. It could be taken as Jack's usual behavior, but his closest friends new better. Hiccup's eyes met Andy's and they shared a moment of unspoken conversation. Jack was hiding something, and they both had noticed it. Andy shrugged to reassure the other guy. Whatever the secret was, it could wait till another time.

"Okay," Andy said. "Let's run a quick checklist then."

"Sleeping facilities?" Hiccup started counting with his fingers.

"Check," Hiro did a check in the air with his hand.

"All seniors present?" Jack added the second item.

"Check."

"Unhealthy snacks and beverages enough to survive the zombie apocalypse?"

"Check."

"Card decks, board games and stuff to kill time in a safe, non-dangerous and violence-less way?"

"Check."

Jack ran his eyes quickly from one of the accomplices to the other with a mischievous grin plastered to his face. "Whipped cream?"

"…Check?" Andy's tone was full of insecurities.

"Seems like we've got everything," Jack said rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Gentlemen… And Violet"—she rolled her eyes there—"it's show time."

As soon as the doors were opened and the group walked in, the conversations dropped and all the students present turned their heads to look at the entry expectantly.

Jack opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "My fellow colleagues," he stated solemnly. "It is with great pleasure that tonight, we bring to you the First Annual Seniors Sleepover Party ever!" His friends whistled, clapped and cheered.

"We hope that we can count with your best behaviors tonight," Hiccup added solemly. "And if not for us, do it for the Student Council crew"—he pointed to where Elsa and Astrid were sitting and the guys in the front of the hall with him cheered and whistled for the girls.—"Who put their trust on us seniors."

"Now," Jack spoke again. "Let's make some noise—"

"Of course," Andy cut in before the crowd went wild. "This is a figurative use of the word, we're not supposed to make much noise tonight."

"Especially because this place echoes like CRAZY." Jack yelled the last word to prove his point, to what the crowd laughed and raised their voices deeply immersed in their own conversations.

"Let's just stay alive till breakfast, okay?" Hiccup said, though most of the seniors had already lost their interest and were no longer listening to them.

(…)

"Hey, you." Hiccup dropped himself beside Astrid.

"Hey," Astrid greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to cheer you guys up. Why are you two isolating yourselves?" He opened a small package and offered it to Elsa, who was sitting on Astrid's other side. "Want some chocolate, Elsa?"

"I'm good, thank you," she declined with a smile. "We're not really isolating ourselves, we're just not... interacting much with other people."

Hiccup laughed and handed Astrid the chocolate, knowing she'd probably eat all of it. "That's kinda what isolating implies. And you're ruining the purpose of the party. We're supposed to be making memories together."

"We're making memories alright," Astrid justified with a frown. "Elsa and I just finished a whole pack of mega stuf oreos."

"Wow." Hiccup chuckled shaking his head. He held his eyes at her fondly. _How could she look so damn cute? _"That's quite a memory."

"I know."

"But that's not the kind of memory I was thinking of." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and wrapping her tiny fingers around his. "How about we try something a little bit different?"

"How about I wait here while you go get me something to drink?" she suggested with an eyebrow raised. "All this sugar made me thirsty."

"Come on," he whined pulling her a little closer. "Els, help me out here."

"Go with him, As. It'll be fun!" Elsa encouraged with her eyes locked on the open book on her lap.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "You make me go and I'll drag you with me," she threatened.

"I can't believe," A new voice interrupted their conversation. "You guys are not even trying to have fun." Andy sat on the mat in front of the three of them.

"Oh, we're having fun just fine," Elsa chuckled. "We've eaten our weights in snacks."

Hiccup facepalmed shaking his head. "And we're running in circles," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

"Come on, guys," Andy encouraged for too much excitement to be believable.

"Well, if the ladies are not joining the party," Jack said standing behind Andy. He turned on his heels and stared at the rest of the seniors. "Let the party join them." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

All the conversation stopped at the annoying sound.

"Gather around, people," he shouted. "It's time for the phenomeal Pig Card Game Tournament."

"What now?" Astrid groaned annoyed as she watched people walking to their direction and sitting in a big circle.

"Reminding that anyone who refuses to participate will get the punishment automatically," Jack said to everyone in general, but finished with a quick wink back at Astrid. "And we will not go easy on the punishment."

"How are we supposed to get track of everyone's moves?" Elsa asked with furrowed brows.

"Easy, Your Highness." Jack shrugged before sitting down beside Hiccup. "You're not."

(…)

"Hey, As, wake up," Elsa whispered softly as she shook her friend by the shoulder.

"What the—?" She blinked trying to adjust her eyes to the clarity of the hall. She raised her head from the awfully uncomfortable thing she had been using as a makeshift pillow when she fell asleep sitting against the wall. Her neck hurt like crazy.

Her movements were enough to wake the boy asleep beside her, said makeshift pillow. He groaned annoyed and shifted his head to the other side refusing to wake up just yet.

"Smile big for the camera!" Violet sang and the white flash blinded the half-awaken couple.

"Shit," Hiccup cursed shutting his eyes tight. He ran his hand quickly through his face worried. "There's something on my face, isn't there?"

"Relax, dude." Violet rolled her eyes as she checked the photo on her cellphone. "Elsa didn't let us have fun while you two were knocked out. She said it was mean. And that Astrid would kill us if we tried anything."

"Nothing but the truth," Elsa sang back.

"Yeah, yeah," Violet handed her phone to Elsa. Astrid and Hiccup waking up together splattered on the screen. "Check it out, Elsa." she said with a terrorizing grin on her face. "This is so going to the Burn Book."

"What the hell is the Burn Book?" Astrid groaned annoyed.

"You don't get the reference?" Hiccup asked her with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"You do?" It was Violet's turn to sound intrigued.

Hiccup shrugged sheepishly.

Astrid stood up stretching her sore muscled. "I don't even wanna know anymore."

"Good, you woke the lovebirds up." Wilbur walked to them with his hands on his pocket. Jack Frost walked beside him.

"Hey, Haddock." A smirking Jack stretched out a hand for the guy sitting on the floor. "Slept well?"

"Sure did," he grumbled accepting the hand and getting up on his feet. "Best nap ever." He rotated his neck making it crack in several spots.

Wilbur snorted. "You're such a baby. Even Arendelle was up the whole night."

"Of course I was," Elsa spoke after hearing her name. "God knows what could've happened if no one was keeping an eye on you boys."

Jack had his hands intertwined on the back of his head as he winked at her. "Well, thank you, Your Highness, for your dedication."

"So anyway, we better get going," Wilbur said checking his watch with some worry.

"We're not supposed to leave the main hall," Elsa reminded them in her authoritarian voice. The night had been surprisingly peaceful, and she wouldn't be surprised if they were keeping the best for the last moment possible. She was not gonna get caught by surprise.

"Oh, chill, Your Highness." Jack rolled his eyes already knowing what was going on inside her head. "It's almost morning, you don't have to hold us here anymore."

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked confused. He didn't remember planning anything else for the night. How much could he possibly have missed while he was blacked out?

Wilbur pointed up mischievously. "The rooftop."

(…)

"Which way is the sun rising from?" Hiro asked rubbing his hands together to warm them up. The rooftop was chilly and the early breeze was too cold for their thin layers of clothes.

"I don't know." Wilbur yawned staring blankly at the still dark horizon. "How am I supposed to know? You're the genius here."

"Sun rises is in the East," Hiro stated matter-of-factly.

"And where is that?" the other guy asked.

"Do I look like a fucking Boy Scout to you?" Hiro retorted annoyed.

"You two are the most useless pair I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Violet said passing between the arguing boys and leaning on the railing behind them.

Wilbur snorted loudly. "I don't see you coming up with much of an answer either, Violet dear," he said with fake kindness.

Violet smiled at him from over her shoulder with just as much warm feelings. "Well, I believed it was kind of an offence to your men pride or something. But if you really need help from a _girl_ that much, I can help you out—"

"Oh, spare me, Violet," Hiro interrupted her, getting sick of her attitude. Sleep deprivation was affecting everyone's mood. "You clearly have no idea either! You're no better than any of us."

"I don't wanna hear that coming from you, Mr. 'Does watermelons grow in trees? and Of course I can make a cat fly'!"

"I was nine!"

The quarrel continued, each part of the trio having a nastier comeback than the one before, and those around them, even though uncomfortable, could not find the courage to come between those loud teenagers. Hiccup shook his head as he watched amused his three friends arguing about nothing, at that point. He took his eyes from them quickly as he noticed Astrid walking in his direction.

"Sun rises that way," she said gesturing with her head to the opposite direction the other three were looking at.

"Yeah," Hiccup chuckled hugging her from behind and resting his head on the top of hers. "But don't tell them that."

"And spoil all the fun?" Astrid let out a loud laugh, her eyes glued to the little show in front of them. "Absolutely not."

(…)

"Coffee?" Andy walked to her with a fuming plastic cup on each hand.

"Thank you," Elsa said accepting one of the drinks. She wasn't a big fun of coffee, but she could gladly take the caffeine stimulating her brain cells. After taking a sip of the hot beverage she leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes letting the noises of talking around her disappear on the background.

"How are you, Elsa?" Andy's voice caught her attention again.

She rested her head on the wall opening her eyes slowly. "Tired. You?"

"I'm surprisingly okay, actually." He chuckled to himself. "My youthful energy is keeping me up for the time being. But I'm probably gonna pass out for the next millennium as soon as I fall on my bed."

"Well, it should be over soon enough," she said with a smile.

Andy slid his back on the wall and sat on the floor resting his arms on his bent knees. "I'm glad that we're doing this."

Elsa looked down at the boy questioningly. "Watching the sunrise?"

"That too, but I was referring to the night as a whole." He attempted to straighten his messy hair with one hand. "Our time fooling around together like this is limited, and I think Jack was right about suggesting a sleepover. It was fun."

"Thinking about the future is important, though. We're not gonna stay here forever."

"I know that. We all know that." Andy muffled a yawn with his shoulder. "But we're all so worried about what comes next that we're forgetting to live the now."

Elsa nodded in understanding.

Andy stood up stretching his back and legs. "Sometimes it's good to have a Jack Frost moment or two to help look things from a different perspective."

"I don't know about that," she mumbled tiredly.

"Come on, Elsa." Andy smiled and pushed her friendly with his shoulder. "You know he isn't as bad as he wants people to think he is."

She bit down on her lip not sure of how to reply to that. Sure, she understood he had good intentions—part of the time—, but that didn't mean she agreed with the methods he used. Even when he was trying harder to follow the rules, on his own way nonetheless.

"Look," Andy interrupted her thoughts nodding ahead once.

"The sun is coming up."

* * *

**I don't think I need to say this, but this story is very Disney friendly. Just like Genie in a Bottle. Not much sex, drugs and rock and roll. Except from the cursing, there's a lot of cursing... So in this universe, grown ups are okay leaving a bunch of tennagers fooling around the whole night together. They're okay letting them do a lot of other unrealistic things as well.**

**Kinda like Pokemon, where ten years old kids travel around a world full of dangerous creatures and criminal organizations...**

**Anyway, a little bit of this chap in inspired (unconsciouslly, I swear) by Harry Potter (Prisoner of Azkaban), when they have to sleep in the great hall. In the movie set, Alan Rickman and Michael Gambon prank Daniel Radcliff by putting a fart machine inside his sleeping bag, and the fart noises just echoes during all the scene.**

**I ended up making -most of- them stay the whole night up, so I don't think that prank happened in the story... But it's always a possibility.**

**Well, this is it for now, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **

**Thanks a lot for stopping by and byee~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys.**

**So I have bad news. I'm discontinuing this story. This is the last chapter you'll ever read in W2LA**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

"Look at you two, so grown up!"

"Hi, aunt Elinor," Anna felt her cheeks getting red as she let the woman hug her tightly. Because their father was busy with work again, she and her sister were supposed to spend Thanksgiving with their cousin Merida and her family.

"Hey, Mer," Anna said to the girl waiting by the doorframe from over her aunt's shoulder. Merida nodded in greeting.

"Oh, Anna." The woman placed a soft hand on either sides of the girl's face. "You're a woman already!" Elinor hugger Anna once more before changing her attention to the older sister. "Elsa."

Elsa hugger the woman. "Aunt Elinor, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, dear," Elinor said throwing an arm around the girl's body and pulling her close. "Come on in, you must be tired."

"Where are your brothers?" Anna asked referring to the mini triplets that were Merida's younger brothers.

"Dad took them out," Merida explained.

"We figured it would be better to let you girls set in first, so I asked Fergus to go buy some things for dinner with the boys," Elinor said with a smile.

Elsa felt bad for causing the trouble. The Dunbrochs were already letting them stay with them for the break, and they were always so nice… What else could they want for them? "You didn't have to worry about that."

"Nonsense." The woman shook it off with a hand. "It is good to have a quiet house for once." Elinor led them to the kitchen. "You must be tired from the drive. How about we have some tea?"

"That sounds nice," Anna said sitting down.

"Merida, would you help me out?" Mother asked her daughter as she sorted cups and plates for the guests.

"Sure, mother."

After setting the table with cakes and all sort of biscuits, the four ladies sat enjoying some freshly made chamomile tea.

"I hear you are president of the student council for another year. How is it going?" Elinor asked the older Arendelle sister.

"It's busy, we have a lot of work to do every day, but it's also very gratifying to work there," Elsa said truly proud.

"Oh, it must be an honor. Only the best students become members of the Student Council." Elinor turned to look at her daughter. "Perhaps you could learn some things from your cousin, Merida."

Merida rolled her eyes at her mother's meddling in her life. She impersonated her mother in a mocking way when she wasn't looking, making Anna choke on her tea and sending the two younger girls in a round of muffled laughs.

"Manners!" Elinor shouted disapprovingly, to what the two girls lowered their heads trying to hold back the reprehensible behavior.

"Yeah," Elsa said smiling at the girls' interaction and somehow feeling a bit jealous of the bond the two had strengthened throughout the years and Elsa could never really be a part of. "I've learnt a lot helping with the Council. And it's also been a lot of fun. Maybe you could give it a thought someday, Merida."

Though she knew her mother would loathe it, Merida snorted finding it too hilarious to help it. "Even if I wanted to, I hardly doubt I would be able to get in."

"Of course you would, dear. All you need it a little bit of dedication."

Merida decided it was better to keep quiet and let her mother go cuckoo on the matter. She just smiled nonchalantly, as solid as a brick wall.

"So, Elsa." The woman put her cup down on the table and looked at her expectantly. "How are your college applications going?"

"Uh, well," Elsa started feeling the insecurity of the future making a knot on her throat. "It's been frantic, running after records and recommendation letters and all… But I've got my options set and I just hope I can get in."

"I'm sure you will." Her aunt encouraged her with a warm smile. "You are a brilliant girl. Any college would be glad to have you."

"I don't know about that…" She laughed uncomfortable.

"Oh, honey, you are too modest." Elinor chuckled softly. "You've become such a brilliant woman." She placed a hand over the girl's in a comforting way. She smiled but there was some deep sadness in her expression.

"Your mother would be so proud."

* * *

Anna lied on her cousin's bed hugging a giant pillow to her chest, as the ginger sat on the window sill reading some recently released comic book. "It's always 'Elsa this', 'Elsa that'…" she murmured staring at the white ceiling. "I shouldn't be surprised at this point anymore."

"I feel bitterness." Merida raised her head from the magazine and stared at the girl sprawled on her bed. "What's up?"

Anna shrugged tightening the hold on the pillow subconsciously. "I don't know, it's just that everybody is so focused on Elsa and her achievements that no one gives a damn about me." She sighed heavily. "Being ignored gets boring, you know."

"Is it because of my mom?" Merida asked with a frown. "You know how she is. And she was probably just digging into every bit of Elsa's life in hopes that I do something useful with mine."

Anna snorted loudly. "Welcome to my world."

"It's hard being her sister," Anna spoke quietly, her voice so fragile it felt like shattering into pieces. "Constantly being compared to… well"—she smiled at the emptiness of the ceiling,—"Perfection."

"Elsa isn't perfect, and you're being dramatic again."

Anna propped her upper body in one elbow and pointed a finger at the other girl's direction. "First of all, I'm not being dramatic. And second"—she raised another finger,—"the 'again' was totally uncalled for. I'm in the middle of a crisis, the least you could do as my best friend and family is to show some support."

Merida roller her eyes. "No one expects you to be like Elsa. That's thing of your head."

"Sure." Anna let out a laugh with no single trace of fun. "Which is why dad always sounds disappointed whenever I can't surpass Elsa. Well, sorry dad, but I'll never be better than her."

"You don't have to be better than her," Merida said feeling both sympathetic and mad at her cousin. "Elsa is Elsa, and you are you. You both have talents and you both have faults, you are two completely different human beings."

"Except that we're from the same lineage and she's awesome, everybody loves and respects her, she can do anything and I'm just… me. She got all the good genes and I got stuck with stupid freckles, awful hand-eye coordination and really slow metabolism." She let her body fall back on the bed. "Genetics suck," she whined.

Merida chose not to say anything. If that's how Anna wanted to see the world, then be it. She wanted to act childish about it? _Let her._ Sooner or later she'd understand that she was worrying about unnecessary things. Merida just wished it'd be sooner _than_ later.

"Sometimes I imagine what would've been like if we weren't sisters, you know," Anna mumbled lost in her own little world. "If she hadn't been born, or if I had a different family."

Merida frowned not really liking the path Anna's thoughts were taking. Anna could be her best friend since they were babies, but she loved both her cousins equally. She didn't want Anna to keep saying things like that, and she was about to intervene when she noticed her door was open…

Anna continued her monologue unaware of Merida's panicked face and silent plea for her to shut up, "Not having Elsa's existence around would make my life a damn lot easier."

A knock on the door caught Anna's attention, and she froze in shock when she saw her sister standing by the doorframe.

Elsa smiled, but she avoided looking directly at Anna. "Dinner's ready."

And she left as quickly as she appeared, pronouncing no other word on her way downstairs.

Anna cursed a few words inside her head hating her own stupidity. She wondered what the chances of Elsa miraculously not having heard a single word of the conversation going on just a moment back were. _Probably impossible_, she concluded.

When she turned her head to Merida's direction, she saw the disapproving look on the girl's face, and it made things a thousand times even worse. It made her actions even more real. "I know, I know. I messed up. You don't have to throw it in my face," Anna spoke before Merida could say what Anna knew her cousin was going to say.

* * *

"So how was your Thanksgiving?" Kristoff asked casually as he waited for his tutee to get ready for another long, exhausting session of studying.

"Aren't you the one who always tells me that we're here to study, not to chat?" Anna groaned flipping through the book pages viciously.

Kristoff sighed. "Someone is in a bad mood," he murmured.

"I'm not in a bad mood," she retorted indignant. "I'm just trying to focus on physics right now."

He laughed finding her statement beyond hilarious. "Are you sick or something?"

"Oh, what do you know?" Anna fumed over him taking her problems so lightly. "You're just my stupid tutor."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her, not entirely angry, but mostly surprised. "Okay, got it," he said dryly. "Sorry I was trying to be polite for once."

"No, I…" Anna's good nature kicked in and she felt the weight of her actions panging on her chest. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you," she said pressing her palms to her eyes.

"Are you okay, Anna?" he asked softly now that she seemed out of the madness spree.

She still hid her face on her hands. "No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Anna mumbled again. She sighed leaning back on her chair and staring at the incomprehensible letters on the book in front of her. "I just wanna go back in time and keep my big mouth shut for once."

"What happened?" Kristoff looked at her trying to make her open up.

"My sister is not talking to me," Anna said, Elsa's blank, cold expression coming back to her mind and making her want to scream and cry at the same time.

"What? Why?"

She flinched sliding a little on her seat. "Uh… I may have said that I didn't want to be her sister anymore."

"Okay," he scratched the back of his neck with a grimace. "I see why she may be mad at you."

"In my defense, she shouldn't be eavesdropping," Anna said angrier at herself than at her sister.

Kristoff didn't say anything, waiting for Anna to have her moment. He had a feeling that whatever he had to say at that moment would be taken as an offense by the girl.

"It's not that I don't like her," she said, maybe more to herself than to the guy standing in front of her and listening carefully. "It's just tiring being her sister sometimes."

"How can it be tiring?" He asked unable to keep his silence.

Anna laughed humorlessly crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant manner. "Trust me, if you had Elsa as your sister, you'd understand."

"Well, I don't have siblings," Kristoff shrugged leaning comfortably on his chair. "But if I had and he or she told me that they didn't want to be my sibling anymore—even if I wasn't supposed to hear it," he added the last part noticing she was about to defend herself. "I'd be crashed."

Anna shut her mouth biting on her lower lip deep in thought. The weight pulling her down getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"You hurt her, Anna."

She looked down defeated. "I know."

"You should try to fix it."

"How?" she pleaded really wishing for a solution. "She doesn't want to see me."

He smiled, easily knowing what to say. "Then corner her. Do what you do best and tire her out until she can't run away anymore—"

"Hey!" Anna shouted offended. "I'm not some sort of psychotic bear hunter—"

"Oh, shut up and listen when someone is trying to compliment you." Kristoff said with a friendly roll of eyes. Anna did as she was told, though not completely okay with his weird compliment.

Back with a softness on his voice, he continued, "If she doesn't want to talk to you, maker her listen. Go after her, Anna. Don't let a stupid misunderstanding get in between you two."

Anna smiled happy for talking about that kind of thing with someone else. "Thanks, Kristoff… I think." She frowned slightly. "And sorry I called you stupid."

"Nah, don't worry." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been called worse."

She laughed looking outside the window. The sun was coming out from between some clouds, and it made something inside her head magically click. "Hey, it's a nice day, why don't we study outside?" she asked like it was the most brilliant idea ever.

"Nice try, miss," he said with narrowed eyes. "I see what you're doing and it's not gonna happen."

Anna looked from the window to the skeptical guy staring at her. "What am I doing now?"

"You're ditching." He crossed his arms. "Well, hate to break it to you, darling, but we've got at least sixteen pages of exercises to do today and I'm not letting you out of my sight before they're all done." He patted the book in front of her to make his point.

Anna smirked excited, knowing just what to do. "You're not leaving me out of your sight?"

"Not a chance," he said not liking the expression on the girl's face.

"Good!" She grabbed her book and backpack and stood up from her seat with a jump.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked regretting everything he had said.

"I am going to study outside," she said walking to the door. She stopped with a hand on the doorknob and looked back at him from over her shoulder. "You're free to join me if you want."

And she was gone just like that, leaving Kristoff staring astonished at space.

He groaned cursing whoever was the person behind pairing him and Anna together on the stupid tutoring program before getting his body off his seat and following the girl outside.

* * *

"How long is it gonna take?" Violet asked from her usual spot spread on the Student Council's room couch. "I'm hungry."

"No one is holding you here, Vi," Andy reminded her, his pencil scratching something on a post-it note. "You can go eat anytime you want."

The girl huffed. "Yeah, where's the fun in eating alone?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We're still working, moron. And your talking is not making it go any faster."

The brunette unwillingly shut her mouth after that. She fished her cellphone from her pocket and entertained herself with useless internet garbage while the three got back to working. Occasionally she would look up from her phone screen to the trio, watching how each one of them got lost in their own tasks.

Violet wouldn't announce it out loud, but she liked being around the Council while they were working. They had good chemistry together. Something in the way Elsa, Astrid and Andy worked together, how each one knew exactly what they had to do, and how they understood each other, brought a smile to her face. She liked how they complimented each other so nicely.

"So I'm gonna take these to North's office," Elsa interrupted her thoughts standing up from her seat with a pile of documents on her hands. "I don't know how long it's gonna take so you can go ahead first," she said throwing a smile at Violet's direction. "I'll lock the room when I get back."

"Okey-dokey." Andy waved at her, his eyes still glued to the report he was reading.

Astrid nodded taking the time to stretch her arms a little bit. "Have fun."

Elsa left and the door closed behind her. And they all got back to their activities.

After a while, Andy yawned putting his pencil back on its holder. "So," he started looking from one girl to the other. "Did something happen to Elsa?"

Astrid's pen stopped in the air before she spoke. "Why?"

Andy shrugged leaning back on his chair stretching his tired back. "She looks kinda sad ever since we came back from Thanksgiving. You guys know something?"

He watched as Astrid turned to look at Violet and they had some sort of silent conversation between them. Violet shrugged before standing up and Astrid sighed. "She didn't tell us anything," the blonde said. "Even when we asked her what was wrong."

Violet sat on Elsa's chair and started playing with her paperclips. "It's Elsa, she doesn't open up much."

"She tries to understand everyone, but when it's about her, she just shuts everyone out," Astrid grumbled feeling mad at herself as a friend.

Though Elsa was pretending she wasn't, to her friends, she clearly looked upset about something. And her behavior was starting to worry Andy. "So you don't know what happened?"

"No." Violet chuckled, her hands still busy making a clip chain. "But when you're around her as much as we are, you just notice some things…"

"Like what?" He asked.

Violet looked at the blond for confirmation biting down on her lower lip. Astrid narrowed her eyes at Andy. "This doesn't leave this room," she said with her index finger pointed at the boy. "Elsa doesn't want us to worry about it, and we're not supposed to know."

Violet nodded in agreement. "You can't tell anyone."

"I promise," Andy said serious.

"We think she had a fight with Anna," Violet said.

"What? About what?"

Astrid shrugged looking through the window at the windy outside. The sun had already set, and the sky started darkening. "We don't really know, but she kinda looks away whenever Anna walks in the refectory, and I'm pretty sure they aren't talking to each other."

Andy frowned. He hadn't seen Anna in the last few days, _could it be that she was as bad as Elsa?_ Considering that Anna, different from her sister, could not conceal her feelings, if anything bad had happened between the two of them, Anna probably would be looking worse than Elsa. "Is Anna still mad at her?"

"I don't think that's the case," Violet, who had been around both sisters commented. "She looks kinda depressed too."

Andy groaned running a hand down his hair. "It kills me to see Elsa like that. Are you sure we don't have to do anything about it?"

"I don't think we can," Violet said sadly. "Whatever it is that's going on, they have to solve things by themselves."

"Would you look at that?" Astrid smirked despite the not so good outcome of the conversation. "Since when are you so wise?"

Violet shrugged deciding it was best to take Astrid's kinda-offensive comment lightheartedly. "Comes with the age."

Andy snorted shaking his head in amusement. "Okay, ladies." He clapped twice. "Let's wrap everything up and wait for Elsa to have dinner."

* * *

Anna tapped her fingers on the desk intently looking at the doorknob waiting for the slightest of the movements. She had great news and couldn't wait any longer to let him know. _But where was he? _Of all the days to be late, he had to choose this specific one. She huffed. He would hear an earful when he got there.

The doorknob finally moved and the door slid open.

Anna jumped off her seat holding herself with her hands on the table. She narrowed her eyes at the guy coming inside. "You're late," she said before he even had time to close the door. "What took you so long?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Anna." He walked to the seat in front of her with an unpleasant smile. "How are you doing today?" he asked with fake kindness.

"I'm feeling A-mazing." The girl changer her anger to a subtle joy sitting back on her chair. "Ask me why."

He sighed knowing that it would be easier if he just gave in to her demands. "And why would that be?"

She opened her book and pushed a sheet of paper from it. "Ta-dah!" She exclaimed holding the paper in front of his face.

Kristoff had to lean his head back to be able to see what that was about. It was a physics test with Anna's name written on it with a big, red 'A-' splattered on the right side.

"What do you think?" The girl was almost jumping up and down on her seat.

He took the paper from her to inspect it more carefully. "Huh, looks like all the studying is showing some results."

"It better be." Anna snorted throwing her head back and crossing her arms. "You gave me so much homework my calluses got calluses."

Kristoff chuckled sliding her test through the table. "Not bad, Anna."

"Not bad?" Anna frowned completely indignant. "I _aced_ it," she said with a sheepish grin. "See what I did there? A-ced."

He shook his head occupying himself with the contents of his backpack. "Yeah, very clever. Except from a _minus_ detail." He raised his eyes to see her reaction.

"Aw, man," she whined with a pout. "I was so excited about it and you come and crash my party just like that. You know, that's nor a very tutor-y behavior of you."

"Okay." Kristoff sighed dramatically raising his hands in defeat. "You did great. Keep it up and you'll see yourself free from me very soon."

"Yeah…" Anna tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" He frowned concerned, having noticed the sudden drop of the girl's excitement.

"Nothing!" Anna shook her head energetically and sat straighter on her chair. She grabbed her test and placed it between them, pointing at a red 'x' painted over one of her answers.

"So, what did I do wrong here?"

* * *

**I read this story from chapter 1 again, just quickly running my eyes through the lines... And I found so many grammar and spelling errors and stuff... You guys are incredible for reading this far. I would've given up.**

**Speaking of giving up, yeah, no more updates. **

**I guess I will not see you guys in the next chap...**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY GUYS!**

**Yeah, yeah. I'm a liar. And a little bit of a sadist—I was having so much fun making you suffer!**

**So yeah, I think I should explain myself. Here's the thing, I did a timeline with all the important scenes I have to write and there was this section by the end of the story that needed some sort of fun, lighthearted prank to get the gang all united. And I couldn't think of anything good. I was out of ideas (I still am).**

**I was also struggling to write probably the most important scene in the story—I rewrote it at least four times from scratch before being slightly satisfied with the result (it's a few chapters ahead). And then it clicked. _Yo, why don't I, as a writer, pull a prank on my beloved readers?_ And I just COULD NOT stop thinking about it. So you got pranked… You can hate me now. **

**I was so scared you would leave me… But you guys were all so sweet it made me feel kinda bad. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. You guys rock!**

**So you have a new chap. This is probably the quickest update I've done for this story. AND, this was totally accidental, but worked out just perfectly. **

**This chapter is the One Year Mark in the W2LA universe! How cool is that?**

* * *

"Dude." Hiccup smiled rubbing his hands together as he stared at the white path in front of him. They were almost losing hope, but it had finally snowed enough to cover the ground, just in time for Winter Break. "I can't believe we're doing this again."

"I know, right?" Jack bent his knees and molded some snow into a tight ball. "Who knew we'd still be alive." He aimed at a snow covered bush. It hit with a soft thump allowing the naked branches to come out of the white.

Hiccup stopped beside the other guy, his hands resting on his hips as he looked around at the group of students gathered. "Are we really going on with this?"

The silver haired boy laughed. "What, scared again?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," the brunette snorted offended. "We've done so many worse things this past year that this feels like child's play now." He held out his fist at his friend. "We should be good as long as we're together," he said with a flirtatious wink.

"Aw, Hics," Jack said with his mushy voice. "I don't want Astrid to get jealous." He bumped his fist with Hiccup's.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, says the guy that told her he had priority on me."

"It's true, isn't it?" Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care if you marry her and have her violent, knows-it-all, blond babies"—he turned his head to smirk that devious smirk at the other boy. "You'll always be mine, Third."

Hiccup laughed, maybe just a little embarrassed that people could be listening to their conversation. "Thinking a little bit ahead on the future, aren't we?"

"You're stuck with me, babe." Jack threw an arm over Hiccup's shoulders holding him tight on a one-armed manly hug. "It's destiny."

"Not in front of the kids, handsome," Hiccup played along but still shoved him off, mostly because the guy was heavy.

A female loudly clearing of throat caught their attention and both boys turned on their heels with matching smirks on their faces. They were met with the faces of the three Student Council members, who looked not so pleased that they had to be outside in the cold, on the last afternoon in the Academy of the year.

"Why am I not surprised?" Miss President Elsa Arendelle asked with folded arms and the usual, yet still intimidating, authoritarian aura.

"Your Highness." Jack bowed in front of her elegantly. _Talk about Déjà vu. _"Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked with fake casualness.

"Splendid," Elsa agreed putting some acting into her reply herself. "Care to explain why you thought _that_"—she pointed to the kids gathered outside. "Would be a good idea this time?"

"Well, it was already a brilliant idea the first time, I fail to see your point."

Astrid huffed shaking her head. "Idiot."

Jack winked at her quickly, making Hiccup roll his eyes. "Will you join us?"

"What makes you think I would?" Elsa raised an eyebrow surprised.

"I don't know." He shrugged playing with the hardening snow under his feet. "Maybe you learnt one or two useful things this year? How to have some fun, for instance?" he asked with childish hope, and Elsa sighed closing her eyes tiredly.

"Jack," Andy intervened, clearly finding the situation funny. "You remember what happened last year," he felt he should remind the others.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Hiccup laughed. "Frostie here also learnt one or two useful things this year," he mocked.

"Yup," Jack agreed making the 'p' pop loud on his lips. If he felt insulted by the previous statement, he chose not to show it. He bent down with his back turned to the others. "Everything was taken care of. So we can go on and on about how this is wrong and I'm a depraved, terrible model for the rest of the student body _again_. Or"—he jumped to his feet and turned to look at them.—"we can cut that crap and you guys can join us already."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him, looking about to jump at his throat. "We're not gonna play on your stupid snowball fight."

"Really?"—he laughed mockingly.—"_You_ are saying that? I can feel your blood thirst from miles, Hofferson. You wanna do it." He stopped right in front of her and leaned his face closer to her, his hands folded on his back. "You know you want it," he whispered like it was a dark, dirty secret.

"Get any closer and I'll rip that smirk off your lips with my nails," Astrid threated with her voice low and scarily cold.

"Easy, soldier." Jack laughed taking some steps back without looking away from her. "Why don't you just…" He threw a snowball he had been hiding behind his back directly in her face. "Cool down a little?"

The attack was so sudden Astrid had no reaction. Snow slid down her face, sticking to her hair and getting inside her clothes. The rest of them just stared shocked and frozen in time, waiting for the blonde's reaction.

"_You_," the girl hissed through gritted teeth.

"Okay, gotta fly." Jack turned on his feet and jogged away from them. "Catch you guys later." He waved quickly, then put a hand on his mouth and whistled loudly before Astrid sprinted after him in a wild, loud cursing chaos.

Around them, complete mayhem of snowballs flew through the freezing air ignited by the clear signal.

Elsa sighed rubbing her eyes as Andy laughed to the points of tears and Hiccup stared at the two figures disappearing between the white projectiles.

"That… girlfriend… of yours," Andy said between heavy pants. His stomach hurt so much he had to bent, which was slightly better than falling to the ground and rolling on his back in the snow.

"I can't believe she fell for that." Hiccup smiled with a certain softness to his eyes, the kind he only used when Astrid was somehow involved.

Elsa shook her head with a discrete smirk on her lips. "She really has to work on that competitive side of hers."

"Well, in her defense," Andy said finally getting a hold of himself. "Frost knew exactly how to push her."

"Oh, man," Hiccup cried asking the sky for a miracle, or maybe just a meteor. "I don't wanna see how it ends."

Elsa chuckled. "Good luck with that," she said sympathetic.

"Better you than me." Andy patted him on the shoulder, and it would be a supportive gesture if he wasn't grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks," he said, sarcasm dripping and painting the snow an acid green shade.

"There's nothing else I can do here." Elsa stared blankly at the battle happening in full power in front of them. Luckily they were a safe distance from the war zone. "So I think I'm just going back inside."

"Hold on, Elsa." Hiccup held her by the shoulder gently. "Don't go just yet, we have a surprise later."

She frowned suspicious. "I don't like the sound of that."

Hiccup chuckled. "Trust me, you'll like this one."

Elsa looked him in the eye, and saw no reason not to believe him. Hiccup wasn't the kind of guy to lie, and she did trust him—different from some of his friends…

"Okay," she gave in. "I guess I'll just wait on the sidelines…" she gestured to one of gazebos, not so far from the battle for her to be left out, but also not so close for her to be accidentally hit. "Be the referee, or something like that."

"You sure you don't wanna play?" Andy asked.

"Absolutely."

(…)

The big surprise turned out to be free hot chocolate for everyone. The 'how's and 'why's were questionable, but the point was that Jack Frost and his many friends had managed to produce, apparently out of thin air, liters and liters of the warm beverage, accompanied with mountains of mini-marshmallows, and it was now being given to every student, part of the snowball battle or not.

Jack leaned across the table they were using as a bar counter and whispered something on Anna's ear.

"Now?" She frowned as he thrust two scalding hot cups on her hands and pulled her from behind the table. "But I'm still helping with the coco."

"Violet can cover for you, can't you, Vi?" Jack winked at the other girl helping with the beverages.

"Sure," Violet grumbled with her teeth gritted, too pissed at the world for having to work as some kind of underpaid—none of them were being paid anything—Starbucks barista. "I was born to be your slave anyway."

Jack smiled, already too used to the girl's bad mood to be affected at that point. "Thanks, beautiful."

"Why the rush?" Anna tried to get rid of the hold Jack still had on her. "I can help a little more."

"No, you worked a lot already." Jack kept his expression even, and for outsiders, he'd look calm and relaxed, but when he pushed her again, his grip was a little more demanding. "Take five."

Anna laughed trying to sound casual. "I don't need a break. Look at all these poor, thirsty kids!" She gestured with her occupied hands to the line of students waiting. "I can't just sit and ignore them all…"

"Just go, Anna!" Jack snapped losing some of his cool façade. He kept pushing her, the smallest of the steps he could get her to take, already a big accomplishment.

"I can't!" she cried desperately. "I don't know what to say."

"Which is why you're bringing her this." He gestured to the cups she carried. "It's a cool icebreaker_."_

She looked at him from over a shoulder raising an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"GO!"

Anna lowered her head reprimanded. "She doesn't want to see me," she mumbled. "Maybe I should just stay here…"

Jack stopped turning Anna to face him. "Anna Arendelle, this is not what I raised you for."

"That doesn't even make sense."

He crossed his arms shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "You wanna make up with your sister, or what?"

"…I do," she said quietly.

"Then get your ass out there right now."

Anna tried to protest again, "But I—"

"You go there this instant, missy," he interrupted before she got back to her rambling and changed her mind. "Or I'm gonna drag you by the ear, and it's not gonna be pretty."

"Just tell me, what should I say?" she begged, all her insecurity, and guilt and pain leaking through her voice. She had hurt her sister, and got hurt in return. All she wanted to do was to make things right again. But she just didn't know _how_ to do it.

"You have got three seconds," Jack hissed, already too tired of trying to do the right thing for watching his tone and being nice to the desperate girl. It was now or never. And he would make it happen _now, _or his name was no Jackson Overland Frost.

Anna raised her hands in surrender and turned in the direction her sister was sitting. "Alright, alright. I'm going." In a lower voice, she mumbled, "Just because you got your butt kicked, doesn't mean you have to discount on other people." She groaned kicking snow with her shoes. "_Sheesh_."

Jack rolled his eyes watching her walk away, a bit of pride and hope that everything would work alright filling the mushy part of his heart. "I heard that!" he sang to the girl before turning on his heels and going back to his business.

(…)

Elsa was sitting with Hiccup and Astrid by the time the snowball battle had ended and a winner had been announced. She was laughing as Hiccup mocked at his girlfriend, who somehow had managed to bury Jack on the snow after some fighting on the slippery grounds. In consequence, his friends had to rush to his snow grave and dig him out before he froze to death—or at least before he caught a cold.

It was when she noticed her little sister approaching them that she fell into silence, a glimpse of a shadow momentarily darkening her mien.

Astrid easily noticed the change on Elsa's posture and her eyes followed hers. She saw Anna and immediately knew what she had to do.

"I'm thirsty," she said standing up. "I don't care if there's a stupid line. I want hot chocolate now." She turned to Hiccup, threat on her piercing blue eyes. "You, come with me."

Hiccup frowned lost on the reasons behind that sudden hostile behavior. "Okay… That's not weird at all." He stood up as well and looked at the other girl, who surprisingly hadn't moved a single muscle yet. "Elsa, you coming?"

"Uh… I'm good." She smiled at the boy, but didn't look at Astrid, not entirely liking how that little push felt when it was her turn to be helped.

"We'll be back soon, then." He looked back at Elsa again, wondering if it was okay to just leave her alone. She didn't feel as happy as she had been minutes before. She wasn't _really_ smiling.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she pushed the guy so he would start walking. "Oh, for the love of God, just go!"

Elsa watched as the two passed her sister on their way, and how Astrid pushed Hiccup making him stumble when he stopped to greet the younger girl, most likely about to start conversation with her. Elsa's lips curved upwards for a moment watching the two bicker, even though she could not hear what they were talking about—anything to keep her thoughts away from the girl approaching her.

"Hey…" Anna's quit voice brought her back to the bench she was sitting at.

"Hi." Elsa tried, but had no strength to smile. Being so close to Anna just reminded her of how much the girl despised her, how much pain she had brought to her sister's life by the simple fact of being related to her.

"Want some coco?" In her nervousness, the friendly offer turned into a forceful command, as Anna pushed one of the cups in Elsa's direction.

Elsa's body moved before her brain, and she saw herself taking the beverage from her sister instinctively. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Anna mumbled. She didn't know what to say next, so she occupied herself by drinking more of her coco, while Elsa just sat there in silence, clearly avoiding looking at her. She cleared her throat when the awkwardness became unbearable. "So, where did your friends go?" she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Astrid wanted some hot chocolate," Elsa informed like a student would give a correct answer to a teacher's question.

Anna nodded in understanding, her heartbeat going like crazy after her failure in making conversation with her sister. She looked around for an escape route, a hole where she could hide until that meteor came crashing down. She saw the hot coco stand at the distance. It was too crowd and too far for her to discern any faces, but she spotted that familiar silver hair standing in an emptier are, and she glued her eyes on it like it was a lighthouse.

Jack was crossing his arms, and he was looking at their direction, probably at her. And she just knew what he was thinking. He was reprehending her, and yelling at her in his head to suck it up and get things done already. She took a deep breath to prepare herself…

And she held her breath, still not ready to let go. _Maybe she should count to ten first_…

_1… 2… 3…_

He was right, she had postponed it for too long.

_4… 5…_

She had to put it to an end.

6…

It was time she talked to Elsa.

7… 8…

It was time she opened up and got rid of all the misunderstandings.

9…

It was time for her to get her sister back.

"When I was a child I used to pretend I was you in front of the mirror," she blurted out staring at the floor, without really knowing what she was saying, or why she was saying it in the first place, but she had started it, so might as well keep going.

"Anna, what-?"

"I would straighten up," Anna cut Elsa off, because she knew she would lose her train of thoughts if she stopped to listen—_not that she really knew what that train of thoughts was…"_Put my chin up and walk from one side of the room to the other, trying to copy your elegance, and that kind of cool aura you always had." She let out a dry laugh. "I looked ridiculous."

"Not that _you_ looked ridiculous," Anna clarified before Elsa got the wrong idea. "Just that me impersonating you was ridiculous, you know, because I'm just… me."

She turned on her feet turning her back to Elsa. "All my life, I always felt compared to you. And yeah, maybe it's just in my head, but the thing is that I always felt like people expected too much of me because of you. I mean, you set the bar so high!" Anna groaned frustrated. "Gosh, Elsa, you can do anything you try with so much ease, you're so pretty ordinary people like me feel embarrassed of breathing the same air as you, and everybody loves you. How can I ever compete against that?"

"Anna—"

"Please, let me finish," She stopped Elsa again giving her a quick look of plea.

She cleared her throat. "Where was I?" she frowned thinking for a fraction of second. "Oh, okay, so you were always so far ahead of me that it was exhausting trying to reach you. And I tried, so, _so _hard to reach you. I tried to get closer to where you stood. But, surprise, surprise! I couldn't."

"Because no matter what I tried, or how hard I tried, I was just not good enough." She turned to face her sister slowly, her heart on her throat and her nails digging so deep on her palms it would hurt, could she focus on anything other than the loud pounding on her ears. "And I couldn't look at you, of all people, and see that I let you down." She sat beside Elsa, looking intently at her silent, blue eyes. Anna grabbed Elsa's hands on hers holding them together in the space between them.

"I wanted you to be proud of me. Just as much as I'm proud of you."

Anna laughed shortly wishing for some reaction, any kind of emotion to show in her sister's face, but the girl looked lost, far away and so distant. "It's hard being your sister, Elsa. But I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you too much to actually want a life without you."

Anna waited for Elsa's reaction but none came. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you," she added feeling out of things to say.

But Elsa hadn't said anything yet.

"You can talk now…"

Anna kept staring at her lap, wishing that things had gone better. The lack of reaction was worse than if Elsa had yelled at her. She would take the yelling any time, if it meant they could still talk.

She heard Elsa sighing and her breath got caught on her throat.

"I never wanted you to be like me, Anna." Elsa's voice was low, a melancholic whisper just enough for Anna to be able to hear it. "If anything, I'm glad that you aren't."

"You are so different from me, and that's a good thing." Elsa squeezed her sister's hands, and when the latter looked up, she saw a soft smile on the former's face. "You have this warm light in you that brings everyone together. Don't you ever let that light die." Anna felt encouraged to give a smile of her own at that.

"I always felt like I had to protect you, to make sure that my baby sister was safe and happy." Elsa stretched out a hand and tuck a strand of Anna's hair behind her ear. The gesture was so genuine it took the younger sister back to when they were younger and Elsa would do that same thing when Anna was upset. "But I think I went overboard. I tried to control you..." A shadow of regret darkened Elsa's eyes and she looked down ashamed. "And I hurt you."

Elsa let a sad laugh slip through her lips. "Watching you grow by yourself made me realize that you didn't need that—you didn't need me."

"Elsa," Anna interrupted her forcing their eyes to meet. She wanted her eyes to express the truthfulness of her words. "I will always need you." Her trademark childish grin appeared on her face. "You're my sister."

Elsa felt relief. It was like the chains crushing her heart loosened, turned into ashes and were taken by the wind. The wounds would take some time to heal, but with a little bit of time, she was sure everything would be alright. "I'm sorry for making you feel lessened."

"It's okay now, I needed that." Anna shrugged. "Tough love, right?"

Elsa laughed finally finding a legitimate reason for doing so. "I am proud of you, Anna, and I'm glad that you're my sister…"

Anna threw her arms around Elsa and pulled for a tight hug. When she felt Elsa hugging her back, she just tightened her hold even more. They were good again. All those weeks of avoiding each other, of building up walls, of hurting and being hurt finally had come to an end. Their bond now was probably stronger than it had ever been. And she didn't know if that made her wanna laugh or cry.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"I don't wanna see hot chocolate ever again," Astrid said with a groan. She was currently lying on her bed with an arm over her eyes. The room was too bright, but she had no strength to stand up and turn the lights off. The slightest of the movements made her gag.

"You said it, sister," Violet grumbled from her own bed sprawled on her stomach. Her muscled were too sore to allow her to rest as she wanted to.

As it turned out, even with all the students goring themselves, they were not able to get rid of the quantity of hot chocolate acquired for the day. Violet, having to work behind the counter, had to fill countless cups of the beverage, standing on her feet for hours, like she wasn't already dead from all the running on the snow. Her fellow roommate, on the other hand, probably had chug down the amount of coco for a lifetime in a sparse period of a couple of hours. It didn't help her case that Hiccup, knowing how Astrid was fond of chocolate, had offered her mug after mug in a way that would be adorable, if she didn't feel like dying after that. She just couldn't say no to his dorkiness. And the coco was too damn good to be declined.

In the middle of the two girls' suffering, the door slid open and Elsa came inside.

She frowned at the sight of her two friends, concern quickly splashing across her face. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Too much coco."

"Can't feel my arms."

"Is there something I can do to help?" Elsa asked sitting on her bed.

"Can you turn the lights off?" Astrid begged, not even caring about how ridiculous she sounded.

Elsa did so after turning the lamp on her nightstand on.

"Everything alright with you?" Astrid asked adjusting on her pillow so she could face Elsa, but still letting her head fully rest on the soft surface. The dim light was so much better to see.

"Well, considering that I'm not the one looking like passing out on my mattress, I'd say yes." Elsa chuckled, a part of her wondering how the two girls had managed to end up in such a terrible state.

Astrid rolled her eyes. They all had seen the Arendelle sisters talking, though they had given them privacy and didn't really know how the conversation had gone. They hoped it went well, for both girls' sake. "You know what I mean. I'm talking about your sister."

Somehow it didn't surprise her that the other two had known about the recent struggles she was facing. Elsa nodded. "Everything's alright."

Violet rolled on her side and rested an arm under her head looking at the platinum blonde. "Good for you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled happy that things had worked out with Anna.

"You know who else wanted you guys to make up?" Violet asked with a mischievous grin. "King of the idiots, Jack Frost."

"What?" Astrid voiced both her and Elsa's confusion at the information.

"Yeah, looks like Anna was all insecure about facing you and he adorably gave her the final push." Violet laughed glad that he couldn't hear her. If he could, he'd probably have something awful prepared for their next encounter. "He was all sweet and big brotherly and took care of her."

Elsa frowned surprised that he would go to such extent to help. "Would you look at that?"

"Right?" Violet agreed. She had gotten closer to Frost out of fun, signing up for the stupid, reckless ideas he had come up with, but she had kind of grown fond of him. It was shocking, yeah, but also kinda nice to see the other side of his personality. It made her actually care for him—in a friendly, family even, little brother way. "He's a really sweet guy inside, you know, when you get over the attitude and all the crap that comes out of his mouth."

"That's really disturbing," Astrid said.

Violet shrugged. "You get used to it."

_Wouldn't they know?_ Jack Frost had shown in many different situations that he did actually care about his friends and those around him—in his own way. Over the years he had grown, and though he still was an idiot, cocky bastard, that wasn't entirely a bad thing…

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts with a shake of her head. "I wanna change, so can I turn the lights on now?"

"Nooo…" Violet whined burying her face on her pillow.

"Too bad." Elsa stood up from her bed and walked to the lights switch on her side of the room. "Doing it anyway."

The other two grunted, their heavy eyes suffering to adjust to the new brightness. Elsa changed quickly and jumped back on her bed, trying to find a comfortable position for a little bit of reading before calling it a night.

"Man," Violet, who had been staring at the ceiling in a haze said after a while. "We're going home tomorrow."

"Time flies," Astrid agreed.

"It feels like it was yesterday that Astrid was ravishing Hiccup in the middle of the hallway," Violet said, her voice drop dead serious.

Elsa chuckled softly. "Wasn't it?"

"You too, Elsa?" Astrid shot a glare at the blonde. "Really?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Elsa apologized with a genuine look on her face.

Astrid grunted. "Don't make me wanna injury you too."

"Hey, that's something that always bugged me." Violet frowned deeply propping herself on her elbows. "Why don't you hit Elsa like you do to me?"

"You two stand in two completely different categories in my book."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Like what? The hittables and non-hittables?"

"Something like that," Astrid answered with a shrug.

"How do I get on the non-hittable list?" Violet asked.

"You probably would have to be born again."

"Maybe twice," Elsa said making Astrid laugh.

Violet pouted burying herself deeper under her sheets. "You two are mean, and _I_ am on the hittable list."

"Come on, I thought you still had packing to do." Elsa threw a pillow on Violet's direction. "Get that done before you fall asleep."

Violet groaned annoyed before dragging her body to her messy suitcase resting on the floor and started throwing piles of unfolded clothes inside it. She kept rumbling to herself as she walked around the room grabbing stuff, working on her task nonetheless.

Because once the queen tells you to do something, you just do that.

No room for questioning.

* * *

**Come on, don't be too mad at me. I gave you a special Anniversary Chapter probably less than 24 hours of agony later. **

**I'm sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, I had to keep the silence for the prank. Yes, that was just a prank. I'm not leaving just yet. You're not getting rid of me that easily, people.**

**Anyway, I had a lot more to talk about, but I've taken too much space already, so I should stop my rambling here. And I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BYEE!**


	31. Chapter 31

"I can't believe you're ditching me on Christmas." Anna was sitting on her sister's bed hugging her knees and watched as Elsa went through the room sorting things and put it inside a bag.

The older girl looked at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, we weren't really talking when I made plans. I thought you'd be happy to spend the holidays without me around."

Anna fell into silence, filled with guilt as images of the fight flooded her brain. Her sister noticed that and sat on the bed beside her. "Hey." Elsa placed a hand on Anna's knee. "It's in the past now. Okay?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded to assure Elsa she was okay.

Elsa patted the younger girl on the knee twice before getting back on her feet. "You can come if you want. It's not like you don't know who they are."

"Nah." Anna shrugged stretching her legs across the bed. "It's your party, and your friends. I'll just stay here and go to that terrible company party alone"—she placed a hand on her forehead with the palm turned up, and closed her eyes in a dramatic act—"and gorge myself in the chocolate fountain."

The older sister giggled. "You have a natural talent for drama." She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Ever considered pursuing a career in acting?"

"Meh"—Anna waved it off with the hand that was on her forehead.—"You're the acting star in the family." She smirked throwing a mischievous look at her sister. "Hermia, wasn't it?"

Elsa grunted shutting her eyes in pain. "Please, forget about that."

"Nuh-uh." Anna laughed. "When the journalists come asking about your first role as an actress, I'd be glad to tell them everything about it. I watched it from the first roll, you know."

"You think that's funny?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at her. "Wait till I show those imaginary paparazzi the pictures from that time we went camping and you and Merida hit a beehive."

"Why would the paps be interested in me? I'm just the little sister."

"If anyone is going to have a career in the showbiz, it's you, Miss Singing Is My Life," Elsa mocked.

Anna grimaced embarrassed. "I don't know, I'm not that good."

Elsa roller her eyes. "You're so modest."

"You're the one to talk." Anna snorted shaking her head. "So, tell me about the party, where did that come from?" she asked because, honestly, she was beyond surprised when Elsa first commented about it.

"Something about making memories together." She chuckled softly. "Pretty sure we're just a cover up for Hiccup and Astrid to spend the holidays with each other."

"Aww, that's so sweet. And funny, because I never painted Astrid as that type of girl."

"She's really not." Elsa chuckled. "But Hiccup is the kind of guy who would be thrilled about spending the holidays with his girlfriend, so Astrid is kinda doing it for him. Oh, but she thinks we don't know about it, so…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Anna said raising a hand with the palm out. "Besides, Astrid still creeps me out. I'm not crazy to piss her off like that."

Elsa smiled sitting on the bed with her sister. "Well, that's very wise of you." Anna automatically snuggled closer resting her head on Elsa's lap. Ever since the make up, Anna was constantly looking for being spoiled or babied by Elsa. Somehow it felt like she wanted to make up for the time she spent putting so many walls separating them. "My baby sister is so mature," she said with a mocking roll of eyes.

"Hey!" Anna pouted. "I am a lot mature."

"Of course, Anna," Elsa agreed, like one would act around a five years old that claimed to have seen trolls hidden between the trees.

"I am!"

Elsa giggled brushing her fingers through Anna's smooth hair. "I'm not denying it."

"With that voice tone?" Anna snorted rolling on her side to give Elsa better access. She closed her eyes relaxing at the massaging hands on her scalp. "Yeah, you are."

Elsa just shook her head smiling silently. She looked down fondly at Anna. She wondered how many years it had been since she and Anna were so close. They were little kids the last time Anna had lied on her lap like that. Something around the time her mother had passed…

"Liking your pillow?" Elsa asked noticing the rising of Anna's chest getting slow and even.

"Mm-hmm."

"How about you go to your own bed?"

"I'm good," Anna mumbled adjusting to a more comfortable position.

"You're almost drooling."

Anna frowned on her sleepy haze. "Am not."

Elsa sighed not surprised in the least that her subtle approached didn't work. "Well, get off. My legs are getting numb." She pushed her sister's body from her lap.

What she didn't expect was that Anna, in her half-asleep estate, would fall flat on the floor. And for a moment, her big sister instincts kicked in and worry about Anna was all she could feel.

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you do that?" Anna whined rubbing her shoulder in the spot where she hit the floor.

"Sorry," she apologized, but then smiled finding fun in the situation at last. It was so typical of Anna. "In my defense, you should be sleeping on your own bed."

"It's your fault for making me sleepy in the first place," Anna grumbled, but then she spotted something and her eyes glistened awake with a sudden fire. "And now…" she grabbed a pillow and lifted it above her head. "It's payback time." The pillow went flying and hit Elsa on the side of the head.

"Oh, you're on." Elsa picked another pillow and attacked Anna merciless. Soon enough, the sisters were caught up in an intense, life-or-death, epic pillow fight…

Kai stopped on the corridor listening behind the closed door with a tray of tea and cookies on his hands. As silently as he could, he waked away from the door, a grateful smile adorning his face.

His girls were laughing together again.

* * *

In the Frost residence, the oldest child had his friends for a Christmas celebration. As it turned out, Wilbur and Hiro were already busy with their own plans with their families, leaving Violet, Andy, Astrid, Elsa, Hiccup and Jack himself to attend the party.

Jack's parents had left the kids to have fun without the constant watch of adult eyes, and his little sister had actually ditched them very early in the night. She was too engrossed on the gifts the guests had brought her—a thorough selection of a good book, a beautiful doll and tons of snacks—to care about the teens. Said group of teenagers were, at the moment, exchanging Secret Santa gifts in the living room. It was Elsa's turn to open her present.

"Wow." Elsa had to shake her head at very, _very_ thoughtful gift. In her hands, she held an edition of _Cooking for dummies_. She looked at the one who had given her such present. "How considerate."

"I hope you like it." Jack winked at her. He was actually pretty proud of picking such a perfect gift. It was, _indeed_, thoughtful, it was useful, creative and just had his signature spirit marked with hot iron on it.

"Wait a minute." Hiccup frowned confused looking at the book, then at Jack and finally stopping at Elsa. "_The_ Elsa doesn't know how to cook?"

"Not to save her own life," Jack mocked, the nostalgic memory of the destroyed kitchen coming to his mind.

"My cooking skills have improved a lot, thank you very much," Elsa felt the need of defending herself.

Violet narrowed her eyes suspicious. The gift was spot on—sure, kinda offensive, and maybe a little funny, but it was surprising that Jack had picked that book in particular. It made her wonder how much he actually knew about Elsa. "How do _you_ know Elsa is not good at cooking?"

Jack sensed the danger and opted for his usual charming smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What the fuck are you implying with that tone?" Astrid asked following on Violet's lead.

Jack laughed keeping his nonchalant character at the girls' interest, but fully aware that things would get really awkward if they kept going in that direction. He wondered if he could annoy the hell out of them so that they would drop the subject... "Sorry gorgeous, but that is a secret between me and Elsa." He winked at Elsa, making her roll her eyes.

Hiccup grunted mockingly. He was hoping he could survive Christmas without having to deal with 'flirtatious Jack'. Jack was a friend, true, but his _game_, though generally successful, was something that only pleased the crazy bimbos that were on his fan club. "So anyway, who's next?"

Violet nudge Jack on the ribs unnecessarily painfully. "This is so not over," she whispered under her breath so he was the only one to hear it.

And so the game moved on, everyone back to the light and meaningless holiday joy. The gift exchange continued, no one giving—or at least not showing—a second thought to Elsa and Jack's supposed deep relationship. Elsa was next, she gave Andy a Second War aircraft model kit, and he gave Astrid new hockey gear.

"Dude." Hiccup stared at Andy, cold sweat running down his spine as soon as he saw what his girlfriend held in her hands. "Why did you give her a weapon?" He pointed at the hockey stick.

Andy shrugged. "She said she was into hockey again."

"Thanks, Andrew," Astrid said ignoring Hiccup's ridiculous reaction.

After that, Astrid gave Violet's present, a princess sparkly tiara and scepter. Just not to be called mean, she also got Violet a whole month supply of all sort of candy ever imagined—from peanut butter cups and gumballs to peppermints, candy corn and animal crackers. Violet, in return, gave Hiccup a special Tony's Restaurant dinner ticket… _for two._ And Hiccup closed the circle by giving Jack a Hero's Duty edition Nerf shotgun.

"Oh, Third." Jack placed a hand over his heart, legitimately touched. "It's like we're soulmates." Jack's voice tone was so ridiculous it made Hiccup laugh.

"Too bad you lost him to Astrid," Violet mocked receiving a punch on the thigh from the blonde girl.

Jack snorted. "You wish. The day Astrid wins against me in anything is the day the moon will fall from the sky."

"She just beat you on poker minutes ago." Hiccup laughed.

"And on the snowball battle."

"And also—"

"Okay, shut up you assholes," Jack cut them off before they could continue on the mission of humiliating him in his own domain.

"Oh." Violet sighed shaking her head. "Seeing your flustered face… priceless."

Jack gave her a half smile before hitting her in the face with a cushion.

"Violence!" Violet shouted. "Alright, you wanna go, Frost?" She stole the cushion from his hands and attacked him back.

"Kids, be nice," Andy said with the voice tone a parent would use with their child—_their very small and young child._ "You don't want Santa to put you on the naughty list now, do you?"

As an answer both Violet and Jack threw their cushions at Andy's direction.

"Okay, I'm stepping away from this…" Hiccup got to his feet from where he was sitting on the carpet, sensing things would get ugly pretty soon. He looked at Elsa and Astrid casually, almost as if their other three friends hadn't just started a dangerous war right in the middle of the Frost living room. "What about a snack break?"

"Sure," Elsa agreed and both girls followed Hiccup out of the battlefield.

"You seem surprisingly at home," Astrid commented as Hiccup led them to the kitchen. The sounds of the nagging were enough to tell her that the other three had stopped the fighting and were actually coming behind them as well.

He shrugged. "Been around before."

"Hiccup and Andrew are pretty much family already," Jack said from the end of the line, momentarily stopping the argument he was still having with Violet. "Mother probably loves them more than she loves me."

"That's because we clean the table and are polite," Andy pointed.

Hiccup opened the fridge and peeked inside. "And also compliment her food."

"I could do that," Jack said with a shrug. "But after seventeen years, it just gets repetitive."

"Aren't you just the perfect son?" Elsa mocked.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

* * *

They were sitting in tall stools around the kitchen island, each with a mug in front of them.

"Ew." Violet stared at the very suspicious yellowish foam like it would jump out of the mug alive at any second. "What is that?"

"It's eggnog," Astrid said with narrowed eyes, as if silently daring her to think anything different.

Andy made circular movements with the mug on his hand and watched as pieces of unknown substances swirled in the middle of the froth. "There are things floating."

"You sure it's safe?" Hiccup asked concerned. He had to swallow down the taste of bile on his throat.

Jack threw his arms in the air indignant. "Why did we leave the cooking to _Astrid_?"

Astrid glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean, you asshole?"

"Just that you probably aren't the most suited person for the job, gorgeous." The silver head winked. "No offense."

The blonde roller her eyes.

Andy put his mug down on the counter, all his determination on being a supportive friend and encouraging the blonde girl going down the drain. "Damn, maybe I should've bought Astrid one of those 'for dummies' books too," he mumbled.

"How did you manage to produce this blob?" Violet asked stealing a smore from the tray beside her. "We were watching the whole time, when did things go so wrong?" They had divided tasks and from what she had seen—she was kinda busy toasting marshmallows with Andy,—all Astrid did was mix all the ingredients together…

"I'll drink it," Hiccup said smiling at Astrid, who had been abnormally quiet while the rest of them argued.

Three shocked heads turned to stare at him in total shock. "What?"

"You sure, Hic?" Andy asked low trying not to sound offensive.

"Yep, can't be that bad." He looked down at his mug, and he totally regretted it. The froth monster stared right back at him. He tried to keep his expression level, with not much success. They could read him like an open book.

Violet placed her elbows on the counter and rest her chin on her knuckles. "Awww." She was grinning like a psycho. "It would be sweet if I wasn't gaging right now."

Hiccup exhaled soundly and held his breath before meeting his lips with the mug. It was a good thing he couldn't smell it.

"I can't watch it happening," Andy muttered under his breath staring at his fingertips.

"Ooh, it's going down," Jack narrated as Hiccup took a long gulp of the beverage.

Violet was torn between laughing and running to the sink to throw up. For the moment, she laughed her guts out. "Look at his face!"

"He's crying."

Hiccup put down his mug and took a moment to compose himself. He still had at least half mug to go. "Hm…" He could taste it on his tongue and all he wanted to do is to set it on fire to stop his agony. He swallowed heard and gave Astrid a soft smile. "It's definitely something."

"Stop." Astrid sighed taking his mug to take it to the sink. "I don't wanna poison you to death."

"We're still dating, right?" Hiccup stopped beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist with a smirk on his lips, although there was definitely a little bit of worry on his light joke.

Astrid rolled her eyes to show annoyance, but the corner of her lips were slightly curved upwards. Noticing that, Hiccup planted a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey, cut it out." Jack pointed a fork at the couple's direction.

"Get lost, Frost," Hiccup whined and pushed Astrid closer to him, her hands naturally resting on his lap.

"My house, my rules. And unless you wanna sleep outside and freeze in the snow, I recommend you stop with the PDA."

They both raised their hands in surrender and Astrid resumed to emptying the rest of the mugs content on the sink. "It's okay, babe," Hiccup told Jack. "No need to be jealous."

"Jealous?" Jack laughed. "Just because I don't feel like watching you two with your tongues down each other's throats?" Jack slid from his stool and walked to the backdoor. "If you wanna call it jealous… I call it disgusted." He said opening the door, the chilly air invading the warm and comfortable kitchen.

Hiccup frowned, a blush painting his cheeks. "We weren't doing… that."

"Not _yet_!" Jack walked outside and slammed the door behind him.

Violet looked around at the kitchen, Astrid washing mugs the only hearable sound in the room. She noticed the place felt empty… Something was missing. Something that in the middle of her 'I'm too young to die, I don't wanna drink this shit' panic attack she hadn't noticed. Or maybe someone.

"Where the hell is Elsa?"

* * *

Elsa was sitting on the swing at the Frost backyard. She had wandered there at some point in the night as the rest of her friends were busy in the kitchen. The moon was hid behind clouds and she didn't bother turning the lights on, so the only lightning was what came from the neighbor houses. She sat there in the cold darkness feeling somehow peaceful and _home_ in that strange household…

She stretched her legs to let her body lightly swing back and forth. The chains squeaked as she moved. It was a metal swing almost too small for her. The red paint was peeling off in some points and it felt like it was an old, well used swing. Cassie probably still played on it. She wouldn't be surprised if Jack did too.

The backdoor opened and immediately closed with a loud sound, but she didn't move.

"Hey," she head Jack calling. "What are you doing all emo in the dark?"

She didn't answer as she watched the guy walking through the hardening white path and sat beside her. "Got kicked out of your own kitchen?" she asked instead.

Jack shrugged taking impulse to swing his body. "The atmosphere was unbearable."

Elsa turned to look at him. "What atmosphere?"

"Oh, you know, the honey-dripping sickening atmosphere around our lovebirds."

She chuckled shaking her head in bemusement.

Jack smiled. "So what are you doing here alone?"

It was Elsa's turn to shrug. "Just thinking."

Jack planted his feet on the ground making the chains come to a sudden stop. He stared at her. "Please don't tell me it's the cake batter story all over again."

Elsa frowned not getting what he was talking about at first. Then she remembered how Jack, the idiot that he was, had mocked her about the batter thing several months before. "You'll be happy to know that I did play on a swing before."

"Thank God!" Jack sighed relieved, wiping invisible sweat from his forehead. "What were you thinking about?"

"This place holds memories of a childhood." She chuckled to herself, her eyes focusing on a frozen bush. "A good childhood."

Jack tried to understand. He _really tried._ But he just couldn't see how the girl had got there from an old swing on his backyard. He nodded solemnly. "Deep thoughts."

Elsa shook her head and glared at him. "Which, of course, you wouldn't understand, being an eternal child and all."

"I'll take it as a compliment," he said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "When you're a kid," she said with a sigh. "The world is so big and there are so many possibilities on every corner." She leaned back holding on the chains and stared at the dark sky. "I miss that feeling of freedom."

Jack rested his elbows on his thighs and looked at her. "What's stopping you from feeling that way again?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know, responsibilities? Society?" She turned to him with a smirk. "Life?"

He chuckled softly. "You choose how you live your life, Elsa." He sensed she was going to argue, but before she could open her mouth, he continued, "I know what you're gonna say, that not everyone can live like me, that I should grow up, blah, blah, blah… But that feeling of freedom you're talking about shouldn't be something you have to give up on. Feeling that way again could be good to you, and I can give you my word that it won't be such a dreadful experience."

She pursed her lips in thought. He had a point, it actually did make sense and surprisingly, it wasn't an idiotic perspective. "That's probably not the worst advice you've ever gave me."

"Thank you, that's probably not the worst thing you ever said to me yourself."

Elsa smiled, an expression filled with unnatural kind-heartedness.

She didn't know how long she had been there, but she figured it was enough. _It sure had been longer than the quick stop for some fresh air she had planned. _The rest of their friends would probably start to wonder where the two had gone. "We should go back inside," she said standing up.

"Yeah," Jack agreed and followed her, steps careful on the slippery snow. He buried his hands on his jacket pockets and felt the small package he had kept there the entire night. "Oh, I was forgetting something."

Elsa stopped and turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What?"

"I've got something for you." He held out the wrapped package to her. "In case you didn't like the book."

"What?" Elsa was legitimately surprised. She took the package, a part of her still suspicious—with reason, though—that it was some kind of trap. "You didn't have to."

Jack shrugged as he watched her open the gift. Unconsciously, he found himself holding his breath as he locked his eyes on hers, careful to the smallest of her reactions. It was the first time he bought a gift for a girl—family didn't count, he didn't know what to expect.

Elsa pulled out a small silver snowflake phone strap. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was just too sweet. "Thank you, Jack. It's beautiful."

He tried to keep a blank expression to hide his relief. "Your sister helped me choose it," he said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Surprised, Elsa's eyes shot up from the small pendant in her hand. Knowing her sister had part in it made her feel uneasy… "She didn't tell me anything."

"She better not have." Jack snorted in contempt. "I made her swear she wouldn't say anything."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged. "Keep it a surprise?"

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow raised as she looked at the guy. "Should I be worried that you two are getting along so well?" There was a hint of a threat on her voice.

Jack chuckled throwing his shoulders back. "Hey, if you want a date, all you have to do is ask." He winked in that so natural manner Elsa grew to recognize.

"You wish"—she rolled her eyes.—"I'm just wondering if I'll have to plan your death or not." She locked her eyes with his taking a threatening step in his direction.

Jack shortened the distance between them another step wondering _how far he could push her_. "Psychotic much?" his voice came out huskier than he wanted and he cursed in his head. _Where was the urge of clearing his throat coming from?_

The corners of Elsa's lips curved up in a smirk, and when she spoke, her voice was a smooth whisper coming from the slow movement of her mouth. "More like protective."

"Psychotically protective." Her gaze was so intense he got lost deep in the shiny blue of her eyes. And when it got unbearable, he chuckled with no reason. He cut eye contact with a nervous hand running through his hair. He turned on his heels to go back to the house.

But he moved too fast. And he lost balance on the slippery icy surface. The next thing he knew was that he was falling hard on his butt with his hands digging deep right in the cold hardened snow.

He cursed shutting his eyes tight on the sudden pain.

"Oh my God." After the first shock wore off, Elsa found herself smiling at the sight of the guy sprawled on the ground. She held out a hand to help him up.

Jack took it and pushed his body from the snow. "Well, that was lame," he muttered embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged letting go of her hand. He moved his legs and arms a little, careful not slip again. Everything seemed to be working fine, despite the pain.

"Come on, it's time to claim my kitchen back."

* * *

"Did you just see that?" Astrid almost yelled at some point.

They were all piled up in front of the small kitchen window watching—more like spying—on Elsa and Jack talking in the backyard.

"He gave her something," Hiccup said frowning. His arms were shaking form having to support not only his weight, but also Astrid and Violet's, who were leaning over him in order to see outside. "What did he give her?"

Violet threw her arms in the air and turned away from the window. "He could've given her a push button to fire an atomic bomb from what I care." She walked to the fridge and then back to the window. "They were totally about to kiss."

"I don't know about that," Andy murmured taking another glimpse of the pair outside.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, mostly because the prospect of that scenario was plain weird, in the least. "That's not very likely."

"Oh, come on, guys." Violet threw each of the guys a glare. "Don't pretend you didn't see it."

Hiccup scratched his chin thinking. "Maybe they were under the mistletoe."

Astrid slapped him in the back of the head. "There was no mistletoe."

"Oh, shit, they're coming back." Andy rushed everyone out of the window.

"Act natural," Violet whispered as they heard the door opening. She sat on the closest stool and grabbed another smore from the tray. Hiccup and Astrid stood side by side close to the sink and Andy opened a random cabinet and pretended to be looking for something.

Elsa came in first, shortly followed by Frost. They looked at each other quickly sensing the awkwardness in the air. _Their friends were hiding something…_

"Oh, hey you guys!" Hiccup greeted them with too much excitement, making Astrid groan beside him. "You sure spent some time outside." He laughed awkwardly. Violet facepalmed throwing curse after curse inside her head. "How about some eggnog to warm up?" Unable to think clearly on his panicking state, Hiccup made the mistake of taking a sip from the mug forgotten on the counter and couldn't stop the eyes-watering-and-coughing session that followed.

"Uh, I'm good." Jack frowned curious, but decided it would be easier if he just ignored… _whatever was going on._ "Gonna go check on Cassie a little bit," he said before leaving the kitchen.

"I'll have some," Elsa said looking for a clean mug.

"Don't." Astrid groaned throwing another mug of the beverage in the sink.

"Andy's making hot chocolate for us now," Violet said the first thing that came to her mind. "Want some?"

"Sure." Elsa turned to Andy, who was still focused on the contents of that cabinet. "Need help?"

"Can you get the milk?" Andy asked looking at her from over his shoulder.

Elsa nodded and walked to the fridge, opening the door and looking inside for the milk carton.

As soon as Elsa was no longer looking, Astrid landed a punch on Hiccup's arm. "Ow!" he cried massaging his arm. And then Violet turned on the stool and kicked him on the shin. "Hey!" He looked reprimanding at them, but the girls just glared back at him so deep they could dig a bullet hole right through his skull.

Hiccup sighed leaning his head on the cabinet behind him. "Yeah, yeah, I deserved that."

* * *

**I know I should've added Wilbur and Hiro to the party, but I wanted to do something special with the original main six characters...**

**Here's a fun fact for you! Jack stopped calling Elsa by her family name after meeting her sister. Why? Because he acknowledges the two of them as completely different persons. I don't know if that makes sense...**

**A while ago I got a guest reviewer writing that they never got bored of this story. You know I love every single one of you, but that specific review came in a day that I was feeling very down, and it was just the most amazing thing I could've been told as a writer. Thank you so much, whoever wrote that. I really appreciated your kindness.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading this far, I know it's not easy to follow a story for so long, and I hope you know that I really appreciate all of you who took their time to read this story, to write me, or just to be around whenever a new chapter was up.**

**I'm feeling emotional. Crap. **

**Anyway, as I've said before, you guys are awesome.**

**See you in the next chapter! Byee!**


	32. Chapter 32

It took her a while to understand where she was. She woke up in a room that wasn't hers, and her neck hurt like she'd slept over a rock. Then she remembered the Christmas party at the Frost residence, and how the girls were told to sleep in Jack's little sister's bedroom—the younger girl going to sleep with her parents.

Elsa stretched her back and the inflatable mattress cried under her weight. She stopped immediately fearing she would wake the other girls up. Lucky for her, both her friends remained asleep, their soft breathing the only sound in the dark room.

She heard muffled sounds, the clanking of pans in the kitchen, most likely. Figuring it was a reasonable hour to wake up, she changed as quietly as she could and left the room.

Downstairs, she saw Cassie playing in the living room. She had a white and purple tea party set on the coffee table with plush toys sitting around it.

Elsa smiled as she saw the doll she and her friends had bought Cassie had made to the guest list.

"Good morning," she said as she walked to the couch.

Cassie looked up at the newcomer and smiled. "Morning."

Elsa looked at the child tea set meticulously placed, every little cake, every cup and spoon having its specific place on the table.

"What a fancy tea party," the blonde commented, that nostalgic feeling kicking in, and she remembered of the time when she used to play with Anna back at home.

"Wanna play?" Cassie asked excited at the prospect of having another girl to play with. Her brother was the best brother she could ask for, don't get her wrong, but he wasn't really the tea party type of guy. He always found an alien trying to brainwash all humans through tea leaves and went on a quest to save the world—which was fun, she had to admit—when he was only supposed to eat his fake chiffon cake and compliment on the table arrangement. "You can sit next to Bunnymund." She gestured at the little pet coming out of the fallen cup in the table.

Elsa slid from the couch and sat on the carpet beside Bunnymund. "Excuse-me, sir." She couldn't avoid rubbing behind his ear. He was just too fluffy.

"Jack gave me Bunny last Christmas," Cassie said offering the older girl a teacup and saucer.

Elsa chuckled accepting the items and placing them in front of her on the table. "How adorable," she said, referring to the pet and to the brother at the same time.

Cassie scowled while se busied herself with preparing a fresh teapot of invisible tea. "He said Bunny was grumpy."

Elsa ran her fingers through the furry animal once again. "Your brother probably doesn't know what he's saying most of the time." She took the teacup and saucer, raising the cup to her lips and pretended to take a sip. "This tea is wonderful."

Cassie giggled. "Would you like a piece of cake, Elsa?"

"Yes, please."

The tea party continued with the girls exchanging pleasantries and getting deeper into their characters. Laughter filled the room as the two girls had fun, lost in that make believe universe of miniature cakes and beautiful tableware. At some point, Elsa got tired of her hair getting in the way and pulled it back in a French braid. She noticed that Cassie had taken some interest on her movements and was watching her intently.

When she finished tying it, she turned her head so Cassie could see the final look. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It's beautiful." Cassie looked in awe at Elsa's hair-doing skills. "I like your hair."

"Aw, thank you. I like yours too." Elsa chuckled feeling fonder of that little girl by the second. Anna was her sister, and she would never get tired of her, but Cassie was so adorable… It was refreshing to spend Christmas morning like that. "Reminds me of my little sister's."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, but she's not so little anymore." The idea that sometimes Anna would probably have the same mental age as Cassie made her lips curve upwards. "I used to braid her hair when we were kids." She turned to face the girl. "How about I braid yours?"

Cassie's eyes sparkled with excitement. "You would do that?"

"Sure." Elsa patted the carpet in front of her. "Come here."

The younger girl squealed as she took her seat and Elsa started smoothing her hair with her fingers.

"Jack did my hair once," Cassie commented as the blonde's ministrations on her hair continued. Her eyes were nearly closing at the relaxing sensations.

"Did he?" Elsa asked with a curious tone to the information.

Cassie wrinkled her nose at the memory. "He used duct tape to hold it, and it got all tangled."

The blonde chuckled. A part of her wasn't that surprised at the unusual, stupid, brainless behavior of the boy. "Oh my God."

"So he cut my hair while mom wasn't looking."

Elsa shook her head in disapproval, but a soft smile kept adorning her lips. "Did she find out?"

"Yeah." Cassie snorted. "Mom yelled so much that day I thought she was gonna explode." The girls laughed together at that.

Elsa finished tying Cassie's hair and patted her on the shoulders. "All done."

Cassie's hand instinctively ran to touch the newly made braid, her eyes shining delighted. "Thanks Elsa!"

"You're welcome." Elsa gently tucked Cassie's bangs behind her ear.

"Are you done embarrassing me?"

Both girls turned to find Jack leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a not so satisfied look on his eyes. His lips were in a thin line as he scowled his little devil of a sister.

"Look, Jack!" Cassie jumped excited showing him her hairdo, and if she felt any intimidated by her big brother, she did an amazing job not showing it. "Elsa did my hair."

"I can see that." Jack rolled his eyes falling on the couch next to the girls. "Hey," he greeted Elsa with a sheepish smile.

Elsa smiled back at him. "Morning."

"Come here, Cass." Jack turned to his sister and swung a stethoscope on his right hand. He tried not to care so much about the small reaction Elsa was having at that moment. "Mom sent me to check on you."

Cassie nodded and did as she was told stopping in front of him.

"So how come you didn't wake me up this year?" Jack asked as he measured her heart rate, a procedure he was already very used to.

Cassie breathed out. "Mom said I couldn't go to your room 'cause you had guests."

"I should've thought about bringing guests years ago," he muttered and took the stethoscope off his ears. "Alright, all good."

She thanked him and walked around the coffee table back to her seat on the carpet. "You wanna play with us, Jack?"

"I'm good," he said throwing the stethoscope on the couch next to him. "Hey, the guys and I were thinking about going skating later, so why don't you go ask mom if you can open your presents now?"

"Okay!" Cassie jumped and stormed off the living room, dropping many items from the table to the floor in her hurry to open the Christmas presents.

Elsa chuckled as the girl left, images of her own little sister coming to her mind once again. She felt a pang of guilt on her chest at the fact that she and Anna were having their first Christmas apart. She would call her sister later, at a reasonable time for Anna to be awake… Meaning she had some few good hours to spare.

Elsa noticed that Jack was abnormally still sitting on the couch. Without Cassie in the room, the air had gotten thick, surrounding them in an atmosphere of awkwardness and questions. Looking back at the coffee table and the toys on the floor, Elsa started putting everything back on its place to occupy herself. "So you really duct taped Cassie's hair?" she asked with a mocking tone as she played absentmindedly with Bunny.

"Not my brightest idea, I must admit," he said with his hands raised. "But what was I supposed to do? Her hair kept falling out of the ponytail."

Elsa laughed. "So you though duct tape was the best solution."

"I was eight. And I didn't know what I was doing. Mom was at fault for asking me to do it."

"Of course." She nodded too vehemently. "And if it wasn't bad enough, you also cut her hair, just like that."

Jack shrugged. "It was the best option."

"You're unbelievable."

"Thanks," he said smirking.

"It wasn't a compliment," Elsa told him as she put Cassie's bunny back on its cage. Somehow the atmosphere around them was back to normal. She stood up and sat back on the other side of the couch, and the small medical device between jack and herself caught her attention—and his as well. It brought back unexplained topics…

They sat in silence for a while, Jack oblivious to the world lost in his own thoughts, and Elsa giving him time to sort whatever was bugging his troubled mind out. The invisible wall between them was getting thicker and thicker as time passed. "Ever heard of something called HCM?" the guy asked at some point catching Elsa off guard. He was staring at nowhere and his low murmur came so sudden she almost lost it.

His tone made it feel like he expected her to answer. But something else told her that he would retreat once she pronounced the slightest of the sounds. She chose to let him take his time to keep going. "It's a heart disease. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Heart muscles thicken making it harder to pump blood to the rest of the body. Cassie was diagnosed when she was four."

Elsa was biting her lower lip taking in the new information. Somehow it explained a lot of things, yet in the same time, it threw many other unanswered questions in the air. "Is that why she's homeschooled?" she asked unable to hold herself.

"Yeah…" At first, Jack felt confused at why Elsa would know such a thing about his sister, then he realized he was the one to tell her that, quite some time ago. He was surprised she still remembered such trivial piece of information. "And it's also why I was thrown in boarding school," he said with a loud snort.

Elsa turned at him with a frown, stimulating him to explain it.

"I sent her to the hospital when I was little," he said and she watched as a shadow crossed his eyes and he fell into silence again. "We were just running outside like we always did, but I was stupid, only caring about me and wanting to have fun regardless of consequences." He threw his head back laughing humorlessly. "When I turned around she was on the floor holding her chest in pain and breathing _so hard."_

Jack sank on his seat leaning his head on the couch backrest and kept staring at the ceiling. When he spoke again, his voice was dry and shaken. It was a vulnerable side he normally didn't allow people to see. "The next thing I remember is my mom taking off with Cassie to the hospital."

"So my parents figured she'd be safer if I was somewhere else, far from her, where I could waste all my useless pent-up energy without endangering her health any further," he said bitter, guilty and probably mostly regretful of his own actions, not his parents' decision.

"You were a kid, Jack." Elsa leaned on the couch as well, mimicking his position. She turned to face him, locking her gaze with his. With her eyes, she tried to comfort him in a way that she knew only words wouldn't be enough to do. "You couldn't know."

Jack chuckled softly, turning his head to face her directly. His eyes never left hers as his expression relaxed slightly. "Doesn't change the fact that I almost killed her."

"It wasn't your fault. Cassie clearly loves you as much as you love her, you don't have to beat yourself up for some situation you had no control over that happened ages ago," Elsa kept babbling in a soothing voice as an attempt to make him feel better. "You changed." She gave him a smirk. "And trust me when I say this, I would know."

His eyelids slowly fell closed, and the sound of her vocal cords was the only thing he could focus on. Something about her voice was having a stupidly calming effect on him, and he couldn't snap out of that weird haze. "Oh, yeah?" He was smiling in the middle of his daydream.

"Yeah, you're no longer that brainless pain that started in the Academy. You managed to grow up a little bit."

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that a compliment?"

Elsa rolled her eyes straightening up on her seat. "Don't get too cocky."

"I'll take it as a yes." Jack moaned stretching his arms and legs.

"So, we're going skating today?"

Jack shrugged. "If you're okay with it." It had been a plan he and the other two guys had come up with back in his room, the other night, minutes before falling asleep face first on their pillows. They hadn't really discussed it with the girls yet…

"I'd love that," she assured him with a smile.

Jack nodded satisfied as he returned her a smiled of his own. He couldn't wait to go skating.

* * *

Her nose was freezing, she couldn't feel her toes and that bench was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever sat on. She cursed in her head the genius that had come up with the brilliant idea of leaving the house in the first place, whoever they were.

Violet scrunched her eyebrows together as her eyes focused on the three standing on the other side of the ice skating rink. She looked at them intently, like a falcon observing its prey. She had a mission, and cold or not cold, she was not going to drop that so easily.

Someone flopped beside her, but she didn't care enough to find out who.

"Hey," Andy's familiar voice greeted her holding out a fuming Styrofoam cup of coffee. "Watcha doing?"

She took the cup with a grateful groan and took a sip of it. The coffee was too hot and she burnt her tongue. She cursed. "What do you think?" Violet asked gesturing ahead with her head.

The boy turned to look at the direction she signaled and it wasn't hard to understand what Violet had been staring at. Just across the rink, Jack, Elsa and Cassie were skating together. Jack was in the middle of showing off his skating skills. Cassie was thrilled, but Elsa, though smiling, didn't seem so impressed.

"Tell me you're not still bothered about that 'kiss that _didn't"—_he emphasized the word to make his point clearer—"happen' thing."

She scowled for a moment, then turned her attention back to the study cases and dug a shallow hole in the snow with her feet. "Something's going on." She drank more of the coffee. On the rink, Jack slipped on the ice—very smooth, she would mock at him for that later—and the other two were laughing at him. "And, yeah, so maybe they didn't kiss yesterday. Which is why I'm gonna keep a close eye on them from now on." She looked back at the guy beside her with a smug expression. "So that when something does happen, I'll be the first one to know. And I'm gonna throw in your face that I fucking told you so."

"Come on, Vi." Andy chuckled between air blows on his steaming hot coffee. "You really think something could happen between Jack and Elsa?"

"You're no blinder than I am, Andrew." Violet mumbled biting on the lid of her cup. "You can see that something between them changed, and I intend to know what." She knew she wasn't the only one to notice the somehow different atmosphere that had surrounded the duo. She couldn't name exactly _how _things were different, nor she could accurately point out what had changed, or why, but it was inevitably there. And they all had noticed.

Andy shrugged leaning back on the bench as he watched the rink. "Well, maybe it's the Christmas spirit. People get out of character during the holidays. Maybe it's… erm… heat of the moment?"

"It's freaking freezing. I'm afraid 'heat' is a term that has ceased existing for the eternity."

"You know what I meant," he said with a roll of eyes.

"And you know what I meant," she replied staring at him. "I don't think it's just 'heat of the moment'." She used her fingers as quotation marks. "It seems…_ deeper_ than that."

"I don't know." He sighed, and he could see his breath forming a white cloud of vapor in front of him. "Honestly, I'm kinda glad that nothing happened."

"They are your best friends," she said accusingly. "Don't you want them to be happy?"

"I do, which is why I don't want it to happen."

Violet narrowed her eyes weighting him down. "Why?"

"Come on, you know why." Andy gave her a half smile. "You really think they could work?"

Violet shrugged before taking another sip of her coffee. She closed her eyes letting the drink warm her body. Her eyes found her friends skating together in the distance once more.

"I think they could try."

* * *

"You sure you didn't want to skate with everyone else?" Hiccup asked rubbing his hands together for warmth as he looked back at ice rink from over his shoulder. Not being such a fan of a thin layer of zero resistance frozen floor under his feet, he passed on the ice skating and decided to explore the park instead. Somehow he got his girlfriend to escort him on his not so adventurous quest—something about making sure he doesn't slip and breaks his neck. It started as a joke, but everyone's concern was real.

Said girlfriend shrugged wrapping her coat tighter around herself. "It's fine. Besides, Violet was getting on my nerves."

Hiccup watched as his breath condensed in a white little cloud of droplets. "How so?" he asked absentminded. Being with Astrid usually did that to him.

Astrid huffed. "She was hinting on Elsa and Frost, and it was anything but subtle. Don't want to be around when she finally snaps and interrogates them about it."

Hiccup chuckled, the scary faces Violet had thrown at those two all the way to the park coming back to his mind. "Sounds like something Violet would do."

She nodded as they continued walking.

Some time had passed when she finally noticed the silent curve of Hiccup's lips in that relaxed, annoying way that used to mean he had some stupid ideas on that brain of his. "What are you smiling at?" she asked suspicious.

Hiccup shrugged trying to act nonchalant. "I'm just curious."

"About what?" Astrid watched Hiccup turn to her with a knowing look and she could read him faster than he could say the words himself. "No!" Her eyes went wide. "You can't be serious."

"What?" Hiccup sounded defensive. "It would be fun to watch."

"It's not supposed to be fun, you idiot." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. "Those two together? Really?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Astrid pretended to think for a second, then added, "Maybe because he's Jack Frost."

"You make it sound like it's the worst thing on the planet," he said with a chuckle.

"Isn't it?"

"Aw, you don't mean that." Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid's waist and pulled her closer. "He's not that bad."

"Math is not that bad," she said dryly. "Skydiving is not that bad. Frost?" She snorted loudly pushing him away. "He's a lost case."

Hiccup laughed throwing his head back. He leaned closer to her planting a kiss on the side of her head, and noticed that Astrid was biting her bottom lip with narrowed eyes. "You okay?" he shoulder nudges her with a smile.

Astrid stared at him with flames on her eyes. "If he ever thinks of laying a hand on Elsa, I will murder him," Astrid stated with her calm, crystal clear voice tone.

"Give him a chance, maybe you'll surprise yourself." He held her hand and wrapped his fingers with hers giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Why are you so optimistic about it?" she asked staring down at their intertwined hands. "Actually, scratch that." Astrid changed her mind before he could open his mouth to answer. "I don't wanna know."

"They're my friends and I care about them, is it so weird that I root for their happiness?"

"Not weird, it's just…" She felt shivers down her body. _Probably not just the cold. _ "Wrong to imply that their happiness would be… _connected_."

"Well, I still think that they'd be good for each other," Hiccup stated matter-of-factly.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Think about it." Hiccup stared straight ahead on their path but didn't focus in anything specific. He silently asked Astrid to do the same, which she did after some moment of fighting it. "Deep, deep, _very deep_ inside, Jack is a good guy." He chuckled to himself. "He just doesn't understand the concept of common sense and gets carried away with quite frequency. Elsa, on the other hand, goes by the book 24/7."

He turned to look at Astrid with a soft smile on his lips. "She takes everything too seriously," Hiccup continued, "to the point that it's bad for her, even though she doesn't see it herself. What if they could balance each other by being together? Jack could take some of the weight off Elsa's shoulders and Elsa could bring Jack back down to earth a little bit…"

He sounded hopeful and honest. Which made Astrid question again how much of his sanity he still had left—she knew it wasn't much, but perhaps it was scarcer than she first believed. "You're a dreamer—"

"I like to think of myself as a visionary…" Hiccup cut her off with a smirk, which faded quickly after the glare she gave him, not amused by being interrupted in the least.

"You live in a land of unicorns and pink elephants. Here's what would happen in real life: he'd fuck things up"—she held up one finger counting her statements,—"Elsa would be heartbroken"—another finger added,—"because she's the type of person who cares about others, even about a douchebag like Frost, and…" She threateningly pointed one last finger at his face making him gulp hard. "At least someone would end up killed."

"I understand your perspective," he said agreeing with her _very_ important points. "But as I said, I'm a visionary, I like to bet on new possibilities". He sighed. "And honestly, with a little bit of effort, even you were willing to give me a chance"—She groaned there.—"So don't blame me if I believe in the unbelievable."

"What can I say?" Astrid said with a roll of eyes. "You were annoyingly persistent. You kept bugging me until I was out of ways of saying no."

That made him grin at her. "Aww," he cried beaming brighter than the sun on that cloudy day. "You just got yourself a treat." Hiccup took a quick look around the area and spotted a parked truck. He gestured with his head to its direction. "How about a crepe?"

"Doesn't sound that bad." She nodded changing their course straight to the crepe truck.

Hiccup couldn't avoid discretely looking at her with the corner of his eyes as they walked. Astrid didn't have to be reminded of that at the moment, but Jack could be thousands of times more stubborn than he ever was…

* * *

**I haven't been able to write a damn thing between the previous chapter and this one. I. Am. Beat. And I see busier days ahead.**

**I know I should explain a few things, the HCM thing, for example, but I'm so tired. So I'll just say that this was one of the very first details I had set for this story and all my knowledge about it comes from the big ol' internet. Anything you wanna discuss, write me. **

**I don't know when I'll update again, but let me tell you this: THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN! (Not for the ending, I have no idea when this will end...)**

**So yeah, thanks everyone and bye. **


	33. Chapter 33

After spending a whole afternoon procrastinating, they were finally back to their dorm room. And unpacking was showing to be an inevitable task they could no longer avoid.

"Damn…" Jack moaned as he let his body fall stomach first on his bed. "We're back."

Andy rolled his eyes as he unzipped his bag. "Gee, don't sound so excited now," he said, to what Jack answered with a middle finger pointed in his direction.

Hiccup shook his head at Jack's childish behavior as he pulled a handful of clothes and started sorting them on the right drawers. "So, you guys stepping out of the Council already?" he asked looking at Andy.

"Not yet," Andy said with a tired sigh. "We still gotta train the new batch. But they're gonna be officially introduced during North's welcome back speech tomorrow."

"Feels like you three have been in charge for ages." Hiccup smiled to himself remembering all the times they had been in trouble with the Student Council during those last few years. "I kinda can't remember how it was before."

Andy laughed in agreement. "Yeah, me neither." The time he had spent dealing with Council affairs with Astrid and Elsa represented great part of his school life in the Academy. Probably only losing to the amount of time he had wasted fooling around with Jack and Hiccup. "It surely wore us out."

"Don't get too emotional now," Jack groaned lifting his head from his pillow and throwing glares at his two dorm mates. He pulled his bag from the floor and emptied it on his bed. "I will not allow you two to take a walk down memory lane now. Nostalgia has been crossed off the menu."

"When is the official release?" Hiccup asked.

Andy shrugged. "I don't know, maybe one month or two to go?"

"Well, let us know so we can prepare a party for you guys," Jack said with a conspiratorial wiggle of his eyebrows. They were leaving the Council, might as well do it with style.

"Hmm…" Andy frowned in a thoughtful expression. "Thanks, but I'd rather not."

Jack snorted. "You see," he told Hiccup pointing his index finger at Andy. "I try to do something nice for my friends and that's how I'm treated." He threw his hands in the air grumbling, "Talk about injustice."

Andy laughed. "I do feel honored that you esteem us to such extents, Jack," he said with all his honesty. "I just wish for a quiet, uneventful retirement instead."

"Why, hello grandpa," Jack smiled politely. "Care to let Andy come out to play?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting some peace every once in a while."

"There's nothing wrong with being a grandpa trapped inside a teenager's body either," Jack said, then quickly shut his mouth at the sound of the door opening from the outside, _never a good sign. _

The three of them turned in apprehension to the door to find Wilbur Robinson coming in followed by his roommate Hiro Hamada. "Greetings, ladies," he said tipping with his imaginary fancy hat.

"Ever heard of knocking, dumbass?" Jack glared at the duo settling themselves in the room, as if it was their own.

"Yeah, that term feels remotely familiar," Wilbur commented distractedly as he scanned Jack's desk for fun—or embarrassing—things to play with.

Hiccup chuckled as he turned to Hiro, who was sitting on his chair rotating himself with his feet. "What's up?"

"William and I are planning a sneak out to the pool tonight," Hiro answered with a smirk and a spark of mischief in his dark eyes. "You guys coming?"

"Isn't it still kinda cold for swimming?" Andy asked with his hands busy folding some shirts. "Especially at night."

"You know, there's this amazing invention called heating system," Hiro said with a casual expression on his face, but using the voice tone that he used to remind people that he was a genius and his IQ was higher than of those surrounding him. "It keeps water just on the perfect temperature for assholes like you."

Andy smiled flattered. "What are you guys up to?"

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Jack asked with his eyes narrowed.

"It's the first plunge of the year." Wilbur sighed dramatically raising his hands in an innocent gesture. "No need for further reason other than the rush of adrenaline and the admirable joy of making wonderful memories with our fellow lifelong companions," his voice flew in a slow, calming poetic rhythm.

"I don't know," Hiccup said scratching his chin with a slight scowl. "Feels kinda risky."

"Aww." Wilbur smiled patronizing. "Look at you three, all tamed and docile."

Hiro snorted shaking his head. "Who would've thought, huh? The legends of school…"

"How the mighty have fallen," Wilbur agreed.

Jack glared at him not liking that annoying voice tone in the least. "Excuse-me?"

"Well-mannered on top of that."

Hiro snorted. "Somebody throw him a biscuit."

Wilbur stretched his hand to pinch Jack on the cheek. Jack, in response slapped his hand away as soon as he felt it touch his skin.

"You're pretty full of yourself aren't you?"

Wilbur shrugged shoving his hands on his pants pockets and sitting on the desk behind him. "Well, if I didn't know you better, Frost, I'd say you're scared of getting your hair wet."

"Look who's talking!" Jack laughed crossing his arms. "Did Santa remember to bring your yearly supply of hair gel this year?"

"Are you up to it or should we find someone else to replace you?"

Jack stood up from his bed and stopped right in front of Wilbur. "Three o'clock." He narrowed his eyes in the most threatening way he could. "We'll be there." He heard Andy and Hiccup groaning in protest on the background. _Like he cared._

Wilbur laughed pushing Jack out of the way and headed back to the door, Hiro following suit on his cue.

"Don't be late," Hiro sang turning to look at them from over his shoulder.

"Same goes to you," Jack groaned shutting the door behind them with a loud bang. When he turned on his heels, his roommates were staring at him with matching glares.

"You know," Andy said, probably for both of them. "For a guy who's famous for being a genius troublemaker and all, you sure as hell can be easily manipulated."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Alright, I'm calling it a night," Hiccup said after he sneezed for the third time. He grabbed his shirt on the floor and put it over his still wet body. "I need a hot shower."

"Let's get out of here before someone finds us," Hiro agreed rubbing a towel to his hair to get rid of the dripping water.

The rest of the guys agreed standing up from their sitting arrangement by the side of the pool. They grabbed their discarded possessions on their walk back to the indoor swimming pool entry.

Wilbur was the first to get to the double door. He pushed the door, but nothing happened. He tried again harder to no good outcome. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked?" Jack pushed him and tried to open the door himself.

"I mean the door's not opening and we can't get out of here, idiot."

"Hiccup, you were the last one in," Hiro said turning to said guy. "What the hell did you do?"

Hiccup looked shocked that they'd blame him for whatever had happened to the door. "Nothing!"

Wilbur threw his hand up in the air and started pacing. "Well, obviously you did something, otherwise we would be outside right now!"

"Yeah, sure." Hiccup rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I locked myself here on purpose. Because dying of hypothermia was _so_ part of my plans tonight."

"Chill out, you guys," Andy tried to be the voice of reason in the middle of his overreacting hotheaded friends. "All this discussion isn't gonna help us unlock the door."

"What are we gonna do now?" Hiro asked.

"You tell me, you're the genius who had this brilliant idea." Jack kicked the door in a wave of anger. Under his breath, he muttered to himself, "Swimming at night… Fucking idiot."

Hiro, having heard his words, pushed Jack on the shoulder making his towel slip from his neck. "Hey, you came on your own will, just like everyone else!"

"Uh… guys?" Hiccup tried getting their attention but failed.

"I am never listening to you again!"

Wilbur ran his hands through his hair as he walked back and forth in front of the door. "We're gonna freeze to death," he muttered. "They're gonna find our bodies in the morning."

"It's a matter of time until our animal instincts kick in." Jack leaned his back against the wall and sat on the floor. "And we're resorting to cannibalism."

"Guys?" Hiccup tried again a little louder. No one seemed to notice him.

Andy nodded smirking. "We're gonna have to eat Hiro to survive."

Hiro's eyes grew wide in confusion. "Why me?"

Andy shrugged. "You're the shortest. Probably the easiest to take down."

"Nothing personal, buddy." Wilbur patted him on the shoulder.

Hiro shoved him off with a glare. "Oh, sure. Glad to know that my supposed friends didn't even blink before deciding to kill me in cold blood and eat my flesh."

"YOU GUYS!"

The arguing came to a momentary stop as they all turned to Hiccup at the sudden shout. They found him pointing with his finger upwards. Approximately his height of a distance above his head, there was a window.

An open window.

* * *

"Bless you." Andy offered Hiccup a napkin after he sneezed again.

"Heating system my ass," Hiccup muttered accepting the piece of paper with gratitude.

Wilbur took another angry bite of eggs. "At least we didn't get caught."

As the universe opted for showing some mercy, they didn't get caught. They managed to build an improvised ladder and got to climb their way out of the indoor pool. A fifteen feet height jump, some scratches and blood lost, occasional diving into the shadows not to be seen and some concerning cases of hypothermia later, they were safe and sound back to their rooms.

"I still don't know what happened." Andy pressed his palms to his tired eyes. "One minute we're trying to break a swimming world record, the other we're parkour-ing all over campus."

"How the hell did that door get locked?" Jack asked out loud something that they all had questioned themselves throughout the night.

"You think someone saw us?" Wilbur whispered taking a look around the busy refectory and the chatting students.

"We'd be in North's office right now if someone else was there," Hiro stated.

Jack grinned arching an eyebrow. "Not if it was a ghost or something."

"You believe in that shit?"

He leaned back on his chair gesturing at Hiro's direction with his fork. "How else are you gonna explain a door that locked itself without none of us being able to see a damn thing?"

Hiro snorted folding his arms. "I refuse to believe in some archaic explanation from the people that believed they could fall off the edge of the Earth."

… At a safe distance from the boys' table, Violet at her cereal with a satisfied grin splattered across her face.

"Aren't you in a good mood for the first day of school?" Elsa looked at her curious as she stood up with her empty tray.

"What's the deal?" Astrid asked with narrowed eyes. Whatever fun Violet was having at the moment was probably not so innocent as they would like to believe it was.

Violet shrugged as she followed her friends out of the refectory. "Oh, nothing. It's just a beautiful day that had a very pleasant start."

* * *

"Kristoff!" Anna called from across the hall as soon as she spotted her former tutor in front of his locker.

He greeted her with a smile when he saw her. "Hey, Anna. How's it going?"

"Good. I'm so happy to be back."

"Are you now?" He chuckled fishing his books from the too small locker.

Anna leaned her back on the lockers beside his and stared at the opposite side of the hallway. "Of course I am. It's nice seeing everyone again." She sighed. "Back at home it was pretty much just me and Elsa." She turned quickly to stare at him in the eyes. "Not that it was bad, I love Elsa!" she said a little defensive. "She's my sister and I love spending time with her. And no"—she laughed mockingly.—"We didn't get in a fight again, if that's what you're thinking." He wasn't thinking that. She didn't give him enough time to think about anything. "It's just that I missed my friends… And it's good seeing everyone again…"

"You already said that," he murmured balancing his backpack and books in one hand as the other one dig deeper inside his locker.

"Well, I meant it." Anna straightened up and raised her chin to look at him. After a quick frown of thinking, she added, "Both times."

Kristoff stopped searching and turned to look at the girl beside him. Their eyes locked and the corner of his mouth turned upwards. "I believe you."

Anna felt her cheeks heating up as they turned a nice shade of pink. Her heartbeat increased and she felt her palms getting clammy. She cleared her throat as an attempt to stop her body's reactions. "If only we could skip the whole studying part…" She smiled sheepishly. "I'd be more than satisfied if we didn't have to worry about classes for a few more days."

Kristoff chuckled rolling his eyes. "Make sure not to slack off," he warned her with a stern look.

"Don't worry." She waved it off with a hand. "I don't intend to go to the tutoring program ever again. Nothing personal!" She frowned. "It's not like I can know for sure whether I'm gonna do well on the tests or not"—she smiled with humor.—"I don't have a crystal ball…" She lowered her voice, letting some of the vulnerability she usually hid beneath her bright behavior slip, "But I promised Elsa I would do my best, so…"

"I'm sure you will do just fine." He winked quickly and bumped the side of his body with hers. "I have faith in you."

Anna smiled feeling reassured by her former tutor's words. "Thanks, Kristoff."

He threw his backpack over his shoulder. "We should get going to class. You don't wanna be late for the first class now, do you?" Kristoff asked shutting his locker door.

Anna laughed rolling her eyes at him. "I'll let you know, sir, that I am a changed girl." She shrugged and checked her nails nonchalantly. "Old Anna was late for classes. The new Anna is responsible, organized and punctual," she added gesturing with her index finger at his chest.

Kristoff snorted. "Okay, changed girl." He held her by the shoulders and turned her, pushing her down the hall. "Class. Now."

Anna raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright," she mumbled dragging her feet one after the other down the hall.

A few steps later she groaned and turned on her heels. Kristoff was walking in the opposite direction, with his back turned to her.

"Wait!" she shouted a little too loud.

He turned with a confused look on his eyes as he waited for Anna to catch up with him.

"I was wondering if-…" Anna was rubbing her hands together unable to word what she wanted to tell him. She felt awkward standing there in front of him while the rest of the students around them ran to their classes. She felt like forgetting about it and letting it go, but she had walked to him with a purpose, and she was going to accomplish that. That's what _new Anna_ would do. "Do you… perhaps… have plans for the weekend?"

Kristoff frowned. "What?"

"Maybe I could buy you a coffee or something?" she asked hopeful. Before he got the wrong idea and the awkwardness of the situation escalated, she quickly added, "As a thank you gift for teaching me all that physics and stuff?"

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his neck confused and at a loss of actual words.

"I mean, you can get tea, or something else…" Anna rambled. "Oh, maybe we could get some ice cream."

Kristoff laughed. "Anna, you don't have to thank me. I was only doing my job."

"No, but I want to." She bit her lower lip anxious. "Unless you already have plans, then I'll just turn around and leave." She laughed awkwardly. "It's not like I'm gonna force you into spending more time with me. Of course not…"

"Slow down." He sighed, the memories of the hours he had spent with that girl rambling about things nothing related to their studied subjects kicking in. Anna's brain worked thousands of miles per second and she ended up thinking way ahead before he could even think of a reply to give her. "I'm free on the weekend." He smiled. "And ice cream does sound appealing."

"Really?"

"Yep. But we really should be going." He gestured with his head to the direction behind him.

"Yeah, class." Anna nodded in agreement. "Right."

"Text me later?"

"Sure." She grinned and waved with a hand. "See you around, Kristoff."

Kristoff gave her a two fingers goodbye salute as he left.

As soon as he was no longer on ears reach, Anna squealed, nearly jumping in place. She could be a new person…

But it didn't mean she had to stop being who she was.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack were on the outside garden, throwing a football ball back and forth, bored to their cores. It had been a calm week, their little trip to the swimming pool got most part of the crew sick, tired, or at least craving for some nice, warm, cozy days of rest.

Besides, Andy and the girls were busy with Student Council duties, nearly having the time, let alone the energy to be their playmates. And Violet was… they didn't know what she was doing. The girl had disappeared to do whatever she had been doing the entire day.

So the rest of the school was all busy, except from the two of them…

Hence the boredom.

Hiccup prepared to throw the ball for the millionth time when something caught his attention a good distance from them. "Since when are Hiro and Elsa so close?" He gestured with his head before pulling his arm back and tossed the ball in the silver head's direction.

"What?" Jack caught the ball with ease and turned his head in the direction his friend had pointed. Behind him, Hiro and Elsa were indeed walking together, talking rather friendly about something they could not discern from that distance. He remembered seeing those two together for a moment or two every once in a while, which made him wonder what kind of relationship exactly those two had…

"How much can they have in common to keep talking like that?" he grumbled as he threw the ball back to Hiccup. It went a little higher than he aimed for, and Hiccup had to take a few steps back and stretch his arms high over his head to catch it, nearly dropping it in the process.

"What do you think is going on there?" Hiccup threw again as they watched Elsa waving and walking back to the building and leaving Hiro behind.

Jack caught the ball. "Only one way to find out." He turned on his feet and prepared his arm. "YO, HIRO!" he shouted with his hands cupped in front of his mouth. He threw the ball with energy and they watched as the ball did a beautiful parabola in the air. "Heads up!"

Hiro heard the call just in time to see the football projectile coming in his direction. He raised his arms in instinct, preparing himself to catch it.

… But it slipped through his fingers and hit him hard on the cheek… And he groaned in pain, the ball bouncing to the ground as Hiccup and Jack ran towards him.

Jack was the first to get there. "Shit Hiro…" he approached slowly. "You okay, buddy?" he asked softly, as if talking to a wild animal hit by a car on the road.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Hiro was glaring at him as he pressed a hand to the injured side of his face. "What the hell is your problem?" He slowly put his hand down… and it sting.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he spotted a stain of red on Hiro's sleeve. "Dude, you're—"

"Oh my God!" The three guys froze at the sudden cry of panic. "What happened?" They saw Elsa walking in their direction, a hand over her mouth in worry. Hiro quickly hid his dirty sleeve behind his back.

Apparently, she had heard all the noise and decided to come back. Her eyes ran through the scene quickly. She spotted the ball on the floor, the trio, Hiro and the swelling bruise on his cheekbone, and particularly, the look of guilt on Jack's face. "Of course," she muttered coming to a conclusion.

"Okay." Jack raised his index finger, having a good idea of what the girl was thinking. "First of all, I didn't plan this."

Elsa let out a bemused laugh. "Oh, that's a relief."

"It was an accident!" Jack said defensively. "I kinda put too much trust on Hiro's reflexes…" Under his breath, he added, "That's a mistake I'll never make again…"

Hiro narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not deaf, you know."

Elsa pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed them slowly. "Must you always find a way to cause mayhem? Can't you control yourself for just a moment?"

Jack threw his hands in the air. "I didn't know it was gonna hit him! I thought he could catch it."

Hiro snorted crossing his arms, then remembered the blood and hid his sleeve the smoothest he could. "Yeah, sure, because I totally have eyes in the back of my head." He sensed Hiccup's eyes glued to him, but he ignored it. "Because that's the only way I could've seen that ball coming."

"You injured your friend," Elsa said.

"It was just a scratch!"

"This time. What if you had hit Hiro a little harder? What if you gave him a concussion? What if you hit some passing kid instead?" By each question, her voice grew louder and more aggressive.

Safety of other students was a serious concern for Elsa, and knowing her by that point, Jack felt ashamed for acting like he did. But a certain part of him still wanted to hold onto the fact that she was overreacting a little bit. "How can you be so irresponsible?"

Something clicked and previous talks he had with Elsa came to his mind in a turbulent sequence of memories. How he had told her things he hadn't dared to speak in a long time… The feeling that it was okay to open up to her… The need to understand and to be understood…

He felt at a loss of words.

Elsa realized what she had said a moment too late. She took a deep breath to calm her heart. "You should go to the infirmary to have that checked, Hiro," she mumbled looking down.

"Elsa, it's okay. It didn't hit me that hard." He shrugged nonchalant. "Relax."

She eyed him with concern. "Are you sure?"

Hiro smiled in a reassuring way. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"I'll make sure he at least gets some ice on it," Hiccup said patting Hiro's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"See?" Jack said in a low voice curving the corner of his lips lightly. "He's fine." He breathed out loudly letting out the unwanted negativity. With a casual smirk, he added, "Peachy and ready for more."

Elsa sighed tired. "I'm confiscating this," she said taking the ball from the floor. "And you"—she looked directly at Jack—"are coming with me."

"What?" There was something off on his casual, charming, trademark smirk. _It felt empty. _"Finally asking me on a date?"

"Of course." Her smile at him was just as empty. "I'm sure the headmaster will also love a date with you."

Jack couldn't avoid laughing. "You can't do that. You no longer have that authority!"

"Watch me."

"Elsa!" Jack cried praying for some mercy.

"Come on, the headmaster is a busy man." She waited for him to go with her back inside. "You don't wanna keep him waiting now, do you, Jack?" Elsa asked with a daringly arched eyebrow at him.

"Hold on, I can see you're distressed," he tried to reason with Elsa, but he followed her nonetheless. "Let's just calm down and talk a little okay? There's no reason for all that…"

Hiccup and Hiro watched as the other two left, Jack continuing his unsuccessful attempts on bending the blonde girl.

Hiro touched his cheek again and flinched in pain. By the corner of his eyes he saw Hiccup grinning like a goof.

"What the hell you smiling at?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Hiccup shrugged shoving his hands on his pockets. "Nothing…" He rubbed Hiro's hair lightly and gestured to the building with his head. "Come on, let's find some ice."

* * *

**Hey y'all. So if things feel a little bit rushed... it's probably because they are. I mean, we've been through 32 chapters and over 2 years. I think you guys want an end to this story as much as I do. **

**Quick update: I had an idea for a oneshot that I thought would be easy to write using an universe kinda like the W2LA universe... I was wrong. I'm trying to change my writing style a little bit and I'm having some struggles, so that's not coming out right and it's consuming quite a lot of my time. It's so frustrating. And it makes me exhausted and depressed.**

**So anyway, have you guys seen a movie called Nerve? I watched it the last weekend and I gotta say, I really liked it. It's a total cliché, but the concept is kinda good. It made me wanna write something around those lines with the Disney/Dreamworks, blah, blah, blah characters. Just watch any trailer and you'll get the idea. **

**BTW, if you had to pair Elsa with someone else, bad guy or not, who would you pair her with? No Jack Frost, please. I could only think of Hans... and for some reason, Tadashi from Big Hero 6.**

**We have a little bit of fun in the next chapter, so wait for it! **

**Thanks again everyone for stopping by and see you in the next chapter! Byee!**


	34. Chapter 34

Old and new teams were working together at the Student Council Head Quarter. Having to get hold of so many responsibilities in so little time, the three new girls chosen for the Council positions endured tiresome training day after day.

Anna, Rapunzel and Tinkerbell formed the first all-female Council on Leprechaun Academy's history. And their predecessors intended to make their term at least 100% stronger and efficient than theirs ever was. The three girls were sitting on the long wooden table in the middle of the room, Anna sitting on the farthest seat and having the other blondes by each of her sides, while their mentors hovered over them pointing things out and watching their work occasionally.

Elsa nodded reading the notebook screen standing behind her sister. "And that's it." Elsa rubbed Anna's shoulder affectionately. "You just finished filling in your first report file."

Anna sighed exhausted and leaned back on her chair.

"See?" Elsa chuckled as she walked to the window, giving Anna space to work by herself. "It wasn't so bad."

"How many of these did you say we have to write everyday again?" Anna cried closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Around twenty to twenty five," Astrid said from where she was supervising Rapunzel's writing. "But you will divide the work between you three."

The younger girls whined together, tired in advance. They had taken the jobs at the Council fair and square after the election with the entire school. Was that an honor? Yes, it was. But didn't it mean just as much commitment and dedication? Yes, it did…

"Don't worry, guys," Andy said from the couch, where he was with his chin resting against the backrest. "This is just the easy work."

Tinkerbell groaned dropping her pen on the table. "How did you manage to do this for two years? I feel like giving up already. And it's only week one of work."

"You'll get used to it, you'll see," Elsa encouraged them with a warm smile on her face.

Tinkerbell, not used to being so close to Elsa's magnificent aura, blushed uncontrollably. "There's gotta be an easier way to do things," she grumbled grabbing her discarded pen and scribbling furiously.

"Well, Student Council is always open for improvement," Astrid pointed.

Andy nodded giving them a thumbs up. "Yeah, we believe you guys will do great things in here."

One by one, the girls awkwardly got back to work, putting some extra effort into their individual tasks. They couldn't wish for better mentors than those three incredible individuals, but still, it was hard to have so much expectation on their shoulders…

Rapunzel frowned momentarily stopping to focus on some noise in the background. "Is anybody else hearing music, or inhaling all that ink finally made me go bonkers?"

They all stopped to listen as well.

The girl was right, there was a hint of a melody coming from somewhere.

"Oh God…" Astrid groaned shaking her head negatively. "Déjà-vu."

Elsa chuckled sharing glances with her two fellow ex-coworkers. "Right?"

Andy sighed standing up and stretching his arms. "Oh, well, I guess it's about time."

"It was pretty much inevitable." Elsa nodded. She, Astrid and Andy walked to the door, while the three other girls just stared at them in confusion. "Might as well go for it."

"What is going on?" Anna stood up from her seat and stared at her sister, unsure of how to proceed. "You guys are creeping me out."

Elsa smiled. She opened the door and held it open looking at the new Student Council members. "Ready to face your first crisis?"

Anna awkwardly slid her body back to her chair. "Actually, paper work is being a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I think we'll just stay here," Rapunzel agreed unable to keep eye contact with the three older teenagers.

The seniors all waited at the entrance. Astrid, not feeling that patient, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the girls until they shivered.

Anna let out a shriek. "Fine…"

"That's the spirit!" Andy exclaimed with too much excitement to be believable.

"Let's just get done with it," Tinkerbell grumbled dragging her feet to the door.

* * *

"Oh my God." Rapunzel's jaw had dropped and she stared at the scene with astonished wide-opened eyes. "What is this?"

The music source was the garden, in which there were displayed, in an explosion of colors and sounds, improvised tents and stalls in a mixture of attractions, from fishing games and horse rides to a good variety of different foods and beverages. Some students were dressed up in Middle Age gowns and other sorts of garments and a flute and citole ballad played from the speakers hidden somewhere.

"Okay, Astrid," Andy said rubbing his chin in confusion. He had no idea where all that had come from. "You take Rapunzel and Tink that way"—he gestured with his hand to the right.—"We'll go this way." He pointed to the other side.

Astrid nodded and turned on her heels, the younger two girls following her closely. She was fuming inside and could not wait to lay her hands on any of those idiots she was one hundred percent sure were responsible from that cheap recreation of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

"What is going on here?" One of the girls asked, Astrid was too focused on her assassination mission to identify exactly who.

She spotted two familiar _someones_ in the crowd and marched straight to them.

Hiccup must have felt the waves she was emitting, because he turned to face them before Astrid could wrap her fingers around his neck and strangle him.

"Hey guys!" he said excited, oblivious to his girlfriend's failed attempt of murder. He smiled at the girls behind Astrid. Hiro, who was standing beside him turned to face them as well. "Right on time."

"Ladies, mark their faces," Astrid said glaring at the duo. _What were they wearing?_ Hiccup was wearing some kind of musky green leather tunic that clashed completely with his prosthesis. Hiro, on the other hand, wore a black furry coat, in a Jon Snow style cosplay. "These are two of the culprits behind pretty much all of the mayhem you will have to take care of in the future."

Hiro crossed his arms with a roll of eyes. "Thank you, Astrid. It's good to see you too."

"Hiccup, what is going on?" she demanded to know with her very contained voice.

"Can't you see? It's a medieval fair!" She narrowed her eyes and he felt the shivers down his spine. "It's okay, Astrid." He raised his hands in an attempt to assure her. "You guys don't have to worry about the details."

She snorted throwing her head back. "I doubt that."

"Oh, relax, Hofferson," Hiro groaned. He fished inside his oversized coat and pulled out a very legitimate looking rolled up scroll. "Here"—he opened the scroll and shoved it in front of her face.—"It's a scroll signed by North." He put the scroll back in his pocket. "Happy?"

"I can't believe this," Astrid shook her head blinking slowly. "How did you do that?"

"That's a secret between us and the mighty headmaster," Hiro said with a smirk.

"Come on, we've got a lot to see. Hi," Hiccup smiled at the two girls behind Astrid, who had been in silence until now. He held out his hand for them to shake. "I don't think we've properly met yet. I'm Hiccup, and this is Hiro." He pointed at his friend, who nodded at them. "I'm the town's dragon master and I will be your tour guide today."

Hiccup turned on his heels and rubbed his hands together. He waited for the rest of them to follow him. "Now if you look at your right"—he pointed at a big tent.—"You will see what we like to call the Narnia Wardrobe, where you can pick an attire to immerse deeper in the medieval atmosphere."

"Oh, costumes!" Rapunzel jumped up and down grabbing her friend's arm. "Let's go, Tink! Let's go!"

"Hold on, we're supposed to be taking care of things…" Tinkerbell tried not to be dragged to the tent's direction with a pleading look at Astrid.

"You should go before all the good ones are taken," Hiro advised, making Rapunzel speed up to the wardrobe.

They watched as the two girls disappeared in the middle of the group of students looking for nice clothes for the fair.

"I personally recommend that everyone stops by before proceeding…" he said brushing his arm on hers.

Astrid snorted rolling her eyes in contempt at him. "In your dreams, buddy."

Hiccup nodded defeated. "Got it."

* * *

After departing with Astrid's team, they quickly found Violet sitting by a small stall that displayed apples in sticks. She played with her cellphone while ate one of the sweet snacks. She also wore a beautiful Middle Age red dress.

"Violet!" Andy called approaching the stall with the other girls.

"Sup, Davis," Violet greeted waving with her food on the stick. "Want a caramel apple?" she pointed the apple in his direction.

"I guess we're good." He smiled moving her hand away from his face. "Thanks."

"Violet, what's all this?" Elsa asked gesturing to their surroundings.

Violet shrugged. "Ask Frost. He's right there." She pointed to her left, where at some stalls of distance, a purple and black jester costume wearing Jack Frost was laughing loudly while playing a hoop throwing game against some other guys.

"Anna, why don't you lead this one?" Andy suggested gently pushing her from the back.

"Me?" Anna looked worried.

"Aren't you the new president?" Elsa asked her with an eyebrow arched.

Anna huffed before marching to Jack's direction.

She stopped right behind him and cleared her throat trying to get his attention. Jack turned his head and smiled as he saw her. "Oh, hey, princess!" He waved at the other two watching over the younger girl.

"Hi, Jack…" Anna mumbled as Jack excused himself from the hoop match and walked to where Andy and Elsa were waiting.

"So, how does it feel to be the second of the Arendelle dynasty on the throne?" He asked as he stopped beside Elsa.

"Technically, our dad was also president when he studied here," Anna informed matter-of-factly.

Jack let out a snort. "Why does that still surprise me?"

"It runs in the family," Andy said quickly rubbing Elsa's shoulder affectionately.

"Looks like it," Elsa agreed smiling proudly at Anna.

Anna took it as a cue to act like the Student Council president. "So, uhm…" She cleared her throat and straightened her back. "I'm supposed to do… something about this…" She ran her eyes around quickly. "Whatever this is," she added quieter.

"It's a medieval fair," Jack informed sounding a little offended. "And don't worry, we have the SC approval."

"Okay then." Anna smiled brightly. "Enjoy your fair."

"Anna." Elsa looked at her sister, who immediately lower her head feeling reprimanded. "They don't have the Student Council's approval for this."

Jack chuckled petting Anna's hair. _Oh, he was going to have so much fun from that point on._ "Okay, you got me. We don't"—he raised his hands in surrender.—"But we talked to North and he said it was okay if it was only for a day and we cleaned everything up later."

"You talked to the headmaster?" Andy frowned extremely confused, because, normally, Jack usually pushed that part of the plan to him.

Jack shrugged nonchalant. "You guys were busy."

"So this is all clean?" Andy questioned again.

Jack raised his right hand solemnly. "You have my word."

"Great!" Anna exclaimed, then quickly looked at her two mentors. "This is good right?"

"Looks like it," her sister said.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna shouted as spotted a red haired girl carrying some heavy looking boxes. "Merida!"

"Oh, hey, Anna." Merida acknowledged her with a nod. "Hello everyone," she greeted the rest of the older teenagers with a smile.

Anna turned to Elsa, silently asking for permission. Her sister smiled in return. "Go ahead, there's probably nothing we can do here."

With a final quick glimpse at her sister, Anna went to help Merida and quickly took one of the boxes from her pile. "Look at yourself!"

"They made me wear this stupid costume," Merida grumbled looking down at the blue-green dress she was wearing.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" They hear Anna shouting.

As Anna disappeared with her cousin, Andy turned to Jack once again. "Just to make sure…"

"Oh my God, Andrew!" Jack threw his arms in the air. "Everything is according to your precious rules." He pushed Andy with one hand. "Would you give me a break already?"

"Okay, sorry I asked." Andy buried his hands on his pockets and shoved past him.

Jack sighed. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I feel wanted," Andy answered without bothering to give him another look.

Jack cupped a hand around her mouth and shouted, "Quit the drama, Davis."

Andy gave them a final wave before sitting beside Violet on the candy apple tent.

Elsa chuckled. "A medieval fair?" she asked the guy in front of her with an eyebrow raised.

Jack shrugged. "We're running out of ideas. And Hiccup loves this kind of thing." Under his breath, he murmured, "Nerd."

"Where did you get all this stuff?" she asked inspecting Jack's hat bells closely.

"Perks of being an honorary member of the drama club." He winked at her. With flourish, he bowed exaggeratedly. "Shall I escort you around the fair, Your Highness?"

"How gentlemanly of you." She rolled her eyes. "Lead the way, jester."

Jack stared at her wondering what in the world had made her finally lose her mind. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I thought you avoided me like the plague." He held out his arm for her lowering his head in submission.

Elsa chuckled. "Well, I do believe the plague can be eradicated someday." She ignored his arm and started walking. "You on the other hand…"

"Oh, wow. Thanks a lot, Elsa." He jogged to get to her side. "Your kind words always make me feel better."

At the stall with the apples in the sticks, the brunette shook her head as she watched the scene between her friends happening.

"You did that on purpose," he said not looking at the guy sitting beside her.

"What?" Andy chuckled amused. "I thought you would like it."

"Shut up."

* * *

Hiccup, Jack and Violet were waiting by the main gate for the former Student Council members so they could head to the bus stop together. Apparently, there had been some last minute issue Elsa, Andy and Astrid had to deal with that morning.

Which meant they had to wait. With absolutely nothing to do. Forever.

Violet was chewing some gun and popping it every three seconds or so. It was driving Jack insane.

"Will you stop that?" he groaned.

Violet just stared at him as she blew another bubble and popped it with pleasure.

"I'm gonna make you swallow that," Jack threatened her with a kindly fake smile.

The girl smiled back still chewing.

"They're kinda late," Hiccup said checking his watch. "Maybe we should go find them."

"Sit down." Jack rolled his eyes. "They'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah, have some gum." Violet offered him a pink package with an evil smirk. Jack glared at the gum in her hand like it had offended him in the most terrible way possible.

Hiccup accepted it with a chuckle. "Thanks, Vi." He didn't waste time on popping a bubble himself.

"Screw you two," Jack hisses through his clenched teeth, making the other two teenagers laugh at him.

"So when are you gonna ask Elsa out?" Violet asked straight to the point, as accurate as a Second World War guided missile.

Hiccup choked on his gum and started coughing. He bent his body forward, tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Jack hid his astonishment by patting the other guy's back. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, please"—She rolled her eyes.—"Don't play dumb."

"Like he need to play anything," Hiccup said between coughs, which made Jack hit him with a little more intensity than before.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," he said avoiding her eyes.

"There's something going on between you guys." Violet crossed her arms. "And don't deny it. We all have seen it."

Jack smirked at her with an amused look. "And by 'all' you mean?"

When she gave him a cold glare in response, he huffed. "I think you're mistaking me for the wrong person, Vi." He threw his arm around the now evenly breathing Hiccup and pulled him down by the neck. "Here, this fella here is Hiccup"—he pointed at Hiccup with his free hand.—"He's the one in love with a particular blonde we both know," he finished releasing his friend, who in response, pushed him back to the brick wall behind them.

"Cut the chase, Frost." Violet poked him with his index finger. "You like her, admit it!" She dig her nail to his chest and let her finger there as she stared at him, digging holes to his skull.

"I don't know what you _think_ you saw," he said taking his hand and pushing it away from his body. He looked deep in her eyes with all the seriousness he could muster. "But you're wrong. We got to know each other on a personal level. That's it." He leaned his head on the wall and looked up at the blue sky. "And if it ever looked like I had any interest on her, it's because I was surprised that behind that perfect emotionless act of her, there was an actual human being."

Jack looked at her with the corner of his eyes and smiled. "That's all."

Hiccup stared at Jack speechless. His body had lost all kind of natural responses, and he was sure if he fell from an airplane, he would feel nothing. No fear. No adrenaline. No imminent death. Nothing. He was so blown away by Jack's words that he didn't even notice the three persons approaching.

He wondered if they had heard that just now. Something about their expressions made him believe that they did…

"Hey guys…" he murmured.

Jack and Violet froze when they realized they were no longer alone. The others weren't supposed to hear that.

"Sorry we're late," Andy said. Astrid stood on one of his sides. Elsa on the other.

"Shall we get going?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Jack pushed his body off the wall and started leading the group down to the bus stop, not bothering to see whether they were following him or not.

Behind him came Elsa and Andy making small talk. Then Violet, Hiccup and Astrid trailed at the end.

"Not gonna punch me this time?" Hiccup whispered quietly so that those in front of them wouldn't hear it.

"Nope." Astrid shook her head. "You two know you _really_ screwed things up this time."

"I don't need to remind you of that."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I think I said this before, but I'm too lazy to check... I started writing this story out of boredom. I wanted something easy to write, so W2LA was born. I mean, it _is_ Disney and it's a cheesy boarding school, opposite cliques setting. It all started as random, unrelated scenes that popped in my head, with slow storyline developing in the background. But as I continued writing, you guys came to the picture, showing your support and telling me how funny something had been, or how you disliked some scene... And the story grew. We've got some complex-ish characters, who are probably not entirely loyal to their personalities in the movies by now (oh, well); over 30 chapters; a story with lots of smaller plots...**

**So yeah, I just wanted to say that this story had grown out of proportion. And I have too many characters to work with, and too many directions to move the story. Which is one of the reasons why the Jelsa things haven't happened yet. Because there are too many things going on at the same time and I can't just focus the story on the two main characters (I think I could, BUT I DON'T WANT TO).**

**Everybody seemed pissed because I like Hans so much. Come on, you guys, tell me you didn't think he and Anna would end up together when you watched Frozen. And it didn't blow your mind when he turned out to be a bad guy? FYI, the SuperCarlinBrothers posted a video on YouTube about a Hans theory. Go check it out. IT IS AMAZING.**

**Don't worry, this story is not going to end _that_ soon. I think we'll reach at least chapter 50. Maybe 70. And no, there is not going to be a sequel. Although I may continue writing for the fandom. Maybe. (that's something that still intrigues me... It's 2016, close to 2017 and the RotBTFD-yadda-yadda-yadda fandom continue to exist.)**

**Anyway, I hope you're still out there. Thank you always. And see you in the next chapter.**

**Byee!**

**P.S. Shy Girl guest reviewer that asked me stuff about a lot of things, I don't know how I can reply to you, but I do see your reviews around every now and then. Lol.**


	35. Chapter 35

It all appeared to be normal at the Academy.

They went to class, they studied, they spent time laughing with their friends, took care of their personal businesses, kept their daily lives going like it usually did… Nothing had changed for those who didn't know the two well enough. For those who hadn't spent a relative amount of time with them, things were as they always had been. There was nothing out of place. Everything was as normal as ever.

A more attentive look, however, would tell the exact opposite. For those who actually knew them, who had watched them together closely for the past few months or so, things were different. But the reasons behind it remained a mystery—few people knew something was off, even fewer knew what had happened to disturb the fragile balance they shared. Most didn't understand why Jack now looked away whenever Elsa walked in the room, or why Elsa loaded herself with things to do that left her unable to be in the same place for more than five seconds. They didn't understand why those two seemed to be avoiding each other.

Many theories came up from that. Reasons to explain their fight. Motives for them to be as distant as they had ever been in the long years they had known each other. Any plausible explanation for their unexpected odd behavior. They weren't talking anymore.

Yes, maybe they could be seen exchanging greetings in the mornings, one or two words were directed towards one another throughout the day, it wasn't like if they were put in front of each other, they wouldn't at least acknowledge the other's presence… It was just that they weren't _talking._

And it was driving Violet crazy.

She couldn't take it anymore. The same thing happened whenever Jack or Elsa were around. A storm of emotions washed through her in the course of the day, in an endless pattern, over and over and over. The guilt for being—partly—responsible for that dilema, the fear of things never going back to the way they were, the annoyance at those two stubborn idiots, the anger for… everything altogether. _Oh, the anger._

She was sick of it. And it was time to take matters into her own hands. If they weren't going to do anything about it, then she'd take care of it herself. They had had plenty of time to work things out. Now it was time to intervene. And she knew exactly what had to be done.

Now, where was Hiccup when she needed him?

* * *

"Linguini? I'm here to help." The garden shed door creaked as Elsa slid it open. "Oh my God." She flipped the light switch on and took a look at the dusty shelves of messy piles of garden supplies. "Has this place ever been cleaned?" she muttered to herself and started hanging some discarded utensils on the walls.

She wondered where Astrid and Andy had gone. They had left the Student Council room before her, and yet, they were nowhere to be found. Perhaps Linguini had asked them to do something somewhere else…

A knock on the door could be heard.

"Hey, Linguini." Someone interrupted her working. "Hiccup said you got some goods for me?"

She turned her head to see him frozen by the door. "Jack?"

"Elsa." He looked at her with eyes wide open in surprise. It probably was the first time their eyes had met in weeks. He turned his eyes and started inspecting a random shelf closely. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa looked away from him as well and got back to the messy table in front of her. "Since the Student Council is busy with other errands, we volunteered to help organize the gardening shed." She sighed. "But apparently, Andy and Astrid decided to push all the work to me."

Jack nodded, though she couldn't see him. "Have you seen Linguini?"

Elsa shook her head negatively. "No, I was looking for him too, actually."

It startled them when the door suddenly shut with a deafening bang.

"What the—" Jack put the weird torture device he had in hands back on its place and walked to the source of the noise. They heard a shy click coming from its way.

Elsa joined him with her lips pursed in concern. "Please tell me that wasn't the door being locked from the other side."

Jack shook the doorknob trying to get the door open. He groaned at the failure attempts. "Hate to break it to you, Your Highness." He kicked the door with the sole of his sneaker. "But that was the door being locked from the other side."

She walked past him and knocked on the door. "Hello!" she shouted. "Somebody out there?"

"The asshole who locked this door"—Jack bumped on the wooden door with anger.—"You have got five second to get us out or else making your life a living hell will be my new life goal!"

Elsa took a step away from the door and crossed her arms in thought. "They probably didn't know we were still inside."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack snorted throwing his head back with contempt. "Somebody locked us here on purpose."

"Who would want to do that?" She frowned.

"Hold on…"—Jack raised a finger at her direction.—"You said you were supposed to come here with Andy and Astrid?"

She narrowed her eyes following his track of thought. Suddenly, all the furtive glances and hushed whispers throughout the day made sense. "And Hiccup sent you here?"

"Of course." Jack sneered running his hands through his silver hair. "How could I be so dumb? I bet Violet is involved too."

"I bet she's the one behind it."

"Hiccup! Andrew!" Jack hit the door even more forceful this time. "Open this fucking door right now!"

"Astrid, Violet!" Elsa called as well. "I know you're out there too!"

* * *

"And now we shut the lights." Violet gestured to Andy and he pushed a lever in the electric box close to the garden shed.

"Uh, guys…" Linguini, the school's gardener rubbed his arm feeling anxious. "I'm not sure about this…"

Violet pressed her fingers to her temples. "You're breaking my concentration, Linguini," she groaned.

"Which is not such a difficult task to begin with," Astrid mocked, receiving a sharp glare from the other girl.

Linguini kept looking at all directions worried someone would see them and find out what he was helping those students to do. "If someone finds out about this, I'm totally getting fired."

"Relax, dude." Hiccup patted him on the shoulder. "We got your back."

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "If someone asks, we tell them you didn't know anything."

"But this feels risky. There's a lot of dangerous equipment in there and you turned out the light!" Hiccup shushed him to keep his voice down. Linguini shut his mouth in panic. "Maybe you could do something else," he nearly whispered. "I'll help you out! I can get you guys whatever you need."

Violet had her arms crossed and tapped her foot in an almost frantic speed. "What we need is for you to leave." She turned her head in the gardener's direction and narrowed her eyes making him shiver. "Now."

Astrid rolled her eye sighing heavily. She didn't like that plan. And Violet was a little bit paranoid. _Even more paranoid than the usual. "_Don't worry, Linguini. We'll take care of everything."

"Just…" The man was still struggling with being involved in all that. "Make sure that nothing bad happens. And that they don't get hurt." He took another glimpse at the shed.

"For the love of God, Alfredo," Violet threw her hands in the air losing her patience. "Take Colette to the movies or something. Anything!" she begged with a tight grip on her hair. "Just get the hell out of here."

Andy smiled trying to reassure him. "You have our word, Linguini."

Linguini rubbed his chin. "Okay… I'll… be back in an hour."

"Don't count the minutes," Violet muttered, her eyes glued to the shed's door again.

The rest of them watched as Linguini dragged his feet in the direction of the main building. "Now what?" Astrid asked.

"Now we wait," Violet said.

Andy stretched his arms above his head with a tired sigh. "I gotta say, I'm starting to feel a little uneasy about this plan."

"Oh, shut up, Andrew," Violet groaned. "This plan is foolproof."

"Just like your other plans," Hiccup mumbled sitting on the floor slowly.

"I'm sorry." Violet smiled at him with fake politeness. "Did you say something, Haddock?"

"Nope." Hiccup shook his head popping the p loudly. "Not a single word, Vi."

"Do we really have to stay here?" Astrid asked.

"We gotta make sure no one opens that door before they can talk everything out."

Hiccup wrapped his finger at the back of his neck and stared at the sky. It was getting dark pretty quickly. He blew the hair off his eye with a puff of air. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe we should stay out of this and let them handle things by themselves?"

Violet laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, because you and Astrid would be doing just fine by yourselves if we hadn't intervened."

"Uh…" Hiccup frowned. "Okay… I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

"You really think you had a chance with her, Haddock?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes daring her to keep talking. "Shut up, Violet."

Andy clapped his hands twice smiling. "Okay, that's enough." He put his hands on Violet's shoulders and massaged her tense muscles. _Always the pacifier._ "We know you're just upset because your matchmaking skills aren't being enough this time."

She glared at him but visibly relaxed nonetheless.

"So who's up for some games?"

* * *

"Ha ha, very funny, guys!" Jack shouted at the door as the lights went off. He was pretty sure he'd get his shoulder dislocated, but he was seriously considering breaking down the stupid door.

The shed had no windows and the only clarity was the dim light coming from the thin gap between the door and the floor.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Elsa asked rubbing her arms. The air felt colder without the lights. "I left mine in my bag."

"No, Hiccup borrowed mine." He started bumping his hand on the door again. "WHICH MAKES A LOT OF SENSE NOW."

Elsa turned on her heels trying to identify shapes in the dark. "There's gotta have something in here that can help us out." She took a few almost blind steps in a random direction, her hands groping carefully in front of herself.

Then came a loud bump and the sound of metal crashing to the floor. And a quiet cry of pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack stopped abruptly and looked worried at the direction of all the noise. He could see very little in the dark. He spotted a shape sprawled on the floor he assumed was Elsa. "Stay still, I'll try to get to you."

"I'm alright." Elsa got up quickly, but he could feel a hint of pain in her voice. "It was just a scratch."

"God," he groaned stopping in front of her. _He couldn't know how bad the injuries were_. "Can't you stay still for at least a second?"

"You're the one to talk," Elsa mocked. Though she couldn't really see him, she could sense his presence. And it made her uncomfortable. "You haven't been still ever since you got into the Academy."

"I'm flattered that you noticed, Your Highness," he said with contempt.

Jack's attitude sent her back a little. She felt like he was trying to take all the space available and wasn't allowing her to breath his air. She felt cornered. "What is wrong with you?" she asked indignant.

"Nothing is wrong with me." His voice tone was calm but he was fuming. He couldn't wait to get out of there and give some smart kid a nice pair of black eyes. Because of a stupid prank, Elsa had gotten hurt. And he could do nothing to help her. He turned to the door and shouted again, "Beside the fact that I'm locked in this stupid prison with you!"

As the words came out of his mouth, he realized how awful it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that…" he quickly said turning to Elsa once more.

"It's fine," she mumbled looking down—though it didn't make any difference. She couldn't see much anyway.

"Sorry, it's just…" He slid his fingers through his hair. "You know why they did this, right?"

Elsa bit her lip wondering if she should answer him. "I have my suspicions," she said at last.

Jack shook his head. "This is stupid." He went back to the door, careful not to trip. "Who the hell do they think they are to make me do anything? GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Elsa sighed rubbing her arms for warmth. She really wished she had brought her jacket. "When are you dropping the act, Jack?" she asked tiredly.

Jack wrinkled his nose in legitimate confusion. "What?"

"You don't have to keep acting like a conceited jerk."

"Again, what?" He let out a laugh in suspicion. "Where is this coming from?"

Elsa shrugged and started playing with the end of her braid out of nothing else to do. "It's just that having seeing you as the nice friend and sweet older brother you can be, I fail to see that self-centered troublemaker façade as your real self."

"Well, you're the one to talk about façades, Your Highness." Jack snorted crossing his arms. He could poorly discern Elsa's silhouette from the rest of the room. "People believe so much in your potential that you wouldn't be able to get rid of that perfect girl cover even if you tried."

"What's wrong about trying to reach others' expectations?" she asked, her voice sounding even more defensive in the silent darkness.

"Nothing wrong with that." He rested his back against the wooden door and stared right ahead of him. The hopes of someone bursting them out getting close to null. "But is it really what you want? Be the good girl you always have to be?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. All the emotions bursting out of that guy were starting to get her tired. Which in consequence made her lose her patience and start getting mad at him. "Don't talk like you know me."

"I do know you," he said, somewhere feeling offended. _Weren't they supposed to be better than that?_ "Ever crossed your mind that I've been watching you just like you've been watching me?"

"Because you were curious?"

All the hopes of Elsa not having heard the words he had spoken that day with Violet and Hiccup went down the drain. He cursed inside his head at a loss of actual words to say to Elsa. "I—That…" he stuttered pitifully.

"You know what?" She shook her head. She felt the tears of frustrations forming on her eyes and the knot on her throat making it hard to breath. "I should thank you for clearing things out. And don't worry, I won't be another nuisance to you..."

"What?" Jack frowned feeling confused and to a lesser extent, hurt. "Why would you think that way?"

She clenched her fists making her hands tremble and dig her nails into her palms. "You said that it was all a misunderstanding yourself."

Jack pressed a hand to his eyes. "You weren't supposed to hear that," he mumbled ashamed.

She let out a choked laugh. "Stop acting like you care," she said with all the contempt she could muster.

And then Jack exploded. He grabbed the first thing on his hands reach and threw it in the entry's direction. Whatever it was that he found hit the door with a metallic cry and fell to the floor in pieces.

"What are you doing?" Elsa shouted in panic. _Jack had finally gone insane. _Being unable to see him actually made her even more scared. And approaching him in the middle of his psychotic breakdown didn't feel like a good idea either…

Another gardening tool flew from Jack's hands to crash against the door. He wouldn't deny it, he felt some relief in the sound of the gardening tools hitting the wall. It was easier to throw things than to keep a proper conversation with Elsa. Especially since that girl didn't ease things for him—_not that he could blame her for it_. "You just have to have the last saying in everything, don't you, Your Highness?"

"Stop calling me that."

The voice coming from right behind him almost made his heart stop. He was so lost in his own world that he hadn't noticed Elsa coming closer.

"Why?" Jack snorted, his grip getting tighter on whatever he was holding this time. "I think it suits you _perfectly. _Your Highness." He threw the thing on his hands again.

"Stop!" she demanded grabbing him by the arm, both in fear and anger.

"Well, it's not like you're gonna listen to me anyway." Jack pulled away from her grasp. "You obviously have made your mind." He threw another object in the door's direction and turned to face her again trembling in a rush of emotions. Though he couldn't see her, he could sense her presence too close to him. It made him clench his teeth. "And forgive me if Elsa Arendelle is ever wrong!"

* * *

"You think things are going well in there?" Hiccup asked with a worried look at the shed.

"Don't know." Andy shrugged and picked another card from the pile. "Can't hear anything."

Violet inspected her cards for a moment before buying a new one. "That's good, right? They're talking things out on a good note?"

"Or maybe they murdered each other," Astrid commented absentmindedly.

"They wouldn't…" Hiccup chuckled lightheartedly, but soon concern hit him. "Would they?"

"They were trapped inside a dark, tiny room together," Andy said frowning. "Wouldn't be surprised if they weren't thinking very clearly right now…"

Their conversation was cut short by a crashing sound coming from inside the garden warehouse. They all turned to the entry in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Violet asked frozen in place.

Andy shook his head, his eyes wide in fear. "I'm not having a good feeling about this…"

Their worries grew as the sound of things being thrown continued. Hiccup was the first up, and quickly enough, they were all in front of the entry door. "Shit. We gotta get them out."

Astrid gave the key to Hiccup as they heard Jack's yells coming from inside. "This all your fault, Violet."

As Hiccup was opening the door, he felt something hitting the other side of the wood again, making him pull the door to protect himself and the others. "Wow."

He waited for a moment more to make sure the fire had ceased and tried to open the door again. He had to push out of the way all broken pieces on the other side of the door, and slowly, he sneaked inside, allowing light to illuminate the room. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

What he saw was a warzone. All the pieced of things he assumed could only be used for torture sprawled across the floor and Jack and Elsa in the center of it, looking like they were about to jump at each other's throats. And not in a good way.

"Oh, hey guys!" He tried to keep a normal voice tone not to scare those two caged wild animals even more. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Save it." Jack cut the other's innocent speech without moving his eyes from her.

Now that he could see the room, he felt even worse than when in darkness. But now he was filled with different feelings. Guilt. Regret. Sorrow. He could see now that Elsa's injury wasn't _just a scratch_, as she had stated. She had scratches on both her hands and one of her knees were bleeding. The blue of her eyes that once held so much authority and certainty were now wide with hurt and gleamed with tears.

He stretched his hand to wipe the water off her eyes, but stopped midway. _He had no right to do that._ He grit his teeth and pulled his hand back, clenching it by the side of his body.

And the rest of the preoccupied group outside barged into the room, pushing Hiccup and nearly making him trip on the shattered pieces. Except for Hiccup's cries of annoyance, the rest fell in silence as the newcomers took in the scene in front of them.

Astrid was the first to react.

She stomped to Jack's direction and grabbed him by the collar. "_You_." She narrowed his eyes at him gripping tightly to his shirt, making it hard for him to breathe. "What the hell did you do to her?" She pushed him till he hit the shelf behind him and the objects left on it threatened to fall. He didn't react at all. His eyes didn't even meet hers.

"Astrid!" Hiccup tried to pull her away from the other guy, but he was no match for her. Soon Andy and Violet were also there trying to hold her down.

"Astrid, stop!" Violet cried.

Elsa stared at her folded hands and her voice trembled as she spoke. "He didn't do anything." She feared they wouldn't hear her in the middle of all the commotion. But they clearly did. And they stopped. "I tripped and fell." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she raised her head and opened her eyes, the usual Elsa was back.

"Let him go."

Unwillingly, Astrid loosened her grip on Jack's shirt and dropped her hands not before pushing him against the shelf one more time.

"Elsa, we gotta get you to the infirmary," Andy said concerned walking to her.

"I'm okay."

Jack took it as a cue to leave. The rest of them would make sure Elsa was okay. And he just had to get out of there.

"Jack..." Hiccup placed a worried hand on his friend's shoulder. But he just pushed it with his hand and kept walking without another word.

"Is everything alright?" Andy asked. He noticed she was shivering and threw his hands over her shoulders.

"Yeah." She gave him a weak smile of assurance. "Just promise not to do this kind of thing ever again."

He lifted one side of his mouth and held out a hand for her. "I'll help you out."

"We'll just stay behind and clean everything up," Hiccup said as Elsa and Andy walked by him. He noticed how Violet was fidgeting on her place.

As the other two left, she rubbed her eyes and let out a choked laugh. "Well, that went alright."

* * *

Knowing his bedroom wasn't a safe place if he didn't want to be disturbed, Jack dragged his body aimlessly through the corridors. If anyone called him during his walk, he didn't hear, much less acknowledged their presence. At one point or another, he found himself in the direction to the headmaster's office. He stopped in front of the heavy doors for a moment wondering why his feet had brought him there...

Never being much a fan of courtesy or manners, he barged in the room without announcements. North looked surprised at seeing him. Not that Jack cared. He closed the double doors behind him and walked to one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. He let his body sink in the leather and intently stared at his shoelaces.

North stopped his working for a moment and waited. "I didn't know we had an appointment, but please, do come in, Mr. Frost," he said going back to his papers. A while later, he stopped once more to look at the silent boy in front of him. In all those years, that was the most quiet he had seen Jack being. "So what brings you here today, Mr. Frost?"

"I broke the garden shed," Jack said without moving his body.

North's eyes widened at that information, the blue vein in his forehead becoming more visible. He waited expectant for the rest of the explanation.

Sensing that, Jack shrugged. "I just thought you should know before someone else gets blamed. I did it."

The headmaster sighed dropping his pen and started rubbing his temples. "May I ask you why you felt the need to do such thing?"

Jack attempted a smirk at the headmaster. "I was bored?"

"We must find better activities to get you out of your boredom then," North said already expecting the boy's clever remark. It never came.

North softened his expression sensing something was wrong with the boy. "Do you want to talk about it, Jack?"

"Not really, sir."

"Well then." The headmaster placed his hands on the desk and stood up from his seat. He went around his desk to the corner where he kept his coffee maker. "Let me at least offer you a cup of coffee."

"Then we can discuss your punishment."

* * *

**So I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I was okay with it when I wrote it, but now, I'm not so sure. **


End file.
